Returning Back Home Quest
by SeventhAssassin
Summary: Natsu Dragneel had been missing for 3 years and the whole guild of Fairy Tail were none stop doing any quest, hoping to find him. Sting, the Sabertooth Master with his partner Lector, his companions, Rogue, Frosh and Yukino took the quest which was truly intriguing. The quest was to escort this person home and help him cure his amnesia at the same time, protect him. Can they do it?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Normal but Weird Quest**

" _It hurts" A painful voice said within the darkness. "It hurts!" Again but this time, more painful than before, "Someone… s-save me… save me… where… am I? And… who… am I?"_

Great morning of Fiore, Magnolia where Fairy Tail Guild was located, Lucy in the great morning sighed, bored and worried. It was truly a gloomy atmosphere and it wasn't just her but the whole Fairy Tail members. There was only one reason why they felt that way…

Natsu Dragneel hasn't come back from his job for this whole three years.

They were sickly worried. Remembering back, Natsu was given a special job quest and Natsu happily took it. He took this job as his solo mission and went off without Happy or Lucy. He conveyed to take care the guild while he's gone. Now it's been three years and still no sign of the salmon haired Dragon Slayer's return.

Everyone decided to search for their missing comrade and found nothing. None of them haven't given up and still kept looking all over for him, even if they were taking job quest just to find the missing member.

Now, Lucy was spacing out as she stared the entrance, somehow imagining Natsu finally came with a great grin all over his lips, telling he's home. Happy was just beside her, spacing out and thinking the same thing as Lucy.

For so long, the two sighed the same time. Lisanna walked over them and sat with them.

"Still worried for Natsu?" Lisanna asked, even though she already knew the answer. Lucy sighed again and answered, "Yeah. I took some job thanks to Erza and Gray but still, I can't help but missed Natsu."

"Aye, the two of us were used of taking job with Natsu all the time but seeing things that he's missing, somehow really feel things off." Happy said before sighing.

Lisanna gave a sad smile, "Somehow I know what it feels Happy." She turned to her surroundings, seeing the quiet with mix of gloomy atmosphere. "It was used to be so loud before and not once everyone was quiet like this. Fairy Tail sure became different when he's gone missing."

"It's been three years" Lucy remarked, "Just where the heck did he gone to?"

The three became silent, thinking the missing Dragon Slayer. It was a second later that two members arrived from the job.

"I'm Back." Gray said as he went in with Juvia. Lisanna was the one who greeted. "Gray, Juvia welcome back. How was it?"

Gray shook his head, Juvia was the one who voiced out, "Still no clue."

Lisanna looked down sadly, "That's too bad."

Gray looked around before asking, "Lisanna where's Mira?"

Lisanna answered, "Mira-nee went out the mission with Elf-niichan. Mira-nee told me she had enough waiting so she asked Master to give her permission to get some job at the same time find some clue about Natsu so she's gone for now. I'm the one who took her place momentarily."

Gray nodded then glanced to the quest board, "Then I shall pick another job." Gray went to the quest board and Juvia followed, wanting to help him find another job and hopefully they can find some clue about him.

Lucy seeing them still haven't given up stood up from her sit and faced Happy. "I'm done resting, let's take another job and find some clue shall we Happy?"

Happy's eyes widen for a bit before smiling and jump from his sit, "Aye sir!"

Lisanna smiled, somehow happy that the two were no longer feeling down.

'Natsu… just where are you?'

* * *

Somewhere where there's a white and nice small house just near the cliff of the ocean. The sea was peaceful and the only sound you can hear were just cries of the seagulls and the wave of the sea. On the garden's courtyard there was a small gazebo standing surrounded by bushes of red flowers. Inside there's a small round silver table and three chairs.

On that very place, someone was there to relax. It was a woman, cup of tea in hand as she view the peaceful surroundings. On the table were the set of tea for her self serving and a small lacrima used for communication. The woman was around eighteen, black and slight red hair and eyes were blue.

That person kept relaxing when the lacrima glowed. She put down the tea she was drinking and answered the call.

"G-good morning Ma'am. Are you Yua, the one who gave a request form of 'Returning Back Home Quest'?" The person who contacted questioned.

The woman identified as Yua answered, "That's me. What Guild is this from?"

"Ah, we're from Prisco Guild. We were currently informing you that we are going to-"

"No." Yua immediately cut him. "Prisco Guild correct, I ask for the cancellation of that quest."

"E-Eh? Did someone already took this quest?" The person asked. Yua gave a small sigh but answered, "Something like that."

Before they could respond or ask more questions, Yua cut off the communication. She turned to her side and took a deep breath, wanting to cool herself within. She turned to her tea and took a sip, returning to her relaxing time.

'When will a strong guild come and accept my quest?'

* * *

Sabertooth, Sting the Guild master was busy on the paper works of the guild when his partner, Lector came with a quest paper in hand.

"Sting-kun, oh I mean Master." Lector called. Sting took a break on the paper and smiled, "No need to call me master, Lector. In any case, what's wrong?"

"A-about this quest Sting-kun." Lector gave the paper to Sting. He took and read it, "Hmm… 'Returning Back Home Quest' let's see… 'Hiring a strong and capable guild to take this quest. Mission was to escort and protect the person until the path of home was shown. Reward: 10 million Jewel'!"

"A-aye. Not just that, it's entry as a normal quest. Anyone can have this quest." Lector said. Sting's eyes widen, "A-are you sure? That only means almost everyone who saw this quest were now running around just to take this quest and take the reward."

"Aye but for some reason, everyone who informed of taking this quest were either denied or been canceled by the client itself. I don't know why." Lector remarked.

Sting stared the quest, somehow thinking.

Lector who can see his intrude questioned, "Sting-kun?"

Sting smiled and turned to Lector, "I think having a master's break wasn't a bad idea. Hey Lector is Rogue and Frosh back?"

"Eh? Y-yes. They just arrived from their job quest Sting-kun." Lector said. Sting grin, "Great! Let's take this quest Lector." He announced.

Lector's eyes sparkled and smiled widely "YES!"

* * *

Later on, Sting with Rogue, Lector, Frost and Yukino were riding the train. As always, both dragon slayers were pale and sick because of their motion sickness while the others just watch them in worried.

"Sting and Rogue still can't handle transportation huh" Lector commented. Frosh followed up, "Fro think so too."

Yukino sighed before taking the paper quest from her bag and re-read it.

"Still, I'm bit surprise that the client agreed for us to take this quest." Yukino said, "I heard this mission was somehow tough to take because the client immediately rejects other guilds from taking the quest."

Lector nodded in agreement, "I wonder why the client kept rejecting other guilds from taking this quest?"

"Hmm… I wonder why the client accepted us." Yukino wonder. "I'm sure the client wouldn't reject Fairy Tail, knowing them they were none stop doing quest, just to find Natsu-sama."

"Now that I think about it…" Lector thought. Frosh added, "Fro think so too."

The three, more like the two thought for a while until they finally arrive their stop. Somehow that made Sting and Rogue sighed in relief while the three were watching them.

"Are we near yet?" Sting asked. Yukino turn to their map and informed them, "One more ride on the ship and carriage then we arrive to our destination M-Master."

Much as the Dragon Slayer's horror.

* * *

Whole day and almost sunset when they arrive the location where their client live. It was truly far away from home but somehow all the tiredness were all paid off, thanks to the great and nice scenery of nature. Ahead of them was a small house which they could guess the client lives.

"Welcome" All eyes turn to the girl who's waiting for them under the big tree, behind they could view a round roof they could guess a gazebo was located. She was wearing blue shirt and light orange pants, black hair tied and a dark jewel necklace to her neck. She smiled and spoke, "Glad that you all arrived safely."

"Oh, umm... are you our client of this quest?" Sting asked.

"As much as I want to deny, yes I am. Come inside and I'll tell all the details there." Yua said before walking away. The others followed her inside the house.

Seeing the furniture, they were all just simple yet comfortable.

Everyone sat on the couch while she gave them snacks and teas. They thank her before she sat on her sit.

"On the business. My quest was simple yet takes long to finish. You can still back down if you don't wanted." Yua asked.

Rogue smirked, "We are Sabertooth, once we took this job, that only means we are fully ready to take the quest, no matter how long it takes Yua-san."

The boys smirked while Yukino smiled.

Yua smirked on the word, "I was somehow right to choose your guild to take this quest. Very well, your quest here was just like the title of my quest paper…" She became serious, "I want you to take someone home."

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Boy with Amnesia**

"Someone home?" Yukino questioned, "Who might that be?"

Yua didn't answer as she's occupied of observing them, thinking if they were the right people for the job. Seeing they looked capable, Yua answered. "A person with Amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Sting repeated in question. Yua nodded. Rogue asked, "So does this person don't remember anything?"

"Everything is the exact word." Yua answered. "This person seems capable in using magic too and also one of the members of the magic guild. Your task was to get along with him and bring him home. What I mean from home is you people will stay by his side, until he remembers everything."

"So this mission was like helping this person home at the same time, bring back his memories." Rogue clarified. Yua smirked, "Looks like you have smart people in your group. Much as I like and that's right."

Rogue and Yukino nodded. Lector and Frosh decided to stay quiet as they listen. Sting this time questioned. "So where is this person?"

Yua thought for a moment before replying, "In the balcony just over the right." She pointed the location. "Also, since you need to meet him, keep in mind he's very wary to any strangers. Very wary, be sure to approach him in a good and nice way or you might scare him."

Everyone nodded. Yua gave them permission to go on and meet the person. They glanced to each other before standing up from their sit and decided to meet the person. Yua watched them left.

* * *

Arriving the balcony, they felt the fresh air when they saw the person which truly shocked them.

There was a person standing as he stared the view in front of him. He's wearing light orange pants and white long sleeve shirt. His hair was very familiar which they could never forget, pink. The person they were seeing in front of them was none other than the lost mage of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu still unaware of their presence was still staring at the view.

"N-Natsu-san!" Natsu was bit startled on the sudden and foreign call when he slowly turned around and saw the group of people who looked to be in disbelief and really shocked. Natsu gave a questioning look. Sting spoke again, "Natsu-san… is… is that you?"

Natsu kept staring them. His eyes show no recognition of these people.

Sting was starting to stepped forward while Natsu stepped back. Sting finally dashed forward, going to give a hug. "Natsu-san!"

Natsu was startled as he run to the other side, making Sting hit the floor instead of him.

"Ouch!" Sting exclaim as he tried to sit up, touching his nose which was the first one to hit before his body.

"Natsu-sama?" Natsu glanced on the caller. This time, it was the girl, Yukino. "S-so this is where you are. Everyone in Fairy Tail was looking all over for you."

"That's right." Lector followed up. "Everyone as in the whole guild were worried sick for you."

"Everyone was truly worried." Frosh added.

"Natsu-san why are you here?" Rogue asked.

Natsu kept staring them, not answering at all. As they saw him, he seem… confused? Why?

"I told you to approach him in good and nice way." Everyone turned to Yua who was leaning on the wall, watching them.

"Y-Yua-san" For the first time, Natsu spoke.

Yua smiled and nodded. She faced them. "So you know him? That would be great coincidence." She said as she walked forward, heading to Natsu's side. She faced them again. "Sabertooth, this is the person you will escort and helping to regain his memories."

"Eh!?" Yukino can't help but cover her mouth from the shock. The others were wide eyes open in disbelief. Natsu on the other hand kept staring them, wary. Yua stayed quiet, knowing they need to absorb that fact for a moment.

* * *

Later, Natsu was sat on the couch with Yua while the others sat on the other side, still staring him. Now that they think about it, Natsu looked… different.

His muscular body was losing and pale for some reason.

Yua was the first one to speak. "Natsu you need to greet this people. They will be the one who will help you regain your memories and return you back home." Natsu turned to them and looked down, still greeted, "P-please to meet you… I'm… Natsu… I guess..."

"Still not used on that name?" Yua questioned. Natsu nodded as his response.

"Wait just a second!" Both turn to them. Sting spoke disbelief, "Are you saying that… Natsu-san doesn't remember anything?"

"Everything. I did a lot of research until I finally figured it out his name was Natsu Dragneel." Yua told them.

Everyone observed Natsu for a while before back to her.

"Just what happen to him?" Yukino asked. Rogue followed, "He's been missing for three years and everyone in Fairy Tail were looking all over for him. Will you tell us?"

"Fairy Tail?" Everyone turned to Natsu. "What's Fairy Tail?" He asked, completely have no idea what Fairy Tail was.

Surely everyone except Yua was taken aback from how he acted. Natsu seem… not Natsu at all.

Still, Lector decided to answer his question. "Fairy Tail is a magic Guild. Your one of the member whom you treat as your family. Don't you remember them?"

Natsu thought for a moment before shaking his head, telling no much as their shock and pain.

Yua sighed before facing them. "That's the thing, he doesn't remember and I think it's not easy for him to remember at all. It took time for me to make him get use to his name."

Everyone shift their attention back to Yua, "Just how do you know about Natsu-san? More importantly, how come he's here with you?" Sting questioned.

Yua observed them for a moment before turning to Natsu who's down, terrified and nervous. Yua turned back to them, "I will tell you, only two of you Sting and Rogue of Sabertooth."

"How do you know their name?" Yukino asked. Yua answered, "When you called and told me the party's name, of course I know. All I have to do is guess whose name it belongs with." Yua reasoned with a smirked. "For now… mind accompanying Natsu here? You all need to get used of this guy, since you all can see he is right now out of his own character."

"Y-Yua-san they're-" Yua pat his head, "They're safe Natsu and they will help you. You should learn how to trust them at this point." Natsu looked down, nervous. Yua gave a small smile, "Now, why don't you with the rest of them go to the garden and try to know them… again."

Natsu turned back to them, staring before standing up and walked away. Yukino, Frosh and Lector faced Yua who's now in serious expression and nodded, telling them to go. The three stood up and followed Natsu from behind, leaving only the three of them.

Yua took a deep breath, knowing the twin Dragon Slayer was focused, seeking answer.

"I will tell you but I would like to say this information is something that must not leak out. No one must know, if ever you need to tell it, only few. Never enlarge or that could endanger his life, especially in his condition."

The two nodded, understanding her. She sighed before speaking once again.

"I found him a year ago, more like I rescued him. I found him floating around the river near the capital called Fiore. He was actually injured and very pale so I decided to rescue him and treat him. I really though his end was coming near, since he never woke up, still I treated him until exactly two weeks when he woke up. I checked his condition and I found it really intruding. I am positively sure he's a magician, sensing a magic around his body, but when I checked him, I don't sense any magic around him."

"Eh? What's that suppose to mean?" Sting questioned. Yua answered, "It means he's a magician with no magic possession."

That made the two shocked.

Rogue asked, "Was that even possible?" Yua answered, "As much as I know, no."

She took a deep breath before continuing, "I ask him many things since this was my first time encountering such thing when I found out he lost his memories. I took him and observed him, hoping to know more about this symptom and find a way to cure him but in the end, I found none. As I observe him, I tried knowing everything about him and the only information I have is his name and guild he was in called Fairy Tail. I tried asking him if ever he remember that name but nothing. So finally I decided to make a quest which was that quest you took to all guilds except Fairy Tail and hopefully, this guild would help me could protect him from any cost."

"Protect him? From who?" Rogue asked.

"From those people who after him." Yua answered, "When he's still in my care, a group of unknown people attacked us and tried to kidnap him but I able to stop them. They kept coming that became a distress for Natsu so I decided to move out and hide here as they say." Yua sighed, "Any questions?"

"Who are those people who after Natsu-san?" Sting questioned.

Yua answered, "That's what I want to investigate at this moment. To do that, someone has to protect Natsu from them at the same time, I want someone to help him remember his past, hopefully that could help me find something about them."

"You seem serious about this." Rogue commented.

"Of course." Yua closed her eyes, "Magicians loosing the capability to do magic. I think it's very dangerous if ever it spread around, much more when the origin of that symptom was a group of people who plan something for certain things." She opened her eyes, completely serious. "I think that reason is enough for me to act and must be in hidden way. I can't trust anyone, knowing I found him in the river and near the capital, something is absolutely going on there and I need to expose it before its too late."

The two were surprised. Somehow, they can tell everything that's happening were all according to her plan, just to find those people who ever they were hurt their most respected friend.

Both became serious, silently agreeing to help.

"Good you both understand." Yua said, somehow glad they were. "Your group will return him back to his home called Fairy Tail. You cannot tell them everything but you may on the people you all knew that could keep secret and surely the Guild Master too. Have them help him remember his past at the same time, protect him." She raised her right arm, putting it to her chin. "Your group is absolutely needed to stay by his side and protect him even if his own family was with him. If those people knew Natsu is a member of Fairy Tail, those unknown group right now was closely watching over Fairy Tail, that was one of the reason why I can't give them this quest no matter what."

Both were surprise ones again from the revelation as to why the whole guild except Fairy Tail had this quest.

Sting was the one who spoke, "You truly plan this."

Yua smirked, "You want to succeed, you need to make a perfect plan to accomplish it although everything onward where everything will be judge through gambling."

Both of them glanced to each other then shifted back to her, silently telling her to continue.

"Once you all with Natsu come back to Fairy Tail, surely they will make a plan how to take him back. For me, Natsu became their valuable experiment which was the reason they needed him. He is important which give us more reason why we need to make him remember his past." Yua closed her eyes again, "This was just my theory but… if ever Natsu remember his past, and so his magic. Restoring his magic was the most important thing for him to be able to protect himself."

"So that's the reason why you want us to protect him even if we return him home." Sting thought for a moment and so was Rogue. It didn't take a minute before they both decided to fully agree taking this quest. If it means protecting the person who saved them and their guild from their dark side, it would be a very honor to pay it back and this time, save him from whomever after the life of their Guild savior.

Both faced her and nodded. They showed their determination to protect him, much that made Yua happy.

'I made a right choice after all.' Yua thought as she watched them. She nodded, giving them an approval to fully take the quest she had given.

* * *

Soon, both Sting and Rogue went back the balcony where they saw Natsu sat on the chair and staring both Frosh and Lector as they both talk to him, well mostly Lector and Frosh agreeing only. Yukino just watched them. When she noticed their coming, she stood up and approached them.

"How was it?" Yukino asked. Sting and Rogue nodded.

"We got the whole information and we both decide to take this mission, fully." Sting said with determination. Yukino smiled and nodded, not complaining at all.

"We'll tell you everything later Yunino." Rogue told her knowing she will ask what they had talked about, "For now, how was he?"

Yukino became sad for a moment before turning back to Natsu and the Exceeds. "Natsu-sama can't remember everything as she said and I tried to tell him many things that hopefully he might remember something but nothing."

Sting and Rogue looked down for a while before returning back to him. Sting took this chance to walk forward, heading to them.

"Natsu-san." Sting called, making the Exceeds halted while Natsu turned to him. Sting can see his wariness through his eyes. Sting kneeled down, but still facing him.

"Lector, Yunino and Frosh might have already introduced themselves to you so now its our turn to introduce ourselves." Sting said. He observed him for a moment. Seeing he's full attention, he continued. "My name is Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth Guild. I use a magic called White Dragon Slayer. It was a magic that was used to slay Dragons."

"Dragon Slayer?" Natsu questioned. Sting smiled and nodded. "That's right."

Lector added, "He's also the Sabertooth Guild Master Natsu-san."

"Guild Master… that seems impressive." Natsu commented. Sting blushed a bit, "Well it was all thanks to you Natsu-san."

"That's right." This time, Rogue joined Sting as he kneeled down too so Natsu won't get wary about his presence. "Natsu-san my name is Rogue Cheney, Sabertooth Guild just like everyone and my magic is called Shadow Dragon Slayer. We're like same magic as Sting."

"Fro think so too." Frosh said with a smile.

Natsu blinked for a moment before smiling a bit, "You two looked like twins."

"We were known by that name." Rogue said with a smile. Sting followed, "Twin Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth."

Natsu hummed for a moment before asking, "Then do I also have magic that you called Dragon Slayer too? The girl named Yukino over there told me about that."

Sting grinned, "That's right, the Fire Dragon Slayer. You use Fire magic Natsu-san and believe it or not, you alone defeat both of us in the competition called Grand Magic Game." Rogue can't help but chuckled, "You were really that strong Natsu, that's why we swore we will get stronger so someday when we fight again, we will win."

Natsu back away. Sting immediately reacted, "Ahhh d-don't worry Natsu-san. We can take that score once you remember and you can use your magic again. Beside we're not truly enemies, we're friends and rival that's all."

"Rival?" Somehow that made Natsu felt ease with them again. Yukino decided to join in, "No matter what guild we were, we're all friends… something like that Natsu-sama."

"Heh, I couldn't help but agree at all yes" Lector said. Frosh added, "Friends!"

Natsu looked each one of them and smiled, looks like he's finally convince himself he could trust them.

From afar, Yua was watching, glad that he accepted them.

* * *

Soon, Yua let them stay her home as she cooked dinner for everyone. They were all focus on talking to Natsu. Trying to talk things about what happened on how they first met, how they battle and so forth.

Dinner was soon served and really Sting and Lector were like gluttony that eats so much with joy to their faces. Rogue was telling them about manners but Yua told him its fine and let them be. Yukino was enjoying herself and turned to Natsu. She saw Natsu smiling as he watched them. This somehow made Yukino happy and talked to Natsu, asking him if he wanted more.

* * *

Bed time when everyone were preparing for bed. Natsu in his room was packing his things, knowing they will start traveling heading to the place they called his home, Fairy Tail.

As he packed someone knocked his door and opened, it was Yua.

"Yua-san!" Natsu was surprise to see her. Yua smiled as she let herself in and went to Natsu.

"Feeling excited?" Yua asked. Natsu shook his head, "I feel nervous Yua-san. I don't remember anything about those people they told me my family and those people might come hurt them. I don't want anyone to suffer because of me."

Yua stroked his head, "Don't worry Natsu and you will be fine. I heard Fairy Tail is one of the wild, very warm guild. They treat each member as family and as a family they protect and smile each other. You will need to open up with them if you want to regain your memories."

"But…I'm bit… scared. I mean, why did I lose my memories in the first place? What truly happened to me? Why do they after me? For some reason I want to remember at the same time I don't want to remember Yua-san." Natsu told his worries.

Yua huff as she sat beside him to his bed, "You're afraid because you feel that the reason why you don't remember anything is because your mind told you not to remember, right? Then how about those people who remember you and those who care for you the most? Would they be happy that the person they precious right now don't remember them? Would everything be fine like this? Will you keep running away from this?"

"N-no I don't want to run. It's just that-"

"I know but you have to face your fear and trust your comrades to help you Natsu. I know it's hard to trust someone you don't know that is why I made a quest mission for you. They will be the people who will protect you and surely can be trusted. Those people from Sabertooth can be trusted Natsu, you do know how I plan things correct?"

Natsu nodded, understanding her. Yua smiled again huff his hair, "Once you remember, you might regret few things but I know in the end you will be thankful you did. Face your fear Natsu and return home, where your true family was."

"Don't you want me to stay here with you? I already see you as my mother Yua-san."

"What an honor Natsu, still I can't always be by your side and I can't just take you away just because you don't have any memories about them. You got to understand Natsu, okay?"

Natsu pouted but nodded. Yua smiled to that. "Now, be sure to prepare everything and get a nice rest because tomorrow you will meet that family of yours. Once I have time, I'll come and visits so don't worry."

Natsu smiled, "Thanks Yua-san."

Yua nodded and this time, decided to help Natsu pack things for tomorrow.

* * *

Next day after breakfast, everyone was outside, carrying their things to go off on their journey. Natsu this time was wearing black pants and red shirt. That was the time they noticed something off from him. His guild mark in his shoulder was missing.

Yua seeing their unsaid question decided to answer, "Since his magic disappeared, I think magic that were attach on him also went with it. His mark is missing as you all can see."

"Mark? What are you talking about Yua-san?" Natsu asked.

"This Natsu-san." Lector showed his mark as a member of Sabertooth. Everyone also showed their marks for him to see. Yukino decided to explain things, "You see Natsu-sama, once you join a guild, you will have a mark of their guild, saying you are a member of this guild. Since we are Sabertooth, we have this mark. Natsu-sama also has a mark from Fairy Tail and it was different from us."

"Your mark was on your upper right shoulder." Rogue pointed his shoulder. Natsu looked to it and saw no mark at all.

"Still the mark is in there." Yua spoke, "It was just invisible but there's still a small particle that the mark is still in there. It might show up if you're magic recovered Natsu."

Natsu stared it before nodding, understanding it.

Yua smiled then turned to everyone. "I already prepared a carriage for all of you to ride on until you all get to the port. It will be a long travel so hope you all could survive."

Rogue and Sting can't help but gulpped when they remember the hours and rides they need to take just to get to Magnolia. Yukino giggled on the two.

"Well that's the spirit… here." Yua hand over a large bag to them. They stared it for a moment before Sting taking it. He noticed how heavy it was.

"W-what is this?" Sting questioned. Yua answered, "The reward money."

"Eh?"

They opened it and they saw the money inside. They stared on Yua for explanation, seeing they still haven't start the mission yet they were already given the reward for it.

"I'll be off soon so I don't think when you complete your quest, I'll be here to give it to you. Whenever you spend it or not are up to you. For now all I want is for all of you to protect and help Natsu." Yua told them.

Lector sighed, "This is troublesome. We have a little pride about not taking the reward if ever we didn't finish the quest that was given to us… right Master? I mean Sting-kun."

Sting hummed as he thought about it, "Your right… oh well, let's not just spend this money and never touch it until the day we succeed this mission."

Rogue smiled, "Your right." Frosh followed up, "Fro think so too."

Natsu was staring them. Sting turned to him and smiled brightly, "So Natsu-san, are you excited to get home?"

"H-huh? W-well…" Natsu was still thinking what to answer when Yukino giggled, "Don't worry Natsu-sama, I'm sure you will remember and I'm pretty sure they miss you."

"Also, we're on your side even if you already get home Natsu." Rogue assured. Lector nodded, "That's right so there's nothing to worry." Sting followed, "We with your real Family, Fairy Tail will help and protect you. We can assure you that, I promise." Frosh added, "Fro think so too."

Somehow those words reassured him and smiled. Natsu nodded, telling them he understood which made everyone happy.

"Very well, until we meet again everyone." Yua told as they nodded in farewell.

Soon, they walked away from the house, bringing Natsu back to his real home, Fairy Tail.

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: On The Way To Magnolia**

They were right now riding on the carriage and still, both Rogue and Sting feel motion sick while Yukino, Natsu, Frosh and Lector were watching over them.

"Are they alright?" Natsu asked, seeing they seem really in pitiful state. Everyone stare at him in bit disbelief, seeing Natsu is fine and doesn't feel any motion sickness like them.

Lector was the first one to ask, "Natsu-san… don't you feel… motion sickness?"

"Motion Sickness?" Natsu gave a questioning look. Everyone became speechless after that,only the groans of the twin Dragon Slayers can be heard.

* * *

Later, they now arrive on the port where the ship was waiting, heading to the main island.

Yukino and Lector were now buying tickets for them while the others wait for the two. Natsu feel wary from every people he sees. They are too many people which really made him tremble in fear. Sting pats his shoulder, making Natsu flinch and faced him.

Sting gave an assuring smile, "You're afraid with many people? Don't worry, we're here for you Natsu-san."

Natsu stare at him for a moment before looking down, still trembling in fear. This made them worry.

Rogue thought for a moment before finding an idea and took something from his bag.

"Natsu-san" Natsu turn to the person who called him and surprise when a black cloak passed him and covered his body. There was a hood too. Rogue fixed it for him and nod.

"This will do." Rogue said before raising the hood and put it to his head. "Whenever you feel anxious, you may use this to cover your vision. That way you will see nothing and there's nothing to be afraid off. I hope it will be helpful for you Natsu-san."

Natsu stare at it for a moment and smiled, "T-thank you… R-Rogue"

Sting and Rogue smiled back.

"Fro think so too"

Rogue laugh to Frosh. Natsu smiled even more, glad that the people he was traveling with were good people.

"Oh that's right. Please have this you two." Natsu gave them a bottle of pills from his bag. The two blink on the item before Rogue took it. Natsu spoke, "It's a medicine that could help you fight the motion sickness. I didn't know so I never gave it to you so now I would like to give this to you as my thanks."

"Ohh! That would be really helpful, thank you Natsu-san." Sting said in great happiness. Natsu nod, glad he could help them from their small problem.

* * *

Later they were now inside the ship and there are two bed inside in each room. One room was for Sting, Lector, Rogue and Frosh while the other room was Yukino and Natsu.

Natsu right now was watching outside the window, seeing the ship was already moving and heading to their next destination.

"Natsu-sama" Yukino called, making Natsu faced her. She smiled and spoke, "Shall we go to the other room and check on Sting and Rogue?"

Natsu nod, telling its fine.

Both Yukino and Natsu went out the room and head to the next room and knock.

"Sting-san, Rogue-san it's us. Can we come in?" Yukino called.

The door opened, revealing Rogue and smiled. "Ah are you two already finished fixing your room?"

Yukino nod, "Looks like the medicine is working."

"It's all thanks to Natsu-san after all." Rogue said. Natsu blushed a bit and looked away, "It was Yua-san who gave it to me and told me it might be needed. I have more medicine so tell me when you already run out of medicine."

Rogue nod, "That would help."

"Rogue do you have your bandages with you?" Sting asked. Rogue answered, "To the left side of my bad Sting."

"Thanks"

Rogue sighs before facing them, "Why don't the two of you come in."

Both nod and went inside the room. Rogue was the about to close the door when he sense someone was watching them. He gave a sharp look on the location. It was just a second when he saw a shadow moved away. His eyes narrowed, knowing the once they were watching was them.

"Something wrong… R-Rogue?" Rogue's thinking snap when he turned to the person who asked. It was Natsu, seems worried now because of the way he looked so serious. Rogue smiled to give assurance, "T-There is something I'd like to do outside. Sting, Yukino stay here for a while."

Sting observed Rogue for a while. Somehow a gaze message made him understand and respond, "Sure thing." Yukino nod as an answer.

Rogue pat Natsu's head before heading out the room and closed the door. Natsu somehow feel uneasy.

"Natsu-san" Lector called making him turn to him. "Why don't we play cards and have some fun?" Lector suggests.

Sting became happy, "Ohh I would like to play!" Yukino smiled and nod, "Let's play." Frosh spoke, "Fro wanted to play too."

Seeing they were happy and seems nothing wrong somehow made the uneasiness feeling of Natsu vanish and joined with them.

* * *

Outside, someone seems to be in hurry and went hiding on the dark room. He huff in tiredness and wipe his sweat. He was about to open the light when someone grab his neck and throw him, making him smash on the wall. It was painful and the light suddenly opened. When the man looked up to see the person who did this to him, his eyes widen when he saw the person was Rogue, serious and truly terrifying.

"So tell me…" Rogue spoke as he walked forward, heading to the man who's now shivering in fear of his life. "Who send you here?"

* * *

To their room, everyone seems playing poker. Sting seems sweating, Lector can't help but sigh because of him, Frosh's expression never change, Yukino seems taking this serious while Natsu was just staring the cards he has.

"Grahhh, two pair, I lost." Sting said as he showed his cards to them. Lector seems shock, "Eh! Sting-kun you beat me!"

"Eh?" Lector showed his cards, only one pair. Yukino giggle and showed her cards and it was full house. Lector and Sting's eyes were widening in shock.

"N-No way" Lector said in disbelief. Sting's eyes were fully wide in disbelief. Yukino kept smiling.

"No way!" Sting said in great depression. Lector joined in. Yukino giggle on the two before facing Frosh, "What did you get Frosh-san?"

Frosh showed his cards, they were straight.

"Wow! Your cards were great Frosh-san." Yukino said with great smile. Frosh answered, "Fro think so too."

"Although Frosh lost too." Lector said. Sting nod, "Your right"

"How about you Natsu-sama?" Yukino asked.

Natsu was bit unsure about his cards but still showed it to them. All eyes were wide in disbelief. The cards Natsu held were Royal Straight Flash! All looked to Natsu. Natsu was looking down in nervousness.

Yukino was the first one to speak, "I lost"

"Natsu-san is amazing"

"Fro think so too"

"That was too amazing Natsu-san! Teach me how you did it!"

Natsu was bit surprise that he actually won because all he did was collect cards and somehow he took liking on the spade shape so tried to collect them and that's that.

* * *

Later, Rogue came back from the room. He saw how Natsu seems drawn watching the sea with Yukino and Frosh by his side while Sting and Lector were relaxing on bed. Sting noticed his arrival and smiled.

"Welcome back Rogue… so…" His tone became serious and narrowed his eyes, "How was it?"

Rogue also narrowed his eyes. Lector noticed the serious atmosphere and decides to stay silent, waiting for explanation like Sting.

They began to discuss about it.

"That man… said about doing a hidden mission. They were currently being passed to normal citizen without making any magic guild or the council knows." Rogue began. Sting asked a question, "Mission? About what?"

Rogue took something from his pocket and showed them a paper. It was indeed said a special hidden mission. There, it says 'We were currently looking for a pink haired boy who had gone missing for years. If ever saw a young man with pink hair, please inform it to us. Reward: 500, 000 jewel.'

"I ask more information about this and he told me only few people had accepted this quest. Most were right now within the capital. Normal citizen were looking for Natsu Sting. We need to be more cautious about this." Rogue said.

Sting thought for it carefully before nodding, agreeing the idea.

"Does that mean we can't expose him too much? I don't think that would work Master, I mean Sting-kun. Once we return him back to Magnolia, we need to expose him so he could remember something about his past yes." Lector said, telling his opinion.

Sting nod to that, "Keeping him out from people's sight was bit a bad idea. Natsu-san in his current state was truly sensitive and really cautious. If ever he noticed us covering him from sight might thought about his life being danger, much more run away so he won't let us go to danger."

"Your right. That's more reason for us to be more careful." Rogue said. Both Dragon Slayers were now thinking deeply about it.

"Umm" Both turn to Lector, "Did ever our client told you something about this situation?"

"Now that I think about it… I'm not sure." Sting said as he thought about it.

"Wait Sting" Rogue spoke, "Remember what she told us? Even if we already return Natsu-san to Fairy Tail, she still told us to stay by his side and protect and help him remember his past. Did she tell that because she knew about this?"

"Now that you mention it…" Sting could remember her words and everything. This made him shiver, "Just what is she? Thinking about her somehow freak me out."

"She calculated everything and this was the moment where her gamble began. Whenever he could remember and help her about locating this unknown group or he will never remember anything any longer." Rogue said as he thought about her.

"So does that mean all we can do now is be on guard and protect him right?" Lector asked. Sting sighs and nod, "Your right. Even if those people knew we have Natsu-san and try to take him from us, it's like they exposed themselves to us and give us more chance to know more about them."

"Your right… I'll tell this to Yukino and Frosh later. When I do that, keep Natsu company and also watch over your surroundings." Rogue said, earning a nod from Sting.

* * *

Almost lunch time when Sting, Lector and Natsu were now walking on the hallway, heading to the food section where they can eat food on their room.

"Natsu-san just asking but do you remember something? I know we didn't do much but… just curious." Sting asked, hoping they can make a long conversation.

Natsu thought for a while before shaking his head, "I don't remember anything. To tell the truth, even my own name doesn't ring any bell at all."

"Looks like your amnesia was too serious Natsu-san." Lector said, making Natsu look down. Seeing that, Lector immediately react to make him feel better, "B-but don't worry Natsu-san! I'm sure it was just natural and we know remembering back right away never happened but surely you will remember something. All we have to do is be patience… right?"

Natsu was somehow encouraged and nod, "T-thank you… Lector." He looked up ahead and spoke, "You know, I still can't believe cat's talk."

"Exceed. They are Exceed Natsu-san." Sting told him. Natsu blink and asked, "What's Exceed?"

"Exceed were like animal creature that could use Magic Natsu-san. All Exceed were actually cats." Lector informed. Natsu's eyes widen, "Frosh is a cat?"

"Ah, Natsu-san you were fooled huh." Sting said. "But yes he's a cat Natsu-san. Just in his frog costume."

Natsu hum, understanding it. Arriving on the destination, they saw many people were actually lining up on the counter. Natsu took a step back and hid behind Sting. He feels very anxious, seeing many people he doesn't know

Sting gave a smile of reassurance, "Don't worry Natsu-san we're here for you okay? Come on and don't hide, no one will be there to hurt you."

Natsu observed Sting for a moment before nodding.

'Really I need to get used about this. The Natsu-san I know never act like this at all!' Sting mentally yell as they walked, heading to the end of the line and wait there.

* * *

Night and everything were silence. They were all right now in Yukino and Natsu's room, watching Natsu sleeping.

"He sleeps this early evening huh." Yukino whispered. Rogue smile, "Maybe because he was still recovering and still adjusting from the new environment."

Sting gave a sigh, "Sometimes I wish the Natsu-san I know return. Its bit hard for me to get used to it at all." Lector pats his feet. "Your just adjusting Master, I mean Sting-kun yes. His condition was understandable because of his amnesia but that doesn't mean the Natsu-san we knew will never return yes."

"That's right Sting" Rogue spoke, "All we need to do was to help Natsu-san return back to his home so that it would easy for him to remember things slowly."

"Fro want to see him energetic again." Frosh said with both arms reaching up. That made everyone smile.

"Your right" Sting agreed. "We'll help him remember at the same time protect him. I shouldn't be thinking like this."

"Heh, that's right." Rogue said.

"Why don't we speak quietly everyone. Natsu-sama is sleeping and we don't want him to disturb his sleep." Yukino said, making the two nods as their response.

* * *

Later on, Sting, Lector, Frosh and Rogue went out the room and now walking around. Yukino stayed behind to rest and also guard Natsu as he sleep. As the two walk around, they heard some kind of commotion.

"What's that?" Sting asked as he looked around. Rogue as he concentrate found the location they were hearing. "From above on the deck Sting."

Sting nod before running, the others followed up.

Arriving on the deck, they saw some people threatening the passengers and crews. There's another ship beside them and as what they can see, they were being attacked by pirates.

"Nobody move" The Captain of the pirates commanded, "If you people make a funny movement we'll kill you. So how about you all just stay down as we walk around and take something like food and so forth… right captain."

The captain of the pirates was holding the weak captain of the ships. It seems they targeted him first beat him until he can no longer move because of bruises and injuries.

Two of the pirates approached Sting and Rogue, threatening them with their sword.

"Oh, we have some new arrival Captain." The one of the left said as he observes closely to Rogue and threatening him with his sword, pointing to his neck. The one on the right spoke, "They also brought come unusual cats. Maybe we can sell them in big prize."

"R-Rogue" Frosh called as he trembles in fear, hiding behind Rogue's feet and holding his pants. Lector went beside him and spoke, "Don't worry Frosh, I'll protect you."

"Hoho what a good pair they are." The right pirate said. Sting can no longer hold back and spoke, "Hoy"

This called his attention, seeing Sting was now glaring at him. "No one mess around with my family."

Sting didn't hold back as he punch the person to his stomach with full power, making the person vomit in blood and losing consciousness.

Rogue took a sigh, "Your right." He immediately took his hand and pulled him in before giving him a strong kick. That person groans in pain.

The captain saw everything and raised his eyebrow before pointing his sword to them. "Who are you people for disobeying my commands?"

Sting and Rogue can't help but smirk and Sting answered, "Sabertooth Magician. Don't think you can get away so easily." Rogue added, "Be prepare because right now we can't let any people like you get near to our precious Nakama."

Sting grin, "Let's have some fun shall we?"

* * *

On the room where Yukino and Natsu were staying, Natsu was still sleeping but for some reason he has a restless expression. Yukino took a towel and wipe his sweats. She check his temperature if ever he has a fever but sense nothing, much as her relief.

"Now that I think about it… it seems full of noises outside. I wonder why?" Yukino murmured as she looked outside the window, seeing nothing than water.

* * *

On the deck, full of noises can be heard as the pirates attack Sting and Rogue at the same time but they were immediately blow away by their punch or kick. They aren't even using magic to finish them.

"Is that all? We're taking too many noises here. I think we're attracting more attention if this continues." Sting said in mocking tone. The Pirate Captain was greeting his teeth before dashing forward, going to slice him. Sting continues to smirk before he used his magic for the first time.

His fist was surrounded by light and gave a punch, " **White Dragon's Iron Fist!** " It was hit by his face, turning him to slide down the floor and also been thrown out from the ship.

The others who were still fine saw what happened to their Captain's downfall. They all slowly turn to the dangerous Dragon Slayers, both continue to smirk, still ready to bring them down.

"You want more? I can take all of you just fine." Sting said. Rogue added, "We will not hold back this time."

That made them shiver in fear and ended up running out from the ship, wanting to escape at once.

Once they were truly gone, both sigh in relief.

"That's great Sting-kun. You're truly strong as always." Lector said with sparkling eyes. Frosh on the other hand went to Rogue. "Rogue are you alright?" He asked.

Rogue nod, "I'm fine and I didn't even use my magic to bring them down. How about you Frosh? Did any of them touch you?" Frosh shook his head, "Rogue protected me, I'm fine."

Rogue pat his head, "That's good."

"Hey are you alright?" Sting asked to the crew who seems injured with Lector. Rogue and Frosh decide to help them too.

* * *

On the room, Natsu slowly woke up and looked to his side, seeing Yukino was now sleeping. Natsu slowly sat up and looked to the night Sky.

'Someone… is calling me…'

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Thanks to all readers, Reviews, favorite and follow.**

 **Next Chapter will be release on Dec. 18**

 **Hope you all like it**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fairy Tail Guild**

They were now currently in train, now on their way to their stop, Magnolia. Natsu was watching from the window silently while Sting and Lector watch over him. Rogue and Yukino were now peeling some apples for their snacks while Frosh watch them. It was a good ride, all because of the medicine was too helpful for them, especially the Dragon Slayers.

Sting as he watch Natsu decide to ask, "Are you excited to see them Natsu-san?"

Natsu slowly turn to him, not answering as he thought about what to answer. Sting understood that kind of response, "Don't worry Natsu-san. You'll remember them sooner or later."

Natsu smiled and nod, "Thank you Sting" Sting smiled and nod.

Yukino and Rogue finally finish their peeling and they all start eating. Natsu can say he had fun being with them.

* * *

Finally they soon arrive to their stop, Magnolia. Rogue fix Natsu's hood first, covering his hair to be safe.

"Shall we go Natsu-san?" Rogue asked as he offered his hand in front of him. Natsu smiled and nod, accepting his hand.

The group slowly went out the train and finally, Natsu had stepped to the place he so called home, Magnolia.

Natsu for some reason, he feels something to his heart. It was warm, he doesn't know why for some reason at all.

"Do you feel anything Natsu-san?" Lector asked with a smile. Natsu turn to him and nod, "For some reason, I love the wind and atmosphere here. I wonder why."

Yukino smiled on the response, "Must be because this is your home Natsu-sama." Sting nod happily, "So, anything reminds you anything here?"

Natsu looked around the place, sensing nothing, he shook his head sadly. That made them feels down a bit.

"Don't worry" They turn to Frosh who spoke, "You will remember soon. Don't give up."

Natsu was enlighten and smiled, "Thanks Frosh"

Everyone smiled and decides to head outside the train station and they made a plan.

"Should we head to Fairy Tail?" Lector asked. Sting was thinking for a bit before suggesting something, "Why don't we walk around for a while and see if he can remember something."

"Sting are you sure?" Rogue asked. Sting nod, "We need to explain his condition first right? If we immediately head there, surely they'll attack him without question and it might cause too many misunderstanding right?"

"A-Attack?" Natsu asked in bit terrified. Yukino sweat drop a bit but explained what he means, "He means a tackle hug and cries of joy Natsu-sama."

Rogue thought for a moment before nodding, "You have a point, that way they won't scare Natsu-san and much more can approach him in a better way, since he's still anxious to people he doesn't know."

"Fro think so too."

Yukino nodded, agreeing while Natsu just stay silent, since he doesn't really know what to do in this moment.

"Then who will go to Fairy Tail and gave an explanation?" Lector asked. Yukino immediately volunteer herself, "I'll go. That way you two can watch over Natsu-sama. I just have to tell the same thing that you had told me right?"

"Yeah but not everyone could know the true reason." Sting said, "Our client told us not to tell anyone to keep him safe."

"Then how about his amnesia? I'm sure that needs to be told." Yukino said. Sting scratch his head, "True but what explanation can we tell them?"

"Just tell them we don't know too and our mission was to protect him until he remembers everything." Rogue said, "That way we can keep close with him even if he was now with them. I'm sure that's fine."

"If ever they ask about the client?" Yukino asked. Rogue answered, "I'm sure she's out of her home by now. She did tell us she'll make an investigation on her own. So even if we told them, they can't contact her. Still, it's the best we don't tell anything about her to avoid any danger she'll cross against. Just tell them its private information that can't be said so easily."

Yukino nod, agreeing. "So any recommendation to whom I should tell everything?"

Rogue and Sting thought for a moment.

"Master Makarov was sure already one so… should we tell the others other than him?" Sting asked.

"I think I recommend Gray, Natsu's rival to know. He's a smart guy so I know he can keep things a secret. He might even give us information about those who did this to Natsu-san. Thinking about it, I'd say the same to Gajeel too." Rogue told his opinion.

Sting nod to that, "I know Erza-san is strong but still, I'm still unsure to that. Let Master Makarov have the thinking about her."

"Lucy?" Lector asked. "Thinking about her, she's might be the closest girl around Natsu-san."

"Me?" Natsu questioned. Sting thought for it before shaking his head, "Not that I don't trust her and I little her but I think it would be better if she doesn't know, that way she could just focus cheering up Natsu-san and hopefully help him remember too."

"Wendy?" Frosh asked.

"Hmm… well she's still small and gentle and not like I little her too but… I could only see her the same as Lucy." Sting said to them. Rogue then spoke, "I don't think Laxus is a type of person that would guard someone but he was someone reliable now when comes to the danger of his family… Mirajane was… I'm not sure."

"I know… Yukino any recommendation?" Sting asked as he faced Yukino. She thought for a while before speaking, "Happy-san was a cheerful Exceed but I don't think it's best to tell everything either. Cana-san was… I'm not sure. Lisanna-san… not sure too… Ah, Carla-san."

"Carla? Oh Wendy's exceed partner." Lector said and blushed, "Thinking about her makes my heart sound really happy."

Yukino giggle before speaking, "Carla-san had a power to see near future right? I also think she can keep secrets too and with her power, she can use it to keep an eye on him."

Rogue nod to that, "You have a point… hmm… looks like there were no other people left. Only those four then Sting."

Sting nod, "That settles." He turned to Lector, "Lector can you accompany Yukino all the way to the guild?"

Lector smiled, "Leave it to me." Sting turned to Yukino, "I'm leaving everything to you Yukino."

Yukino nod, "I will"

Natsu just kept watching them. He decides to look around, seeing the shops and people around the place.

"Natsu-san" Sting called, making him turn to him. "Shall we go around?"

Natsu noticed both Yukino and Lector were already gone, thinking they have gone ahead to the place they call his home, Fairy Tail. He nodded as an answer, not really knowing what to do here in this very moment.

The four were now walking around Magnolia. Natsu really feel this place nostalgic for some reason. It might because this was the place they say his home. He kept looking around the place, somehow turning him excited. Sting and Rogue smiled, glad that somehow something about this place made him excited.

"Natsu-san are you hungry?" Sting asked. Natsu shook his head, "I'm still fine Sting. Do you happen to be hungry? I'm fine eating if you feel hungry."

"Oh n-no Natsu-san I'm-" suddenly, Sting's stomach growled. Rogue sweat drop and face palm, "How about we eat Natsu-san." Natsu only nodded.

"Fro think so too"

Sting can't help but laugh brokenly because of embarrassment.

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild, for so suddenly, almost every members of Fairy Tail were there. Lucy was watching all of them, seeing they were trying to relax, eat, drink or so forth but nothing energetic ever happened.

There was actually a reason why they still aren't doing anything other than that. Truth to be told, they all want to take a mission and go out to find any information about their lost member, Natsu but right now, their Master, Makarov forbade them to take any quest, asking them to rest for three days. Their master knew, almost none of them ever rested just to find any clue about their missing comrade.

Around this time, Erza and the others who feel restless were trying to persuade their Master to take a job but their master won't back out from his decision.

This made Lucy sigh, 'What can we do to find him?'

The door soon slowly opened and a person came to peek in. Lucy who was spacing out as she stare the door noticed the visitor.

"Y-Yukino!"

Yukino waved her hands, "H-hello Lucy-san. Can I come in?"

Lucy went to Yukino and hugged her. "I miss you Yukino." Yukino return the hug, "Me too Lucy-san."

"I'm here too" That's when Lucy noticed Lector. "Lector? Aren't you with Sting?" Lucy asked. Lector answered her, "I came here to visit with Yukino."

"Oh, it's Yukino and Lector right?"

Yukino and Lector turn to Erza who came to greet them. Yukino smiled and bowed for respect, "It's been a while Erza-san and everyone."

"Welcome Yukino" Mirajane said as she hugged Yukino for a second before kneeling down to greet Lector, "Welcome too Lector."

"It's been a while has it yes?" Lector said. Mirajane nod as her response.

"By the way, is Mater Makarov present?" Yukino asked

"I'm here."

Makarov walked to them and smiled, "It's been a while Yukino."

"It's been a while too Master Makarov. I'm surprise to see almost everyone is here." Yukino said as she looked around. Makarov nod, "I did forbid them not to take any missions for three days."

"Now that I think about it, Master we need to go and find more clues. We can't just give up on finding Natsu." Erza reasoned. Mirajane nod, "I can't accept it either Master. Please let us through continue doing some quest missions."

Makarov shook his head, "I made my final decision and that's final. Have a rest for a while."

"Gramps." This time, Gray spoke, "Are you telling us to give up upon searching that Flamebrain?"

Makarov took a moment before taking a breath. Everyone was waiting for his response, even Yukino and Lector. Makarov spoke, "I'm not giving up upon finding him. He's one of our precious family, our Nakama. I feel the same way as all of you. I feel restless and I wanted to go all out and find him. Seeing all of you doing your very hardest makes me happy that you were all doing this for him. That is why, I forbid all of you are because I want all of you to clear your mind and relax. Being impatience won't make anything change at all. That also wouldn't help finding Natsu at all."

"Master" Wendy murmured, understanding him. Yukino looked down and so was Lector.

Yukino took her whole courage before speaking, breaking the silence, "Master Makarov… I… I want to speak with you privately. Would that be okay?"

"About what dear?" Makarov asked. Yukino answered, "Serious matter."

Makarov thought for a while before nodding. "Come to my office, we'll speak there."

Yukino nodded.

* * *

Soon, both Lector and Yukino were now inside the office with Makarov.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Makarov asked the two.

Both looked to each other first before turning to him.

"About Natsu-sama Master Makarov." Yukino spoke. Makarov's eyes widen for a bit, hearing his name was really bit surprising. "Natsu?"

"We already found Natsu-san Master." This time, Lector spoke. "We came here to inform that to you."

"Y-You found him? For real? Where is he? Is he okay? Is he with you?" Makarov continue to ask and Yukino spoke, trying to halt his unending question. "J-just one of the time Master!"

Makarov cleared his throat before speaking again. "So you truly found him?" Both nod. "Where is he?"

"Outside at this moment, walking around with Master, I mean Sting-kun with Rogue and Frosh." Lector answered. Yukino spoke, "Also, it's not only that reason we came to tell you Master Makarov. Please believe on everything we were about to tell you."

Makarov nodded, approving her to speak which she did.

"There was actually a high reward normal quest were actually registered around the guild except Fairy Tail. Sting-san decides to take this quest and took Rogue-san, Frosh-san, Lector-san and me to do this quest. Arriving there we had met our client whom we cannot say due to the job and told us our mission was to escort this person back home and help him from his certain problem. We met the person whom we were about to escort and we were truly surprise. That person was none other than Natsu-sama."

His eyes became wide before closing it and nod, telling to continue. Lector this time spoke.

"After out strange meeting, our client told Sting-kun and Rogue about truly happened to Natsu-san. Currently he lost all his memories, everything including about all of you and himself."

"What!?" Makarov was more shock. Lector continued.

"That's why right now, once you met him surely you would truly say he's very out of his own character. He's very anxious to every people that surround him. It took time for him to get used to us.'

Makarov narrowed his eyes and asked the main question. "Did this client ever tell you the reason he lost his memories and how come he's missing for so long?"

"The information that we were about to tell you were the information we knew right now Master Makarov." Yukino said before the two explained everything they knew to Makarov.

* * *

Outside somewhere, Rogue, Frosh, Sting and Natsu were now eating outside. Natsu was still wearing his hood as he eats.

"Natsu-san does the hood bother you when you eat?" Rogue asked. Natsu shook his head, "I can eat while I wear it Rogue. Thank you for being worried."

Rogue smiled to it, "Well, I'm just glad you could eat well."

Sting was eating really fast right now until he raised his plate, "I want second!"

Rogue can't help but face palm, "Sting if you don't control that eating habit of yours, you will get fat again." Sting gave a glare, "Shut up Rogue, I need a lot of energy to make sure I could protect Natsu-san with no trouble."

"But if you're too full to walk you can't protect him at all." Rogue told his point. Sting just laugh to it, "Don't worry, I know my limit." Rogue gave a sigh, "I hope so."

"Umm" Both turn to Natsu who seems shy to talk but then spoke, "W-why are you all so fired about… p-protecting me? Was it because of the reward or-"

"Because we're friends Natsu-san." Natsu turn to Sting who spoke. "Didn't we tell you that already?"

Rogue nod, "That's right Natsu-san. Don't doubt us about those missions. Even if they aren't mission and we found you, we'll surely accompany you here and protect you too."

"That's why stop feeling down… okay?" Frosh said with his usual smile. Natsu somehow smiled and nod, "T-Thank you"

Sting smiled and so was Rogue. Sting pats his head, "Continue eating Natsu-san and oh you should try this, it's delicious."

"Sting I told you to control your appetite"

"I know that Rogue so stop being like my mother."

"Rogue Frosh want to try that"

"Sure"

"How come you let Frosh while I don't Rogue!?"

"Because you eat like no tomorrow Sting"

"What!?"

Natsu can't help but laugh with it.

* * *

Soon, they keep walking around and still no sign of Natsu remembering anything about the place. As they go, they heard a familiar voice.

"Sting-kun! Sting-kun!"

They turn around and saw Lector running, heading to them.

"Lector how was it?" Sting asked. Lector nod, "We finish informing the Master and so were Gray, Gajeel and Erza. We somehow didn't able to inform it to Carla because she always sticks around with Wendy. We don't want it to be suspicious yes."

Sting nod, "Are they now informing the whole guild about his condition?"

"Only his amnesia and how they suppose to act when they see him yes."

Sting nod again and turn to his companions. "Shall we go?"

Rogue nod. He turned to Natsu who seems nervous and gave an assurance smile, "Don't worry Natsu-san, they all can be trusted and surely help you return your memories. We're now coming to meet your family."

"My family?" Somehow, this made Natsu feel wary. He just hopes who ever those people were are kind people.

They now walked on their coming destination, Fairy Tail.

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild and both Makarov and Yukino were now standing in front of everyone and just inform them they had found Natsu and also his condition at this very moment. All eyes were wide in disbelief, shock that finally their lost family is coming back but his memories about them vanished.

Slowly, the door opened and everyone turn to the door. Sting was the first one to come in and gave a bow of respect before turning back on the group who still haven't entered the guild.

"Come on Natsu-san, please meet them." Sting said in soft tone.

Everyone waited for him until the person they kept waiting for came in, still wearing the hood Rogue had given to him. Rogue and the Exceeds came in from behind him. Natsu slowly pulled down his hood, revealing his salmon hair and eyes that seems to be innocent.

Lucy truly can't believe it. He's back, her best friend is back.

"Na-Natsu"

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Next Chapter on December 24**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Home, Fairy Tail**

Natsu was looking all over his surroundings, still seeing the people staring at him with wide eyes and disbelief. This made him anxious as he step back and hid behind Sting.

"Na-Natsu-san it's alright. They won't hurt you or anything." Sting said, seeing the trembling onyx orb of Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu looked to Sting for a while before facing them.

"Natsu"

Natsu looked down to see a small old man came to him. For some reason, Natsu feel this person can be trusted so he slowly went out from Sting and walked to him. Natsu just blink, still observing the small size old man.

Makarov gave a fatherly and teary smile, "Welcome home Natsu." Natsu's eyes widen. He continued, "You're finally home, here in Fairy Tail."

"Home?" Natsu questioned. "Is this really… my home?" He asked, still confuse whenever he should believe it or not.

Makarov nod, telling him yes.

"Natsu!" Suddenly a blue cat came flying which made Natsu almost flinch. Natsu stared the blue cat whose was now in crying none stop. He immediately hugged, truly missed his long lost buddy. Natsu can only feel confusion, not really knowing who the blue cat, oh they called Exceed was.

"Natsu I'm so worried, I'm so worried that you will be gone forever. I really miss you Natsu, please never do this again!" Happy said as he cries to his chest.

Natsu who was still confused somehow felt a foreign spark from his chest. Slowly, he hugged back the Blue Exceed even thought his eyes shows questions and confusion. As Happy continue to cry, few of the member also approach. This time, Lucy, Lisanna and Wendy.

"Natsu I'm… I'm glad you're alright." Lisanna said as she wipes her tears in happiness. Natsu continue to watch them.

Wendy who wants to hug him controlled herself, knowing he doesn't remember anything about her. Still, tears came out to her eyes, can't control the flood of happiness she felt after those long three years and finally he return. "Natsu-san… I'm so happy to see you again."

Natsu just stare at her before turning to the blond who walked forward. Lucy was also crying in tears and gave her brightest smile. "We-Welcome Back Natsu!"

Natsu's eyes widen and turn to everyone who was now starting to approach him with smile with tears while for some others who controlled their tears and covered it with their grin. Natsu again felt foreign sensation which he doesn't know what they were. Even if they were intriguing feelings, he can't help but smile on the feeling. Somehow what Yua had told him was right. This place, this Fairy Tail truly feels like home for some reason.

"I'm…" Natsu tried to speak, seeing everyone was still crying in tears and smiling/grinning. He somehow became shy and looked down, embarrass to see them again but still continue his unspoken word. "Home… I guess."

"You guess? I'd say its real home Natsu." Gray said with a grin of happiness. Erza nod in agreement, "That's right Natsu. Your home."

Sting and Rogue smirk in achievement on escorting him home. Lector and Frosh were jumping in happiness. Yukino was crying in happiness for all of them. The Sabertooth were truly happy, to have a chance to help the one who had given light upon their guild and made them learn how important Nakama are within the Guild. The people who had shown them light and right path, was none other than Natsu Dragneel and Fairy Tail.

* * *

Soon Natsu was now trying to interact on each one of them. It seems it's still hard for him to talk to them whom he feels until now were strangers. It always takes many courage to get along or try to converse with them.

Everyone at this moment were now talking about the past, hoping for their precious Dragon Slayer to remember them. Still, all Natsu feel was nothing, for him, it's like they were just telling stories.

Rogue and Frosh right now are on the other side of the table, watching over Natsu as he interacts with them. Yukino was with Erza and Mirajane, seems talking a serious matter at this moment.

Frosh turn to Rogue and asked, "Sting?"

"Sting was with Master Makarov. Lector was also with him Frosh." Rogue answered.

"Why?" Frosh asked. Rogue pat his head and answered, "Maybe it has something to do with Natsu-san… just like those woman over there." He pointed Erza, Mirajane and Yukino.

"Hoy" Rogue turned to the person who called and saw Gajeel with Lily. "Can I talk to you about that matter?"

Rogue narrowed his eyes before nodding as his response.

Rogue leaned close to Frosh's ears and whispered, "Watch Natsu-san for me." Frosh nod as his response.

Both Rogue and Gajeel walked away, living Frosh and Lily behind. They both went outside the guild and on the corner where there's no one and hidden, still good spot to watch over the people who come in or out the guild.

Gajeel was the first one to speak, "I heard the whole thing from the old man. Salamander was being target? Are you sure?" Rogue nod, "Don't you believe what we had said?"

"No, just making sure that's all." Gajeel said as he crossed his arms to his chest. Somehow this made Rogue suspicious and asked, "Do you know something about those people?"

Gajeel thought for a moment before shaking his head, "No, I don't know anything but I did hear some rumors like that. A hidden mission about someone trying to find the teen pink haired boy. I immediately knew they were talking about him."

"Did you do something about it or try to find who had done it?" Rogue asked. Gajeel shook his head again, "I didn't. I really thought it was someone who was just trying to help us, although I had a bit suspicion, I never done anything about it. Looks like I made a mistake about this."

"So where did you heard about it?"

"Already long ago as far as I remember when I'm still trying to find some clue about Salamander. It was actually near from the Capital if you ask me."

Rogue thought for a moment, now there is really something about the Capital that no one knows. Seeing his expression somehow made Gajeel already guess what it was.

"The old man ordered me to investigate and find something about what's truly going on there. I talk to you to inform you that."

Rogue nod as a response. Now that he thought about it, maybe it's safe to tell this information to him.

"Gajeel if ever you found a woman name Yua, you may try to cooperate with her." Rogue informed. Gajeel asked, "Yua?"

"She's the client of our quest and the person who rescued and took care of Natsu-san. She has a black with small part of red hair and blue eyes. She's not fat or tin, just normal and little taller than me." Rogue said. "She's might be investigating about them at this very moment. You two can work together if it's for the sake of Natsu-san."

Gajeel thought for a while before nodding, "Do you know her capability or is she a magician?"

"She might be. She did tell us they were attacked once and she did able to defeat them. What's her magic is something I don't know."

"I see… if ever we met then I guess I'll try talking to her." Gajeel turned to the entrance where they both were now staring someone who's trying to hide as that suspicious person was watching Natsu inside. Gajeel smirk, "Shall we begin the interrogation first?"

Rogue smirk and nod, "Gladly help Gajeel."

* * *

Inside, Natsu was still listening to their endless story.

"So you're saying I found a big egg and I thought it was a dragon's egg and I took care of it with Lisanna as its mother?" Natsu asked as if clarifying the whole story. Lisanna nod happily, "That's right! The egg also disappeared and you thought someone stole it but it was actually Elf-niichan who took and took care of it. The result, the egg hatched safely and our baby egg was born! Right Happy?"

"Aye!"

Natsu can't help but sweat drop. "Cats were born from the egg? Are you saying they were not cats but birds?"

"N-Natsu it wasn't like that." Lucy said. Natsu turn to her and asked, "Then how can you explain a cat or they say, exceed born from eggs? You were all telling me they were birds not mammals."

Lucy and Levy somehow gets what he was trying to say. Now that they think about it, what are Exceed to be exact?

Erza who was watching from afar smiled while Mirajane giggle.

"For some reason Natsu gave them a surprising reasoning Erza." Mirajane said. Erza nod as her response, "I never expect that coming."

"Still" Mirajane's eyes soften before facing back to them. "I still can't believe someone so energetic and happy-go-lucky like him would do this... Natsu... Our precious friend, Family..." Her hand was grip in great force and she was now showing her dark side, glaring the unknown enemy. "This is unforgivable."

Yukino was terrified on sight. The person whom she always sees as so happy ad smiling was actually a true demon from within. True she had witness her power all thanks to the Grand Magic Game but her great wrath was another story. She was truly grateful that wrath was never pointed to them.

"I'll crash them once I found them Erza." Mirajane murmured so that no one could hear except the two. Her tone was something that can compare to the wrath of thousand demons.

Yukino gulp from nervousness. Sensing too much hotness, she turned to the person and startled to see Erza, truly ready to kill any time any moment.

"I'm with you Mira." Erza murmured in tone of great wrath that can also compare to Mirajane.

Yukino mentally sigh but not once she tried to stop the two, knowing they have a full right to feel that way. 'In the end we ended up telling everything to Mira-sama to give us assistance from protecting Natsu-sama from within… still… I feel no regret, for Natsu-sama.'

Little the three girls know, Laxus heard their conversation from the second floor. He heard Natsu's condition about him having amnesia which was truly a shocking one. Meeting him now still shock him because the words he heard about him having amnesia was actually true. Laxus decides to approach him once the crowed was gone and now thinking of a way to approach the out of character Natsu Dragneel because most people actually scared of him all because of how he looks. As he thought about it, he heard the conversation between, Yukino of Sabertooth, Erza and Mirajane, his dragon's ears was something to be thank for that.

Knowing the whole thing, he can't help but clench his first, truly angry about what they had done to their precious Nakama, no, family. His eyes darken and small sparks were coming out to his body as indicating his now bad mood with anger.

'Whoever did this will truly face my wrath.' Laxus darkly swear mentally.

* * *

Fairy Tail Office, Makarov was on his sit while Sting and Lector were facing him, also in their sits. Makarov was thinking deeply before speaking.

"Be sure to watch over him Sting. As you and your team do, I will try to investigate and see if ever there are traitors within this guild." Makarov said which surprise Sting.

"T-Traitors? Are you sure there is someone within your guild Master Makarov?" Sting asked, still surprise about his words.

Makarov nod, "To tell the truth Sting, this whole three years there are quiet many mages came and joined our guild, still, most of them were actually keep asking me about Natsu's location and condition. If not them then the journalist." He took a deep breath before continuing, "It is the only way to make sure my brats are safe. I will never let any of those bastards touch him again." He said as he grips his hand.

The two thought for a while before nodding. They knew how he feels and surely when it was their position, they'll do the same thing.

"Master Makarov how do you exactly watch over them? I know you always here to watch over them but if ever they got suspicious that you already knew it would be a big problem right?" Lector asked.

Makarov hum, "That's for sure… that's why I asked Yukino and Erza to tell this to Mira."

"Mira-san?" Sting questioned. Makarov nod, "She's the one who handles job. She has a great cover when it comes to emotion so surely she can easily fool them. I hope it's alright with you Sting."

Sting shook his head with his both hands raise, "O-oh it's alright if ever it was your decision. Beside we do this to keep Natsu-san safe right so there's no harm done."

"That's right." Makarov took a deep breath again before informing them his movements, "I already ordered Gajeel to investigate the resent activities around Fiore. If ever he found something, I will immediately tell you about it."

Sting nod happily, "Thank you for trusting us Master Makarov."

Makarov smiled to him and nod. "I think it's natural since we are both comrade and rival guild Sting… and…" His eyes soften and spoke, "Take good care of him."

Sting gave a determination eyes and nod, "You can count on me Master Makarov."

* * *

Night and everyone were heading home. Happy with Lucy were now leading Natsu, Sting, Lector and Yukino to Natsu's home. Natsu was looking around as he tries to remember the place of his surroundings but still nothing.

"So you don't remember anything after seeing them or their stories Natsu-san?" Sting asked to Natsu.

Natsu shook his head, "N-no memories came to me. Only foreign feelings."

"Foreign feelings? Like what Natsu-sama?" Yukino asked. Natsu thought for a while. Happy and Lucy were watching Natsu, also wanted to hear his answer. After a long thinking, Natsu spoke, "Like… I-I don't understand how to describe… s-sorry."

"Don't worry Natsu." Natsu turn to Lucy who spoke, "We will help you remember. You are our precious Nakama after all." She said with a smile. Happy added, "That's right, that's why there's nothing to worry about okay."

Natsu smiled on the two, "T-Thank you… L-Lucy… Happy."

"Aye"

"Hehe"

Sting and Yukino smiled to each other, as expected to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Somewhere dark room where the place seems luxurious, there was a person on the chair, holding the lacrima in right hand, seems talking to someone.

"Are you certain about that?" The deep voice of the man spoke. The Lacrima glowed and the person on the other line answered, "Y-yes I'm very sure. Pink haired teen boy right? Does your description pointing  
Natsu Dragneel? He's back and currently has amnesia."

The man hum. The other line spoke again, "Umm… can I get my reward?"

"No." The person answered deeply, "We want to see if that person is truly the person we're looking for. Before we could come and confirm, I want you to watch over the boy and be sure it was unnoticed if you want to get your reward."

"W-what!? That's not what we had talked about?"

"You want your reward or take nothing?"

"…"

"Hehe… don't worry, just watch over him and be sure to report everything to me. If you do what I say, I may triple the amount of reward money."

"W-what? I'll… I'll take it!"

The person smirk, "Good… don't let anyone find you."

"I-I will but be sure to remember the reward money."

The call ended. He put the lacrima on the side and began to chuckle.

"Finally…" The man spoke in very dark and greedy tone. "I found you… my pet, Natsu Dragneel."

* * *

Natsu's home, Lucy and Yukino soon took their farewell as they left Natsu, Happy, Sting and Lector on the house. This day, Yukino was for now will live with Lucy until their mission is finished. Once they're gone, Sting talked to Natsu about getting ready to bed which Natsu agree. Happy kept Natsu company so somehow he can get used to his presence. Lector and Sting were watching from behind.

In this moment, for some reason Sting felt something and turn to the window, looking at the cloudy night.

"What's wrong Master I mean Sting-kun?" Lector asked. Sting thought for a while before answering his partner. "Lector… I just felt the bad feeling for some reason… that's all."

Lector stare him for a while before turning to the night sky too.

Later on the lights were off and they all began sleeping. Natsu and Happy together in bed while Sting and Lector were sleeping on the floor with blanket to cover their bodies. Happy seems happy as he sleep, looks like it was his first time for three years to finally have a nice and great sleep. Sting and Lector were sleeping soundly. Natsu was also same but for some reason, he opened his eyes and thought for a moment.

'That voice again' Natsu thought before closing his eyes, wanting to sleep again.

'Hey… if you can hear me… please tell me… who are you?'

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Next Release Christmas Eve**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Moment with Gray**

Somewhere in the narrowed dark street, Gajeel and Rogue were looking around the place thoughtfully, same for Lily with Frosh.

"Found anything?" Gajeel asked the two. Rogue turned to him and shook his head, "Nothing here" Lily answered, "We searched everywhere and also no traces were found Gajeel."

Gajeel thought for a moment and spoke, "We can't even find the scent, looks like this place was not the usual meet up." Rogue nodded, "It seems that way"

Both groan in annoyance.

"So what should we do now?" Rogue asked. Gajeel thought for a moment before answering, "The usual plan. I'll go to the capital and see what I can find. You should go back and do what you really must do."

Rogue thought for a moment before nodding, "If ever you got something, tell it as soon as possible."

Gajeel grin, "I'll say the same to you."

Rogue smiled, "Yeah" He turn to Frosh and spoke, "Let's return back Frosh."

Frosh just nod and both Rogue and Frosh walked away. Lily turn to Gajeel who was staring at them before to his partner exceed. Both grin before turning away, heading to the other side and walked away.

* * *

Home in Natsu's house sunrise, Natsu's blink before looking around. Slowly he had remembered they had finally arrived to the place which they call his home. Thinking about the people back in the place they called guild, it somehow made him shiver. He sense something stiff on his tummy, seeing the culprit, it was Happy, sleeping soundly as he mumble something which it's impossible to hear.

Natsu stared the blue cat for a while as he sleep and thought about him.

'An exceed and name Happy, just like Frosh and Lector, he is my seems partner exceed huh… They told me it was me who named him and still…' Natsu became sad for some reason, 'Was this really my home? Why don't I seem to remember?'

Startled when you heard a loud snoring, looking on the person, it was just Sting, still sleeping with Lector on his side. Natsu can't help but chuckle mentally, seeing Sting sleep like a kid whose mouth was wide open and still snoring loudly.

He turned back to Happy beside him and decided to slowly pull him out of his gap and sat up. Natsu slowly stood up from his bed and decide to walk away from the bed. He went to the kitchen and saw nothing, everything were empty.

'Do I really live here?' Natsu can't help but thought about it, 'Or was it because I had gone too long that H-Happy stayed to other's home.'

Seeing there's nothing to do, he decides to look for his clothes. He saw it really strange, he has many but everything was only one style. He took one and lifts it up. It was black with yellow lines in the end, long sleeve on the left and no sleeve to the right.

He sighs as he put it down and took one of his clothes from his bag instead. He looked around, still can't help but think of why this house has no bathroom. Does he take a bath outside? If so where?

So many things that confuse him as he just ended up changing his clothes and slowly went out the house, making sure he won't alert them he had left.

He turned around to see the sky and he can feel the cold breeze and the sun is almost up. He took a deep breath, liking the fresh air of the early morning. He took this chance to look around. The backyards were fine and seems almost neat the forest. There's even a board in front that says 'Natsu&Happy's Home'. He can't help but smile to it, somehow nostalgic at the same time, foreign.

Natsu looked around before deciding to head off, hoping there are shops that were now opening for their business. As he goes, he can see few people were just up and doing their morning route line. He can't help but be happy about the new environment he was seeing since it was his first time here… in his current state. Still, Natsu still feel wary to people who almost made a contact with him which he tries his best to avoid them.

As Natsu walked around, a hand suddenly touch his shoulder, making him jump from where he was standing. He immediately turn around and shock to see the person in front of him. Black hair and wearing white jacket with no shirt inside, has a mark on the chest and wearing black pants. It was Gray, wide in shock as well on how he just jump from his contact.

Gray tried to reach him again but Natsu step back. That's when Gray noticed how terrified he was. Remembering his situation and the explanation from the guild master, he can't help but feel smacking his head from forgetting such important thing.

He scratch his head and tried to make up things as soon as possible, "S-Sorry about that Natsu, I-I just wanted to say good morning and ask you what are you doing here in this early morning."

Natsu didn't answer or even move. Gray observe him and saw Natsu was studying him, must be thinking if he could be trusted or not.

"C-come on Natsu, it's me, Gray. Have you forgotten already Flame-Ah N-Natsu?"

Natsu seems remember the person named Gray yesterday and finally calm down his nervousness.

"P-please don't do it again." Natsu said weakly. Gray was surprise, did he just say 'please'?

Seeing his shock made him feel uneasy, still asked, "S-something wrong?"

"Huh" That made him return back to reality. "A-ahh sorry… just that… I never heard you say 'please' to me before. You usually punch me or start an argument." Gray can't help but say it honestly.

Natsu can't help but wonder, who was he before he lost his memories? Just what kind of person he is to other people?

"I-in any case we should get back to business." Gray said, not wanting to make things even more awkward. "Why are you here? Where's Sting or Happy?"

"H-home and still sleeping." Natsu answered. This made Gray's eyes widen, "Are you saying you're alone?"

Natsu nod, "I want to cook something for breakfast and I saw the kitchen was empty and the house is strange because the rooms was truly incomplete and there's too many foreign things that I don't even know where it came from, so I decide to have a walk and buy something to eat."

"Natsu walking alone is dangerous!" Gray said in almost high tone, making Natsu flinch and be scared. Seeing that forced himself to calm down and spoke, "A-ah… s-sorry. Just that you have amnesia and I hate to say it but… You're my Nakama, I'm worried that's all."

"O-oh…" Realizing that somehow made him guilty, "S-sorry. I don't really want to disturb their sleep so I decide to walk out alone."

Gray really can't help but want someone to strongly punch him so that he could return back to reality. He understands that he has no memories about his past but still he can't swallow the fact he's acting like this. HE FEELS SO WEAK!

Gray gave a sigh before scratching his head, "W-whatever… just don't repeat it again." Natsu nodded. 'Someone wake me up from this nightmare!' Gray can't help but scream it mentally. He cleared his throat before asking, "Tell me, other than me, did someone approach you? Did you feel someone's watching you?" Natsu thought for a moment before shaking his head, much as Gray's relief. "Good… Shall I accompany you?"

"Eh?"

"You don't remember the place right? I'm sure you will just wonder around until you find the market place. I can guide you there. Is that okay to you Natsu?"

Natsu nod and smiled, "T-thanks… G-Gray."

Gray can't help but smile, "Still adjusting from remembering our names?"

Natsu smiled in embarrassment and nod, "To tell the truth, I'm still adjusting myself from getting used from my name too. I really wonder why my name was Natsu."

Gray chuckle before starting to walk ahead and Natsu followed beside him. "Can't get used to your name? Do you happen to hate it?"

"N-no, I was just wondering why that's my name. From what Yua-san told me, it means summer. Does that mean I was born somewhere in summer?"

"Yua-san? Was that the person who took care of you?"

Natsu nod, "She's also the one who thought me many things. She's kind but sometimes mysterious but nothing dangerous."

Gray hum for that. This gave him a time to talk about the person who took care of him.

"Natsu can you tell me something about her?"

Natsu thought for a while before answering, "She's a doctor I guess since she's the one who seems to know about medical things and the one who took care of me. She was also very smart and sometimes goes off alone and when she came back, she always gives me information about myself. She's really working hard to make me remember my past and she always protect me from those unknown attackers back then. Since then she's with me, until the quest she had sent arrives and I'm sure you know the rest."

Gray nodded and asked more, "Did she done to you anything weird? Not that I'm suspicious or thinking anything bad about her. Just curious."

Natsu thought for a while before answering, "Other than her disappearance there's nothing."

"Hmm… do you know why?" Gray asked as he pressed further. Natsu shook his head, "I don't know, I tried to ask but she never answer."

Gray gave a thought about this. To tell the truth, he was bit suspicious about the person who took care of Natsu. On the side he's grateful she's there for him but still he can't help but think she had only done that to do something bad about him. The attack they had experience might be one of her calculation to manipulate his trust so easily, since he has no memories. Because of that incident she had gain his full trust and making him without knowing she's already doing her past as experimenting him… much as he doesn't want to think about that kind of scenario.

"G-Gray… Gray!"

Gray's thought halted and turn to Natsu who seems worried. "Ah… S-sorry I just lost from my thought… What were you saying again?"

Natsu blink twice before answering, "We arrive… I guess"

Gray looked around and it seems they indeed arrived the market place. Gray sighs before smiling to Natsu. "Shall we head on then?"

Natsu nod as his response. Both walked to it.

'Ahh… this gonna be a long day… me and Flamebrain.' Gray thought as he walked on the road and glance to Natsu who has a bit fear from his eyes. Gray can't help but grip his hand and mentally glare, not liking for him to sense it and much more see it. Gray doesn't like it at all, the Natsu Dragneel he knew and acknowledge the most as his rival… truly… disappeared.

* * *

Somewhere, Sting, Lector and Happy seems to be in panic as they all kept running, searching for Natsu. They were shouting his name, Happy even flew around just to search for him.

"Natsu-san! Natsu-san! Where are you!?" Sting shouted as he look around, searching the pink haired dragon slayer. Lector was just beside him, shouting as well, "Natsu-san! Natsu-san!"

"Natsu!" Happy shouted as he flew around the place, still looking for his best friend.

"Sting!"

Sting turned around and saw Rogue running, heading to him. "W-what happened?"

"R-Rogue I-I need your help. I stayed to Natsu-san's home for whole day and I'm very sure he was there beside me and sleep with him and when I woke up he's no longer there. I didn't smell anyone other than us so think he went out on his own. Now we can't find him!"

This made Rogue shock before becoming serious, "We should hurry and find Natsu-san."

"Y-yeah!"

* * *

On the other hand, Natsu and Gray went to shopping as they brought some foods and so more. Natsu somehow enjoy Gray's company for some reason even thought he wasn't talkative. For him, they had done something like this before.

They had brought many and they were now carrying it, now they decide they rest in the center plaza and were now eating a hot takoyaki.

Natsu blew them a few times before eating them. He must say it's good. He turned to Gray who was silently eating his Takoyaki. Natsu thought for a moment before beginning the conversation.

"Gray… can you tell me about myself honestly?" Natsu asked. Gray turn to him, "Didn't everyone in the guild told them already about you?"

"But everyone has a different point of view about me right? I want to know yours." Natsu reasoned.

Thinking about it, Gray didn't get a chance to talk to him. He thought for a second before answering him.

"Well you are sometimes an airhead and the only thing in your mind was fighting." Gray began, "You shout around about fighting you, running on your own, energetic and you never get tired at all."

"So in other words I'm a troublemaker." Natsu said.

Gray can't help but chuckle, "How the heck did you learn that word?"

"When I was bored Yua-san gave me some books that might help me ease my boredom. I tried to read some but some makes me sleep while some makes me want to read more."

"Haha, reading is not even one of your vocabularies Natsu."

"I thought the same thing when I began reading."

"I see"

Natsu nod before looking down, "So that only means almost everyone hate me… right?"

"It's opposite Natsu." Gray said, making Natsu look to him. He continued, "Because of your cheerfulness, your energy and desire of battle, you made the guild lively. Let me tell you, the guild was truly like dead when you're not around."

"R-really? Those that mean that… you see me as you're…"

"Light… and hope Natsu" Gray admitted. "You may still not remember but there's a time I was about to use this magic that could end my life. The one who stop me was you and you are the one who gave me a reason why I should never use this magic as long as I live."

'Did I?' Natsu thought about it until a blur memory flash to his mind. It was hazy but it was somewhere within the deep cave and he was staring at the white pillar thing that was about to break and behind him is someone he knew. Natsu felt little dizzy, 'Wha-what was that image?'

"Natsu are you alright?" Gray asked, seeing he almost drop his takoyaki and thankfully he caught it. Natsu looked to him and nod, "L-little dizzy that's all."

"I think it's best to return back and rest." Gray said as he put Natsu's Takoyaki on the side and swallowed all the remaining of his Takoyaki. Quickly finishing it and stood up. "I'll take everything, you should take your Takoyaki and eat it as we walk home."

"E-eh? But wasn't that much for you?" Natsu asked. Gray just smile, "Don't worry, I'm strong than you think. They're all fine to me."

Natsu blink for a while before standing up but it seems he loses his balance and Gray helped him.

"H-hoy are you really alright?" Gray asked, now really worried.

Natsu didn't answer as another image was showing his mind. It seems it was night and in mid mountain. He with a fire in his fist, someone who's shirtless and a girl with red hair wearing armor were fighting against a large enemy. The image was not cleat at all.

'Wha-what was that? Memories? Was that me fighting?' Natsu asked in thought as his eyes was getting heavier.

"Natsu!" Gray called in panic.

"Natsu-san!"

"Natsu!"

Gray turn to the people who were calling for Natsu and those were Rogue, Sting, Lector and Happy. Gray immediately called them to help Natsu whose now already lost consciousness.

* * *

Soon, Natsu woke up and saw himself on the bed.

"Natsu your awake" Natsu turn to the person and it was Lucy who seems truly relief. Yukino is with her. "Natsu-sama are you alright? Do you feel anything weird?"

Natsu slowly stood up and both Lucy and Yukino assist him up. Natsu smiled to them and shook his head.

"I'm fine… just… what happened?" Natsu asked.

"You suddenly get dizzy and lose consciousness." Lucy told. Yukino followed, "Gray-sama was with you and thankfully Sting-san, Rogue-san, Lector-san, and Happy-san came looking all over for you."

Natsu remember the conversation he had with Gray and hold his forehead, "Now that I think about it… he was telling me things that… image showed to my mind."

"Image?" Lucy asked. Natsu nod, "The first was within the cave I guess since its dark. In front of me was a white kind pillar that seems to be broken and someone was just behind me. The other one was about me I guess with fire in both hand, the same boy from the last and a girl wearing armor and holding a sword was fighting against some kind of creepy monster."

"Are you talking about the Deliora who was frozen from the magic called Ice Shell Magic and the Demon Lullaby?" Lucy asked.

"Deliora? Lulluby?" Natsu asked. Lucy explained to him, "We fought against them, well more like you guys since I didn't done anything. The person with you was Gray. He told me that it was you who stopped him from using Ice Shell to defeat Deliora who was actually already long time dead."

"Deliora… and this Lullaby?" Natsu asked. Lucy answered, "We fought and again more like you guys against one of the demons that Zeref have created just to save the masters of every guilds. You fought against him before you had encounter Deliora and… you fought against him with Gray and Erza. Natsu do you happened to remember those times?"

Natsu thought for a while before shaking his head, "I only saw blurred images, other than that there's nothing."

"But you know, at least some of your memories were starting to show up Natsu-sama." Yukino said in relief. "Maybe if you learn more things about your past, you will remember something again."

Lucy smiled brighter to that, "You got the point there Yukino. Natsu do you want to hear?" Lucy's eyes soften and spoke, "How you rescued me from the first time we met and lead me here to my dream guild, Fairy Tail?"

Natsu stared at him, wanting to hear it.

* * *

Later, Yukino went out the room and immediately Sting and Rogue went to her.

"How was he?" Rogue asked. Yukino smiled and told them what truly happened. After hearing them, both can't help but smile.

"I-is that so… thank goodness." Sting said in very relief tone. Rogue nod to that, "So his talk with Gray had crack something to his mind. Looks like we had made some progress about his lost memories."

Yukino nod, truly agreeing, "We have a great start."

"Shall we tell this to the others?" Sting said with a grin. Both nod, agreeing.

* * *

Lunch time and Wendy, Happy, Carla, Sting and Yukino came in the room and gave a food to Natsu.

Natsu gave a smile, "There's no need and beside I'm fine already."

"Well there's actually an important meeting outside and Mira-san told me to bring this to you." Wendy said as she gave the tray of food to her. It was bread, soup, hot chocolate and sliced apple.

"Thank you" Natsu said as he took the tray of food. He turned back to them, "Meeting?" Natsu questioned.

"Don't worry Natsu-san it's nothing dangerous." Sting said with a grin. Yukino spoke, "They were just planning something that could help you that's all."

"Then why won't they let me participate?" Natsu asked. Carla was the one who answered, "They wanted to surprise you."

"Aye" Happy said.

Natsu stared at the exceeds before turning to Wendy. "W-Wendy right?"

"Y-yes Natsu-san!" Wendy said really happily, since Natsu remembered her name. Natsu gave his question, "Are you alright being a guild member? I mean you're a child… right?"

"Child?" Wendy questioned. Carla can't help but giggle, "Don't worry Natsu, even if she looked like a child, she's actually a Dragon Slayer like you."

"Dragon Slayer? Oh like Sting and Rogue right?" Natsu questioned. Sting nod with a grin, "That's right. She had become strong and has a great healing magic."

Wendy can't help but blush, "I-I'm a Sky Dragon Slayer. I may look like a child and weak but actually I'm getting stronger… s-since I wanted to be more like you Natsu-san?"

That shock Natsu, "M-me?"

Wendy nod, "Your strong and never accept defeat so easily, always stood up without turning back and always the one who protect everyone no matter what it takes. I idolize you and… I really see you as my model… since I wanted to become stronger so that someday, it would be me who will protect everyone." Wendy gave her smile, "I really wanted to be like you Natsu-san."

Natsu blink in shock, truly speechless. Carla was smiling and so was Happy. Yukino and Sting were smiling for Wendy, happy to hear her confession of determination.

Somehow because of the silence made her blush really hard that she hid from the corner. "S-sorry it was so embarrassing please forget about it!"

Carla sigh, "Wendy you were so cool just now and look at you, don't make us laugh."

"B-but it was embarrassing Carla" Wendy said, not wanting to face anyone.

Yukino giggle, "What are you talking about Wendy-sama? It was a great speech was really great, I was truly drawn into it."

"Yukino is right Wendy, you're really great." Sting said with a grin. "Now that I think about it, you serve as my inspiration as well Natsu-san."

Natsu turn to Sting. He continued, "When I heard your name, I was truly trilled and really I idolize you, that's why I swore to become stronger and once I do, I will meet you and fight you. I'm sure I already told that to you right?"

Natsu was truly speechless. Just how did he become so awesome to everyone? Just what did he do to make them look up to him? As far as he remember, they told him he was actually a someone who do things without thinking, declaring a fight and troublemaker as they say… still they did say he was a cheerful person and really smiled a lot. He doesn't see anything special about them at all.

Carla who seems can guess what he was thinking smiled and spoke, "Don't worry" Natsu turn to her. "You may still not understand what we were talking about but surely once you remember, you will understand everything. After all, to all of us even everyone won't admit it, you are Fairy Tail's Fire of Hope, Salamander."

"Carla is right Natsu. We will make sure we will find a way to return back all your memories. For now you just have to believe on us… right?" Happy said.

Natsu really can't believe this. He smiled and nod, "T-Thank you everyone… and… I'm sorry if ever I hurt any of your feelings. I mean, I sense it though your eyes. You were all trying to stay strong for me. That's why…I'm… I'm sorry for not remembering any of you… same to you too Sting."

"N-Natsu-san" Sting was shock. So did he make him notice?

"N-not just you Sting. Looks like even Gray was same… please tell him I'm sorry too." Natsu continued as he looked down, truly guilty.

"Natsu-sama"

"Natsu-san"

"Natsu"

"Hmm"

In this very moment, they decide to comfort the down comrade who still blaming himself, why did he forget such beautiful people around him? Just what truly happened that made him forget?

And…

What truly happened to him that made his mind shout, telling him to forget everything?

* * *

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Next chapter Dec. 31**

 **Hello Readers and thank you for reviewing, follow and favorite this fanfiction.**

 **Actually there's a bit problem I been having and your author need your help. Your author was thinking if I should give a romance part in this story and if I do, your author has no idea whom should I pair up with Natsu. Kindly give me suggestion?**

 **Anyone you would like for Natsu and your author also don't mind about male paring or as you say Yaoi. Male or Female, who will it be? Please review your answer/votes and let me remind you, your author can't make lemon. Thank you.**

 **Natsu x ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Time with Romeo, Mirajane and Elfman**

Natsu was now walking outside with Happy, Sting and Rogue when Romeo came.

"Natsu-nii" Romeo called as he went to them. Natsu stared at him before remembering him, "Your… R-Romeo right?"

"Aye"

Romeo can't help but smile wider, he did remember his name. "Y-yes Natsu-nii! I'm glad you remember my name."

"I'm familiar that's all." Natsu said. Sting and Rogue smiled to each other before turning to Romeo.

"Are you the first one?" Sting asked. Romeo nod happily, "Yeah. I'm really happy to get the first number." Natsu turn to Sting, "What's that about?"

"Oh didn't they tell you? It's about taking turns when can we have a day with you." Romeo said. Natsu turn back to him and tilt his head, "Turn?"

"Aye! Natsu since somehow you remember something after you had a talk with Gray, everyone decide to have a whole day get to remember with you. Everyone took their numbers on who will go first." Happy explained with a smile.

Natsu understood and nod, "So that's everyone's secret meeting?" Rogue gave a sigh, "I still can't understand why it has to be kept secret."

Sting gave a grin, "Well don't mind it Rogue its fine." He turn to Romeo and smiled, "Me and Rogue will be leaving, be sure not to lose him on sight."

Natsu mentally pouted, 'I'm not a child Sting'

Romeo nod, "Leave it to me Sting-nii. I have high respect with Natsu-nii, that's why I will do whatever it takes to keep Natsu-nii safe."

Sting nod and Rogue smiled. Sting wave his hand, "Well, have a nice say."

Both Sting and Rogue slowly left the three. Natsu turn to both Happy and Romeo.

Romeo gave a smile, "Shall we go Natsu-nii? There's actually a place I wanted to take you, is that okay?" Natsu nod, telling sure. Happy was just smiling for them. The three soon walked away.

As the three walked around, few people were glancing over them, like they were watching a certain person. Romeo was looking around without making his Natsu-nii noticed, he could sense the eyes that were pointing to him which he doesn't know why. Happy didn't seems to notice anything as he walk and so was Natsu who was just watching both the road and Romeo, since he's the one who's leading the way.

* * *

They soon arrive which was only the normal road and few people were just walking around and most were children playing around. Natsu looked around the place and saw what ahead was a road where it will leave to Magnolia.

Natsu kept staring at it before Romeo spoke, "Natsu-nii did you know that this place was actually where I kept waited for Tochan when I was little?"

Natsu turn to Romeo who continued to speak, "You see Natsu-nii, I was actually being bullied back then. Telling me how weak Tochan was and because of their teasing, I began to yell at my Tochan and insist him to take a job. Tochan did and went off the job. It took a week and still he haven't return. I was worried that I kept waiting here, if not here, in the guild, hoping for him to return back. I still remember I kept bugging Master about having a search rescue since I was so worried."

"R-really?" Natsu asked. Happy raised his hand, "I still remember that time. Natsu you heard about Romeo's word about how worried he was and decided to search for him even if no one told you to search for him or even it's a job. You search for Macao with me and Lucy."

"Lucy? So she's with me too." Natsu said. Happy answered, "Aye! We always take her with us since she's our teammate."

Natsu nod and turn to Romeo, "Then what happened after that?"

Romeo smiled and continued, "You, happy and Lucy-nee return back safely with Tochan. I was actually happy you able to find him and bring him home that I immediate hug him. I was so glad and… Tochan told me… that if ever those bullies bully me again, I should say that 'Did your dad defeat 19 Vulcan, huh!?' Hehe, that was the greatest day of my life."

"Vulcan? Was that kind of ape that can take over people whom he attacks?" Natsu asked. Happy was surprise, "Natsu you know about it!?"

"I read them from a book before and I really didn't understand. Yua-san was the one who explain things for me."

"Ohh, that's how it is."

"But I'm impressed your dad able to defeat 19 Vulcans Romeo." Natsu said, making Romeo grin, "Right? Still I want to become like you."

"M-Me? Why me?" Natsu asked. Romeo answered as if it was his whole reason of living, "So that someday I could fight alongside you and this time, I will protect Fairy Tail like you always did Natsu-nii. I idolize your strength and determination, you are truly amazing Natsu-nii"

"Romeo" Suddenly, a flash of voices was heard from his mind.

" _You've gotten big, huh, Romeo?"_

" _Welcome back Natsu-nii… Everyone…"_

Natsu blink for a moment before grabbing his head and sat down the ground.

"Natsu!"

"Natsu-nii! A-are you alright?" Romeo asked in worried, already looking around to find someone for help. Natsu smiled and pat his shoulder, "I'm alright R-Romeo… somehow… I heard voices…"

"Voices?" Romeo asked. Natsu explained, "It seems it was my voice… 'You've gotten big, huh, Romeo?' and next was seems to be your voice… 'Welcome back Natsu-nii, everyone' When… when did that happened?"

Romeo gave a thought, "Well let's see…"

"Ah! It's the time when we came back from Tenrojima Island!" Happy said happily. Romeo somehow remembered it and smiled, "Natsu-nii do you remember? Tenrojima, the place where the S class exam been held! Remember?"

Natsu thought for a moment before shaking his head. That made Romeo and Happy feel down.

"I-I see"

"Somehow that's disappointed."

"No, I don't think so Romeo, Happy." Natsu said as he slowly stood up and pat Romeo's head, "Even if I still don't remember, it gave me reassurance that I indeed know you and… it really assured me… so thank you."

Romeo was surprise to his words, tears falling down before hugging him. "N-Natsu-nii!" Natsu hugged back, hopping to give comfort on the boy who seems really hurt because of him.

* * *

Hidden, there's a person who was hiding, watching them for the whole time. That person was about to approach them when someone grab his shoulder and pulled him in the harsh way. The person groan before sitting up, looking on the person who done that and surprise to him, it was Sting and Rogue who were seems giving a deadly glare.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sting asked in serious and dangerous tone. Dark auras were now coming out to Rogue, "Don't think you can hurt Natsu-san within our reach."

The person was so terrified and was about to shout when a shadow took him quickly and disappeared.

* * *

They soon head back the guild and saw them there. Romeo bid his farewell and this time, it seems it was Mirajane.

"Hello Natsu! Did you have a great day?" Mirajane asked with a great smile. Natsu smiled and nod, "Thank you M-Mirajane."

"Just call me Mira Natsu, like you used to call me." Mirajane said. Natsu nod, "Okay… Mi-Mira."

Mirajane can't help but giggle. "No need to be so nervous Natsu and… oh, want to go out with me? There's actually a place I wanted to take you, is that okay Natsu?"

Natsu nod as his answer, seeing no problem at all.

* * *

Natsu and Mirajane soon went to the Cathedral in the graveyard. Mirajane brought Natsu to the empty space and really, Natsu can't understand why they were here.

"You see Natsu, this is the graveyard where my little sister, Lisanna was burred." Mira began, earning Natsu's attention. She continued, "Well as you can see, its empty because my supposed dear dead sister was actually alive. You with Lucy, Erza, Gray, Happy, Gajeel, Wendy, Carla and Lily found her from Edolas."

"Edolas?" Natsu questioned. Mirajane nod, "Well I don't really know what truly happened there. You may ask Lily and the others about that. But right now, all I know is that thanks to you, Lisanna is with us again."

Natsu stayed quiet for a while before asking, "What happened to you back then? You know… how did you ended up believing she's dead."

"W-well…" Mira was thinking how to start the story when someone spoke from behind.

"It began when we took Neechan's S-class quest and I lost control over my take over magic."

Both turn around and Mira was surprise to see Elfman came to them.

"Elfman"

When Natsu first saw him, really he was terrified and hid behind Lucy and Erza. Seeing his fear made Erza smack his head for giving such fearing approach. Natsu never mind Erza's smacking as he kept hiding but when he saw how soft he was actually is even with a big body, he able to tell himself he's fine to be approach.

"D-did I scare you N-Natsu?" Elfman asked nervously. Remembering how the lost memory Natsu saw him when he approached him really terrified him. Natsu shook his head with a smile, "N-no and I'm sorry if I got scared. I was actually nervous since many people kept approaching me and I don't know if they'll hit me or not."

Mirajane giggle, "Oh that huh well don't worry Natsu. If ever some of our guild mates done that to you we'll make sure we'll give them a lesson."

"Lesson? How?" Natsu asked, really curious. Mira seems nervous as she's thinking a way to lie and finally found one, "Y-you know, talk to them and make them understand?" In truth, they might hurt the person more than normal… it seems.

Natsu nod, not noticing the lie at all. "So… what do you mean you lost control?"

"Oh… well… it happened a long time ago and as I had said, we took an S-class quest and head on the mission. It was about taking down a certain monster and… in the middle of it…" Elfman can't help but kept pausing. Remembering that time still terrified him. Mirajane can't help but looked down, feeling same as him.

Natsu somehow understand and pain so he spoke, "No need to continue if it hurts."

Elfman shook his head, declining it. He continued "On that time, I still can't actually use the full power of my take over magic, only I can change was my arms. But when I able to fully take over with my whole body, I senses disappeared and… Neechan and Lisanna tried to help me but then… I ended up attacking Lisanna with my whole strength, making her… d-di-die like that."

Elfman ended while his hand was shaking, still angry about how he lost control over it. Mirajane continue to the story.

"After that her body disappeared. Really we thought that it was her death, until two years had passed and the incident called Edolas happened. You with the others saved us and… return Lisanna back to us. It was our happiest day of our life."

Mirajane turn to Natsu who was still listening to them. Mira smiled for him, "That's why… thanks to you and the others, I finally regain my will to use my magic again and this time, never fail protecting my family again. I will use my demonic take over, to protect everyone in Fairy Tail… and so are you too Natsu."

Natsu was surprise by this. Did he really able to do that?

"Not just that Natsu" Elfman spoke, "Thanks to you my full man has return and evolved. I finally took a will to completely control it and I did. I embraced the darkness inside me, in order to protect Neechan, Lisanna and my Nakama, Fairy Tail. Really, you're a real man Natsu, thank you."

Natsu was still in disbelief until he looked down. Slowly he spoke, "B-but… even if you thank me… I don't remember doing such thing… so there's nothing to be thanked with… right?"

Mira shook her head, "That's not true Natsu. Remember it or not it doesn't matter. As long as it is you, our Nakama and Family or any person you are, we will always be thankful to you."

Mirajane walked forward and hugged Natsu, much as his surprise. Mira didn't mind as she continued to hug him, giving warm and reassurance that she will always be by his side even if he doesn't remember. Natsu was already important to her life, if ever something happened to him, surely she will never forgive those who had hurt him.

Elfman who doesn't know the dangerous situation only feel he would always be by his side. He remembered the time when Elfman admit he had killed Lisanna to him. He really expected to be beat up and feel every pain, knowing he deserved it but instead, it was forgiveness. He still remembered his word back then before he turned around and left.

" _It wasn't your fault. If Lisanna was here, she will say the same thing. That's why stand up Elfman and never blame yourself again. No one is at fault, no one."_

For some reason, tears came out to his eyes. He tried to wipe it but tears continue to flow.

Natsu who can feel the warm and reassurance from Mira and friendship from Elfman, for some reason an image appeared to his mind. It wasn't clear as always but still can guess what were happening. There, He seems to be standing from afar with his friends, watching the reunion of a certain brother and sisters. The place seems to be here too, the place where they were right now and the only additional was it was raining.

Natsu felt bit dizzy, still he was happy that the story they were telling seems true and the blurred image might be about their reunion. Natsu nod with a smile, "T-thank you… Mira… Elfman… for helping me remember something even if it was still blurred."

Mira and Elfman were wide eyes in shock before turning it back with a smile.

"You're welcome Natsu" Mira said with a smile. Elfman didn't spoke but was also thankful. They were glad, somehow even if he still doesn't remember everything, they able to crack it. They just hope that… the thing that keeping him from remembering would broke, so he could remember and finally, be home not physically, but mentally and heart.

* * *

Far from the three, someone was again observing them, a stalker. Mirajane seems to already notice the stalker's presence but kept it and focus on Natsu, knowing someone was there to watch over them and indeed there were.

The stalker this time was about to turn around and left when a certain person appeared before him. It was Yukino, glaring and holding a Libra Celestial Key.

"I won't run away if I were you." Yukino said, ready to strike any time.

The stalker was terrified and turned around to run away from the other side but it seems the person who was blocking the stalker's way was more terrifying. It was Erza, known as Titania of Fairy Tail. Erza was glaring on the person, sword appeared to her hand and pointed it to the stalker's neck.

"Running away is pointless." Erza said, truly no hesitation to stab the person at all. Seeing the stalker has no place to run sat on the ground in fear. Yukino narrowed her eyes and spoke, "Will you cooperate with us and have a nice long talk?"

* * *

Sunset and again they went back the guild. Rogue and Sting was there with Lector and Frosh. Once they saw Natsu with Mira and Elfman, Sting waved his hand.

"Natsu-san welcome back!" Sting said happily. Rogue just smile and so was Frosh. Lector spoke, "Let's eat Dinner Natsu-san."

Natsu smiled and nod.

Natsu with Sting and Rogue with their exceeds ate and of course some joined them.

Makarov was happily watching them, especially Natsu when Freed came. Seeing Natsu was more focus on his surroundings, Makarov narrowed his eyes on Freed and spoke in low tone.

"How was it?"

"Same as the other guy Master." Freed said, as his magic surround them secretly, making sure no noise would come out and listen to their conversation. "He accepted a quest from a certain person and if ever he found it, they will report it to the client. I tried calling the client but nothing. It seems this person knew what we were doing."

"They are trying to hide from us huh… did this guy has any desire to hurt Natsu?" Makarov asked.

Freed nod, "The first guy that Sting and Rogue has a pocket knife hidden to his belt. It seems he was planning to hostage him so he would obey him. The other guy that Yukino and Erza brought has a magic perfume that could make any person inhale this to sleep. He actually tried it to both Yukino and Erza but failed."

Makarov hum to that, "Even if we wanted to do something about them, we can't because they were just civilians… I can't hand them over the Council, knowing we need to tell them something without any evidence at all…"

"Umm… how about Doranbolt, Master?" Freed suggest. Makarov thought for a moment before deciding he is a perfect job for this. "I'll give him a call later… Did anyone have suspicious to you?"

Freed answer, "Other than Bickslow asking me, no one Master… Also, it seems Laxus-sama knew, telling me he heard it from the girls who were telling it to Mirajane. Laxus-sama told me to give this message to you, 'He'll find something on his own after the plan is done'."

Makarov was bit shock but smiled, knowing Laxus had finally gained a soft side to his Nakama, even Natsu. "Tell him I permitted him. I knew he wanted to tell it to me on his own but it might give suspicious after all. For now, keep those two lock up and make sure none of the guild member could pass though until Doranbolt and I came."

"Understood Master." Freed said before putting down his magic and turning away. Makarov turn back to them again and smiled. Truly…

Whoever made Natsu hurt and forget his memories shall pay the biggest prize they could ever ask for.

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Next chapter Jan 1**

 **Your author was grateful for your reviews, still your author wish for a definite character you wish to pair with Natsu. Please review your favorite pair and your author will do my best to make it work. Yaoi or not is fine, no lemon allowed, even if I admit I had read many rated M.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Time with Laxus and Lisanna**

" _Don't worry, I'll always be by your side."_

" _You promise Aniki?"_

" _Hehe, I promise."_

Natsu woke up from his slumber. He's in bed and Happy was again sleeping with him. For some reason, those dreams he's having were lost memories that seems to be locked away for so many years. Still, he can't remember everything about it. As he thought about it, he didn't notice the tears that were still falling down from his eyes, until someone called him.

"Natsu-san?"

Natsu turned into the person who called. It was Rogue who was sleeping beside the wall. He seems still awake when he noticed Natsu opened his eyes and crying.

"Is there something wrong Natsu-san?" Rogue asked. Natsu shook his head before wiping his tears, "I-its nothing Rogue… just wondering why I'm crying."

"Did you dream something bad?" Rogue asked as he stood up and went to the kitchen. Natsu again shook his head, "N-no not that… I just don't know."

Rogue hum before returning back with a glass of water. Natsu slowly stood up and took the glass of water.

"Thank you Rogue." Natsu drink the water. Rogue just smile for it. On the corner where Rogue originally was, Frosh was there, sleeping soundly. It seems it was their turn to look after him.

Natsu finished it and gave it back to Rogue. He took it and return back to the kitchen.

"So what is this dream about Natsu-san? You may tell me if you wanted." Rogue offered as he return to his place just beside Frosh.

Natsu thought about the dream before giving a sad emotion, "I don't remember much and it was truly a hazy memory. I was young I think and I was there with someone else. I don't know who but the person's voice… it seems it was someone I truly knew, yet I don't know."

Rogue hum then smiled, "Whoever that person was, maybe it was one of the people you cherish Natsu-san. Maybe if we try harder, you'll remember your lost memories and hopefully that memory too."

Natsu can't help but smile, feeling glad about it. "Thank you Rogue for being with me, even thought it was all because of the job Yua-san had given to you and everyone else."

"Don't think of it as we're doing this because of the job Natsu-san." Rogue said, "We're doing this because we look after you as our friend and rival. You are already one of the people we cherish Natsu-san so whenever we had accepted this job or not and we knew your condition, we will never think and just decide to help you Natsu-san."

Natsu was bit astonish but glad that's how they think things about him. "Looks like I made such wonderful friends, I don't know why."

"You will once you remember Natsu-san." Rogue said with a smile, "Now how about we sleep. We need to rest for a new day right?"

Natsu smiled and nod, "Sure. Good night Rogue." He lay in bed.

"Good night too Natsu-san" Rogue replied back before Natsu closed his eyes, entering the dream land once again.

* * *

Morning and Natsu, Happy, Rogue and Frosh were now eating breakfast. Happy seems to enjoy his fish.

"This was so good Natsu!" Happy said as he continues to munch the fish. Natsu just smiled and continue eating. Rogue was next to spoke, "I didn't know you can cook Natsu-san."

"I don't actually but Yua-san used her time to teach me. She kept making me repeat every time I failed until I got it. The failures were been cooked again as good once to avoid waste." Natsu answered with a smile.

"I wamp(want) to meep(meet) her!" Happy said as his mouth was still chewing his fish. Frosh followed, "Fro wants more."

"Happy swallow your food before speaking." Natsu scolded a bit. Rogue just pat his friend and continue eating.

* * *

Later they went out the house and surprise that Laxus was there, waiting.

Natsu had already seen him when he arrived to Fairy Tail but didn't get a chance to talk to him. He looks really scary but for some reason he wasn't afraid of him like Elfman, even thought he was much scarier than him. Natsu just felt he's… fine.

"Laxus-san?" Rogue questioned. Natsu gave a questioning look, "Laxus?"

"Oh, now that I thought about it I didn't really talk to you right Natsu." Laxus said before standing up straightly and introduced himself for him. "Laxus Dreyar, the Lightning Dragon Slayer. I'm still sure you still don't remember that about me."

"He's stating the obvious fact." Happy said. Laxus wanting to glare the cat ignored for now. Laxus spoke, "Do you want to have some time with me?"

"With you? Oh does that mean it's your turn?" Natsu asked. Laxus just sigh, "Just come on."

Laxus walked away. Natsu shrug a bit before deciding to follow from behind. Happy was about to follow when Rogue stopped him.

Happy looked to Rogue. He spoke, "Let them have some time alone Happy. I'm sure that when Laxus was around, no one would harm him… right?"

Happy somehow realizing smiled and nod.

* * *

Now both Laxus and Natsu were walking on the street. Laxus wasn't speaking or even glancing at him while Natsu continue to follow even knowing Rogue and the others didn't come with him. He just sometimes look around that took his attention, still made sure to not to lose on his sight.

They arrived the Cathedral, much as his surprise. Natsu turn to Laxus, hoping for explanation but instead Laxus went in and so he just followed.

Inside, Laxus went to the front and stood there. Natsu this time took the opportunity to look around.

"Did you know Natsu" Laxus suddenly spoke, "This is the place where I fought seriously against you. This was also the reminder of the day where I for the first time rebelled and fought against Fairy Tail, my own family to be said."

Natsu was shock. HE fighting against him? Is he serious? He may not remember anything but he can tell he's much stronger than him, so why is he speaking as if he had won against him?

Laxus didn't seem to notice as he kept staring above and spoke, "You tried to open my senses about the true nature of Fairy Tail and family. I was truly stubborn at that time because of my belief and arrogance. Now you and Gramps opened my eyes and this time, I made sure I will walk on the path where I will fight for my family, Fairy Tail through the shadows."

"Shadows? Why?" Natsu asked. Laxus finally turn around and spoke, "Because of my wrong doings and creating a battle of Fairy Tail, I was exiled."

Natsu was shock. Laxus continued, "I don't really feel bad at that time, knowing it was the right thing to do and I'm sure Gramps took the feeling the hardest, since he was the one who raised me and then just exile me." He said with softness.

"Then how did you come back?" Natsu asked.

"Tenrojima" Laxus spoke, "In the middle of the S-class exam, a dark guild, Grimoire Heart infrared the place and fought against Fairy Tail who were there for the exam. I from afar somehow sensed the dark power that was coming from and decide to check it out. When I saw the whole situation, I came and saved you with Erza, Gray, Lucy and Wendy from the Grimoire Heart Guild Master, Hades. Heh, remembering that time, I could see how pathetic you are, still you fight on, for your Guild and Nakama Natsu."

Natsu decide to stay quiet, absorbing everything he had heard.

Laxus went to him and pat his head, "You had become a man that made me respect you the most. I hate to admit it but… Fairy Tail is not Fairy Tail when you're not around. You became someone I truly see as my own little brother because of your reckless and childish action. Everyone, even me would be so happy if you remember everything Natsu."

"Laxus" Natsu could feel it, how sincere he is to him at this moment. Suddenly, an image appeared to his mind. It seems it was the moment where he seems looking down on the person who was hurt and electricity were coming around his body. The person below, he recognized him but the image was hazy, still, he recognized it through the voice.

" _I'm… weaker than Laxus…"_

" _It ain't about being strong or weak. Who was it that got hurt? It's gotta be someone with the guild, damn it! It's the guild that'll pay him back for the pain suffered by the guild!" The person who was speaking smirk, "100 times over."_

Natsu's eyes widen for a bit before going near to Laxus and leaned his head to him. Laxus was bit surprise to his sudden action, still didn't voice it out.

"I-I remember a bit" Natsu suddenly spoke, "I don't know much detail but… You said something about… 100 times over."

Laxus eyes widen before becoming softer and patting his head again. It seems Laxus remembered what he was talking about. Yes, it was on the time when Laxus gave his Lightning Magic to Natsu, earning him to learn the mode he called Fire Lightning Dragon Slayer Mode.

"Good to know… Natsu."

* * *

Afternoon when Laxus escort Natsu back to Fairy Tail, when they arrived, Laxus immediately went away, beginning his search about the unknown enemy alone. Natsu who has no idea just decide to enter the guild and as he can see, everything seems normal.

"Ah Natsu welcome back!" Lisanna said as she walked to him. Natsu recognize her name from the first time he came here and of course from Mirajane and Elfman. Natsu smiled and nod, "I-I'm back… L-Lisanna… right?"

Lisanna was happy that he remembered her name. "Natsu do you want to come with me?"

"Eh? Where?"

"The place that was memorable for us… or so to speak Natsu." Lisanna said with a big smile.

* * *

They later arrived to the place where they made a home when they were still kids and of course, when Happy was still an egg. Lisanna brought Happy, hopefully this way, Natsu might remember something.

"Natsu do you remember this place? This is the place where we usually hang out or relax." Happy said to Natsu.

Natsu looked around, questioning how this place became the usual place for him to come or relax.

Lisanna walked to the small hut and went in. Natsu just watch her in. Happy also decide to join with Lisanna. She went out a bit and swayed her hand, telling him to come in too. Feeling no choice, he followed. Looks like the space was enough for them.

"Do you remember this place Natsu?" Lisanna asked, making him turn to her. She continued, "This is the house that we made for Happy when he was still an egg. We also made a promise that I will become your wife and Happy will be our child."

Natsu can't help but blush on the sudden information. Seriously? T-the-then what is their relationship at this present?

Lisanna who can somehow guess what he was thinking due to his blushing cheek and freaking out can't help but laugh. "D-don't worry… we're just friends."

When the word registered to his mind, he sighs in relief.

"Natsu are you afraid to have a wife?" Happy asked.

"W-wha-what are you talking about Happy? Those kinds of things are serious. We're still young to be husband and wife and I don't think doing something like that in early time is a serious matter. Also… that would only mean I had hurt someone even more just them right?" Natsu said, still freaking out a bit.

Happy can only scratch his head. Lisanna giggle before looking down and spoke.

"Natsu you know… I'm sure you heard of this already but still, I wanted to tell you about it. The day you found an egg which you thought it was a dragon egg but it was actually an Exceed Egg." Lisanna said with soft eyes.

Natsu stared at her for a moment before switching to Happy. "What are you really?"

"Don't know." Happy answered. Lisanna just smiled on both of them and continued. "On that day… the reason it was both of us who hatch happy was because I suggest that I would help you hatch it. You took it and were really thankful on that time. So, many more things happened as time passes, until the day, Gorian attacked us."

"Gorian? Oh you mean the Forest Vulcan right?" Natsu asked. Lisanna smiled and nod, "That's right. That monster after us and you alone fought against it and you even told me I should protect the egg and I did."

"Well no wonder it will after us because it likes to eat eggs." Natsu murmured, making Happy pale. "I'm so glad I wasn't eaten."

Lisanna giggle and continued, "After defeating that Vulcan, we went back to our created house and… sunset came which was really one of my greatest memories. The next day that's when the egg disappeared. You just went back to the guild to ask, more like demand everyone to bring out the egg. Chaos happened because of that." Lisanna smiled widely, "I'm sure you know the rest, the egg was actually in the possession of Elf-niichan and it hatched, Happy was born!"

Lisanna hugged Happy so tightly that Happy seems suffocating from the tightness. "I-I c-can't b-breath"

Natsu smiled on the two, suddenly an image came to him. It was sunset and it seems he was still young with another person beside him. They were watching the beautiful sunset together, enjoying the beautiful sight of it.

"Natsu?"

Natsu suddenly return back to reality and saw both Lisanna and Happy in worried look. Since when did he face out?

"Are you alright Natsu?" Lisanna asked. Somehow, the image that came to Natsu was remembered again. It was hazy like many images but somehow he was certain, the person who's with him was her. Natsu smiled and nod, "Yeah, I'm fine."

That made the two smiled in relief. "That's good." Lisanna said.

* * *

Soon, they were now walking back to the guild when suddenly Natsu felt something and stop.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asked. Natsu seems afraid as he kept looking around. He turned to them and asked, "D-did you feel it?" The two gave a questioning look. Natsu clarified, "Are we being watched?"

"Watched?" Lisanna question before looking around. They were now currently in the middle of the road and of course there are people walking around or talking to one another. Lisanna kept looking around and turn to Natsu. "No one was watching us Natsu."

"B-but there is…" Natsu was now afraid, truly afraid. Lisanna went to Natsu and so was Happy. They were calling his name and trying to calm him down but their words won't reach to his mind. He kept focusing on the feeling and he was certain they were keeping an eye on him. Just like the last time… they're here to take him.

Afraid to get the two involved, Natsu run away from them.

"Natsu!" Both shouted in union before running, following him.

Natsu kept on running, not knowing where he was actually going, all he know was he has to get out of here and hide. He kept on running as fast as he could until he arrive the riverbank and decides to hide himself under the bridge. He took a deep sigh before carefully observing his surroundings.

'Why the heck did I come here? It was like I just cornered myself.' Natsu mentally panic.

Natsu looked around and seeing it was clear, he run away but suddenly, a hand grab him from behind, much as his fear that he was about to shout when the person who grabbed him called his name.

"Natsu"

Natsu was bit shock since he recognized the voice. It was Sting, sweating and it seems he was running too. Seeing Natsu calm, Sting sigh in relief, "Tha-that's good… Natsu-san don't make us worried like that."

"S-Sting? W-what are you going here?" Natsu asked. Sting scratched his head, thinking something before answering, "On the walk when I suddenly saw you hiding and seems in panic, I run to after you and know what's wrong." He lied, he was actually watching over him and when he run away from Lisanna and Happy, he followed him.

Natsu sigh in relief before looking around, the uneasiness feeling was still there. He can't feel its safe.

"S-Sting we should get out of here!" Natsu said in panic. Sting calm him down, "Natsu-san calm down! No one will come to you or even harm you so calm down."

"B-but Sting they're-"

"Don't worry" Natsu was shock how calm Sting was and seems confident. Sting pat his shoulder and smiled in reassurance, "No one will ever try to hurt you, no one will, I promise that Natsu-san."

"Sting?"

"Hehe"

* * *

Somewhere, one of the groups of men fell down. The others were beginning to step back, they didn't know this could happen.

In front of them were Rogue, Erza and Gray, dark auras around.

"Don't think you can run away." Erza threaten as she raised her sword and pointed it to them. Gray began using his Ice Make magic, "For you people to come over… heh" Gray smirked, "This will give us even more information."

Rogue smirk too, "Shall we begin?"

Without any delay, the three knock them all out without any hesitation.

* * *

Back to where Natsu and Sting were, Natsu's bad feeling vanish, much as his relief.

"Something wrong Natsu-san?" Sting asked. They were currently walking back the guild to make sure he won't notice anything. Natsu smiled and shook his head, "N-nothing"

"I see."

Both kept walking quietly until Natsu spoke once again.

"Sting" Natsu called, making Sting turn to him. He asked, "Can you tell me more about Dragon Slayer Magic?"

"Natsu-san?"

"I want to learn more about that magic and… as time passes… I really felt like it was truly part of my life. I want to learn more about myself Sting." Natsu said with determination.

Sting was surprise at first but then smiled widely and nodded, "Of course Natsu-san!"

Natsu smiled back.

Sting began to talk about Dragon Slayer Magic and of course about Dragons too. Natsu was truly focus, wanting to know more about the greatest part of his life. As they talk, Sting can't help but truly smile inwardly, for some reason he can feel it… they are progressing well.

'It may still take more than time… but… Natsu-san… the Natsu-san in know will be back… I'm sure of it.'

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Next chapter in Jan 13**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Conversation with the Celestial Spirit Leo and Sabertooth**

Morning and Natsu was for now staying with Lucy and Yukino in Lucy's apartment. Natsu has no idea why but since they told him to stay so he has no choice but to obey.

Lucy on the other hand has no idea why they wanted Natsu to stay on her apartment. Somehow she can feel some people were hiding something. The more suspicious were Sting and the others. Ever since they had return Natsu back, not once they return, much as her question, not like she doesn't like them to be here but just wondering that's all. Their Master seems keeping something from them too, add Erza who suddenly vanish and so was Gray. Freed seems doing something that she can't understand what, since Bickslow and Evergreen were acting to their usual self unlike him. Laxus was rare to get some job alone, truly mysterious.

Remembering back, it was Erza who asked Lucy to make Natsu stay on her apartment. Seeing no choice and of course not wanting to face her wrath, she agreed.

This time, they were currently on her room. Natsu was staring at Plue in wonder while Plue was staring back with Lollipop in hand. Happy was with him, eating candies too. Lucy and Yukino were the only once watching over Natsu.

"For some reason, I could feel Natsu-sama was wondering how did Plue called a dog in his state." Yukino said suddenly with a smile. Lucy can't help but nod. She remembered the time they talked about Happy, telling them how come a cat came from an egg. They really can't explain much and only Carla was explaining things for him, still the wondering kept going that Carla almost gave up on the conversation.

"You know, I can't help but see Natsu was acting like a child… more like the Natsu I see now… is the new Natsu." Lucy said with a sad look. Yukino somehow understand what she was feeling and stayed quiet.

Until now, Lucy can't help but blame herself. At that time when Natsu was about to go on the job alone and without Happy, Lucy should have insist on coming too. If she was just there, there's a possibility that this kind of things wouldn't happen. She grip her fist and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself and so was the tears coming out to her eyes.

"I know his situation and it was just normal but still… I really miss Natsu… the real Natsu." Lucy said with sad tone but low enough for him to hear. Yukino smiled sadly and try to comfort the Celestial Mage.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the Natsu-sama we know will be back. I heard from the others that he somehow progressing well. He's starting to remember things. It was already a good progress for Natsu-sama so please don't lose your hope Lucy-sama."

Lucy smiled and nod, glad that Yukino was there with her. "Thanks Yunino."

Yukino smiled back, "It was the least I can do Lucy-sama."

"Drop the 'sama' Yukino, we're friends and same Celestial Magic User right?"

"E-eh? B-but I'm already used with it Lucy-sama."

Lucy sighs in the end.

One of the Celestial Key shined and surprisingly, Leo known as Loki in Fairy Tail came out.

"Hello sweet angels." Loki greeted to them and his form was currently to his human form.

"L-Loki! What are you doing here!?" Lucy asked in shock.

Natsu saw him and blink his eyes, shock as well on how he suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Oh it's Loki." Happy said. Natsu turn to Happy, "Loki?" Happy explained, "Loki or known as Leo, one of the Zodiac Sign, the leader and spirit of the Lion. He's a Celestial Spirit."

Natsu hum and turn back to Loki. He seems was trying to flirt with Yukino but Lucy gave him 'Lucy Kick' or so she called and was now slammed on the wall.

"Aye"

Natsu can't help but sweat drop. He turned to Lucy and asked, "Was he always like that?" he wondered.

Lucy sighed and nodded, "More than always Natsu. Well you'll know when you remember Natsu."

Natsu just nod and turn back to him. Loki seems recovering himself and finally turned to Natsu. He greeted, "Yo Natsu, it's been a while… more like three years to be exact."

"We know each other?" Natsu asked. Loki was bit shock to it and tried to recover and act normal, "W-what's with that look Natsu? You act like a curious girl, I can't help but wanting to flirt you too but too bad you're a man so no way."

"Pervert" Lucy said, controlling her fist on punching him this time. Natsu on the other hand didn't seem to understand his words and asked again, "Do I look like one?"

"I-I told you stop it Natsu. Be a man." Loki said, still trying to resist himself. Natsu frown, "Was it wrong to ask question and I know I'm a man so don't call me as if I'm acting a girl to you."

Loki laughed at it, "Hahahaha that's true, still you're weird, acting not yourself."

"Leo" Yukino suddenly called, making him turn to her. Loki gave his handsome look, "Oh beautiful princess, sorry if I just ignored you but this time I will-"

"Natsu-sama has no memories." Yukino said immediately, making him stop and shock to what he had heard. She clarified more, "Natsu-sama doesn't remember anything about his past so please forgive him if ever he can't act himself at this moment."

"Y-you got to be kidding… right?" Loki asked and turned to Lucy. He doesn't want to believe that fact. Well Loki see Natsu as one of his friend, Nakama and Family. Knowing he doesn't remember anything also mean he doesn't know him entirely.

Lucy became sad and nod, telling him it's true. Loki was more than shock and slowly turned to Natsu who kept staring at him. Happy seems down too, looks like it was true.

Loki slowly went to Natsu and sat down in front of him. "Is that true? You don't remember anything? Or me?"

Natsu looked down in guilt. He had hurt some people again huh, he feels worst.

Seeing that was the case, Loki sighs and spoke, "Sorry, I didn't know."

Natsu shook his head, "I-it's alright… it's understandable… that's all." Loki hum to his answer and asked, "How much do you remember?"

"N-nothing much but there are hazy images whenever I talked with the people in Fairy Tail. They always talk about the day I was still with them and how I done things and somehow I remember few of it that truly happened."

Loki smiled, knowing it was even small, there's a progress coming to him. "I see… how about it's my turn, was that okay to you?"

Natsu nodded. Loki began thinking, "Now what should I talk about that seems memorable for you about me… ah, how about the event we all switch bodies?"

Lucy was shock. Yukino gave a questioning look, "Switch bodies?"

"Yeah, that was hilarious and truly a nightmare for us. Could you believe it? Natsu and I switch bodies, Lucy and Gray so was Happy and Erza. We really thought we can never return back to our real bodies you know."

"Ehh… so something like that happened." Yukino said, somehow wanting to know what happened. Lucy remembering that part felt not wanting to be reminded again, "Ahh enough, that was embarrassing Loki. Why that of all memories?"

"Because it is embarrassing moments, you said it yourself and look, you remember that so why not him?" Loki said, telling his point. Lucy understood his reasoning still she doesn't like it.

"Switch bodies?" Natsu questioned, "We switch bodies?"

"Yeah. It began on the mission flier and I just happened to be with you, since I bump to Erza's armor. You read the certain letters and that's how it began." Loki said with a smile. "We really thought we can never return to our bodies and it was only Levy who can help us at that time. We really put our hopes to her and hopefully she could understand the words written to it."

"So how did it go?" Natsu asked, completely interested.

"Well many things happened because of our panic and turns out that only Gray and Lucy return back to their bodies but the twist here is that everyone also switched bodies!" Loki ended his story. "And that's the end. It took more days until all of us return back to our bodies, nothing happened much after that."

Natsu can't help but hum. Suddenly another hazy image came out. It was him, wait, like he's watching his own body panicking from the time they had left. Looking closely to himself, he is not in the body he is used to know but doesn't remember who. But remembering back the story Loki had told him, it must be his body.

"It's kind of embarrassing but I guess it turn out to be fun." Natsu suddenly murmured but everyone heard it. Loki was certain, he remembered something about that time. "I'm glad you remember something Natsu. I can't wait on the time you'll remember everything."

"S-same here Loki. Thank you." Natsu smiled and he smiled back.

Yukino and Lucy were happy that another progress came in. Happy was jumping in happiness with Plue. It looks like their night will be just fine.

* * *

Next day, Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Yukino were right now having a nice walk around Magnolia. Natsu kept glancing on things that took his attention or wonder with Happy. The girls didn't mind, since it might help him remember something about this city.

As they kept going, they decide to have a break to the South Gate of Magnolia Park. Lucy and Happy stood up from the bench they were sitting and turn to them.

"I'll go and find something for us to eat. Wait for us okay? Let's go Happy." Lucy said before running away. Happy followed from behind, "Aye Sir!"

Yukino wave her hand, "Take care." Natsu just smiled to them.

Seeing the two were gone, Natsu thought for a moment and called her attention, "Ne Yukino?"

Yukino turn to him, "Yes Natsu-sama?" Natsu asked, "How did we meet?"

"Oh… I guess I haven't talked about that yet Natsu-sama." Yukino said. Natsu just waited for her story and did she start. "It happened in the GMG which means Grand Magic Game which happens once a year here in Fiore. Every Guild can participate and once you win there, you would get a great amount money and… also the title the 1st strongest Guild for your guild. That was the day we Sabertooth meet you Natsu-sama."

Natsu nod, still understanding. Yukino continued, "At that time as well, Fairy Tail's current status was the lowest or the weakest Guild. You with your friends actually disappeared for seven years."

"Seven Years? What happen to us?" Natsu asked. Yukino answered, "I'm sorry but I don't know much details but all I know is that you with your friends were in the middle of the island, doing some kind of test until the Chaos Dragon, Acnologia came and destroyed the island with you. Everyone really thought you were all dead but surprisingly you were all still alive… For more details, ask everyone in Fairy Tail Natsu-sama."

Natsu nod, seeing Yukino was from the different guild, it makes sense if she doesn't know much information about it.

"To tell the truth Natsu-sama, Sabertooth was completely different from the Sabertooth today. Before, the guild only seeks one thing, strength and victory. Those who lost have no right to stay within the guild… I… I just lost once and… the previews master immediately humiliate me in front of everyone and made me erase my mark and left."

Yukino can't help but grip her hand as remembering that time. Natsu stayed silent, knowing it was the best thing to do for now. She continued.

"On that night where I had left my guild, I decide to give my keys to Lucy-sama, knowing she can take care of them more than I do but she refuse me so I left with my keys. That was the night I had met you Natsu-sama, more my first time talked to you all because you chased after me just to apologize to me about thinking I'm a bad person because I'm a member of Sabertooth. I had told you what happened to me and you were truly pissed at that time. Not because of me but to them which I never thought you would feel something like that to someone like me you just met. You guide me to Lucy-sama's room before you left. Soon I just heard rumors about someone attacked the inn where Sabertooth was staying and almost the whole guild was down all because of one person. They also said it was from Fairy Tail who has a fire magic, that was when I thought about it was you. To tell the truth, it made me happy, even though there's no need to do such thing for someone like me."

"I don't think so." Yukino turn to Natsu who spoke. He continued, "W-well I don't really know much about guild magic in my condition but… I heard from Yua-san that for us magicians, a guild was like a home. From your story… it's like you were just kicked out by your own home. I think anyone who heard that story would absolutely be furious Yukino."

Yukino smiled for his thought. "I don't think everyone will, but I am certain Fairy Tail will be angry, since you treat the guild as home than a place of job."

Natsu can't help but smile, "I thought the same thing after staying there…" He turn to her and asked, "So how come your back there? Did something happen that made you come back? Oh, did say that was Sabertooth before, how's now?"

Yukino smiled, "An unbelievable happened Natsu-sama and I think you should ask Sting-san and Rogue-san for more information but I will tell you my side story. After that night, I was recruited by Arcadios-sama, a knight from the Kingdom of Fiore and I accepted it. I heard about their plan called Eclipse Project and I am willing to help them. Soon enough, I met you again with Lucy-sama, Wendy-sama, Gajeel-sama and Gray-sama. You were talking with one of the Dragon spirit, learning a history about 400 years ago about Dragon King and Dragon Slayer. More things happened after that until it happened that both me and Lucy-sama been jail inside the Kingdom."

Yukino took a pause before continuing.

"Later on, you with Mirajane-san, Wendy-sama, and Lily-sama came to rescue us and without knowing we fell in the depth of the Kingdom where no people could ever come out. We were trap and we tried to find our way out, we even saw Arcadios-sama being attacked by Garou Knights, they are the kingdom's strongest executioners."

Natsu's eyes widen, for some reason he knew the next story. "By chance… did we… fight against them?" Yukino nod happily. Natsu paled a bit. Yukino giggle, "Natsu-sama even though I'm not with you when we fought against them, I knew you did great fight and won against him."

"D-Did I? H-how?" Natsu asked. Yukino giggle, "You won't understand anything for now but I'm sure you will once you remember and… when your magic return."

Natsu just stare at her while she kept on smiling. Natsu felt ashamed as he looked down, not wanting to meet her eyes.

"Natsu-sama…" Yukino called, earning his attention. She spoke, "There's no need to feel down Natsu-sama, it's alright if you don't remember right away. We'll be here for you, no matter what happen."

"Yukino"

"Just like how you made me feel better after I was ashamed and kicked out to my own guild, I will help you feel better, protect you and regain your memories again, without fail Natsu-sama."

Natsu's eyes widen before smiling to her, "There's no need to include protecting me."

Yukino giggle, not intending to reveal the reason why she had said that.

'Natsu-sama… we Sabertooth will surely protect you… without fail.'

Lucy and Happy came back with food in hand and they all began eating. It was a good day he must say, not noticing the danger around him.

* * *

Almost night when Natsu was now with Rogue, Frosh, Lector and Sting, they were currently walking around the plaza, shopping their supply of food and so forth for tomorrow. Happy was supposed to come with them but he told them Master Makarov gave him an assignment about a delivery of something so he has to leave for a while.

Now, they were enjoying shopping and when they almost got everything, Natsu suggest they all should eat first before taking the last once. The others agree so they went to the restaurant where they can eat.

Sting can't help but drool, "I'm sure hungry, can't wait for the food to come." Lector sweat drop, "Hoy hoy"

"Rogue when will the food come?" Frosh asked, it seems he was so hungry that he just waited for them to finish shopping before he could voice it out. Rogue smiled and pats his head, "It will be soon enough so be patience Frosh."

"Okay" Frosh answered with a smile.

Natsu smiled on his friends, he can't help but comment them, "Everyone sure are excited when comes to food." Sting grin, "But aren't you the same as us? Mira-san told me you really eat a large amount of food."

"Do I?" Natsu asked, not knowing he was truly like that before. Rogue chuckle, "Maybe your lost memories made you change Natsu-san, not that I say for worst thought. Still, it would be better to stay on what you seem to feel right now."

"Rogue stop acting like a mother for Natsu-san." Sting said. Rogue sigh, "I'd say stop acting like a child Sting."

"Well even if Sting-kun was already a Master, his child side still consumes him." Lector murmured. Sting glared his partner exceed, "Did you say something Lector?" Lector sweat in fear and immediately replied, "I-I didn't say anything Master! Ah, S-Sting-kun!"

Natsu chuckle, "You guys are sure close like brothers and family. Maybe no wonder they called you twins right? Both Dragon Slayer and Exceed."

"Fro think so too." Frosh said with a great smile. Lector scratches his head with a smile. Sting continued to grin while Rogue smile. They were actually happy that Natsu noticed it.

"Natsu-san, Yukino told me that you asked her about how you and Yukino met right? Want to hear ours?" Sting asked. Natsu tilt his head and spoke, "It was the time when Grand Magic Game right? I already knew that."

"Then how about the time when Natsu-san and Gajeel fought against us and defeated us?" Rogue asked. Natsu's eyes widen, "Did it really happen?"

Sting laugh to it, "Nice one Rogue! That might be okay to talk about." Sting smiled to Natsu, "Natsu-san do you want to hear our epic battle? You'll surely love it!"

"Are you sure? I mean you're talking about your lose right?" Natsu asked. Rogue chuckle, "It's not that painful Natsu-san, more like we're thankful that you had defeated us."

"For real?" Natsu questioned. All Sabertooth nodded.

They began talking about the battle between them and both Natsu and Gajeel. Natsu was quiet as he listens to Sting even if the food was served. They continue to talk about it until they talked about the Eclipse Project, Seven Dragons from 400 years from the past and Future Rogue who came to destroy the current timeline.

"Still, remembering my future self came to our timeline and desiring to destroy the present… heh, I can't help but feel embarrass there." Rogue admitted as he remembered the future self. Sting patted his back in assurance, "Don't worry Rogue, I know you how you feel if it's me and beside, you did say yourself that will never become like him, right?"

Rogue smiled and nod, "Yeah" Frosh added, "Fro think so too."

Lector faced Natsu and continued, "Starting from that we asked Yukino back to our guild and start anew again. We all voted Sting to be our Master so now he is yes."

Sting can't help but feel embarrass and scratch his head, "You know, when people call me Master I can't help but feel embarrass. All I want is for everyone to treat me the same way they all do to me before I became a master."

"But it was amazing Sting." Natsu said amazedly, "Being Master and most of all changing the Sabertooth, it was actually hard for people to change its point of view but you able to do it in short time."

Sting can't help but smile to this. "That was actually because of you Natsu-san."

Natsu gave a questioning look, "Me again? Oh, was it because I showed you the way Fairy Tail does or because I defeat you or what?"

"You showed us the real meaning of Nakama Natsu-san." Rogue was the one who answered with a smile. "Actually, before out battle start, I'm sure you already heard from Yukino that you actually rampage inside the inn we were staying right?"

Natsu nod, "But I didn't know much happened to that."

"Then that's where we start." Rogue began. "It began after Yukino was forced to leave the guild, in the third day of the Grand Magic Game. After hearing her story, you storm in to our inn alone and easily defeated the members without any difficulty at all."

Natsu's eyes wide, 'For real?'

Sting continued, "You were really amazing there Natsu-san. I still remember the words you kept shouting, 'Where is the Master' you said Natsu-san. You're kind of scary at the same time amazing."

"Master… you mean the previews Master right?" Natsu asked. They all nod.

"Once you saw him, you demanded to fight him and said, 'If you lose to me, you're out of this guild!' Kyaaa… Natsu-san was so cool." Lector said. Remembering that time really made him still astonish at the same time, idolize him.

"You're too cool there." Frosh said with right hand raised, truly agree to his statement.

Rogue continued, "Almost all of us really thought your asking a death sentence since you are asking a fight against him. He really didn't take you seriously so he ordered Dobengal, one of our Nakama to fight you. Dobengal was like a ninja that can really move faster than your eyes could meet. You easily dodge his attack and by just one swing of your arms, you defeated him even though he's one of the top 10 strongest in our guild."

"Well that was the time he finally took you seriously, not letting us interfere." Sting said as he ate his food and after chewing the food to his mouth he spoke, "You took the first attack as you punch him but he able to block it so easily but you didn't give up there. Natsu-san gave a strong sky uppercut and hit him, really that was so amazing, I'll admit Natsu-san but I really didn't expect you to hit him."

Lector nodded multiple times, truly agree. "Ahh that was so amazing. Natsu-san punch him to his face and just once but multiple that even myself could count. You didn't give him a chance to fight back."

"Right?" Sting said with grin on his lips to Lector.

Rogue sighs with a smile and continued, "Your last attack was your Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer. You really almost got him but Minerva interfere your battle. She was the Master's daughter but she's very different from before and now so when you meet her, there's nothing to worry about."

"She able to halt you… by threatening Happy when she caught him." Frosh said. Natsu was shock to that, "Happy? My exceed partner right?"

Lector nod, "Seeing no choice you retreat yourself with Happy Natsu-san."

"Still, your words truly made me realize how wrong and weak our guild was." Rogue said with a little sad tone. Sting continued, "You said this words Natsu-san, 'We ain't gonna lose to the likes of you. In fact, you won't be able to keep up with us'."

Natsu was bit surprise to hear that and it seems the next word Sting was about to say, the voice which was his own was heard through him.

" _If you call yourself a Guild, take care of your comrades."_

"…'That's all I wanted to say.' After that, you left Natsu-san." Sting ended. "I really thought you were that strong that I can't help but want to surpass you even more Natsu-san."

Rogue gave a huff, "Heh, that was the time when I realize where is no such bond within our guild, more like it never exists."

In Natsu's mind, there are blurred images once again. It seems they were in the middle of the battle and in the center where everyone were watching. Natsu guessed this was the image of his memories where he fought against them alone. His word again echoed to his mind.

" _Let's fight again sometimes!"_

"Natsu are you alright?" Frosh asked in bit worried. Natsu return back to senses and looked around him, seeing they were now staring at him in worried look.

Natsu smiled and nod, "I'm fine Frosh… just that… its hazy images but I did saw the time I said those words."

"What word Natsu-san?" Sting asked. Natsu answered, the time I said something about guild and Nakama and… the time I said… let's fight again sometimes."

Both Dragon Slayers was widening in surprise but smiled happily, knowing Natsu had remembered something about them which was a good progress.

"Natsu-san I'll definitely won't lose next time!"

"Yahoo! Go for it Sting-kun!"

"Sting don't hype yourself that much. Natsu-san still hasn't returned his magic, you can't fight him."

"Fro think so too."

"I know that Rogue! No need to remind me such thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Rogue!"

Natsu laugh with the other exceeds. It was a fun dinner.

* * *

Night time Natsu was already sleeping to his bed. Sting, Lector, Rogue and Frosh on the floor, sleeping soundly. Within to Natsu's mind, the voice was calling him once again. The foreign voice, yet familiar more than anyone's voice.

" _Natsu"_

'Who are you?' Natsu asked to the voice. Waiting for its reply but instead, he just called him again.

" _Natsu"_

Natsu can't help but wonder. Whose voice this was coming from? Who kept calling him?

" _Natsu… forget about me."_

Natsu's eyes snap open. He looked around and saw his friends sleeping. Natsu gave a deep breath before fixing his position and tried to sleep again. As he remembered the voice that kept calling him, he can't help but feel sad and depress. It was like it was one of his painful memories, his strongest painful memories.

'Tell me' Natsu tried to call the voice, hoping to find the answer that kept bugging him for so long.

'Who are you?'

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Voting still continue so please review your favorite pairing.**

 **Next chapter Feb. 12**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Moment with Gajeel and Wendy**

Next day was just a normal day… but…

"Come here you idiot!"

"Fight like a MAN!"

"Someone help!"

"GRAHHH!"

Chaos was right now happening inside the guild. It was a melee battle with each other, seeing tables or chairs flying around, breaking things and so forth. Sting and Rogue were even mixed up from the battle.

Natsu who was scared about what's happening was staying on the corner, watching out on things that might come to hit him. Happy who was beside him inform him something that he himself can't imagine at all.

"There are times it was you who starts this kind of event Natsu. It was just normal occurrence inside the guild."

Thinking about it, Gray did tell him they both fight in simple reason that ended up dragging everyone in it. Was he really able to start something like this so easily? From the way everyone speaks, this kind of occurrence really was too normal for them.

Suddenly, another blur image came to his mind. The image was too hazy but from what he can guess, it has something to do with what's happening right now.

Makarov who normally stop the riot this time watched everyone, especially Natsu. He saw how Natsu hold his head for a while before facing them again. Makarov gave a small smile, seems having a guess about what just happened to him.

'Natsu… remember your family.'

* * *

Later on, Makarov finally halted everyone and start lecturing them. Natsu who was watching how Makarov scolded each one of them slowly walked away from the guild, not wanting to disturb things.

Finally out the guild without anyone noticing, Natsu gave a sigh before looking around the place, seeing people walking around and no one was coming to the guild.

Natsu this time decide to have a little exploring when someone called him.

"Salamander"

Natsu turn to the person who called him such name and saw Gajeel and his exceed partner, Lily. Natsu remember him as one of the Dragon Slayers too according to Levy, Wendy and Rogue. It seems they just return back from their job about something.

"Heading somewhere Salamander?" Gajeel asked him. Natsu stare at him for a while and tilt his head, "Whose Salamander?"

Gajeel can't help but jaw drop. Lily was the one who spoke in crossed arms, "Well, it's natural since he has no memories Gajeel." Lily told him.

Gajeel scratch his head as he looked away, "Y-your right…" He turned back to Natsu and cleared his throat. "Salamander is you Natsu Dragneel. Did you know that everyone knows you as Salamander of Fairy Tail. If ever someone called you Salamander, it's definitely you."

"O-oh…" Natsu understand, still, he can't believe he was truly known and titled him as Salamander of Fairy Tail. He wonder why Salamander.

Gajeel this time grin, "Want to spend some time with us? I can tell that gramps was lecturing everyone again." Natsu smiled and nod, "Sure"

The three headed to the certain place where Gajeel could think he'll remember something and that place would be the place where his previous guild, Phantom Lord Guild was destroyed when they attacked and destroyed Fairy Tail Guild.

"Why are we here Gajeel?" Natsu asked, seeing it was just a neighbor hood and just the border of the sea, nothing special.

Gajeel faced him and asked, "Do you remember this place Salamander? This is the place where you defeated my previous guild, Phantom Lord with Fairy Tail."

Natsu's eyes widen, "Me? Fought against other guild and defeated it?" Lily can't help but grin, "If ever I didn't know you have no memories, truly I'll laugh to this." Lily admitted his real thinking.

"I'll agree with that." Gajeel said, truly agree. "So, I guess that you still don't believe that you have a strong capability to use magic huh."

Natsu looked down and admitted his feeling about magic. "Well magic are amazing… everyone did say I possess magic called Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, but you know… hearing that I'm that amazing, strong or what so ever, I can't help but doubt those words. As you can see, I can't use magic and… I…"

Gajeel patted his head, making Natsu looked up to him. He spoke, "Don't worry about those things. I know that at first you won't believe such praises we were telling you because you have no recollection of your memories and you don't possess magic, but we will never lie to you." He may say it in rough tone but beneath was his gentle. Gajeel smiled reassuringly, "Everyone had said this many times already but let me say this again for you. We are Fairy Tail, your Nakama and Family, we will never lie you, no matter what."

Natsu's eyes widen before smiling and nod, "F-Fairy Tail sure are amazing… thank you."

Gajeel again pat his head. Lily can't help but chuckle, "This is the first time I had seen this side of you Gajeel, I must say, it doesn't fit you."

Gajeel blushed in embarrassment, "S-Shut up Lily!" He turned away from the two. It took a while before he finally spoke, "Back to business… Salamander don't you remember Phantom Lord Guild?"

Natsu shook his head, telling no. Gajeel scratch his head before speaking, "This may take bit long but… oh well… Salamander this is one of the truth, before I join Fairy Tail, I was one of the member of Phantom Lord Guild, not just me but also Juvia too."

"Juvia? Oh you mean the girl who's so in love with Gray right?" Natsu question, wanting to clarify it. Lily nod, "She's the one. I'm glad you remember everyone's names Natsu."

Natsu looked away for a bit, "Well every time I came to the guild, they kept pulling me and asking me their names. They seem wanted me to make sure I remember them."

Gajeel grin to that, "Well that's a good way for you not to be cautious to us." He took a deep breath, "In any case… The Phantom Lord's guild master, Jose create a guild because of his hatred to Fairy Tail. To tell the truth I don't really know much why he hated Fairy Tail but I had learned that both he and the old man fought each other. The old man won, resulting his never ending hatred to Fairy Tail and him. I as one who had joined was actually enjoying how to hurt anyone who gets in my way, of course I will admit that I had hurt few people from Fairy Tail and destroyed Fairy Tail Guild too."

Natsu kept quiet as he listened and so was Lily. He continued.

"From that point, that's when you with your guild mates attacked our guild. 'Hurting one of our Family means war.' That was like a motto for all of you. You attacked us and so were we but soon withdraw because something happened to your Master but the battle didn't end there. We came back and completely destroy your Guild but of you destroy ours. We also fought on that day Salamander."

"R-really?" Natsu asked, still not believing it.

"Yeah, you were bit reckless but I will admit this, you're too strong for your own good. I really thought I was in advantage because the place we had fought was full of irons. I can eat iron every time I like while you can't because you're a fire dragon slayer, you can only eat fire."

Natsu thought for a moment before speaking, "Now I think about it, Sting did tell me that Dragon Slayers can eat the same elements we possess and used it as power booths or something."

Gajeel once again grin to that, "Gihii looks like you can catch up when comes to Dragon Slayer. Well back to the story… You were losing to me but that Bunny Girl helped you by finding something that can be used to make fire. You ate the fire and you defeated me with no problem. That's when I realize that you are actually way stronger than me, which excite me to get stronger so until one day I can defeat you."

"Who's bunny girl?" Natsu asked. Lily answered him, "Its Lucy. For some reason he called her that." Natsu seems can't understand. Why bunny girl of all names?

Lily smiled and spoke, "Gajeel from what I can hear before, you didn't feel that way until Master himself came to you and offer you to join Fairy Tail right?" Gajeel sweat a bit, "W-Well that's true… he did because Juvia asked him if I could join. I must say, Juvia became my way to where I am now even thought I didn't ask for help."

"So it was like you have a depth when comes to her." Natsu said. Gajeel thought for it and nod, "Seems to be the case but she seems doesn't care about that. All she cares was her love with Strippers."

'Strippers… ah, must be Gray.' Natsu thought, understanding him. "Then…" Natsu asked, "You said that Phantom Lord was Fairy Tail's enemies right? Does that mean you all attack Fairy Tail all because of that?"

"Yes at the same time, no." Gajeel answered, making Natsu confuse. Gajeel clarified, "The sole reason why we fought against you because we have a quest, a quest to take the runaway girl and bring him back to her home with force. The runaway girl was none other than Lucy who had joined your guild. Learning her story, she doesn't want to stay there anymore so she left, wanting to join the Magic Guild which she really like the most and that's Fairy Tail. She wanted to gain friends which she had when she joined and wanted to face adventure. All her wish was granted because of you and everyone else."

"Adventure… she did say it was me who brought her to Fairy Tail." Natsu murmured. Gajeel smirk to that, "You are the one who brought her to her adventure. All her wish granted because most likely is you. After that time, she went back home and confront her father, telling her true desire and left her own home again."

Natsu hum to that, 'No wonder she care too much for me… !'

Hazy memories again appeared to his mind. It seems it was some kind of talk between him and someone else he's familiar with. He could guess it was Gajeel whom he was talking to. In this image… seems to be around the time they had finally settled. He heard Gajeel's voice, it may sound rush but studying it well, it was acknowledgement as rivals.

" _Don't give me that crap! The next time we meet, I'll kick your ass!"_

Natsu can't help but smile to that. Another image flash to his mind, it seems it was the day they had seen the new Fairy Tail Guild. It seems it was a riot, where he was there, actually fighting someone which was Gajeel. Natsu can't help but smile to that.

Gajeel tilt his head, "What's wrong Salamander?" Natsu began to chuckle and covered his mouth, controlling his laugh. Finally he asked, "Just who came up with Shooby Doo Bopping? It's… It's too hilarious!"

An angry mark pop to Gajeel's head, "HOY! IT WAS A COOL NAME YOU KNOW!" Natsu kept laughing, Gajeel shouted even more, "SALAMANDER!"

Lily smiled to that. Natsu learned that name, that would mean he had remembered something with Gajeel. It was indeed a good progress.

"Gajeel how about we eat and that way we can talk about Edolas too." Lily said, making the two halted. Natsu spoke, "Now I think about it, Mira and Elfman said we went to Edolas right? So what truly happened there?"

Gajeel grin, "Its worth to make a shot, come on Salamander."

And so, they went their ways.

* * *

Gajeel, Lily and Natsu ate their lunch somewhere when Wendy came with Carla.

"Ah, Natsu-san this is where you are, we're all worried." Wendy said, truly worried to her tone. Natsu gave an apologetic look, "S-sorry… was the guild already calm down?"

Wendy smiled and nod. Carla was the one who spoke, "Master forced them to clean and fix the whole guild."

Gajeel huff before standing up, "Well, I remembered my job so got to go. Take care of him Chibi." Wendy smiled to him and nodded, "Sure."

Gajeel walked away and Lily followed. Natsu just waved his hand as they left. Carla faced him and asked, "So, what did you talk about with him? It was actually rare for the two of you to chat with no fighting."

"R-really? Well it was just about Phantom Lord and Edolas. It was actually surprising to know something like that happened to us." Natsu admitted, making Wendy giggle, "So do you remember something about those two events?"

Natsu gave a small smile, "Only hazy images, not the whole thing… sorry."

"Oh it's alright Natsu-san, at least your memories were reacting and if we do our best, you'll remember everything too." Wendy encourage. Carla nod as she agree, "That's true. So, since we're here, how about we talk about how you we met. I'm sure Wendy still hasn't told that."

Wendy covered her mouth since she realized she still hasn't. "Oh you're right Carla." The Exceed can't help but sigh. Wendy smiled to Natsu, "Do you still have some time spare with me Natsu-san?"

Natsu smiled and nod, "Sure." That made Wendy happy even more.

* * *

The three went to the plaza where there are people around and kids playing. They sat on the empty bench to look on the view. Wendy was the first one to speak.

"Natsu-san do you remember something about Oracion Seis?"

"Oracion Seis?" Natsu repeated as he thought about it. Seeing he seems doesn't know about it, Carla decide to explain it for him. "Oracion Seis was one of the biggest Dark Guild. They only have six members but very strong opponent."

"Strong huh, having six members and being called the strongest guild, that seems amazing." Natsu said before becoming pale, "Don't tell me we fought against them too?"

Wendy smiled brightly, "Yes!" Natsu paled even more.

Carla huff before beginning the story, "We do fight against them but not as Fairy Tail but an alliance between four guilds: Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Caitshelter. Wendy and I are member of Caitshelter before we join Fairy Tail."

"That's right. We're the representative to our guild, Caitshelter. Fairy Tail representative were Natsu-san, Gray-san, Lucy-san, Erza-san and Happy. Blue Pegasus representatives were Ichiya-san, Hibiki-san, Ren-san and Eve-san. Lamia Scale representative were Lyon-san, Jura-san and Shelly-san. "Wendy said.

Carla continued, "With all of us we fought against them, although many things happened, let's just put it to summary. Wendy was expecting to meet you because you're a dragon slayer like her and you may have some information about where her dragon Grandineey was but in the end you didn't know. For some circumstances, we also met Jellal."

"Jellal? Who's he?" Natsu asked. Wendy thought for a moment before answering, "I think it's best if you ask Erza-san about him Natsu-san." Natsu thought for a moment before nodding. He turned back to Carla, like asking to continue and she did.

"At that time, we thought we are the once in advantage because with larger number than them, but it turns out another way around. Oracion Seis learned the alliance and took the first strike. We almost lost our lives when the leader of the Oracion Seis, Brain noticed Wendy. For some reason he knew Wendy because of her healing magic and does they took her away. For that moment, everyone decide to split up and fight back at the same time save Wendy."

"We able to save you right?" Natsu asked to Wendy. She gave a small smile, "Y-yes but they able to get what they wanted me to do. I was actually shock to see they have Jellal-san with them, hurt and weak. They wanted to use my magic so I could heal him… at that time, I really thought the Jellal-san in front of me was the Jellal-san that took care of me and left me to Caitshelter Guild but I was wrong. He's a different Jellal-san and because of that, Nirvana was activated."

"Nirvana" Natsu echoed, somehow familiar with it. Seeing that, Carla asked, "Natsu do you remember Nirvana?"

"H-huh? N-no I just heard it from Yua-san." Natsu said, earning the two curiosities. Wendy was the one who asked, "What did she said Natsu-san?"

"Well…" Natsu was trying to remember about their conversation about Nirvana and finally remembered, "Nirvana was one of the creations of Zeref, sealed because it can danger the lives of people. It was said the first awakening was about alternation, making the good became bad and bad became good. Its full awakening was… a moving castle or something maybe? I don't really know much but all I know is that in order to stop it, there is something that needed to be destroyed at the same time."

"Hmm… I guess this conversation would be finish without us telling the whole thing." Carla said with a huff. Natsu blink before asking, "So the information was true?"

Carla nod, "That's right. Nirvana was awakened but that didn't stop us from moving forward and defeat them. You Natsu took out Brain who became Zero alone. I don't really know how you fought against him but because of you, we able to stop Nirvana and stopped it from destroying our guild which was its target of destruction. You promised us you will protect our guild and you kept that promise. We're really grateful to you."

Wendy nod multiple time, "Not just that Natsu-san, because of you I got confidence over my magic and I able to learn how to use Sky Dragon's Roar for the first time. It was also that moment that I wanted to become like you Natsu-san. Your strong and never give up, I truly idolize you Natsu-san."

"R-really?" Natsu can't believe how Wendy's eyes shine because of him. Wendy nod again with great smile while Carla kept smiling for him.

It was that moment another hazy memories came to his mind. It seems it was the time when the battle is over and they all had gathered together. In that image, himself was standing and in front of him was Wendy who had tackle her hug to him. She was crying, not in grief but in happiness. Her word echoed to his mind.

" _You really… kept your promise… thank you for saving my guild…"_

Natsu at that moment can't help but smile. He was glad that another memories came back, even thought not the whole memories and only just an few memory and a hazy one. Natsu turn to them and smiled to them.

"Thank you… for telling me those stories."

Both girls smile that they able to unlock something to his mind. Maybe with more pushes, they could finally make him remember everything.

"Natsu-san do you want to know how we end up in Fairy Tail?"

"Sure Wendy"

"Heh, well at least everything gone well, right Wendy?"

"Yes!"

* * *

Almost evening and still the three were together. They were on the streets and no people were around except them. They kept having fun when suddenly, a hand grab Natsu from behind and covered his mouth with some kind of handkerchief.

"Natsu-san!" Wendy shouted as she was about to dash and help Natsu when another person grab her and put a handkerchief to her mouth and so was Carla. It was just a moment when the three lost consciousness.

The man who's holding Wendy gave a heavy sigh, "Finally we're done."

The man who's holding Carla nod, "Wha-what should we do now? Our only target was that young man right? This two over here… aren't they from Fairy Tail?" This person seems nervous and afraid. He seems knew about Fairy Tail and if ever they found out that they did something, it's a worst scenario that he doesn't even want to imagine.

The man who's holding Natsu huff and carried him to his shoulder and spoke, "What are you talking about? All we have to do was left this two there. Our only target was this young man, this person is enough to make us rich."

The man holding Wendy smirk to his words, "Your right, well shall we left this two and take the winning prize away from here."

The three men chuckle in victory when suddenly, they heard footsteps who seems coming on their way.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Three men faced the person who spoke what was coming. They can't see him at first because of the darkness around but when that person steps on the light, they were shock to see Doranbolt of Magic Council, seems giving a serious glare at him. The person is not alone, on his side was the Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar.

Makarov was gripping his hand, angry that still, civilian people were targeting their precious family. He gave a deadly glare, no one can escape his wrath, even if they are not magicians. "Don't think you can escape."

"C-crap, r-run!" The person who's carrying Natsu shouted and so they run on the opposite side when suddenly, gravity around them became heavy that forced them to be down while Natsu was floating in mid air.

They were confused on why they suddenly can't move and why they feel being squashed on the ground when the person came to view in front of them. There was Yukino with her Libra key and Libra beside her, using her magic to control their gravity around them. Gray came to view as well and took Natsu away from them while Doranbolt and Erza were now treating the unconscious Wendy and Carla.

"Enough" A voice said. Yukino nod, signaling Libra to stop and she did. She halted her gravity magic around the kidnappers and before they could move, a strong hand kept them down. Seeing those people, they were terrified to witness Rogue, Sting and Gajeel behind them.

Makarov step forward and turn to Gray, "How was he Gray?"

Gray checked Natsu's condition. Seeing he's just unconscious, he sighs in relief and turn to Makarov. "He's fine Master, just unconscious."

Makarov sigh in relief, glad that they aren't too late. He gave the most dreadful glare that could compare to the coming death of the three. "You all don't mind interrogating you right?" He said in deep dangerous tone.

Doranbolt gave Wendy to Erza, silently telling her to take care of her. Understanding his message, Erza nod and took Wendy from Doranbolt. He stood up and walked on the three, eyes were dangerous, truly angry.

"You three are coming with me." He said in same tone as Makarov.

The three knew, it was too late and the coming future is a dreadful one.

* * *

Somewhere dark, a person was holding a lacrima, listening to the person who's reporting about what happened. The hidden man nod and off the lacrima.

He took a sigh and whispered, "Looks like taking you will be a hard time… Natsu Dragneel." The person smirk, an evil one, "But that doesn't matter… I'm very sure that one day you'll be back. I hope you can take your worst punishment after escaping within my hands hehehe."

The person began to laugh madly.

* * *

Somewhere on the top of the roof of someone's home, person was standing there. Long raven hair with crimson color and sapphire eyes wearing black long jacket without sleeves, black pants, dark blue inner shirt and shoes.

The moon shine to where the person it was standing and that person was a woman, it was Yua. Her eyes show nothing as she stares at the people below doing their daily life, fun and for some walking with their love ones. She really didn't care about them, only the suspicious group of people running around and seems in hurry.

She took a sigh, feeling the cold wind that just blew to where she is. 'Natsu will be safe.' She thought before giving a sharp gave on the people she kept observing and getting far away. 'It's time to uncover who they are.'

Yua began running and jumping to every roof, making sure her presence won't be found and surely figure it out what they were doing next. As she kept going, she can't help but asked within her mind, a question which she can never hear the answer unless she asked the question to that person.

'When will you have courage to face Natsu…'

Yua voiced the name of the person she had kept in mind but a strong wind came that covered her voice, unheard the name. She began to smirk and vanish within the thin air.

* * *

Fairy Tail Guild, Natsu regain consciousness and looked around him. He saw Sting and Gray were there and so was Wendy who's holding his hand, Happy beside his head and Carla beside Wendy. Seeing e had regain consciousness, they began to smile.

"N-Natsu-san you're finally awake!" Wendy was the first one to speak. "How do you feel Natsu-san? Something painful? Is your head hurt? Do you need anything?"

"What happened first?" Natsu asked as he slowly sat up, petting Happy who kept hugging his head and saying he's alright or he's safe. Gray was the one who answered, "Unknown people tried to take you and Wendy away. You know, kidnapping you for money."

Gray told the haft truth which was being kidnap but the fact that they only want him and not Wendy was something he cannot say.

Sting followed up, "But don't worry Natsu-san, before they could do something bad to you and Wendy, we able to take them down. They were now being questioned by Magic Councils."

"Are they magicians?" Natsu asked. Carla was the one who answered, "No they aren't but they happened to be nearby so it was them who took care of them. Well I'm glad we're safe before something happened to us."

Natsu smiled to that and faced them, "Tha-thank you for rescuing us."

"Rescue? You mean before they take you away Flamebrain." Gray said with a huff but glad they able to come in time. Natsu kept smiling until he asked, "Whose flamebrain Gray?"

"It's you Natsu but I'm sure you won't understand right now."

"Kindly explain?"

"Natsu is saying 'KINDLY' to GRAY!?"

"Was that not natural Happy?"

" I-I don't think not Na-Natsu-san"

"Whaaa! Natsu-san is so cool!"

"Well looks like thing brighten up."

"Hehe"

"Hoy hoy"

* * *

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **battle for paring: Yukino, Mira and Lucy**

 **readers can still add more and vote for more so please do.**

 **next chapter April 1**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: First Quest & Time with Erza and Jellal**

Morning when Natsu with Sting and Lector came to the guild and as always, it was normal day but this time, Natsu was curious about the guild quest. Nab as always standing and finding a job suitable for him and Natsu went beside him, looking at each flier that were stick there.

Mira who was serving the drinks noticed Natsu was looking at the guild quest. Erza went to Mira and asked, "Does Natsu want to go to a quest?"

"It seems that way." Mira said with great smile. She began to whisper, "I know it's a bit bad idea but why don't you with the team take a quest with him? He might remember something because he always takes job right?"

Erza thought for a moment before whispering back, "I'll ask Master about it." Mira smiled and nod.

Erza went to find Makarov while Mira continue her job.

Natsu kept reading every quest until someone called him.

"Natsu-san do you want to go on the quest?" Natsu turn to the person who asked and it was Sting with Lector, Rogue, Frosh and Yukino. Natsu blushed a bit and turn away, still respond, "N-no, just curious about the jobs that guild was taking."

Sting grin and went beside him as he wrap his left arms around his neck, "Natsu-san do you miss taking jobs?"

"H-huh? Me taking jobs?" Natsu asked. Rogue was the one who spoke, "Natsu-san joining a guild also means taking job quest. You were taking one like many others."

Natsu nod, understanding it. He turned back to the quest board and kept staring the papers.

"Did something catch your eyes Natsu-san?" Lector asked. Natsu thought for a moment before pointing the quest that seems intruding. They all looked on the paper that Natsu was pointing.

Yukino was the one who read it loudly, "Hmm… 'Hiring Mages more than five. Dark Guild Magicians were terrorizing the city, someone save the city and exterminate them…'Oh, just taking out some Dark Guilds."

Sting can't help but sweat drop, "Who's city had courage to bring that up? What's more what's the name of the guild?"

Yukino exam the paper and it was Frosh who said it. "CottonTail!"

"C-CottonTail?" Everyone except Natsu repeated the name. Natsu blink on the name and spoke, "Dark Guild said to be a Guilds that aren't registered in Magic Council and do something bad stuff right? Why is the guild named CottonTail? Wasn't that…"

"A rabbit… right?" Lector asked.

They all imagine a rabbit jumping really happily with carrots in mouth. They all can't help but sweat drop.

"An intruding name" Rogue said and turned back on the paper, "Even if it's a funny name, the reward jewel seems good and high."

Yukino saw the reward jewel and nod, "Your right and they are hiring more than five magicians. Do you think even if they had a funny name, they were actually strong people?"

"Like Oracion Seis?" Natsu asked. Sting shook his head, "No no they are cooler and so was their name than them."

"Rogue can we do this quest?" Frosh asked. Rogue thought for a moment and answered, "Well we're not member of Fairy Tail and Natsu-san's guild mark is still missing so I guess we can't take this quest at all… unless we're in our guild Frosh."

Natsu sweat a bit, "W-well it's not like I could fight and use magic like everyone else here."

"What are you talking about? You're our family and you can use magic Natsu."

They all turn to Erza with Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla.

Lucy smiled and spoke, "That's right Natsu. Don't feel down and I'm sure you'll remember something and definitely you can use your magic again."

Gray followed, "Well you heard it. Now what job did you choose? We can go there together with Sabertooth."

"Did Master Makarov approve to have him go and also with us?" Sting asked in bit disbelief. Erza nod, "Yeah. He said that it might help Natsu remember something and since it was us who were going, everything was fine."

Sting began to laugh and raised his free hand in the air, "YEAH!"

Rogue smiled and nodded, fine by it. Yunino smiled too, "Doing a quest with Fairy Tail, this seems new and interesting."

Wendy was happy to it, "I can feel this will be fun." Carla sigh, "I sure hope so."

Lector's eyes became a shape of the heart. Seeing his crush was like a greatest dream. Happy who can sense Lector's gaze toward Carla gave a glare, in mind saying Love Rival.

Natsu on the other hand can't help but sweat drop on sight, seeing everyone had decided to go on the quest he had pointed which was the only reason he pointed it was because of the name of the guild, not because he wants to go and do it.

* * *

Later, they were now waiting in front of the train station. Sting and Lector were excited as Rogue and Frosh control their excitement. Natsu on the other hand was on the free sit with Yukino and Happy, watching them.

Natsu sigh again, trying to process how it happened again. Seeing his sigh, Happy pat beside him, making Natsu turn to his partner exceed.

"Aye! Don't be down Natsu, we can take care of them without fail." Happy reassured Natsu. He smiled weakly, "F-for some reason I know but… why the heck we had such a large bag Happy?" Natsu asked as he pointed their large bag on their side.

"Aye! It's the bag we always use when we go to any quest Natsu." Happy explained. Natsu tilt his head, not understanding at all, "We do?"

Yukino giggle who was just beside him, "You look like a boy's scout Natsu-sama." She commented. Natsu sweat drop, still not get the whole logic about his real self.

"Ah, you guys are so fast!" They all saw Lucy coming with her small bag. Sting was the one who greeted, "Lucy you finally came. The others?"

"I was about to ask the same thing." Lucy said, wondering where the others are.

Few minutes and Wendy, Carla and Gray came. Wendy has a small bag pack while Gray didn't carry anything.

"Wendy, Carla, Gray!" Lucy greeted their arrival. Wendy bowed a bit, "W-we're sorry if we're late."

"What are you talking about? We're here just before the time Wendy." Carla said. Gray scratch his head before looking around then faced them. "Erza is still not here?"

Natsu nod, "She hasn't arrived yet."

"That's strange, usually she came here earlier than me." Gray said before looking around once again.

Rogue took this time to go to Wendy. "Wendy do you happen to feel motion sickness when comes to transportation?" He asked.

Wendy nod, "Y-yes, it was natural for Dragon Slayers to have motion sickness right? O-oh, since we're heading to a quest that we're about to ride one." She can't help but pale on the coming ride. "I-I feel like getting sick just thinking about it."

"W-Wendy calm down." Carla comforted but she knew it will never work.

Rogue nod to the information. "I see… if that's the case… here." Rogue handed over some pills to Wendy, making her wonder what those are. Rogue smiled and answered the unspoken words, "This is a medicine that could help you fight against motion sickness. It's very effective and the effect will lose after 24 hours."

"R-really!?" Wendy's eyes were shining, learning there's actually a medicine for motion sickness that was very effective for Dragon Slayers like them.

Lector grin, "That's right. Sting-kun and Rogue were really doing well to their whole ride a day because of that medicine." Sting added with a grin, "Not just that, that medicine came from Natsu-san!"

Seeing the attention went through him, Natsu scratch his cheek, "W-well if we all run out of medicine just tell me… I actually learned how to make that medicine from Yua-san. The only problem you could say was the ingredients needed for those medicines."

"Wow! R-REALLY NATSU-SAN!" Sting's eyes were shining as he looked to Natsu. Rogue smiled to it and nod, "Well if there's needed ingredient just tell us and we'll get it for Natsu-san."

Natsu smiled a bit and nodded. Everyone can't help but smile for him.

"Oh, looks like I was late."

They all saw Erza coming with… a large luggage that was too much that needed a carp to move them all. Sabertooth with Natsu pale on such large thing.

Seeing that made Erza tilt her head, "Is there something wrong?"

"E-Erza-san" All looked to Sting who was still in disbelief. He slowly pointed her things and asked, "Wha-what are those?"

"Huh?" Erza questioned before seeing what he was pointing, "Oh, they might be needed." She replied with a smile and turn back to them. "You can say if there's an emergency, everything is here to be fixed."

"Did you carry your whole house?" This time, Natsu asked that made the team pale for such question. That was the actually the only thing they do not wanted to ask her, not wanting to be fried or be beaten by her. Natsu who has no idea why everyone paled kept his questioning look, puzzle about everything.

Erza was thinking how to answer, "Well… not all… I guess…"

Everyone can't help but sweat drop. 'For real?' everyone thought.

Natsu still can't understand it but sigh. "So I guess we're all here right?"

"H-huh? Y-yeah Natsu" Lucy said, somehow recovering. She turn to everyone, "Shall we go?"

Everyone answered in excitement except Natsu who just sweat drop, nervous about their trip, more like mission quest.

* * *

They all soon ride on the train. Wendy seems enjoying the ride, not feeling motion sickness at all.

"This feeling… how good it is!" Wendy said in nostalgic tone.

Sting just grin, "Right? The medicine is working fine." Rogue nod in agreement, "Not feeling motion sickness was really something that us Dragon Slayer happy."

Lector nod as he agrees while Frosh kept smiling.

Carla huff, "Well at least it's a good medicine for Wendy."

"Natsu don't you feel any motion sickness?" Happy asked, remembering he didn't take any medicine like the other fellow Dragon Slayer, he was expecting him to feel motion sickness but seeing he's normal was something shocking to him.

Natsu just blink on the question and shrug, "Now that I think about it… you guys asked me the same thing right?"

Yukino nod, "We're actually surprise that you don't feel sick Natsu-sama. We all concluded it was because your Dragon Slaying Magic is not with you. If ever you're magic return, might as well your Motion sickness."

Natsu paled, "I-I guess I'm fine wi-without magic."

Everyone laugh to it.

* * *

Soon enough, Natsu was now sleeping whiles the train still running. Wendy just smile to Natsu's face.

"It seems Natsu-san was finally able to relax himself with us." Wendy said. Lucy nodded, "I think Natsu already got used to us so that must be why."

Erza nodded, "I think it's a good thing, that way if anything happen he can entrust us to tell us about it."

"Like what Erza?" Happy asked. Gray answered, "Like bandits attacking or something. Have you forgotten that there are dangers around us Happy? Natsu who has no magic can't easily protect himself like before."

Happy realized it and his eyes soften as he stares at his partner. "Natsu"

Yukino patted his head, "Don't worry Happy-san, I'm sure Natsu-sama will remember everything soon. We're all making progress about his memories right? If we help him even more, maybe he'll remember everything more than fast we could imagine."

Happy was somehow encouraged and smiled, "Your right Yukino, thank you."

Yukino smiled for Happy, glad that he was cheered up.

"By the way, who's turn today? We didn't able to tell that person we'll be taking Natsu-san for a while." Sting said, bit worried.

Erza just smile, "Oh that, it would be me so there's no need to worry." Lucy smiled too, "I'm next to her, I just hope Natsu could remember something from our travel."

"What are you talking about Lucy, you're always with Flamebrain when comes to jobs, I'm very sure he would remember something." Gray said, cheering the nervous Lucy.

Lucy smiled to Gray, "Thank you Gray"

Gray smiled back, "Well, good luck you two."

Erza and Lucy nod at the same time.

* * *

Finally arriving to their stop, they all went out the train and ride on the carp, heading to their destination city.

Natsu seems enjoying the scenery, seeing a plain grasses around and peaceful atmosphere, he can't help but feel nostalgic, remembering the environment he had lived with Yua before meeting Sting and the others.

"Do you enjoy here Natsu?" Gray asked, since he was just beside him. Natsu smiled and nod, "The wind is peaceful. I can't help but enjoy it."

Everyone smiled for him.

"You know, it was so peaceful that I can't ever thought about the town we're heading was being attacked by a dark guild." Wendy said, Carla nodded, agreeing to her statement, "Now I think about it, it's kind of weird."

Sting looked around, sensing nothing but peaceful environment. Yukino decide to ask the driver. "Does this place get attacked?"

"It does" The driver answered that took everyone's attention. "Before, many travelers were taking this road to travel to other town or city but when that Dark Guild arrived, they never cease to attack anyone and rub them. Because everyone fear them that everyone were now trying their best not to cross this road. Same for me but seeing Fairy Tail took this quest, I'm sure someone has to take you there to take care of them right?"

Erza smiled to that, "Thank you for making us ride."

"No problem, as long as you can take them all down and return back the peace of this road and town ahead." The driver said with a grin. Gray grin back, "Don't worry, we'll take of them."

"Don't forget the Sabertooth" Lector said, making the Sabertooth smile.

Natsu smiled to everyone until sensing something that he immediately looked away to search to where the bad feelings coming from. Seeing no one made him doubt but still, the bad feeling was there.

'Are we being watch?' Natsu wonder as he kept watch.

* * *

Somewhere where Natsu felt their presence, someone was truly watching them and smirked, seeing the light magicians came for the village.

"Better tell this to the others… hihihi if this goes well it will be our victory."

The person run away, returning back to report everything to his comrades.

* * *

Arriving the town, they had notice how bad the situation it had given to the people. Most buildings were destroyed and few people were fixing it or rebuilding it, some were crying that seems to have a deep reason, people walking around to search something they can use for their living and so forth. Summarizing those, it's a truly bad one. Rage seems to cross to their minds as for Natsu feel pity and anger inside. They all swore to make sure those who had done this will suffer, for now they all went to meet the client who was the elder of the town.

"Thank you for coming Fairy Tail Magician. Sabertooth was also with you, it's surprising, yet truly grateful." The Elder of the town said, truly glad in his voice was evident to his tone.

Sting just smile and nod. Erza was the one who spoke, "Can you discuss to us what is the mission all about? I mean other than the attack of the Dark Guild."

"O-oh that… please come in and I'll tell you all I know." The elder offer to his home as everyone followed.

Natsu who was about to enter felt someone was watching them and turn around to know where it come from. The people walking around were preventing him to see the unknown people, much as his disappointment.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Gray asked as he noticed Natsu looking around the place. Natsu turn to him and asked, "Did you feel it? Like someone was watching us"

Hearing that made Gray observed the place, seeing nothing he turned back to Natsu. "Looks like they knew you sense them so they may have hid their presence… Come inside Natsu."

"Y-yeah" Natsu went in before Gray. He took a last observation outside before coming in and closed the door.

* * *

Inside, they all sat on the couches and the Elder began to explain their situation.

"It began three years ago, they suddenly came and attack the town, stealing the goods, kidnapping children and destroying town. We can't stand it anymore. We tried asking help but before we could, they came and attack us. We can't do anything at all. It was truly a miracle when one of the citizens who have courage enough to escape to seek helps and made it despite the danger." The Elder said, tears were forming to his eyes. He turned to them and kneeled down, "Please, take them down for us and return the peace of our town back to us."

They all turn to each other and nod, without word they all came to an agreement. They all faced the Elder.

Wendy was the one who spoke, "Don't worry, we Fairy Tail will take the job and promise you that we will return the peace back to you and everyone else." Lucy nodded, "That's right. We'll surely take care of them for good."

"Don't forget that we Sabertooth is here to aid your town." Sting said. Yunino followed, "We cannot forgive them about what they had done to this town."

"Fro think so too." Frosh said, making Rogue smirk to his partner exceed.

Natsu blink for a moment, still processing the short conversation. He wasn't really against to their decision and thought that they deserve to be taking down. Inside him, something was burning to his chest. It was foreign for him, can't understand what that feeling was.

"At the time like this, you will yell and start running around to seek them and give a beating Natsu." Natsu turn to the person who said it and it was Gray, smirking. "Don't you remember any this kind of moment?"

Natsu thought for a moment before asking, "I'm yelling? What do I always say?"

"Its 'I'm all fired up!' like that." Happy said, trying to imitate the hyper Natsu they all remember.

Natsu blink once again before repeating it, "I'm all fired up?"

"Natsu don't question it, it kills the mood you know." Lucy said with a smile. Natsu looked down and looked away, making the others laugh a bit.

"Ummm" The Elder seems confuse. Erza was the one who explained, "Unfortunately we brought a comrade who has no memories. Doing this mission might make him remember something so is that alright to you? We can take care of him we promise."

The Elder nod, not complaining at all.

* * *

Little soon, they all decide to divide their group to find any member who were looming around town. Gray and Rogue with Frosh on the other hand decide to stay with the Elder, saying about asking more information about something.

Natsu was teamed with Erza as they decide to walk away and so were the others as for the three went back inside the house of the Elder.

"Elder sorry to disturb you again but can we have your time?" Gray sincerely asked. The Elder nod, "Sure, since it's my duty to give you many information as I can to bring them down."

Rogue smirk, "That's good, well let's catch on the real topic…" Both became serious as Rogue asked the question, "Tell us everything you know about the activity which you said kidnapping?"

* * *

Outside the town, Erza and Natsu were still walking away. Natsu was confuse, they were supposed to be walking around to find some clues where the guilds but walking out on the town?

"E-Erza?" Natsu called, wanting to know where they are going. Erza just turn to him and smiled, an assurance that everything is alright. Natsu just trusted her and kept following her from behind.

Arriving to the hills, near town, Erza sat on the ground and swayed his hand, telling him to sit beside him and so he did beside her.

"There's actually a reason why I brought you here Natsu." Erza began as Natsu listen to her. "I want you to hear my story, would that okay to you?"

Natsu nod as an answer, making Erza happy.

"It happened when we were having a vacation in Akane beach, we were all having fun, you, Lucy, Happy, Gray and Me. Juvia was with us too, although she had preferred watching us from afar than joining us."

"Why is that?"

"Juvia was still not a member of Fairy Tail. I'm sure you had heard about Phantom Lord Natsu." Erza said, earning a nod from Natsu. "I heard about it from Gajeel."

"Then do you understand why she prefers watching from afar?" Erza asked. Natsu answered, "She might be thinking that we are angry at her and won't accept her."

"Well that's right, although to tell the truth, if ever she appeared and told us she wanted to join Fairy Tail, I might doubt it, more like I will not believe her at all." Erza said weakly before shaking her head, "I-in any case that was the past. Juvia is our Nakama, our Family! There's no doubt within that fact at all!"

Natsu smiled and nod, "Y-yeah your right… I guess."

Erza observed Natsu for a moment, seeing he was still trying to get used of saying Fairy Tail is his home. There are times he might doubt that fact but she can't blame him, knowing he doesn't remember anything at all.

"Let's return back." Erza said as Natsu put his attention to her. "In the middle of our vacation, a group of people attacked us and it turns out to be the people I know. Sho, Wally, Millianna… Simon and Jellal. They are one of the people whom I had turn friends when I was still being captive with them, in the tower called tower of heaven."

"Tower of heaven?" Natsu repeated asked but then remembered something about it. "You don't mean they're making you complete a certain system called R-system right?"

Erza was shock to hear that, "Y-you know the R-system Natsu!?"

Natsu thought for a moment before speaking, "R-system, I heard it from Yua-san. She said it was something about a strong magic tower that has a goal of awakening a powerful dark wizard which in fact was not really sleeping and much more, dead. I don't really know much but I do remember she said about a tower containing a bunch of Etherion."

"O-oh… just how much does she know Natsu?" Erza asked, clearly suspicious about this person name Yua. Natsu just shrug, "I don't know. She just knows many things."

'She's getting even more suspicious. Just who is she?' Erza thought before giving a sigh and decide to continue her story. "In any case… they took me and Happy to the tower of heaven. The only person they really target was me but… since Millianna likes cats, she can't help but took interest to Happy that's why he too was taken. After that, I heard you, Gray, Lucy and Juvia went to chaise and save us. I played along with them for a while, wanting to know why everyone who was supposed to be free from that tower was still there and completed that tower. I learn that it was all Jellal's doing."

Natsu was silence as he listened to her. When she stopped speaking, he took the opportunity to ask, "So does that mean… This Jellal person became our enemy?"

"That's right Natsu." A foreign and familiar voice answered Natsu's question as much as Erza's surprise. Both turn around and saw Jellal, standing in front of them alone.

"J-Jellal!?" Erza was total in disbelief when she saw Jellal here with them. When Natsu heard his name from Erza, he was shock to know that the person they were about to talk about is here with them.

Jellal gave a small smile and greeted, "It's been a while Erza, Natsu."

"Jellal wha-what are you doing here?" Erza asked. Jellal walked, heading to them as he answered, "I heard about a certain dark guild doing some trouble here in this town, so I happen to come here and investigate myself." When Jellal was with them, he continued, "I heard Fairy Tail were heading to do some quest here and I know it would be your group. I came here to greet."

"I-I see…" Erza smiled to that. Jellal turn to Natsu, "It's been a while ever since our last meeting Natsu."

"Eh?" Natsu gave a questioning look. Jellal continued, "I heard you had gone missing for three years. I'm glad they finally found you, although something change about you. Did something happen which was the reason you had gone for so long Natsu?"

Natsu studied the man, not knowing if he is someone to be trusted or not. He was unconsciously stepping back too, which earn a question from Jellal but decide not to voice it out. Seeing how Natsu seems afraid, Erza patted his shoulder and smiled, making him turn to her.

"He's no longer an enemy Natsu. He's now a very valuable comrade, to you and me." Erza said with assurance. Natsu slowly turn to him and asked, "You're… not an enemy or anything?"

Jellal blink, not sure how to react from this situation. Erza sigh before turning to Jellal and explained his situation. "Jellal, Natsu right now doesn't remember anything." Jellal's eyes widen. She continued, "He lost his memories. Everything, even about himself."

Jellal turn to Natsu in shock and disbelief. Seeing how un-character Natsu was showing, it seems what Erza was telling was true. Natsu doesn't remember anything about himself, including him.

He turned back to Erza and asked, "Is that why you were talking about the tower of heaven?" Erza looked down and nodded, "I'm thinking he might remember something when I talk about it."

"I see." Jellal smiled, "Don't worry, its fine now and, what you were talking about is true. I did something unforgivable, that's why I need to atone, for my sins." Jellal turn to Natsu, seeing how he was staring at him, like observing him if ever he's an enemy or not. He gave a small smile, "This may sound weird but… Natsu, my name is Jellal, please to meet you."

Having return back to reality, he nodded, "S-same here… Jellal."

"No need to get scared or anything Natsu. How about we continue on what you and Erza left off." Jellal said with assuring smile. Feeling sure and safe, Natsu gave a small smile and nod, "Tha-thank you Je-Jellal"

"No need to thank me Natsu." Jellal said.

This made Erza happy as she offered him a sit which he obligated and sat with them.

"Now where are we… oh, about me right? Well at that time, I knew from the beginning that Wally, Millianna and Sho would lose, and Simon betraying me, so I made a backup plan that I had saved for later." Jellal said. Natsu tilt his head to the side, "Backup plan?"

"I hired a group of magicians from a dark guild that will take care of you as they say." Jellal said with small smile with little sweat drop on the side, "They call themselves, they are the special Guerrilla Squad: Trinity Raven from Death's Head Caucus of the Assassin's Guild."

"Assassin's Guild?" Natsu repeated as if he had heard it before. Erza seems to notice it and asked, "Natsu do you remember something about them?"

Natsu looked down before speaking, "They… they attacked me before." This earns the two attentions even more. Natsu continued, "When I was still recovering from Yua-san's care, they are one of the group who attack and after me. I was truly afraid on that time but Yua-san was there for me, protected me from them."

Jellal nod, understanding at the same time taking notes to investigate that guild later. Erza on the other hand gave comfort, seeing how afraid the un-character Natsu in this moment.

"Natsu there's no need to be afraid, we're here for you, and we'll keep you safe." Erza assured which shocked Natsu as he turned to her. Erza continue to give the smile of assurance, telling he is not alone and everything will be alright.

Natsu smiled, truly had receive her message. "Tha-thank you… Erza"

Erza nodded. Natsu turn to Jellal and gave a small smile, "Please continue Jellal."

Jellal smiled and nod, "In any case, Trinity Raven contains three members and each of them fought you and your other friends. You all defeated them and soon, Erza came and fought against me."

Erza continued the story, "At that time I have a strong emotion of taking down Jellal with me, and if I could I would save him even if it causes my life. I thought I could do it… but I couldn't and I am almost got fused to that tower, until you came and pull me out."

"Eh? I saved you?" Natsu asked. Erza nodded, "Yeah. I'm told you to escape, knowing you can't defeat him but you…"

"You punch her stomach so she would lose consciousness." Jellal said which widen Natsu's eyes. "You did that because you could tell, Erza had lost her will, already giving up which pains you. You fought against me and really you are so stubborn that you won't even give up and even destroy the tower that I had spent eight years to complete it." Jellal chuckle for a bit and turn to Natsu, "Well Erza woke up little sooner after that."

"You barely stand but still you keep standing up and never gave up, until Jellal used one of his powerful magic, Altairis. He is about to release it when I stood up and went in front of you to take the hit instead of you. I wanted to protect you so I am ready to die but… instead… ahh…"

Jellal looked away, it was his fault that it happened… because of him… he…

Natsu seems to understand the feeling they were showing. Someone must have died. The person that made Erza truly cries in pains while Jellal is still in great guilt. He can already conclude it was Jellal who killed this person.

"You don't need to continue when it's too painful, I understand." Natsu said, like telling them there's no need to force themselves to tell them everything.

Erza was bit shock but shook her head, "N-no, we already started so we'll continue Natsu."

"But"

"Before Erza was hit…" The two turn to Jellal who continued the story, "Simon came and took the hit instead of her. He protected her with his life… leading him to death."

Natsu was shock to learn that. Erza shows another painful emotion, remembering the last moment Simon had before dying, she can't help but blaming herself about his death.

Jellel took a deep breath before continuing, "After that happened… you did something really dangerous, you ate the Etherion which contains more than one magic. You used it to become more powerful, entering to the power called Dragon Force."

"D-Dragon… Force… Are you talking about the form Dragon Slayer possessed?" Natsu asked.

"That's right." It was Erza who answered. "Did both Sting and Rogue tell you about them?" Natsu nodded, which made Erza smile, "Then to makes things go faster. You used the power of Dragon Slayer and defeat Jellal."

Natsu was shock to hear that. He defeated Jellal? For real!?

"Was that too shocking for you Natsu? It's true that you defeated me and thanks to you I am free. You're the one who opened my eyes, that is why I regain my memories when I heard your name." Jellal said.

Natsu asked, "Regain your memories? Does that mean you lost your memories like me?"

"Yeah. I lost my memories when I regain my consciousness and activated the Nirvana. I did that to destroy it with me. But I failed after Erza stopping me." Jellal said before chuckling. Erza spoke, "Jellal that is not something to be laugh about."

"I know… still I'm thankful to both of you. You both saved me more than times so now I wanted to repay it, my sin, my gratitude and everything. It is a reason I create an independent guild, Crime Sorciere."

Natsu smiled to that, "I see, it seems I understand now how you're no longer an enemy. Now that I think about it, you sure look nice than evil."

Jellal was surprise on the sudden words which made him blush. Erza can't help but laugh to that, seeing how Jellal caught off guard to that.

"E-Erza" Jellal now feel embarrass as Erza continue to laugh.

Natsu keep watching the two when suddenly an image appeared to his mind. It was an image where he was there, standing in front of someone who he seems to be fighting against. There's also a red hair woman who was unconscious beside him. He can conclude from the story the red hair woman was Erza and the person in front of him was Jellal who really looked evil and different from now. Was he possessed by something? He doesn't know.

Another image showed. There is the person in front of him who is injured and weak but still raising his hand as he is trying to give something to him, a golden color of flame. He can tell this person is Jellal, this must be a memory about what happened to Nirvana. Somehow he can remember a small conversation about this moment.

" _The flame of guilt?"_

" _I don't need you to forgive me… I just want you to receive this power… I believe in you."_

"Natsu is there something wrong?" Jellal asked, seeing how much Natsu was spacing out. Natsu blink for a moment and smiled, "N-nothing… Just that… few fragment of my memories came back again."

This made Erza smile, "Really? What do you remember Natsu?"

"N-nothing much… only an image where I seems to be facing Jellal to the place that might be called tower of heaven and…" Natsu turn to Jellal, "The time you gave me a flame you called The Flame of Guilt."

Both Erza and Jellal understand what he means and smiled for him.

"I'm glad you remember Natsu." Jellal said, truly glad he is. Erza was more than happy, knowing there is a progress of his recovery. Even if it was little that's fine, as long as Natsu beginning to remember, that's all that matters.

* * *

Later on they were about to leave when both Erza and Jellal talk about something which is out of reach for Natsu to hear.

"Thank you for helping me talk about the past Jellal, even if it's painful for us." Erza said. Jellal shook his head, "It was nothing Erza, it is necessary for him to remember so its fine. Beside its already within the past, now we live for our future."

That made Erza smile, "Your right." Jellal nodded before wearing his hood, "I'll investigate about the Assassin Guild. When I found something I will immediately let you know about it."

Erza nodded, "Thanks Jellal"

"I'm leaving… take care of each other."

"Same to you and everyone else."

Jellal gave his final smile before walking away from the place. Erza only watch him leave, still knowing they will meet again. Natsu walked beside her, seeing Jellal is already far from them.

Erza turn to Natsu, "Shall we go back and start investigating Natsu?"

Natsu smiled and nod. Both of them turned back and walked away, heading back to the village.

* * *

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Sorry for the long wait Readers. Now that my college days is done, your author might able to update even more faster, but I'm not making any promises on the very fast updates. For now, your Author would like to apologize for not updating for a month, blame the IT thesis please. Also, thank you for being patience.**

 **Readers please vote who's pair you desire for Natsu. My chapter deadline will be chapter 15, not saying that's the end of the story but only for the votes. Right now, Proper Pairing: Lucy was on the lead, followed by Mira and Yukino. Yaoi Paring: Gray added by Zeref (I don't actually know about him since they are truly brothers.)**

 **Message for the guess name MioRiChan = "** _Making my fanfic to a comic huh, not bad idea and... I would appreciate if you have your own account in fanfiction so I could message you better than this... if you will continue your plan only. The choice is yours._ **"**

 **Next Chapter Release: April 7**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Dark Guild and Client's Lie**

Fiore, where the people still live normally, in the dark alley there is a beating that has been happening. There are group of men full of injured as they are unable to move due to the pain while the most of them were bleeding, some might be dead already.

There, only one person was standing who wears black long sleeveless jacket. It was Yua, raising her hand as she force the man she's holding to speak.

"You'll never talk?" Yua asked in cold tone. The man is too stubborn to speak. She gave a sigh, "Your no use then."

Yua throw the man on the side as if nothing importance, so powerful that when the man hit the wall, he was crushed deeply until he cannot longer move.

'Was that strength too much?' Yua wondered before dropping it as she faced the other remaining alive. 'I ambushed the largest number but none of them gave me answer. Just how loyal are they to this organization they are working… were they?'

Yua went to the person who's the closest and grabbed his hair and raised him up, forcing him to face her. She looked closely to the eyes, observing everything closely.

"I… will not… speak." The person Yua was holding said. Even if he can no longer move, he still gave a bravery look that he will never fall down like his comrades who fallen to her hands.

Yua didn't mind his word as she continues to study the man and finally understanding everything. She let go the man and gave a sigh.

'This is truly troublesome.' Yua thought on the situation. 'Just what the heck this organization truly does?'

Yua turn to the remaining men and sigh again, 'Looks like I have to clean this up… truly… what a troublesome indeed.'

Suddenly something dark was forming behind her which made the remaining men tremble in fear. Her blue eyes turn into a glowing red, as if she's showing them there is no future ahead of them.

"Don't blame me." Yua said before her tone turn into even colder, "You all cross the line… begun."

The dark thing attacked them, hearing nothing but silence. Soon enough the dark forms were spreading around the place, all except where Yua was standing.

Yua didn't mind what's happening to them as she began to think everything again. 'I need to recalculate. If what I'm guessing is correct…" Yua began to smirk, "Heh, looks like there's more than troublesome I could ever expected huh…" To her mind, 'I hope your thinking the same thing about this.'

Yua turn around and left the place, leaving no evidences of any people around, even a spill of blood.

* * *

To the small village, Erza and Natsu arrived back and Yukino was the one who greeted them.

"Welcome back Erza-san, Natsu-sama, how's the talk?" Yukino asked with a big smile. Natsu smiled and nod, "We talked about the tower of heaven and thankfully I remember something, even though it's not a whole story."

"But we got a progress, which is the best." Erza said with a smile. Yukino is more than happy to hear that, "I'm glad it is. Oh about our side, nothing happened until now so the village is still safe."

Erza nodded, "Maybe those people had found out our arrival and now getting cautious. We need to keep our guard up."

Yukino nodded as she agrees, "Everyone are continuing their patrol around the village. Wendy-sama and Carla-sama on the other hand were helping the villagers on the things they could such as healing magic."

Erza hum to that and turn to Natsu, "Natsu how about you stay with the elder of this village, that way you would be safe in case of attack."

Natsu was shock to hear that, "A-are you sure?" Erza nodded, "Your safety right now is our top priority and don't worry, Happy will be with you and once I found Lucy and the others, I might as well tell them to go where you are to keep you company."

Natsu understood and nod, "I-if you say so."

Erza turn to Yukino, "Will you escort him there Yukino?" She smiled and nod, "Gladly Erza-sama."

* * *

Later, both Yukino and Natsu were heading to the elder's house while Erza already left to do what he must do.

"There's no need to accompany me Yukino, I still remember the way there." Natsu said, feeling he shouldn't be bothering them since they were all in the middle of the mission which is to defeat a certain dark guild.

Yukino just smile and shook her head, "Its fine Natsu-sama and beside it is just natural in case an enemy attack us."

Natsu looked down to it, showing some kind of pain emotion. Seeing that made Yukino worried.

"Is there something wrong Natsu-sama?" Yukino asked. Natsu keep looking down as he began to stop walking which also made Yukino stop, now truly worried. Natsu took a deep sigh before speaking, "I'm sorry if I wasn't useful to this situation."

"Natsu-sama?"

"Everyone was trying hard for me to remember and when I do even in a slight fragment of memories, I can really say I could use magic but… in this moment… I can't… I'm can't use magic. I want to help you guys too but… what can I do?"

Yukino seems to understand, right now Natsu feels he's useless. He was thinking about them, much that he feels guilty because of it.

"Natsu-sama" Yukino called, making Natsu face her. She can't think of anything other than hug him in comfort, much as his surprise. She spoke, "I'm sure that someday when your memories truly return, and so was your magic Natsu-sama."

"B-but"

"I know it's hard at this moment but please, don't blame yourself. Please take time to remember okay, don't mind us because…" Yukino made an eye contact which surprise Natsu. Her eye shows strong determination. She continued, "Our top priority was none other than your recovery and nothing else."

"Yukino" Natsu seems can't believe about this. Why? Why are they doing this so much for him?

Yukino kept smiling before pulling his arms, "Come on Natsu-sama, we need to go and return back to the elder's house."

Natsu just nodded, knowing there is nothing he could do other than wait for them to finish the mission they were given.

* * *

Arriving the Elder's house, Yukino talked to the villager's elder about Natsu's stay which he obligated to let him stay to his home for a while. Yukino smiled and thank the elder.

Natsu was just watching them when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Natsu!" A blue cat came flying and hugged him. It was Happy, seems really happy. Yukino smiled to his arrival and spoke, "We're leaving Natsu-sama's care to you Happy-san."

"Aye! Leave it to me!" Happy said with a grin which made Yukino smile. She turned to Natsu and bow, "If you'll excuse me Natsu-sama, I must go and help the others from patrolling the area."

Natsu nodded, "Be careful."

"Sure"

Yukino left the place, leaving only Natsu, Happy and the elder from the house.

The elder turn to Natsu and asked, "Would you like some hot tea?" Natsu smiled and nodded, accepting the offer.

* * *

Somewhere, Gray, Rogue and Frosh were now discussing as they walk around the village.

"This dark guild is kidnapping teenagers huh… what do you think about it Gray?" Rogue asked. Gray thought for a moment before answering, "I could understand why they are kidnapping them but… what the elder told me seems to bother me."

"About what?"

"Remember how he explained their situation? I can see how bad it is those dark guild where doing to this pitiful villager but… This is so serious that they should have asked help from the Magic Council, not the Magic Guild."

Rogue seems to be being enlighten about this, "Now that you think about it, that's true."

"The elder of this village is ready to give the reward money. I know he could count on us on throwing them away but really I feel something about this."

Frosh turn to Rogue and asked, "Rogue do you think the elder is lying to us?"

Rogue thought for a moment before shaking his head, "I don't know Frosh but if ever he is, what is he planning to do?"

"Hmm… if only we could ask someone about this quest." Gray said as he scratched his head. Those words gave Rogue an idea as he immediately called him, "Gray let's go and find Sting."

Gray turned to him and asked, "Sting?" Rogue nodded, "We're Sabertooth so definitely we could use our guild to know if this quest had been official to all guilds or only exclusive to one guild. Sting is the Sabertooth's Guild Master so he has a power to learn about this."

Gray nodded, "It seems a good idea Rogue."

Rogue smirk before they run away, searching for Sting.

* * *

Somewhere hidden, three groups were whispering as they talk about their plan.

"Grrrr so how the heck this light guild come to our territory!?" A girl and seems the youngest of the group was so irritated after seeing light guilds are here to take them down.

The boy who seems to be the smartest was thinking for a moment before speaking, "Someone must have gone out and able to get some help without us knowing."

"Wait, you mean you didn't able to sense them with your wide sensor magic?" The other boy asked in shock. The smartest boy glared the other, "Shut up! But… I might admit I might which is truly impossible… unless…"

"An outsider." The girl answered in monotone. The two boys turn to her and the boy asked, "So what do you plan to do Bunny Princess?"

The girl smirked darkly as her eyes darken, "I think we should play with them and show them they made a grave mistake for coming to our village."

The two boys smirked in response, seems agreeing to her desire.

* * *

Somewhere, Lucy kept looking around and sigh, seems tired already.

"I'm so tired." Lucy murmured. Suddenly, the spirit of Lion, Leo appeared before her. "Hi my beloved Lucy, did you miss me?" He said in seductive tone.

"L-Loki please stop that." Lucy said, not affected by his seduction.

Leo or also known as Loki looked around as he observed the place and turn back to her, "This place seems old and really not in good condition. Did something happen here?"

"Huh? W-well we took this quest about this dark guild targeting this village." Lucy said, earning his curiosity, "Target huh… what's the name of the Dark Guild?"

Lucy scratched her cheek, "It may sound really weird but… they call themselves CottonTail."

"CottonTail?" Loki repeated before thinking about it. Seeing he seems to know something, Lucy asked him, "Loki do you know something about them?"

That snap Loki's thinking, "H-huh… oh… I heard about this guild before Lucy, although I never encounter them before."

That shock Lucy, "R-really!?" Loki nodded, "Listen, CottonTail is a dark guild that contains full of teenager magicians."

"Teenager? That young!?" Loki nodded to Lucy's words and spoke, "CottonTail is under control of one of the strongest Dark Guilds, Tartaros. CottonTail is where young people who wish to enter the dark guild is being joined and there, they are being train to be independent with no guidance of any adults. Even if they are young, those children had gained such strong magic that could compare to adult level."

"Re-really!? But then when they turn adult, where are they going?" Lucy asked. Loki answered, "From my resources it was said they are being sent to other dark guild to join with. I don't really know much but if ever you'll encounter one of them, it's better to be careful."

Lucy nodded, "I see, thank you for telling me Loki."

Loki gave smiled, "It was nothing for my dear Lucy. So, how's Natsu by the way?"

Lucy gave a small sad smile, "Still same… but he's progressing well, I just hope he would remember something big this time."

Loki hums to it, "So it was still a small progress huh… I really wonder what truly happen to him to be like that. Natsu would never lose to anyone, even if he's alone."

"I know which a big mystery for us. What really happened to his sole mission back then?" Lucy can't help but think about it.

Seeing how Lucy so serious about this, Loki gave a suggestion, "Ever tried asking Crux? He might find something that could help you learn about what happen to him."

That made her realized and smiled brightly, "That's it! Thanks Loki!"

"Any time Lucy and you may do it now since I came here using my own magic."

"Yeah" Lucy took out one of her silver key and began her summon, "I open the gate of Southern Cross, Crux!" Crux appeared before them. Lucy gave her order, "Crux I'd like you to find something about Natsu. What happened to him three years ago?"

"Are you sure? Remember I didn't able to locate him this whole three years until the Sabertooth arrived with him." Crux said. Lucy gave her persistent tone, "I don't mind, just try finding something about it."

Crux nodded, "I understand." And a bubble came out to his nose, seems like sleeping to other people's sight.

'I hope Crux could find something about Natsu.' Lucy hopes in desperate, wanting to know what happened that made him lose his memories. Loki on the other hand just watches over her at the same time supporting her.

* * *

At the elder's house, both Natsu and Happy were having a nice tea when the elder decide to talk to them.

"Young man what's your name?" The elder asked. Natsu introduce himself, "Natsu, my name is Natsu."

"Oh that's a nice name." The elder commented. Happy agreed it to, "Aye!"

"So Natsu, is it true you have no memories about your past?" The elder asked. Natsu gave a smiled a bit, "Unfortunately yes. I still feel bad for not remembering anything. Well I do remember few things thanks to them but… it's not enough. It's like… something is preventing me from remembering. I-I don't know why."

"Natsu" Happy feel sad for Natsu, hearing how much Natsu is blaming himself for their pain until now. Just what he should say to comfort his best friend?

The elder gave a comfort smile, "Young man, don't let them show that look of yours." Natsu was surprise at the same time, confuse. The elder continued, "If you continue to show them your painful look, it will also pain them too. They are trying their best to help you remember your lost memories, all you have to do is comply with their hard work and do the same for your own sake. I know it's hard but I know when you do your best, you will definitely remember everything."

"You think so?" Natsu is beginning to enlighten. The elder smile and nod. Happy smiled and followed up, "Aye! Natsu let's do our best to return your entire memories okay!"

Natsu turn to Happy and began to smile brightly, "Your right, let's do our best Happy!"

Happy was mentally surprise. That smile was the smile he had missed the most. It's been so long since he had seen it which really made Happy felt joy over this whole three years.

"AYE SIR!"

The elder chuckle on the two, seeing how energetic they might be. Natsu kept smiling to his partner exceed when suddenly he felt dizzy. Happy became concern after seeing Natsu not feeling well.

"Natsu are you alright?" Happy asked as he went closer to him. Natsu smiled weakly and nodded, "I'm fine… just that… nghh"

Natsu lost consciousness which shock Happy.

"Natsu? Natsu! Wake up Natsu, Natsu!"

"I'm sorry young lad." Happy was surprise and was about to turn to the elder when suddenly some kind of cloth wrapped was wrapped around him. Happy began to shout, "Hey let me go! Let me go!"

The one who's holding him was the elder, in his other hand was holding a lightning lacrima. "I'm sorry"

He electrifies Happy that made him shout in pain until the blue exceed lost consciousness. The elder took a deep breath before turning to the pink haired boy whom he had put asleep by using a drug that he had mix with the tea which the boy had drink many times that finally took its effect.

"I'm very sorry young lad… just that this is the only way for us to be free." The elder whispered as he watches the boy sleep.

He heard the door opened as he turned to the people who came in. there are two men, wearing hood and mask to cover their faces.

"We're taking the boy." One of the masked said as he walked to Natsu and carried him like a sack. The elder nodded as response, knowing already what they will do from this onward.

* * *

Somewhere within the village, Sting was contacting his guildmates through the use of lacrima while Gray and Rogue were waiting.

"Hmm… are you sure Rufus?" Sting asked and heard his reply. After the talk, he smiled, "It's a great help, thanks." He turned off the communication and turn to them, "Rufus said no quest had come to the guild. That would only mean only Fairy Tail receive this quest huh."

"As suspected." Rogue said before turning to Gray, "Any plan about what to do this onward?"

"I would like to confront the elder about this. I'm sure he's hiding something and we can't let it pass." Gray said. Lector scratched his cheek, "Seeing that we're suspecting something from our client… this never happen before huh, yes."

"I know… which is more convenient now that you think about it." Rogue said. Frosh asked, "What do you mean Rogue?"

Rogue explain for Frosh, "That if ever they plan something from the magicians like us, they could use the quest as a cover for us to see them as our client which is the truth is something else."

"A good disguise." Gray summarized.

Sting thought for a moment before both dragon slayers heard an explosion from afar.

"Rogue is that an explosion?" Sting asked which two exceed and Gray gave a questioning look but found when they saw a large smoke coming from the village and most of all where Wendy and Carla were located. Rogue nodded, "It seems the village is under attack."

Gray twitch, "We have to go."

They all run, heading to the place.

* * *

On that very place, the people were now running as Carla fight against them with Carla in human form.

"Just who are those kids?" Carla said as she dodged a whip from a girl who was standing in the center of the two boys.

The girl in front giggled, "It seems they aren't light magicians for nothing. Don't you guys think so too?"

The boy with an eye glasses pushed his glasses up before responding, "It seems to be. I thought she's same age as us and also a weak one but it's different. I might as say, as expected from Fairy Tail."

The other boy chuckle in amusement as he brought out a baseball bat and swing it, "Let's kill her shall we!?"

Wendy narrowed her eyes, full aware the children in front of her weren't just normal children. "May I ask who are you?"

The girl smirked wickedly and answered her, "I'm Ria known as the Bunny Princess."

"Zuno known as the Fire Player." The one holding a baseball bat said. The boy with the glasses answered, "Triyo known as the Radar Genius."

"We're all member of the CottonTail, Fairy Tail." Ria finished before attacking again using her whip but Wendy just dodge it just in time.

'CottonTail, these children are member of the Dark Guild!?' Wendy can't believe what she was actually hearing. Carla was same too and she knows they can't go easy on them, 'We got to let the others know, we may not know how many they were around the village.'

* * *

Somewhere, Lucy was running, heading to the place where the explosion was located. As she run, she could still remember the conversation she had with Loki and Crux.

" _Wa-wait, are you saying that you can't dig anything Crux?" Lucy said, shock when Crux said he didn't found anything much which really surprise her. Crux nod sadly, "It seems some kind of barrier is keeping me from knowing more I believe."_

" _Was it from the Spirit King?" Loki asked. Crux shook his head, "No, the power is something else which is dark and evil. I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't say anything much other than things I have found."_

 _Lucy looked down disappointed but then turn to him and said, "Then tell us what you had learn Crux."_

 _Crux nodded before complying to his mistress's desire, "I found out that three years ago in the middle of his mission, there was a group of organization ambushed him. It is said he fought well to resist but something came up which is truly surprising for him, leading to his defeat."_

 _That surprise both Lucy and Loki._

 _Loki was the one who asked, "Leading to his defeat? Are you serious!?"_

" _I'm afraid I cannot lie to both my owner and Leo-sama." Crux said, "The thing happened there was some kind of device that could stop any magicians from using magic."_

" _Magic, wait some kind of evil organization invented something to prevent us magicians!" Lucy said as she think things truly, "If ever that happen Natsu can't use magic but even so he could have fight even without one… unless…"_

" _There is a group of magicians that could use magic and use it as an advantage to defeat him I'm afraid." Loki said, knowing already where it's heading through. Lucy turned to Crux and asked, "Crux do you know what they did to Natsu after capturing him?"_

" _I'm sorry Lucy-sama but I'm afraid I can't. That was actually the very things that keeping me know." Crux said sadly which made Lucy grunt to frustration._

" _Just how could someone block the knowledge that you can't even enter if it's not the Spirit King who had done it?" Lucy can't help but ask that._

 _Loki thought for a moment before answering, "The only answer I can give you might be because it was a Celestial Mage had done it. I don't know who unfortunately to posses such dark magic even thought the Celestial Magic is supposed to be a light magic." Loki turned to Lucy and said, "I'll go back and see what I could find to my side Lucy, you try to find things in this side and hopefully we could." He turn to Crux, "You will help me too Crux."_

 _Crux nodded, not complaining. Lucy smiled to Loki, "Thank you Loki, that would be a great help."_

 _Loki smiled, "Leave it to me. You are important to me and so is Natsu since he too is one of my Family, Fairy Tail. It's natural."_

 _Lucy nodded, "I'll do my best to learn everything." The two spirit nodded back, fully resolve to solve things thoroughly, for Natsu._

Lucy was return back to reality and noticed something which she immediately hides. She was shock to what she had seen. There was Natsu, unconscious and being carried by unknown two people which she could immediately conclude, their enemies.

'No, I can't let them take Natsu.' Lucy thought before taking one of her key. She observed them carefully, not engaging as soon as possible, 'Those look like magicians… if they have a device that could stop us magician from using magic, I can't do this alone. I need someone help and mostly back up.'

The key Lucy was holding was the key of Virgo and summoned her, "I open the gate, Virgo!"

Virgo appeared beside her, "Is there something you need Princess?"

Lucy turn to Virgo and gave her order, "Please tell everyone that someone had kidnap Natsu Virgo. I'll go and try to deal with them but I need them to come and hurry. Alert them too about the possibility of unable to use magic so be careful just in case."

Virgo bowed, "As you wish Princess." She disappeared, no, below her there's a hole which she had dig to go and inform the others who happened to be near.

Seeing she's gone, she carried her other key which was the key of Scorpio.

'Don't worry Natsu, I'll save you.'

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Looks like things will heat up without myself knowing it. In any case, readers be sure to make a vote the character you want to pair with Natsu. Three more chapter left until the deadline of the vote. For those who concerns about adding romance in this fanfiction might damage the quality of the story, your author assure you that it will be showed mildly, you may not even notice it.**

 **Next Chapter Release: April 11**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: VS Light Magician, Celeb**

Two masked men kept on walking on their way when suddenly, a strong gust of wind hit them which they immediately covered themselves as their path was blocked. When it disappear, they both turn to the person who's responsible and turns out to be Lucy already in her key equip with Scorpio on her side, grinning.

"Don't think you can get away so easily." Lucy said, full of bravery as she only think one thing, save Natsu.

"Fairy Tail… it seems we got caught." The man said who's not carrying Natsu. The other turned to this person and asked, "What should we do?"

Within that mask, this person seems narrowing his eyes as he study the magician in front of them. "If I remember correctly, she's Lucy Heartfelia the Celestial Mage. She's nothing compared to that mage we're taking." His companion nodded, agreeing.

Lucy narrowed her eyes on them, 'They're underestimating me.'

That person stepped forward and took off his hood to show this person was wearing some kind of priest type. This person took off his mask, revealing his violet eyes and black long hair. He smirked, "Shall we have a dance?"

The other person who's carrying Natsu seems to already know what his companion was thinking and left him be.

"I'll leave that girl to you. I still need to deliver this boy back to the Boss." He said before turning around and walked away. The other smirked wider, "Gladly."

Seeing the other person was walking away, Lucy was about to chaise and stop him when suddenly she felt a strong force below that she immediately run back before a pillar of light happened.

"Not bad for someone like you." The priest commented much as Lucy's displeasure. "Let me introduce myself. I am Celeb, please to meet you Fairy Tail Magician."

'Celeb… I heard about that name…!' Hitting the realization, she remembered it. 'He's known as Shining Light due to his wonderful light magic and gentleness to a certain city called Polin. He is said to be dead due to his sudden disappearance for unknown reason but what's this!?'

Seeing that made this person who introduced himself as Celeb smirk again, "Oh, it seems you had heard my name, well I am same for you. Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail."

Lucy glared the man, "Where are you taking Natsu!?"

"To the place where he can be reborn as a new person, like I am." Another slashing light came from him but Scorpio protected her with his tail weapon.

"Scorpio"

"Focus on what's in front of you Lucy. We!" Scorpio said as he is on the stance to fight against his enemies. Knowing he is right, Lucy took her fighting stance as there is only one thing in mind, defeat him and save Natsu.

'Virgo please make it in time.' Lucy thought hopefully, before it's too late.

* * *

Somewhere, Gray with the other Sabertooth was running, heading to the place where Wendy was located. They also happened to meet up with Yukino and Erza who were also heading to the place.

"It seems the enemies had started to make a move." Erza said as she runs with them. Sting nodded, "We need to hurry or it will be too late."

"Ah now that I think about it, where's Natsu-san Yukino?" Lector asked to Yukino. She answered, "I left him to the elder's house with Happy-san for the time being."

"The elder's house!?" Gray seems shock to that. Seeing that made Erza asked, "Is there something wrong Gray?"

"W-well… just that…" He was about to tell his uneasiness when suddenly Virgo appeared before them from the ground that made them stop and shock.

"V-Virgo!?" Gray said in shock.

Virgo doesn't seem to mind their reaction and spoke, "Everyone I would like to inform you that Natsu is in danger." That surprise everyone, she continued, "Currently, Princess seems to be fighting against one of those who are taking him but unfortunately I could feel he is still being taken away. Princess is asking for help."

"Where are they!?" Rogue asked as his tone shows anger, seems to be because of the protectiveness they had gain from Natsu. Virgo answered, "Eighty meters to the southwest."

"This is bad" Frosh said, panicking about what they should do.

"Ahead Wendy-san was being attacked and on the other side they are taking Natsu-sama away and Lucy-san was there fighting against them." Yukino said, seeing their situation seems tight.

"I don't know but I feel Happy is in trouble too." Gray said, "I actually want to tell you that the elder here might be lying to us, which is why I was shock that you had send him there."

Erza twitch, "So it's my fault, I'm pathetic."

"Don't worry Erza-san, it's not like you know it and we just found that out ourselves." Sting said and turned to the others, "What now? We should decide as soon as possible or else it might be too late."

"There's no need to think this far Sting." Erza said to him before to everyone, "Sabertooth's quest was to protect and help Natsu return back his memories, right? If that's the case, as his teammate and friend, I'm leaving him to you."

They were bit surprise by it.

"Are you sure?" Rogue asked and Erza nodded. Gray followed, "Wendy and Carla are being attacked. We as her teammate must go and help them. Can I leave Natsu, Lucy and Happy to you guys?"

Sting grin, "Leave it to us." Rogue turn to Yukino, "You with Lector and Frosh head to the elder's home and see if Happy is there. Don't let the elder escape, it's not like he is our client to begin with."

Yukino smiled and nod, "Leave it to me." Lector gave a proud look, "We will not let him escape to this." Frosh agrees, "Fro will do his best Rogue."

They all looked to each other and nodded as they finished everything before parting their ways. Gray and Erza heading to Wendy and Carla's place, Yukino, Lector and Frosh heading to the elder's house while both dragon slayer heading to Lucy and Natsu's location.

"Virgo, lead them to Lucy and Natsu." Gray said as he run with Erza.

Virgo nodded as she complied, already running with Sting and Rogue.

"Ah Princess words, 'There is a possibility you cannot use magic so please be careful'." Virgo told the two.

Sting seems to be confused about that, "Unable to use magic? Is that even possible?"

"If Lucy alerts us then she must have found something that might endanger us in near future. If ever we lost our capability to use magic, we have no choice but to engage physical attacks." Rogue said.

Sting sweat a bit, "What a situation huh, like they could use magic while us can't huh" Rogue turn to Virgo and asked, "How many Lucy was fighting against."

Virgo answered, "Princess saw two enemies and one of them is carrying Natsu."

"So it's either Lucy was fighting against them or the one who's not carrying Natsu-san huh." Rogue said, saying the possibilities ahead. Sting turn to Rogue and spoke, "Rogue you take care the one who's taking Natsu-san while I take care the other one that might Lucy was fighting against."

"Sting?"

"To save Natsu-san, we need someone who could sneak within the shadow after all." Sting said with a grin, making Rogue smile, "Got it."

"Once I got there, I'll have Lucy go on ahead to catch up with you just in case. If you need help, you know what to do." Sting said. Rogue nodded as a response, already knowing what to do.

They all run as fast as they could, hopefully they're not too late.

* * *

Fiore, Yua kept interrogating a new set of group but still no information had been spoken. This really tires Yua, still haven't found much and the people here never gave any information and much more clues about the whereabouts of their organization.

'I might say it's natural due to these… circumstances.' Yua thought before sighing. "You people will be useless. Now what should I do? Kill or spare. If I chose spare your organization will know me and so my actions which I can't have it happen. The only choice is killing huh, cleaning your body and blood sure tires me."

The people were glaring at her, as if they aren't afraid and ready to die, only for the organization they were working. Yua sighs again, "I pity you people." Her eyes turn cold as something dark was forming behind her and swallowed them all, not allowing any scream to be heard.

'Just what the heck this Capital was? Do any people here and mostly the castle felt anything until now?' Yua wonder as she watched her preys dying. Suddenly, she felt an incoming attack which she immediately jumped back before a lightning strike hit her.

She turned to the caster and saw one of the Fairy Tail S-class magicians, Laxus Dreyar. His body was producing electricity, seems fully guarded.

Laxus turn to the people she had kill and saw them melting from that dark thing. This made him angry as he turn to her and glared.

"I don't know who you are but it seems I might get information from you." Laxus said as he's ready to give a strike again.

Yua wasn't seems to be afraid as she just sigh, "Your mistaking here Laxus Dreyar of Fairy Tail. I am not someone whom you're looking for. To begin with we're actually looking for the same people here."

Laxus narrowed his eyes, studying her. Yua didn't move, letting him be cautious around her. Again, she felt another presence that coming as that person arrived, it was Gajeel Redfox of Fairy Tail and Dragon Slayer. Another also arrived and it was an exceed who's following Gajeel, Panther Lily.

"Oh, looks like we found someone that could finally fill us up." Gajeel said with a grin. Lily nodded, "Looks like Laxus helped us corner her then."

Yua sighs and face palm, "I'm not" She turn to the group that dark thing was devouring before dispersing it, surprising Laxus not single evidence was there. No blood, bone, nothing.

"It is only necessary to annihilate evidences." Yua said which the three turn back to her with full guard and ready to attack.

Gajeel narrowed his eyes, "It seems we're facing against someone that could give trouble huh."

Yua sighs again. "You will, but since your Fairy Tail, I'll reconsider."

"Afraid? Or running away?" Lily asked. Yua turn to them and answered, "Neither. I'll choose walking around as I think a new method that might be effective to investigate more."

"You think you can get away so easily huh." Laxus said, truly angered.

"Not really" Yua said, truly not affected to any threat or dangerous situation this moment. "I have mentioned this already, we're looking for the same target. In other words I'm not your target nor enemy."

"Ohhh" Gajeel gave a fighting stance as he's ready to attack first, "Then I'll ask, who are you?"

Yua observe them for a moment before sighing again. She gave them a cold look and answered him, "Yua."

"Yua?" Lily questioned. Gajeel murmured, "Wait, I had heard of that name before…!"

Gajeel remembered his conversation with Rogue, telling about someone that he might meet and hopefully could work each other to find those who try to target Natsu. The person he's talking about was someone name Yua. The description also fits her from Rogue's.

Gajeel turn to Laxus, "Laxus I don't think she's an enemy." This raised Laxus eye brow. He continued, "Rogue told me there is someone who's also investigating about this people who took Salamander from us. From what he had told me, this person's name was Yua, the person who rescued and took care of Salamander until Sabertooth came to accept her quest. The one who was the client they were talking about."

"Her?" Laxus questioned, can't believe the person who rescued and took care there precious Nakama was none other than her.

Yua shrug, "You can say that." She observed her place for a moment before returning back to them. "As I mention, we have a same target. You people wish to know who's those organization that's targeting Natsu right?"

"Did you found anything?" Laxus asked as he calmed his lighting, seeing she's not an enemy. Yua answered, "I only found few things, since as you had witness, none of those people had answered me, and much more gave information about them."

That surprise him, "So those people you killed were…!"

"Mens of the certain organization we're about to face." Yua said. "Even if we take them away, no interrogation could make them answer. They will never be." That made the three more attention than before. Yua turn around, "Try to catch up with me, this is not a good place to talk about it."

Yua jumped really high, landing on the roof and running away.

That sweat drop Gajeel, "That's fast." Laxus turn to Gajeel, "You go off and fly away, and I'll catch up with her from the ground."

Gajeel nodded, "Let's go Lily"

"Sure!" Lily answered as wings came out and took Gajeel then flew away while Laxus run to follow her.

Yua as she run took a glance from behind, seeing Gajeel was catching up because he's flying thanks to Lily while Laxus was running to the crowed of people but that didn't seems to be a problem for him. She smirk before turning back to the road and run and jump to houses in more speed which shocks the other but they knew what she was trying to do and comply as they chaise after her.

* * *

In the village, Wendy asked Carla to watch over the villagers which Carla had first protested but seeing her eagerness and resolve, Carla finally obligate her desire and went away to keep the villager come together and be safe. Wendy as she fought alone against them wasn't really having a hard time to dodge their attack, only about hurting them.

"What's wrong? Afraid to hurt us because we're children?" Ria mocked as she use her whip to attack but Wendy jump to the side to dodge it. Another followed up attack by Zuno as he swayed his bat with flame in it and Wendy used her magic to counter his attack, " **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!** " It made Zuno flew away.

Triyo who was observing her movement was narrowing his eyes, 'She maybe around our age but how on earth she could fight them with ease? Is this the power of the Dragon Slayer?' He thought before he felt a coming presence which he immediately called them out, "Two magicians's coming!"

Zuno turn to Triyo with confuse look when he felt a cold sensation above which made him looked up and saw one of the Fairy Tail magician was about to use magic.

" **Ice make: Pillar!** " A pillar of eyes surrounded him, making him trap inside.

Zuno was shocked to know he was captured so easily. He tried to melt it with his type of magic which is fire but it seems the ice wasn't melting like it was suppose to be.

"Just give up, your fire is not enough to melt my ice." The Fairy Tail Ice Make Magician said which made Zuno glare on the person.

A swing of sword suddenly came to Ria which made her surprise but still achieve to block it using her whip. She was shock, knowing no sneak attack should had been affected against her but this time it did, because she failed to realize the coming attack.

"Hmm, not bad." A woman's voice said which made Ria turn to the person who spoke. There was a red haired woman of Fairy Tail.

Wendy smiled on their coming, "Erza-san, Gray-san."

"You alright Wendy?" Gray asked, still eyes focusing on the other two children. Wendy nodded, "Y-yes. Carla on the other hand was keeping the villagers safe."

Erza smiled, "That's good to know. So, don't tell me these children are…"

"Yes, they are from CottonTail Erza-san." Wendy answered the unfinished question. Erza hum to that, "Do you think this is little bit troublesome?"

"I'd say, still I actually heard rumors there's a dark guild that are consist of children but I didn't think its true." Gray said, ready to fight.

Triyo glared, "Don't underestimate us, we're not the only three here in this village."

"I know." Gray said, "That's why I want you children to stand down and tell us where your other comrades are and the children you all had taken from the village.

The two glared while the Fairy Tail Magicians took their fighting stance.

Erza turn to Wendy and said, "Wendy don't hold back, we'll be dealing with this children as soon as possible."

Wendy was surprise to that, "B-But-"

"We're in hurry here so please." Erza whispered which again surprise Wendy before nodding. She doesn't understand why but right now, all she know is they need to finish it.

* * *

On Lucy's side where she's now fighting against Celeb, it seems Scorpio was defeated and changed him to Leo who was now fighting the enemy. Since both are light users, Leo could counter his magic without problem, the only problem was the difference of their magic power. Celeb was stronger which gives a hard time for Leo but with Lucy's assistance, they could still fight him head on.

"Lucy are you alright?" Leo or Loki asked as he saw Celeb just use his magic and hit Lucy. She in equip of Leo's power was trying to stand up again and smiled for him, "I'm fine… don't worry about me Loki."

Leo nodded, knowing Lucy is strong and he would believe in her. He turned back to Celeb who's now shining form was surrounding him.

"What's wrong? Is that all you can do?" Celeb mocked as they can feel his magic was getting stronger.

Lucy finally stood up glared the man in front of him, 'He's strong. Able to use magic and even absorb them!? From what I remember he doesn't possessed that kind of strength. Did something happen after his disappearance? Wha-what should I do? At this rate Natsu will…'

Light burst out around Celeb as he raised his right hand and all the magic were now forming within his hand. Leo who can feel the coming large and powerful magic went in front of Lucy and gathered his magic to counter it or at least protect Lucy.

"Loki" Lucy called as she knew what he was about to do.

Celeb gave a final smirk to them, "Good bye Lucy Heartfilia. **Light** **Ray Magic: Eternal Blast!** "

A strong black of light magic was now heading to both Leo and Lucy. Leo gave his counter magic.

" **Regulus Magic: Lion Brilliance!** " Leo strike the light blast with his fist full with his magic which stops the blast from coming but instead pushing him back that Leo kept fighting back.

Celeb chuckle in amusement, seeing how much the celestial spirit Leo was struggling to his power. "What's wrong? Aren't you supposed to be the strongest among Celestial Spirit? Don't tell me this description about you from the Celestial Mages is just made up."

Leo didn't waver to his words as he focused on his magic and protecting Lucy.

Lucy who can see his struggle immediately run on the side and run as fast as she could, heading to Celeb and jump.

" **Regulus Lucy Kick!** " Celeb used his other free hand to block her kick, much as her surprise. Celeb smirked, "Well done thinking so quickly… but that's not enough. Say farewell to your Celestial Lion."

His light blast magic had gotten stronger which made Leo unable to keep his magic and strength any longer. That widens her eyes in disbelief.

"LOKI!"

Seeing he can no longer fight as it was about to break his magic and strength, it is like Leo had truly felt he had lost.

'I'm sorry… Lucy'

The blast destroyed his magic and was about to hit him when…

"White Dragon's Roar!" A strong lacer from Leo's behind pushed the light blast and explodes which cause a strong gust of wind and force to be pushed away.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Ughhhh!"

"Nghhh!" Celeb was covering himself by use of his arms at the same time, someone just defeated his strongest magic.

When the strong gust subsided, Celeb looked in front of him to see who had intrude his battle and much more stop him from defeating the Celestial Spirit of Lion. When the smokes around almost gone, he was bit shock to see one of the people he had never expected to be here.

Lucy who was blown on the side was trying to stand up and saw the person who saved Leo. She smiled, seeing it is none other than him.

Leo on the other hand who was the nearest from the explosion took much damage but still nothing compare if he was totally hit. Seeing the person in front of him who saved him made him smirk, not really believing there would be a time he would be save by him.

The person who was standing was none other than Sting, the guild master of Sabertooth.

"Sting" Lucy called. Sting grin, "Lucy you alright?" He turned to Leo, "How about you?"

Leo smirked wider, "Still could fight thanks to you."

Sting smiled for him and turned to the enemy in front of him. "So" His eyes turn into glare that can now compare to the angry dragon, "Are you the one who took Natsu-san from Fairy Tail three years ago and now to all of us?"

Celeb's eyes were wide, can't believe why the Sabertooth are here in the first place. He got an information about the twin dragon slayer with their partner exceed and Celestial Mage were hanging around in Fairy Tail but to think they were also in this mission they had set up to take him…

'Wha-what's going on here? So they aren't in Fairy Tail to play around?' Celeb thought as he study him.

Sting who can guess what he was thinking smirked mentally, who would ever knew Yua had had calculated this too? The enemies didn't know, that's why they are shock to their appearance and their involvement around Natsu.

"I don't know who you are and whom your working with but…" Sting entered to his dragon force mode, "Don't think you can get away from me that easily."

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Is the chapter still okay readers? Well only two more chapter left until the end of the votes. Still on the candidate in proper pairing are Mirajane, Lucy and Yukino and if ever the vote increase, may add Erza. Yaoi paring seems being left behind, in most votes your author could tell it's Gray.**

 **In any case, your author hope you readers are still looking forward for the next chapter.**

 **Next Chapter release: April 17**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Save Natsu Dragneel**

A gust of wind came to the place, as Sting already in Dragon Force mode glaring at Celeb while he study him, still confuse about how Sabertooth is involve to Fairy Tail.

Virgo suddenly came out below Lucy. "Princess are you alright?" Lucy smiled to her, "Virgo I'm glad you able to tell them in time."

Virgo smiled, "Anything for the Princess."

Sting spoke, "Lucy-san please go on ahead and catch up with the other guy who took Natsu-san away. I'll be the one he'll be facing."

Lucy turned to Sting, "Are you sure?" Sting nodded. Lucy observed him for a bit before turning to a determine look, "Okay."

Lucy turned to Leo as she holds his key, "Loki please rest for a while, I can do things here alone."

"Are you sure?" Leo asked. Seeing she is, he smiled a little, "But if ever necessary, don't hesitate to call me Lucy."

Leo disappeared, returning back to the Celestial World. Lucy's spirit dress disappeared. She stood up and shouted, "Be careful Sting, that guy's name is Celeb and he uses light magic. He also has a magic that could absorb light magic."

Sting smiled on the information, "Light huh, same as me. This will be a good one."

Lucy turned to Virgo, "Let's go and save Natsu Virgo."

"As you wish Princess."

Both run away, leaving the two of them to face off.

"Now" Light force grew stronger around Sting, "Let's see whose far better than us when comes to light magic."

Celeb smirked as he accepts the challenge.

* * *

Far from the village, the companion of Celeb who's carrying Natsu kept walking away, knowing far ahead are few men who were waiting for them to arrive and head back to where soon will change the pink hair's life.

The man as he walk took glance on the sleeping Natsu, seems peaceful and still haven't notice the danger of his life. He returned his gaze back to the road, continue walking ahead.

As he does, he sensed a presence coming his way from behind. He stopped walking and within to his long hood was a large sword. Using his free hand, he took the handle and swings it from behind, knowing he would hit the one who's coming because of his timing but surprisingly for him, there is no one.

Suddenly the weight on his shoulder disappeared too, seeing the boy he's carrying was already missing.

"Good, he's fine." The man turn to the person who spoke and it was the Shadow Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth, already checking if Natsu has any injuries but seeing none made him glad.

He turned to the person who's taking Natsu away from them. He laid Natsu on the ground and stood up, facing him.

The man seems to recognize the person in front of him who is despite to the mask covering his face, he seems to be narrowing his eyes on him. "Rogue of Sabertooth, what the hell are you doing here?"

Rogue narrowed his eyes, "Never knew Fairy Tail and Sabertooth taking this quest together?"

"Liar" The man said, "We got the notification and call. Only Fairy Tail magicians consist of Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvel, Natsu Dragneel, Carla and Happy are the ones who took the quest and we only send this quest to Fairy Tail, there is no way Sabertooth would have this quest."

"Too bad… because…" Rogue entered to his Dragon Force, "I'll make sure you won't be able to escape."

The man was silence for a second before beginning to laugh, "This is funny, truly funny… very well." He took off his hood and so was the mask, revealing his masculine body, coliseum attire and large sword which are already called a paladin. "I'll have some fun with you, after that I'll take that boy away."

"That will never happen because I'm here to take you down." Rogue said as his dragon force gotten stronger.

The two took a stance, waiting for a second before they both made a first clash.

* * *

To Yukino and the exceed's place, they had finally arrive the elder's house and instead of knocking, she burst the door open, surprising the elder on their sudden come and still holding a cloth which is where Happy inside, unconscious.

Knowing already that through observation, Yukino glared the man as she hold a golden key.

" **Pisces!** " She called as a mother and son came out in their fish form and surrounded the elder which made him tremble in fear.

"Wha-what's going-" Before the elder could complete his word, Lector interfered, "Bring Happy to us or else." The exceed threaten.

Frosh was trying to act brave even though he's trembling, "G-give Happy t-to us!"

Yukino narrowed her eyes on the elder, "We thought we could trust you for Natsu-sama's safety but I guess we were wrong. We are Sabertooth who were just coming along with Fairy Tail, that would mean we have a right to interrogate you right?"

The elder tremble in fear as he let go the cloth, revealing to them it is Happy inside, hurt and unconscious. One of the Pisces which was the son took Happy and brought him to Yukino which she took and exam him.

'Other than being hurt and unconscious, it seems there's no serious damage.' Yukino began to feel relief that they were actually right to return back to the elder's house and hopping for Happy to be with him since it did. So the enemy truly target Natsu only.

"We like some answer from you elder." Yukino said, making the elder gulp in fear and nodded, seeing he has no choice but to obey her since her eyes shows seriousness and would never even doubt to hurt him if ever he said no.

* * *

In the battle against Sting and Celeb, both had done already too much damage around the town, making the other homes or buildings destroy due to their destructive powers. None of the two back down as they continue to fight with a strong clash of light magic around them.

Celeb can't help but laugh to it, "Who knew you equalize my capability Sting Eucliffe." He commented before releasing a rain showering light which Sting dodge and even ate some of them.

Sting returned the attack to him, " **White Dragon's Holy Breath!** "

Celeb absorbed the magic but it seems he is not enough to absorb everything as he most of the power had gotten through him but he had avoided it before he was hit.

Sting smirked, "What's wrong? Can't absorb my light magic that much?"

Celeb glared the guild master, "Are you looking down on me?"

"Who knows" His hand shined as he ready to attack again, "But there is one thing within my mind, defeat you." Sting dashed forward, " **White Dragon's Punch!** "

Celeb twitched as he draws his staff from his robe and blocked his punch. He began to smirk, "It seems you made me no choice but to use my own weapon against you Sting Eucliffe."

"Then that's an honor." Sting glared, "Prepare yourself!"

More clashed happened on the two.

* * *

To the place where the Fairy Tail and CottonTail were fighting, more members arrives the place as they all attack Erza, Gray and Wendy. Erza and the other two were doing fine as they attack them without holding back.

Ria twitch in annoyance, "Just what's happening here Triyo? Why the heck just three magician able to equalize all of us?"

Triyo who was analyzing them this whole time pushed his glasses up and answered her, "With my Archive magic I finally found who they are. Those three are members of one of the strongest team in Fairy Tail. The red hair woman is Erza Scarlet known as Titania of Fairy Tail, the one with Ice Maker Magic was Gray Fullbuster and the last one was Wendy Marvel a Sky Dragon Slayer. They aren't to be taken lightly."

"Titania…" Ria murmured as she seems to heard of it and that's when it click. She heard of her from the commotion that her guild was talking about. Grand Magic Game where a strong woman known as Titania had conquered the game called Pandemonium alone. She began to giggle, getting excited that the person on that game was now here in front of her. "This is interesting." She grip her whip so hard as she glare her only target, Erza. "I'll be taking that title from you Titania."

She run forward and jumped as she is going to use her weapon to attack her fro0m above. Seeing her attack, Erza pushed her enemy away and block her attack but it went around her sword, making it being caught by her.

Ria giggle in excitement while Erza just narrowed her eyes, one thing in mind and that is to finish their guild as soon as possible and after that, catch up with the Sabertooth and save Natsu.

* * *

In the battle between Rogue and Natsu's kidnapper, Rogue never holds back his strength as he use his magic against him.

" **Shadow Dragon's Claw!** " Rogue with his shadow magic covered to his right feet kicked him but was block by his paladin sword. The man smirk, "Not bad."

Rogue didn't mind as he used his magic in both hands and began punching him continuously as he kept blocking them with his paladin and when there's a timing, he swing it to attack him but Rogue evade them perfectly before attacking again.

Since the battle was too loud, it made Natsu stir from where he's located and slowly opened his eyes.

'What was I...' Natsu was confuse about how he had fallen to sleep when suddenly, a loud clash which made him jolted in surprise as he sat up and covered himself from the sudden strong force.

'What's happening!?' He yelled mentally, not knowing what's going on.

" **Shadow Dragon's Roar!** " He heard Rogue's voice and turn to where he was. That was also when he saw what's happening.

There was Rogue, releasing some kind of powerful dark blast from his mouth, heading to someone whom he doesn't know.

" **Sword Magic: Paladian Shield!** " The man activated his magic that created force field that blocked his attack.

Rogue twitch in annoyance, to think his opponent will be a pain.

"R-Rogue?" Natsu was completely confused. What's happening and who is that person Rogue was fighting against?

The man swayed his big sword, creating a strong wind force which gives a gust to Rogue and Natsu who was far from the two. The man noticed Natsu, already awake and aware about their battle.

'The target awakened. It seems I have to do things quickly before more magicians especially from Fairy Tail came to interfere with us.' The man thought before giving a dash, heading to Rogue.

Seeing the coming attack made Rogue prepare his arms to block it and it did, but only been force to be pushed on the side in great force.

"Rogue!" Natsu shouted.

'Natsu-san?' Rogue was surprise Natsu was already awake. The man was already in front of him and was about to give a smash when Rogue turn himself into a shadow to avoid the strong smash of attack.

It actually surprised him and suddenly the shadow which was Rogue wrapped around his body.

" **Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash!** " He attacked as a shadow which made the man growl in pain.

Natsu felt how amazing Rogue was. This was actually the first time he saw how Magicians fight with their magic. Well it's true he also saw how Yua fought to protect him but not ones she used her magic in front of him so he only knows she's a magician but the magic she possessed is something he didn't know.

'Rogue told me he possess Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic… so that's the power of the Dragon Slayer?' He questioned when an image showed which was blurred. An image where it was him, using his own magic if he could guess and the magic he possessed was… "Fire" He whispered.

" **Drive Flash!** " The man shouted as his paladin shone so bright that Rogue has no choice but to let him go and give distance between he and him.

When the light vanished from his paladin, he turned to Rogue and spoke, "Not bad. Who would ever think you could fight me equally." Rogue narrowed his eyes, seems suspicious about something. He continued, "Looks like I have no choice but to use this."

He put out some kind of cube which was a questioning at first. When he throws it up, it began to glow and trap everyone that ranges ten meters. The man, Rogue and Natsu were in.

Natsu who was staring the cube that suddenly became big and trap them made his head hurt.

'My… My head… wha-what's happening?' Natsu asked in pain.

Rogue turn back and saw Natsu who has using his both hand to grip his head and in pain.

"Natsu-san!" Rogue called as he was about to run and help him when suddenly a strong slash attack made him instantly jump back to avoid the attack. He twitched when he turned to his enemy.

"Not bad… even though you can no longer use magic." He said.

'I can no longer…!' This made Rogue realize, something within him is suppressing him from using magic. 'Could this be…'

"We don't usually use this when we're fighting." He spoke, making Rogue turn to him. "We only use this when we are ordered to take someone alive, for example a magician. By using this to chain them from using magic and corner them until the magician is weak enough to move and take them away. You made me no choice to use this and kill you."

'Could this be the reason why they able to take Natsu-san?' He questioned thoughtfully before making a fighting position. "I don't care if can use magic or not, all I want was to defeat you and stop you from taking Natsu-san from us."

"Just what can a mare magician who depends to their magic can do? You may not realize your position that you can't use magic, but I do." The man's paladin began to glow, " **Judgment!** "

Rogue dodged the strong slashed attack but only barely. A scratch was form to his cheek. He tried again to use magic but still being refrained from doing so.

'I knew this might happen but damn!' Rogue curse. He has to do something or else his life will be taken and soon take Natsu-san away from them which he can't let it happen.

Rogue fought even if without magic which surprises him. Who would ever think a magician who can no longer use magic could still fight him and dodge his attack?

He narrowed his eyes to the dragon slayer, 'It seems our battle won't end so easily.' He thought as he gave a strong swing of just that Rogue leaned down to dodge it and run forward to punch him which he block it with his arms.

Natsu on the other hand, his head kept bumping in pain. He still can't understand why is this happening to him. It was a first time, ever since he was in the care of Yua. He is now beginning to sweat, his body is burning.

'Someone… anyone… h-help me!' He cried as he clenched his head even more.

"Natsu!" He heard a voice calling him. Wanting to open his eyes to see who was calling him, the pain was preventing it that he had shut his eyes in pain again.

Ahead, it was Lucy with Virgo on her side, running and heading to him. She was actually still out from the cube thing and when she was about to step in, Rogue shouted.

"STOP!" Lucy stopped and turned to Rogue. "Rogue" She called. Rogue kicked the enemy that is good enough to push him back. Rogue spoke, "The cube here is preventing we magician except them to use magic. You were right Lucy and this is their method. Be careful."

Lucy was shock to know that. She turned to Natsu who was in pain.

Rogue shouted as he fights against his enemy, "Lucy take Natsu-san away! Take him to the safer place!"

Lucy nodded, "Got it." She turned to Virgo, "Virgo gate close."

Virgo bowed, "Call me any time Princess." She disappeared.

Lucy enters the cube which she felt how her magic was being chain inside her. For now she didn't mind it and went to Natsu.

"Natsu!" Lucy sat beside him and lifts him up and felt the burning and sweating body, seeing how he seems to be in pain. She became so worried that there is only one thing she could do and that was to take him away.

"Natsu don't worry we're here, we won't anything g happen to you." Lucy assured as she wrapped his arms around her neck. She can feel how much he had lost weight that she unconsciously bit her lips and walked away.

The man saw Lucy taking his target away. He was about to dash forward and attacked her when Rogue went to his way and punched him which he block using his paladin sword.

The man glared the person in front of him. Rogue did the same to him.

* * *

In Sting and Celeb's battle, both made another clash, not letting each other get a chance to strike.

" **White Dragon's Roar!** " Sting released a small laser with effects not unlike it, it slices the ground it strikes, creating a linear explosion in its wake.

Celeb raised his staff as on the tip glows as if it's loading for his coming attack. When the attack is coming, he released it. " **Light Destructor!** "

Both power clashed to each other as they pushed it against their enemy's magic.

"GRAAAAAH!"

Both magic had grown stronger as they push one another until again it explode which covers the whole area by dark smoke, even the buildings near them were crumbling to its destruction.

Sting in his position was already panting in tiredness, still not planning to run away from the fight.

'He's too strong than I imagine.' Sting thought, 'The way he fights seems like he's totally expose in fighting his enemies. Just who the heck is he? If I don't think of something and fast, it will be a big trouble for me.'

In Celeb's position, he was now again casting his spell as his magic circle appeared below him.

'I think it's time to finish him off. Too bad, he could become a good asset for our organization but… our boss didn't order us so there's no need to do.' Celeb closed his eyes as he concentrate on making it even stronger, wanting to end everything in one blow.

Thanks to the sharp senses, Sting sense his casting spell and began his last resort.

'This is now or never!' Sting thought as his magic circle appeared and gave a stance to release it.

Slowly the smoke that covers both of their sight disappears, seeing each other giving another powerful magic with one objective, end this.

Celeb was truly happy to see that his enemy still haven't gave up and now doing the same thing as him.

"Sting Eucliffe I am so glad that I had a chance to fight against you, a fellow light magic user." Celeb said with a smirk. Sting decides to stay silence, focusing on his magic and him. Celeb grinned, "Too bad this will be your end. Good bye Sabertooth Guild Master!"

The staff released a pure aura and Celeb released the power, "Feel the greatest magic of light magic, **Last Judgment**!"

Celeb released his most powerful magic which was in the form of a pure but powerful blast that everything it cross destroyed, heading to Sting.

Sting who can see the coming attack gave his powerful counter. " **Light Dragon's Holy Breath!** "

Sting released a large, extremely powerful burst of light from his mouth, creating a large, almost cavernous hole in the ground in the process.

Both attack made another clash as both are now pushing over to the limit.

"Give up Sabertooth Guild Master, Sting Eucliffe. Stay down and let us continue our mission." Celeb said which Sting's eyes widen for a bit but immediately return the focus and strengthen his magic to push his magic back to him.

As Sting continues to use his magic, he remembered the times he had met Natsu who was still under Yua's care. He was truly shock about what he had witness. Natsu, the person he looked up the most, his best rival and best friend now don't remember him, Sabertooth, his family in Fairy Tail and most of all, his own self. How angry he was to those who had done this to him. Natsu saved them, now it's time for them, Sabertooth to save him.

'Natsu-san' Sting called as he continues to use his magic. His feeling seems answering his call as his magic was getting stronger which surprises Celeb himself. 'I' Sting remembered the scared expression of Natsu when they met then the time both were together with Lector. They were talking about Dragon Slayer Magic which made Natsu happy as he hears it from him.

" _Dragon Slayer Magic are interesting Sting. I hope I could use my own Dragon Slayer Magic that everyone talks about."_

His words still ring which made Sting smirk to it. 'Without a doubt Natsu-san…'

In the place where Lucy was carrying Natsu, it seems Natsu had felt someone was calling him. It was very a familiar voice, a desperate call that seems it want not just to reach him, but also to save him.

'This voice…' Natsu's headache seems easing as he able to bare the pain and thought for the person who was trying to reach him. 'Sting?'

In both clash of light magic, Sting's Dragon force was combining to his Holy Breath that gave even more power boost, pushing the Last Judgment of Celeb.

"WHAT!?" Celeb can't believe what he was seeing. His magic is losing and he can't do anything about it.

Light Dragon's Holy Breath had consumed the Last Judgment and finally him.

"GRAHHHHHHHHHH!" Celeb screamed as he felt the power of Sting's attack. 'This cannot be, I lost to someone like him, someone like…!'

A big explosion happened which also gave a powerful wind force around, making more building crumble and destroyed. I was soon easing, seeing Celeb had lost unconsciousness, truly defeated.

Sting on the other hand was panting in tiredness but happy that finally it's over and he won. He began to laugh.

"Hahahahahaha… man that was tough one. Who would ever think this guy could make me use too much magic? Truly that was bit… awesome… still…" Sting straightened his stand, showing his victorious grin, "Like hell we'll give up on Natsu-san so easily."

Sting walked and stopped when he's now beside the unconscious enemy. His expression change, showing his seriousness and promising of death.

"After we had secured Natsu-san's safety, be sure you will give us the information we all need or else… I can't assure your future with not only us Sabertooth but also Fairy Tail itself."

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Ahh, why is fighting scene always cause headache... in any case, your author hope you readers like this chapter. One chapter left for the end of the vote. choose wisely and many as soon as possible.**

 **Next chapter release: April 25**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Fight Rogue!**

In the dark alley in Fiore, Yua landed down from her long jump. Lily carrying Gajeel as he fly also landed down where she is. A second after that, Laxus arrived, sweating a bit but still fine. Yua can't help but smirk, seeing they able to keep up all the way here.

Laxus gave a sigh before speaking, "So, tell us what you had found Yua."

"Heh right on the business huh, not like I don't like it." Yua said before turning around to face them. "You want to learn everything correct?"

Both nodded as an answer.

"As much as I wanted to, all the information I have are still not complete."

"It's fine, as long we have a lead and… we have the magic council on our side." Gajeel said with a smirk.

That made Yua realized something about them, "Now that I remember you with a small girl name Levy Mcgarden are previous members and the person name Doranbolt still a member correct? The magic council is still unstable so the ten saint wizards are the ones taking care of them. Heh, not bad."

Lily can't help but narrowed his eyes upon her. She's just too different that what he had imagined about her.

"In any case, tell us what you had found Yua." Lily said.

Yua crossed her arms, "Not when you tell me the things you found on your side. That way I will just add things up for you."

Lily turned to Gajeel. Gajeel was looking down, thinking the decision carefully before he faced Laxus. Sensing the unsaid words, Laxus nodded as if giving permission to tell it. Gajeel nod back then faced Yua.

"Our side didn't get much information so don't expect much from it." Gajeel said. Yua gave a small sigh, "Not like I'm expecting anything." She murmured but both Dragon Slayers heard her.

Gajeel cleared his throat before speaking, "I will now tell you the information we had gather in this moment. We got this to those civilians who took the hidden quest to capture Salamander from us." Yua nodded, taking the information carefully. "As you had said to Rogue and Sting, who ever these people trying to take Salamander are not giving up on taking him away again, making a hidden quest to civilians that both Magic Guilds and Magic Council aren't aware of it."

"How many civilians you had caught?" Yua asked. Lily answered, "Around Twelve. The magic councils are taking care of them thanks to him."

Yua nodded, "Twelve huh, I expect to be around five so I guess not. So, what did you find from them?"

"They were contacting someone which was the head of this hidden mission. We tried contacting them too but always bad luck, as if this person already knew it wasn't them who are taking the call. We also tried forcing them to call but nothing."

"Someone is spying on you then." Yua concluded. Laxus nodded, "We knew that but until now we don't know who it was. In this moment, Mira was observing every member of our guild to see who was the enemy within them."

"Under the Guild Master's order?" Yua questioned. Gajeel answered, "Yeah."

"Good to know." Yua sigh to this, "Any other information you got?"

"Nothing other than that unfortunately." Gajeel said. Yua gave a sigh, 'I told you so.'

"I found something on my lead." Everyone turn to Laxus who spoke. He continued, "Only small thought. It is something about Army or taking over of some sort."

They all think about what he had told them. Yua was the one who asked, "Where did you hear that?"

Laxus answered, "On my walk around, I heard a group of suspicious people discussing about the gathering of an army and taking over a certain place. They were wearing the same clothes you just killed."

"So that's how you knew the ones I killed were the ones you were after." Yua said before thinking deeply. 'Gathering of an army… this organization were taking an amount of people that is strong enough to take over a certain place… there's only one place I could think of being targeted here.'

"Yua can you hear me? Yua." Gajeel called much as she gave a sigh to it and spoke, "I heard you noisy brat." She turned to Laxus and asked, "Any other information?"

"That's the only thing I got." Laxus said.

"I see… still I got something from it." Yua said. Lily asked, "What is it?"

"Gathering an army, it means they are gathering strong forces that would help them take over everything. Magicians, they are targeting unique magicians." Yua said.

"Unique Magicians?" Laxus questioned. Gajeel followed, "Like strong Magicians?"

Yua nodded, "They take magicians who will be good for the coming army. Normally, those people who think that way will make sure to take all magicians that are strong and very useful for the coming plan. In other words, those who think that way may able to do it in secret but that don't mean they'll be able to escape from suspicious. If one person got their pattern, they'll be easily be captured."

The three thought about it.

"These people were doing the same thing, but the question is how they able to do it without anyone being suspicious about it?" Yua told them which they now found it questioning. Yua continued, "If my conclusion is correct it's simple, they are not targeting strong magicians but instead unique on their own kind."

"I got it but for some reason I'm bit confuse." Lily said and asked, "Does being a unique magician is like they are powerful but not known by many? I mean that way they could do it without being suspected."

"Unfortunately I don't have any information about who were those magicians except Natsu whom they now targeted because he did able to escape from them. Since he does he holds the key which would reveal their organization so they have no choice but to after him, killing became an option I guess."

Laxus narrowed his eyes on her, "What do you mean became an option?"

"Just as I said Laxus." Yua said, "It became an option because they see him as a great potential, they can't give up on him at all. If they do decide to kill him, they should have done it a long time ago." In her mind, 'Or maybe there's another reason why they didn't kill him. Whatever that is I'm just hope it was because of that one.'

Yua took a deep breath before speaking again, "In any case they had chosen Natsu to be one of them. There might be magicians on their side as well who will after him. Natsu for this whole two years with them… he had done such a strong and painful battle, in both physical and mental battle."

Gajeel narrowed his eyes, "Mental battle?"

Yua took a sigh before asking, "May I ask both of you," All attention went to her. "Why do you think I killed those people even though they'll be use for taking information?"

Laxus this time narrowed his eyes, "Are you saying there's a reason for that?"

"I did say before that even though we take them or bring them to the magic council, they will be no use since no matter what happen, they will never talk right."

"They'll never talk… was it because of strong loyalty?" Lily asked. Yua closed her eyes, "I thought the same thing as well but turns out differently… which is why I said Natsu had experience such a strong and painful battle."

"Will you stop making us guess the answer!? Just tell us already!" Gajeel can't help but shout, already impatient about this.

Yua smirk, "Dragons sure know how to lose their patience. I will tell you…" Her eyes opened, "From what I had discovered, not only they after Magicians but also normal people. It doesn't matter if you possess magic or not, as long as you can be use for their organization."

That widen Lily's eyes, "Are you serious!?"

Yua nodded as an answer, "Those people I had killed, they were all none magic users which I able to conclude that. They're not born here as well which is why I can say they were taken far away from here."

"So no one is safe, is that what are you saying?" Lily said. Yua shrug, "Not really… for now. They will when the main objective was accomplished."

"Real objective… taking over right?" Laxus said. Yua nodded, "The funny here is the target… was here, Fiore."

That shocked them. Fiore… that would mean the target was the Castle which controls the whole country.

"The main operation is here as well. If you hid well they can easily watch over the target as they prepare. No one is suspicious, not even the kingdom itself. Why do you think is that? If my guess is correct, someone within the kingdom is a traitor. To know that I will investigate the castle soon. For now the question here is why does being caught by the organization give such strong loyalty to them? Not spilling any information and will keep fighting until death?"

They all stayed silence, waiting for her to tell the answer.

Yua took a deep breath and spoke, "This is the only conclusion I could give even without evidence… There is an experiment happening within the organization…" Her eyes turn serious, "About how to control people's will."

* * *

In the town where Rogue was fighting against the enemy without using any magic, Lucy and Natsu finally got out the cube and she put him down. Natsu was breathing hardly, much that concerns Lucy.

"Natsu are you alright?" Lucy asked. Natsu slowly turn to her and nodded, "But my head still hurt."

"Are you hurt or anything?"

"I-I'm fine… Just my head hurt… ah, Rogue?"

Lucy turned to where Rogue was. Natsu followed her gaze and his eyes widen when he saw Rogue was having a hard time fighting against his enemies within the cube.

"R-Rogue" Natsu called in weak tone.

* * *

In the place where Erza and the others are, they just finished fighting against all the Dark Guild and had done confining them. Carla was also back with them.

"Erza" Gray called, silently saying they should go now since their job is done.

Erza nodded to Gray before turning to Wendy, "Wendy please stay here and watch over them. Carla call the magic council for their custody."

Wendy nod, "Sure but where are you going Erza-san? Gray-san?"

"Natsu is in trouble." Gray said which shock both Wendy and Carla. He continued, "Right now the Sabertooth were doing what they can to save him. I'm sure you heard another battle far from here right?"

Wendy nodded, "So that's the noise I been hearing all this time. Please be careful." Carla followed, "If anything happened be sure to call us, we'll be there as fast as we can."

Erza smiled, "Thank you too." Gray smirked, "Just in case be sure to ready your healing magic."

"I will." Wendy responded.

Erza turn to Gray and gave a serious look, "Let's go." Gray turned serious and nod.

Both run away, heading to where Sting and Rogue were in great speed. Wendy and Carla only watch them left, praying they could save Natsu in time with the Sabertooth.

* * *

In the Elder's house where Yukino and the exceeds are, Happy had already gain his consciousness and now truly eager to go and save him. Lector and Frosh were doing what they can to calm him down.

"H-Happy don't be so stubborn and calm down." Lector said as he stopped him from flying away.

Happy was insisted as he kept struggling from the two exceeds. Yukino on the other hand turn to the elder who had lost consciousness to avoid running away.

"I think it's time to catch up with Sting and Rogue." Yukino said before turning to the exceeds who stopped and turn to her. Yukino gave a small smile, "Something might happen it's the best to give them assistance in time. Our top priority was to save and keep Natsu-sama safe, let's go everyone!"

"AYE SIR!"

* * *

In the battle between Rogue and the enemy, Lucy who was beside Natsu took out one of her key, Key of Taurus.

"I open the gate Taurus!" Taurus came out along with her star dress up of Taurus. "Taurus, destroy one of the edges of that cube!"

Taurus complied as he jump really high and smash it with his big axe but nothing happened.

"It wasn't destroyed!" Lucy said in wide eyes before narrowing it to think of a way how to destroy it. 'Destroying from within is beyond my capability and Rogue is fighting. I have to do something so I could help him before it's too late.'

Natsu could feel how frustrated Lucy was as he decides to help her. He looked around and studied the cube that cuts the magicians from using magic.

'Yua-san taught me that whenever there's a tight situation and seems to be a no way out, all I have to do is calm and think carefully. I don't need to rush, I need my mind to be clear and blank.' Natsu thought before calming himself and start observing things. 'I don't know much about it but they said it prevents the magicians to use magic. Is this the reason why my head hurt? Why?' His eyes widen before shaking them, 'Don't think that now and focus on that cube!'

He again observed every edge of the cubes. As he does, he noticed something from each ends of the edges. There are small thing like device that supports each one of them.

'Those things must be how they support one another… that would mean…' Natsu turn to the lower parts but where are no small things like the above ones, instead there are holes below. 'It must be below to completely shut down the Magician from below. Wait, what would happen when one of this supports fell?'

Natsu turn to Lucy who seems had realized the same thing.

"Taurus destroy that now!" Lucy pinpointed which Taurus obligate and jump to smash it but surprisingly, an auto barrier happened which blocked his attack.

"WHAT!?"

'That thing has a barrier!?' Natsu thought in shock.

Rogue who had seen it was shock as well. He heard his enemy chuckle which he turned to him.

"Don't think this cube will easily fall apart. As long as they all stand in the same time, nothing can make them pull apart." He said with victorious smirk.

Rogue glared on this fact.

Lucy was more shock, "All stand in the same time… that would mean we have to destroy both above and below in this cube at the same time!"

Natsu was shock to it, 'All the same time. Lucy is the only one available in this area, Rogue can't get out there due to him… wha-what should we do?'

"Rogue!" Someone shouted so loud that everyone heard. Rogue turn to the direction of the voice and smirk, "Sting"

Sting is indeed there, running and coming to them.

"Natsu! Lucy!" A woman's voice was heard.

They saw Erza and Gray coming in top speed.

"Erza, Gray" Lucy called, smiling.

"Everyone!"

"Natsu!"

On the sky, they saw Yukino coming as well, flying as she carries both Lector and Frosh in her arms. The Exceed who's carrying her was none other than Happy who's flying in top speed as well.

"Yukino, Happy, Lector, Frosh" Natsu called, happy that they arrived in time. He turned to Lucy, "Lucy tell them what's needed to be done."

Lucy nodded before shouting it, "Everyone this cube that traps Rogue is preventing him to use magic except the enemy. Destroying every end of the edges of the cube is the only way to destroy it. Above and below the ground!"

Erza as she run heard her, "Above and below, there are four each correct?" Gray nodded, "I can take one from below." Erza nodded before turning to Sting and Yukino.

"I'll take one from above." Sting shouted. Yukino followed, "Leave two below to me."

Lucy can hear the loud conversation, "That leads me to take the last end below. Virgo!"

Virgo came out, "Did you call Princess?"

"I'll take all three above." Erza's armor change to Heaven's Wheel Armor.

She jumped really high as three swords each came out above the three ends of edges. Sting who was fast arrived and jump really high as his light magic came out to his hand. Gray just arrive to one of those edges and began using his spell.

" **Ice Make: Drill!** "

A large drill of ice came out and began to spin. Yukino land down beside Lucy and draw out her key.

" **Pieces!** " Two figure fishes came out as Virgo began to dig a large hole which the two followed.

"Natsu!" Happy jump to Natsu and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're alright!"

"Y-yeah" Natsu said to the blue exceed before turning back to everyone.

The enemy who can see how they all position widen his eyes, 'Don't tell me…!' A sudden attack come which he able to block it with his paladin sword and it was Rogue, smirking. "I think this is how things end." Rogue said as he continues to attack with his bare fist while he blocked them.

"Rogue!" Frosh shouted. Lector was jumping, "You can do it Rogue!"

Lucy gave the signal, "Now everyone!"

They all each ends of the cube. Pieces took down two while both Virgo and Lucy took down the other and so was Gray. Above, Sting punched it while Erza used her swords to cut them all. The cube was completely destroyed.

Rogue can feel his magic had return which he grin. The man knew his opponent had return his magic, which will be troublesome because not only him will be his army but also those who had come for the salmon hair's rescue.

Rogue gave his powerful attack, " **Shadow Dragon's Claw!** "

His punch hit the sword so powerful that it finally crumbles and break which shock him. The punch continued to move forward until it hit his stomach that gave a great impact.

"GRAHHH!" Rogue grip his fist even more as he gave more force until the enemy was pushed back and slammed on the rock so hard that he lost consciousness.

Rogue huff in tiredness as he sat to where he is. Sting went to his partner Dragon Slayer and so were Lector and Frosh.

"Rogue!" Frosh called as he run with teary eyes. Rogue turn to Frosh and smiled to him. Frosh hug Rogue immediately, "I'm fine Frosh, there's no need to cry."

Frosh nodded but still crying.

Sting smiled for him, "You made me worried there for a minute Rogue." Lector followed, "Still that's expected for Rogue, even without magic could stop him."

Lector grin, "Your right."

Rogue smiled to his friends.

Erza on her position gave a sigh of relief. Gray went to her and smiled.

"Looks like we able to avoid the worst scenario." Gray said with relief. Erza nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I'm really glad Sabertooth is on our side."

"Yeah"

Lucy gave a relief and so was Yukino. Both turn to each other and clap each other's hand.

"We did it Lucy-san" Yukino said. Lucy smiled and nodded, "Yeah"

Natsu on the other hand gave a sigh of relief. He can see Happy was so happy that they able to save him. Still, even in victory, for some reason he could feel everything is not over yet.

Seeing the trouble look of Natsu, Happy asked, "What's wrong Natsu? Did they hurt you or anything?"

"Huh? N-no… just that…!" Natsu pushed Happy really hard that shock him on why his own best friend pushed him. Before he could voice the shocking question, he saw someone grab Natsu from behind and gave a quick shot that lose his consciousness.

"NATSU!"

Everyone turn to Natsu which shock them that someone standing behind Natsu who put him to consciousness. This person was chuckling as if he had won.

"My oh my that won't do. If you want to protect him you have to stay alert to anyone who comes to him. Hihihihi" A person's said who's now holding the unconscious Natsu.

Lucy and Yukino immediately took their stance and so were the others.

Erza was the one who spoke, "Who are you?"

The man continued to laugh but still answered her question, "Kir, Call me Kir Fairy Tail and…" He turned to the Dragon Slayers, "Sabertooth"

"Kir… I heard this name before." Lucy murmured. Lector then realize who he is, "I remember him, Kir Rancher, a famous magician within the Dark Guild. There are rumors saying he had destroyed five light guilds all by himself."

"Not just that, be careful his magic is wind magic." Lucy said. Virgo and Pieces came out from the ground.

Kir was amaze that they knew him, "Now that you know, will you let me take this guy hihihi." Everyone glared as they put the fighting stance. Kir became amuse to their over protectiveness to the salmon haired, "I see… no one will complain when someone died, right?"

He immediately gave a wind slice, heading to the two celestial magicians when Pieces and Virgo protected them. Taurus who was still out jump really high and gave a smash but Kir jumped back to avoid it but still carrying Natsu.

Erza gave a dash of attack but he dodged it but soon followed by Gray who used his magic to freeze the ground, giving Kir an off balance.

"Shit" Kir hissed as they took the opportunity to take Natsu from him.

Erza was the one took Natsu. Kir was about to attack to take him back but Sting and Rogue attacked together that pushed him away and slammed on the near rock.

"Natsu!" Happy flew to Erza to take a look of Natsu. He is still unconsciousness, other than that he's fine.

"Happy look after Natsu." Erza said as she put him down. Happy nodded in determination and this time he will not let anything happen to him ever again. It happened twice, he can't make another again. Erza turn to both Celestial Magicians, "Lucy, Yukino protect Natsu."

"Okay" Both Celestial magician said in union before heading to Natsu with their Celestial Spirits.

Sword came out to Erza's hand and gave a fighting position. Rogue also gave a fighting position but the damage he took from him is still aches.

"Rogue rest for a while, let us take care of it." Sting said who's already in his fighting position.

Rogue stared Sting for a moment and sigh, "I'll leave him to you Sting and sorry I can't help from here."

"What are you talking about? Everything you done are enough and you took a rough time than I do, its natural." Sting said, assuring him.

Rogue gave a small smile, "But I won't make any promises that I won't interfere Sting."

Sting just smirk to it. Everyone is now ready. Kir stood up from the punch of both Dragon Slayer and smirked, liking how the situation he was in.

"Finally I could feel a good fight." A raging tornado came out around him, "Don't expect me to have a same level with Celeb and him, especially those younglings Dark Guild CottonTail. I am more level from them."

The battle between him and both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth begin.

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Your author apologize if the fighting scene is a mess. Action really gives me headache but i will do what I can to make it better. Last chapter for the end of the vote.**

 **Thank you readers for reading, following and favorite it. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Next chapter release: April 27**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Conversation with Lucy**

Natsu woke up from his slumber and looked around. He was on the bed and inside a bedroom that seems peaceful. He doesn't understand why he was here when slowly his memories returned. He remembered he felt someone's presence that he pushed Happy and after that he lost consciousness.

His eyes widen as we was about to get out from the bed when the door opened. His eyes widen in fear as he was about to crawl back when a familiar voice called him.

"Natsu-san" Slowly, he looked on the person who called and it was Wendy.

She smiled that finally she had woken up and went to him, "Natsu-san are you alright? Any pain?" Natsu's eyes were still wide in disbelief which confused her for a moment before calling him again, "Natsu-san?"

"W-Wendy?" He questioned. She smiled and nodded, "It's me Natsu-san. Don't worry you are safe."

"I'm not hallucinating?" Natsu asked, still not believing. Wendy just gave an assurance smile as she slowly took his hands, letting him know it's not a dream, "Do you believe me Natsu-san?"

Feeling her warm, he was now convinced these aren't a dream and the person in front of him was Wendy.

"The others?" Natsu asked. Wendy answered, "They're all fine Natsu-san and was just helping the town people. I came here to check on you."

Natsu gave a sigh of relief, "That's good."

Wendy smiled for him before turning back, "I will inform the others you're awake Natsu-san. Do you feel hungry or anything?"

Natsu shook his head, "I'm fine Wendy, thank you."

Wendy smiled before walking away. When she's gone, Natsu sigh again before looking at his own hands. Remembering what happened, he realized how helpless he was. Is he truly a magician like them? Is he a member of a guild like them? If he is, why can't he able to protect himself?

'I'm putting so many burdens to them.' Natsu thought, not liking the fact they got hurt because of him.

"Natsu" He turn to the person who called and it was Lucy. She gave a sigh of relief and went to him, "How do you feel Natsu?"

"I-I'm fine." Natsu answered. Seeing the concern to his eyes, Lucy asked, "Natsu is there something troubling you?"

Natsu was still looking down before asking, "What happened after I lose consciousness? Is anyone of you hurt? Please… tell me the whole truth… Lucy."

'Natsu' Lucy somehow predicted he would turn like this.

Lucy took a deep breath before beginning to tell him what happened.

"The one who knocked you was Kir Rancher, a dark magician who was known that had destroyed five light guilds all by himself. He was about to take you but we stopped him. Gray, Erza and Sting were the ones who fought against him while me and Yukino only gave support, Rogue soon joined after he recovered even for a bit. It was a firs battle. He can actually fight them all by himself and even we're many while he's alone… we became disadvantage."

Natsu continue to listen as she continues to speak.

"In the middle of the fight, suddenly a call came to him."

 **Flashback**

" _HUH! What do you mean I should return back? The target is in front of me and you all want me to stop and return? Are you even kidding me?" Kir shouted on the Lacrima as his surrounded by strong and large tornado, protecting him from the attacks of both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth._

 _Thanks to the sharp hearing senses, both Sting and Rogue can hear his voice and the voice coming from the Lacrima._

" _Something suspicious is happening here and I order you to come back." The person within the lacrima told him._

" _Just what kind of suspicious anyway? I'm sure someone can handle that for you." Kir said, giving his point._

 _The person from the Lacrima replied, "Few of our men were missing. We don't know what happened but it's getting frequently, none of them are found." His eyes narrowed, the person continued, "It's still not confirm but I knew someone is investigating about us and also getting closer. I need you to come back for this matter Kir and now."_

 _The communication got off. Kir gave a sigh before pushing them all from the side as he release his tornado protecting him._

" _Hihihihi looks like my time is up." He showed his sharp eye, "I'm looking forward for our next meeting and don't forget, no matter how much you protect that little dragon, he will soon fall under us. Remember that."_

 _Everyone glared at him._

" _Hihihihi" Strong tornado again surrounded him, "Until we meet again light guilds." The tornado disappeared along with him._

 **Flashback End**

"They still… after me huh…" Natsu said quietly but Lucy heard it. Lucy decided to tell him what they were doing, "Erza, Sting and Lector were patrolling the area, Gray, Wendy, Happy and Carla were taking care on the town people while Rogue, Frosh and Yukino were interrogating the town elder."

Natsu was surprise about this, "The elder? Why?"

"Didn't you remember? When you were staying here with Happy?" Lucy asked. That's when he remembered he suddenly felt dizzy and sleep. Lucy decided to explain, "He added something in your drink which made you fell asleep. He also put Happy asleep too. Because of that, that group able to caught you. If aren't for me seeing them taking you away we will not know your already in danger."

Natsu again looked down, "So the reason everyone was put in danger is because of me huh."

Natsu was blaming himself, maybe if he wasn't around they would be safe. He had put the same burden to Yua too, just where should he go that could make everyone safe?

"Natsu don't blame yourself." Lucy said as she took his hand, making him turn to her, "You're not at fault and we are not blaming anything from you. We took the danger to protect you Natsu and no matter what happen, even if you run away from us, we will find you and protect you… just… just like what you did to me many times."

Natsu widen for a bit before asking, "I did… to you?"

Lucy gave a small smile, "You remember Phantom Lord Guild Natsu?"

Natsu thought for a moment before shaking his head, "I don't remember much… but Gajeel talk about it before."

"Then I'm sure you remember that it was me they after but you and everyone else save me from them. You fought against Gajeel to save me." Lucy took a deep breath before speaking, "Then how about against the reborn of the Oracion Seis?"

"Re-reborn of the Oracion Seis?" Natsu questioned, he never heard this before.

Lucy nodded, "It happened after we returned back from Tenrou Island, a girl who said to be my distant niece, Michelle came to Fairy Tail and showed me a memento that my father gave to me after he passed away. Suddenly a group called Legion Corps tried to take the memento my father gave me and everyone fought against them but since we lost seven years of time, we became so weak that… they defeated us and succeeding on taking the memento away."

Natsu continue to listen.

"Ever since the defeat, of course we feel down, so much for me since they able to take it but you… you encourage us to stand up and fight on. You and Gray plan to get a payback which encouraged us a bit. We all then plan to reveal what they were planning to which I found it has something to do with my favorite story when I was young, the key of Starry Heaven."

"Key of Starry Heaven" Natsu repeated the name.

"Natsu does it recall something?" Lucy asked, hoping he does. Natsu turn to her and shook his head, "I don't remember anything about it but I did remember Yua-san told me something about it."

"Yua-san?" Lucy questioned.

Natsu nodded, "When I have nothing to do, I ask Yua-san if she could tell me something which she mention about that one. She talked about it was one of the two books known collectively as the Two Great Myths. It tells about the story of a little girl who is looking for six special keys in the hopes that they would bring happiness however the quest only caused those around to suffer. Yua-san told me the location of each key was also can be found in real life. When I ask if I could try searching for them, she laughed at me and told me I shouldn't make them come together because it will brought destruction. This destruction is called infinite clock, the book said this shouldn't meant to be found too."

Lucy was surprise about this, "Natsu… just how much did this Yua person knows about?"

Natsu only shrugged, "I don't know, she just knew too much… since we're talking about that…" Natsu paled, "Does that mean the Infinite Clock was completed and almost brought the world to destruction?"

Lucy looked away for a bit, not answering but already pertaining one thing, it did which paled Natsu even more as he began to face palm.

"Just how much trouble did I cause anyway?" Natsu asked in despair. Lucy giggled to Natsu, "Still not used on how much trouble and danger we had come to face Natsu? But that's the truth… and the one who completed and activated the Infinite Clock was not the Legion Corp but the Oracion Seis."

"O-oh… so what happened next?"

Lucy thought for a moment, "Since we're now talking about Oracion Seis then let's continue that."

Natsu nodded, knowing this scenario had too much scene that can't be talked about for just a whole day. Lucy cleared her throat before continuing.

"More things after that, we discovered the real meaning when it's already too late. I cried because I blame myself it's my fault its happening but you and everyone else were telling me it's not my fault and instead of mopping around, we should do something and we did. We all took separate ways and fought against Legion Corps ones again and soon the Oracion Seis."

Lucy took a pause before continuing.

"In our battle against them, Legion Corps soon to help us after knowing that they were actually being fooled by the real enemy which were the Oracion Seis. I don't really know much what happened because… Michelle, whom I believe was my niece turns out to be pretending to be one and took me, using me as a sacrifice for the Infinite Tower."

Natsu was shock to thin, "S-sacrifice… but if that happened you will be part of the Infinite Clock and your existence even our memories about you will be erased!" Lucy nodded, "Still, that was prevented thanks to you Natsu… well let's return back. You came with Coco and Elfman."

'Coco? Must be one of the Legion Corps.' Natsu thought as he continued to listen.

"You and Elfman fought against Michelle who's now calling herself as Imitatia. Soon enough Elfman was defeated… As time goes by, my mind and body were beginning to merge with the infinite clock that made me unable to communicate from the outside anymore and when I speak, it's from the infinite clock."

Lucy took a pause before continuing.

"Even so, my mind is still with me as I can still see what's going on. You and Michelle were fighting when suddenly, Midnight one of the Oracion Seis came but still didn't but in for a while as he only encourage Michelle to fight. So she did and then Romeo came and fought against her at the same time open her eyes but he was defeated. You are the only remaining who can still fight which you did at the same time make her realize her mistake. Midnight kept manipulating her until the end."

Lucy took a pause, observing if Natsu was still listening and indeed he is. She continued.

"In the middle of your battle, Samuel an exceed and member of Legion Corp came to stop the Infinite Clock by killing me but Lily, Coco and Happy stopped him. Samuel and Lily fought while you and Michelle kept fighting as well. Soon we heard Warren's voice with his telepathic magic and also the Archbishop's voice. He told us how to slow down the merging between me and the infinite clock which was to destroy the chain. Everyone did it as was told."

Natsu was amaze. Enemies turn to ally and work together to prevent such dangerous situation. Could this be the reason why they able to survive each dangerous situation? Because Fairy Tail aren't alone in battle, they fight as a whole comrade and family?

"Midnight this time step on the battle and revealed something which brought Michelle to her senses. He said that it's already too late to save me. And as you said, as it continue I'll become a part of the infinite clock and my existence will be gone. Learning such truth, Michelle tried to save me but failed as Midnight returned Michelle back to her real form which was actually my favorite doll when I was young which I already consider as my little sister."

Lucy's eyes became sad as she remember that. Natsu seems to notice this and spoke, "There's no need to continue if it's too painful." Lucy shook her head, "I started so I should end it Natsu."

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Due to what happened, Romeo gives you his flame. You as a Fire Dragon Slayer can eat that flame and became your own power. You fought against Midnight alone and won."

"Easily?" Natsu questioned. Lucy giggled before answering, "Of course not. You almost entered to the death door but still survived and defeated him… I actually helped you even for a bit, using my will power and by using the infinite power against him that is…"

Natsu looked down, "So even if I defeat this person, the problem is still not over, it only got worse."

"Don't blame yourself Natsu, I did that with my own free will… I wanted to help you… because of me you were about to die… I can't let that happen you know."

Natsu kept looking down but slowly faced her, "What happened after that?"

"We heard Warren's voice again and told us by using my last consciousness everything will scattered and end. Of course we all don't know what will happen to me but I still accepted and use it to break things fall apart. Everything turn out well and look, I'm here and I'm live" Lucy said with a big smile, "It was all thanks to everyone and you Natsu."

Suddenly a blurred image came to Natsu's mind, still he recognize what it was. An image when Lucy was falling and he was there, running to save her.

Natsu smiled, even if it was just an image, he still remember something about that incident.

"Thank you for telling me Lucy." Natsu said, sincere to his words.

Lucy's eyes widen before turning into a smile, knowing already he had remembered something about it, "No problem Natsu!"

* * *

In the living room, Gray was resting on the couch when Rogue came and sits with him.

"How things go?" Gray asked. Rogue took a sigh and spoke, "As expected, everything we had discovered were false, the only truth here is that the Dark Guild is causing trouble in this town, nothing else."

"So the kidnapping of teenager were made up… tch, I already though we have a lead but everything turns to nothing."

"I know."

The two gave a sigh, knowing everything were fruitless, well except on the two captives who were already taken by the magic council with the other Dark Guild members.

"Doranbolt will give us some news if he had found something so for now all we can do is wait." Gray inform to Rogue.

"I'll keep that in mind." Rogue said.

Shortly, Yukino with Frosh came with a tray of drinks.

"Does anyone want something to drink?" Yukino asked. Both men smiled, telling they do.

* * *

Somewhere, Erza was talking to the Lacrima with Sting and Lector.

"I see… we'll be back shortly Master." The communication turn off and she faced Sting, "Master ordered us to come back home as soon as possible."

Sting took a sigh, "Well it's natural. Not only civilians are now trying to take Natsu-san but the organization themselves as well." Lector added, "Things will turn something worse as time goes yes."

"Which is why we need to find them and stop them as soon as possible." Sting said. Erza nodded, agreeing to him, "Your right… Let's return back, we'll just ask the council to take over things from here."

Sting nodded as he agrees.

* * *

Somewhere dark room, a man gave a sigh as he holds a paper in hand.

"Things are getting more complicated… all because of you Natsu Dragneel." The man said as he put the paper down the table.

Thanks to the sunlight coming in from the dark room, the content of the paper was shown. There was a picture of Natsu and the writings might be something about him.

Someone came in and bowed to the person, "Sir more of our men are been reported missing. Also, from Kir's report, it seems Celeb and his partner had failed and now been captured by the magic councils."

His finger was tapping on the table, "I see…" He spoke. "Those two were great assets for our plan, too bad they were no longer in our hand. In any case, ones those people find an opening, they will certainly come back with us."

The person who was standing decided to stay quiet.

The man gave his order, "I am certain someone is pulling a string, protecting Natsu Dragneel at the same time pulling us out to light." He gave a sharp glance which made the person shiver in fear, "Be sure you will find who's this person trying to find us in all cost." His eyes sharpen even more, "I don't take failures understood."

"Y-yes sir!" The person walked out the room.

The man gave a sigh before smirking evilly, pertaining to nothing other than the person who's trying to uncover their organization.

"Don't think you can will against me…"

Somewhere in the Capital of Fiore, Yua was walking, heading to her next destination, the kingdom of Fiore.

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **If ever this chapter is crappy, I would like to apologize. The Key of the Starry Sky Arc actually the only one arc your author hated in Fairy Tail. It took me large time of watching and reading and still haven't understand and much more summarizing everything.**

 **In any case, your author had received all your votes and shall now do things accordingly and as your author mention before, there is nothing to worry because there will be only slight romance or maybe unnoticeable. Well this vote will be seen on the ending chapter.**

 **In this moment, let me remind you readers a small warning, since few readers likes to have a yaoi here, your author decide to give FEW of it. I will now apologize to those who doesn't like it but do not worry, it won't be much... on the next chapter.**

 **In any case, thank you readers for review, follow and favorite in this fanfic and I hope you all like it.**

 **Next chapter release: May 7**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Our Findings**

Everyone was now on the train, heading back to Magnolia. It seems almost everyone was tired as Wendy and Carla were sleeping and so were Gray, Lucy, Rogue, Frosh, Sting, Lector and Yukino. The only ones awake were Erza and Natsu. Happy was sleeping too in Natsu's lab.

"Aren't you tired Erza?" She was bit surprise on the sudden question since her mind was somewhere else. She turned to Natsu who seems worried for her. She smiled and replied, "I'm fine Natsu, how about you? Are you still tired? I'm really sorry that we have to go home as soon as possible."

Natsu shook his head, "Don't worry, I understand after all… since I'm in danger."

Erza can see how down Natsu was. She was about to speak when he beat her.

"But don't worry, since I know I'm in danger, I won't do anything that could add more trouble to you and everyone."

Erza was bit shock but smiled, "What are you talking about Natsu? You shouldn't consider yourself as trouble, we're your friends and family, it's natural."

Natsu blushed a bit, still not used for some reason. Erza kept smiling for him, "Oh, Natsu do you happen to like Strawberry Cake?"

Natsu turned to Erza, eyes blinking as if questioning it, "Strawberry Cake?" Erza nodded, "It's the most delicious cake, so want to eat with me when we return back to the guild?"

Natsu was bit unsure but smiled, "If you say so Erza... After I'm done my groceries."

Erza's eyes were shock, since the Natsu she knows never go shopping before. She just smiled and nodded, permitting him which made Natsu smile for her.

* * *

Arriving Magnolia, Sting stepped out the train and stretch his arms.

"Finally we arrive!" Sting said as he took a deep breath. He really likes stepping on the ground than being in the transportation vehicles.

Rogue just sigh, "Sting your taking too much attention."

"Shut up Rogue."

Yukino laugh at them, Lucy just sigh on the two.

Gray this time spoke, "So, shall we all head back to the Guild?"

"Ah" Natsu raised his right hand, "Can I go to the shopping market? I think we're out of food at home."

Lucy thought about it, "Now that I'm thinking about it, I don't have enough sweet for Plue." Happy grin as if he's planning something, "Can I have all?" Lucy shouted to the blue exceed, "Of course No!"

"I think it's not bad to come along." Gray said, he paled as he remembered a certain woman, "I don't want to see her for a while." Yukino nodded, "I think I want to buy something here so I'll come too."

"Well that makes seven of us." Sting said before turning to his partner, "Rogue why don't you rest for a while, I think you'll need it."

Rogue smiled a bit, "Just be sure not to be a burden for everyone Sting."

"Rogue just how much do you see me as a kid!?" Sting almost shouted and eyes almost crying. Lector just shrugged to Sting's action while Wendy was giggling and Carla sigh but smiled.

Rogue turn his partner exceed, "Frosh want to come with them?"

Frosh blink, "Can I?" Rogue smiled and nodded. Frosh smiled, "I'll make sure to buy something for you Rogue."

"Don't use too much money Frosh." Rogue said as he sat and pat his head. He turned to Lector, "Watch over him for me Lector."

Lector smirk, "Leave it to me Rogue, I'll make sure to watch over and protect Frosh from anything."

"That's my Lector." Sting said a large grin.

Erza just smile to then, "Since everyone decides to go off somewhere, be sure to come back to Fairy Tail after everything is done, I still need to report everything to Master. Take care everyone."

"Aye Sir!"

* * *

Soon enough everyone was now shopping in the shopping market. Everyone seems enjoying as Yukino and Lucy give Natsu some tips on how to buy good quality products, Gray and Sting were watching from afar and the exceeds were having fun together. As time passes, Yukino and Lucy were now shopping some ladies clothes. Since they were in clothing section, the boys were also checking some men clothes. There are still times Gray's strip habit is still a problem for them but other than does are fine.

They had brought many stuff and had fun too. They soon took a break in the nearest food court. They were now eating and also chatting. It seems from out of everyone, only Natsu was restless as he kept looking around, as if trying to find something, more like someone.

Seeing the restless Natsu, Happy began to ask which halted everyone as they turned to him, "Natsu is there something wrong?"

Natsu stopped looking around and turned to everyone who was waiting for his answer. He spoke, "Do you guys know where Frosh went?"

Registering his word, they finally began to realize after seeing the whole party, FROSH IS MISSING!

"WHAAAAAA! WHY DIDN'T I REALIZE HE'S GONE!" Lector shouted in despair. Sting followed in same tone as his partner exceed, "THIS IS BAD! ROGUE WILL BE ANGRY AT US WHEN HE LEARNED WE LOST HIM!"

"Now that I remember, he did get lost before right?" Gray said as he remember the time both he and Juvia came across Lector who was alone and lost and also trying to find his way back to his Guild.

Yukino nodded, "Lector-sama doesn't have a sense of direction if that's how you call. He always get lose so every time we travel, we have to look after him so he won't get lose."

"Then this is a big trouble right?" Lucy questioned. Sting gave a despairing look, "Of course it does…" He shouted, "LET'S LOOK FOR FROSH BEFORE ROGUE KNOWS IT!"

"AYE!" Lector shouted in response.

Natsu stood up from his sit, "I'll look for him too."

"Wait a minute Natsu, you can't look for him alone." Gray said.

"B-But-" Natsu was about to insist when Gray spoke, "I'll be with you so you won't be alone."

Natsu blink on the word but nodded, accepting it. Gray stood up and went to him.

Lucy raised her hand, "I'll stay here to look after our belongings and wait for everyone's return. The shopping district is big, you have no choice but to scattered around to find him right?"

Happy nodded, "That's true… I'll fly around to find him."

"Y-yos we have many people here to look after Frosh." Sting said, seems glad about it at the same time still in panic.

Gray frown to Sting's behavior, "Sting calm down will you." He turned to "Lector who was the same state too, "I'll say the same to you Lector."

"whaaaa whuaaaa" Lector is still in panic that made Gray sigh.

Happy frown to Gray, "Gray your clothes."

Seeing his shirt is missing made him shock, "Wha-what did it…!"

He started looking around for his shirt.

'So this is the reason they call him stripper. They even said I call him stripper too or Iceprincess or Icefreak… do I call him in many names? I wonder why?' Natsu can't help but think about it as he watched Gray trying to find his shirt.

Yukino cleared her throat before speaking, "For now we'll scattered around to find Frosh-sama. We will all return him when its either we found him or not. The deadline is before sunset."

"Yeah or else we'll be in danger, especially to Erza's wrath." Gray said as he walked back with them, wearing his shirt. "We should all hurry and find Frosh."

They all nodded before going to their separate ways, leaving Lucy behind.

"Be careful everyone." Lucy shouted as they left.

* * *

Natsu and Gray were together as they run and looked around to find the familiar frog-cat exceed.

"Frosh!" Natsu shouted as he run. Gray followed, "Frosh answer us, are you there, Frosh!"

* * *

In Yukino's place, Yukino was shouting too as she run.

"Frosh-sama! Frosh-sama! Where are you? Frosh-sama!"

* * *

In Sting and Lector's location, they were too are shouting as they try to find him.

"Frosh! Where are you? Frosh!" String shouted. Lector followed, "Frosh!"

* * *

Somewhere in dark alley, Frosh was already wondering around, not knowing where the others are.

"Everyone… where are you? I-I'm… scared." Frosh seems about to cry from fear being alone. "Lector! Sting! Natsu! Everyone!"

"Oh, could it be that you're lost?" A foreign male voice said which made Frosh turned to the person who spoke. Frosh was so shock to see the boy in front of him who has a kind smile to his lips.

"Y-Yo-Your!"

* * *

Somewhere where Natsu and Gray were, Natsu felt a familiar presence which made him stop shouting.

'Thi-this feeling… it's foreign and yet familiar… who is it?' Natsu wonder as he looked around. Feeling the direction where it's coming from, Natsu immediately run away, not telling Gray who was busy asking around to find Frosh.

'He's here' Natsu thought as he run on the direction where the presence was located. 'He's here."

* * *

In the place where Frosh and the male was, the person gave a questioning look on why the exceed seems to be afraid of him.

"P-ple-please… d-d-do-don't h-hurt me." Frosh said, already crying in fear.

It seems the male already figured it out on why he was afraid and just sigh, "I will not hurt you, although I cannot guarantee that I could give you back safely." He gave an apology look, "I really wanted to help you but it turns out that I scared you. I'm sorry young Exceed."

Frosh continue to tremble in fear, still afraid about what's going to happen to him. The male on the other hand stood up straight as he felt a presence coming here.

'It seems he had felt my presence that he wanted to come here… huh.' He turned back to the exceed and smiled, "Don't worry, someone is coming for you."

Due the fear, Frosh didn't able to register his word that much. The male didn't mind, because he understood him.

"Now then… I wonder if this is the right time we should meet…" The male said and within his mind, he voiced the name, 'Natsu'

* * *

The place where Gray was, it was at this moment he just noticed Natsu was missing.

'H-hoy hoy you got to be kidding me.' Gray thought as he really can't see any familiar salmon hair. He scratched his head in irritation and run as he scream, "Flamebrain!"

* * *

In the place where Frosh was, the boy already disappeared, leaving the trembling exceed on the corner.

"Rogue…" Frosh cried, "He-help me… nghhh"

"This voice… Frosh?"

Frosh stopped crying and turned to the person who called his name and surprise to him, it was Natsu.

Natsu smiled, "Frosh I finally found you."

Frosh finally smiled and run as he jump and hugged Natsu, "I'm scared, really scared." He cried, not in fear but in joy.

Natsu smiled for him, "I'm glad I found you Frosh." Frosh continue to cry as Natsu try to comfort him. When he felt it was subsiding, he took the opportunity to look around, seeing no one was around at all. 'I no longer sense the presence… did he disappear?'

Natsu turned back to Frosh and smiled as he pat his head, "Don't worry everything will be okay Frosh, no need to cry."

Frosh continue to sub but nodded which glad Natsu. He carried him as he stood up and look around.

'Now that I think about it, I just run on my own without telling Gray… For some reason I felt I would be scolded by everyone. It's the best I should return back as soon as possible.' Natsu thought as he began to walk away when he saw two people ahead, standing and seems watching him.

'I feel bad about this.' Natsu thought in fear as he was about to turn around to find another path when someone grab his shoulder and force him to turn around to see the person who seems to be the leader, smirking. He spoke, "What do you know, why is a young man like you doing here?"

The one standing on the left spoke, "He has a good looking don't you think?"

Natsu was stepping back, not knowing what to do. The person on the right was laughing, "What's this? You're a man, what's with a coward action? What are you? Woman?"

"Hey, now that I think about it, you're right. This is interesting." The person holding Natsu said which they laugh while Natsu continue to tremble in fear. "To tell the truth, we usually target pretty girls and mostly teens and do things which will taint them for eternity. No one had ever found us because we kept moving out from places when we have done play. Now we arrived here in Magnolia to find our next target." He chuckle, "I guess boys aren't that bad to be played right?"

Natsu was even more afraid as he tried to get lost from his hold but it seems he was too strong for him. The man continues to laugh on his useless struggle. Frosh felt the trembling fear of Natsu from his arms around him which he immediately wipe his tears and jump out from Natsu's hold and open his arms around them.

Natsu was surprise to this, "F-Frosh!"

"I-I won't… let you hurt him!" Frosh said even if he's trembling in fear too and tears about to fall. He wanted to be brave for him, and for Rogue.

The three stared the trembling frog which made them chuckle at first then laugh loudly.

"HAHAHAHAHAA F-frog p-protecting a boy!? S-so funny HAHAHAHAHA!" The person standing on the left said as he began to approach them. The other one who was standing on the right was walking forward as he laughs too, "What a joke HAHAHAHA!"

"F-Frosh" Natsu gave all his strength to push the hand from his shoulder and quickly bend down to take Frosh and wrapped his arms protectively even if his eyes still show fear.

The three finally stopped laughing and turned to them, showing some kind of evil though that made Natsu flinched in fear.

"Shall I try you stupid frog." The one on the right said as he raised his right hand, going to take Frosh away from Natsu which Natsu bent down to protect him but the man pushed him to get Frosh which Natsu try to fight back but the one who was holding him before stopped him that the guy successfully got Frosh.

"L-let me go! Let me go!" Frosh was trying to get free from his hand which the guy only laughs of it.

"Frosh!" Natsu shouted as he tries force himself to get out and save him but the man was still stopping him. He spoke, "I think it's time to think about your own situation than that frog's faith kid!"

He pushed him on the wall which hit him hard that made him sat in pain.

"N-Natsu!" Frosh was again crying, knowing the fact that he can't do anything for Natsu really frustrate him.

They only laugh on how pitiful their situation was. The one who was the leader walked to Natsu and sat down to grab both Natsu's hand by only one hand and raised it up. Natsu could feel really something bad going to happen and he doesn't like it at all.

"Natsu" The person on the right repeated as he approached them, "What a child name, don't you think?"

"A perfect name for a child I must say." The man who's holding Natsu chuckle before leaning close. "Let's see how much we can play in and out of you." He said which Natsu can no longer help but tears fall down from too much fear.

Natsu struggle as he tries to get away from him. His voice seems already lost as well, overwhelmed by fear. The man's other hand who was holding him was starting his move as he is slowly teasing his abdomen before entering his hand from his shirt and slowly lifting it up that Natsu's eyes widen and even more tears coming out, wanting to shout but his voice won't come out. Natsu shut his eyes, not wanting to see things anymore.

Somewhere in the hidden place, someone was actually there and watching everything from the very beginning. All this person plan was to watch everything but seeing they had gone too far, dark energy are being released around his body as he was about to let himself be seen, he halted after sensing someone coming which he was glad he came in time.

To them, a sudden deep voice was heard, "Don't think you can touch him so easily you dirty bastards!"

The one who's holding Frosh scoff as he turned around and about to say something when he was greeted by a punch on his face. His comrade was shocked and about to punch the person who done that but a fast kick made him smash on the wall and fall.

Frosh was falling but the person who rescued him got him in time before landing on the ground. Frosh smiled, seeing the person who saved him, "G-Gray"

Hearing the name, Natsu slowly opened his eyes even though he's still crying and turned up to see Gray who has an angry expression, not pointed to him but them.

Gray saw Natsu which made him even angrier about the bastard who was now trying to rape his own family member and rival!

"How dare you bastard!" The person standing on the right dashed to punch him but Gray stopped it with his free hand alone. Gray gripped it to the point the man could hear his crushing bones.

"Frosh stand back." Gray said which Frosh complied and jump down from his hold and step away. His eyes glared as he use his other hand to punch the guy's face and also kick him hard enough to be slammed on the wall unconscious.

Furious, Gray turned to the final person whom he wanted to beat too much the worst. The guy who's holding Natsu twitched and stood up as he let go Natsu for now. Natsu was still trembling in fear, can no longer think straight anymore.

"I don't know who you are but let me tell you fucking bastard, I'll never forgive you for interrupting my fun." The man said which Gray didn't mind and only wanted one thing, beat this guy to death.

Gray took a stance as the environment turned cold all of the sudden which confuse him.

"Wha-what's going on?" Realizing something, he turned to Gray who was now going to release his magic. He spoke, "D-don't tell me… a-a magician?"

" **Ice Make** " He began which the man immediately react, "W-wait just a minute, you will use magic against me? A mare none magician? That's against a law!"

"Your crime is much more than mine bastard!" Gray growled, " **Pillar!** "

The man was suddenly enveloped by the pillar of ice, making trap there. The man can't move and the cold was too much to his skin, much that it might froze him to death.

Gray never mind him as he immediately run to him, "Natsu!" Frosh followed from behind.

Gray first gave an assurance as he patted his head, Natsu didn't move as he's still trembling in fear and crying. Seeing that made Gray even more worried as he doesn't know how far those bastards had done to him.

"S-scared" A small voice of Natsu which Gray didn't able to hear clearly. He spoke again and little louder this time, "A-a-a-I'm s-sca-"

Realizing already, Gray immediately hugged him that surprise Natsu and Frosh. Gray runs his right hand to his back, soothing him and giving him an assurance.

"It's alright now Natsu, it's alright. Your fine and safe, I'm here for you." Gray repeated as if a mantra which was quite effective for Natsu. His trembling was slowly soothing and his endless crying became sob. Gray kept giving assurance until finally he's finally calm down.

'I never thought this damage was actually too much for Natsu already.' Gray thought as he remembered back everything that happened.

People came to get him, not ones but many. How much more when he was still in the care of Yua, how many had come to capture him? Gray finally realized that this is no longer about someone who's wary to any people but already to the point where he's too overwhelm in fear more than anyone could imagine.

Not knowing, Natsu already stopped crying, "I-I'm sorry." He said as he looked down in guilt.

Gray was bit surprise but answered him.

"Just don't do that again." Gray said, giving a smile of assurance. He patted his head, making him smile.

"Natsu" Frosh went to Natsu and hugged him, "I'm sorry, I can't do anything for you. I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Natsu smiled to Frosh, "It's alright. I'm sorry too for being weak and unable to help you too Frosh."

Frosh smiled for a bit, so that he can assure him it's alright.

The person who was hiding smiled before turning around and left the place.

"Come on now Natsu, let's get out here. I'll make sure to give a call to have this bastard get to jail." Gray said before standing up and offering his hand to him. Natsu smiled and nodded as he took his hand to accept it.

The three soon left, after seeing those people being taken away that is.

"It's good thing that you found us Gray, thank you for saving us."

"Fro think so too."

"There's nothing to be thank about. We're all friends, its natural."

"Is that so?"

"Friends are great!"

"That's just how Fairy Tail was."

"Ehh… Fairy Tail is actually an amazing guild."

"It is and it was far more amazing Natsu… all thanks to you."

* * *

Night when they returned back to Fairy Tail Guild since it took a little time for them to re-group again and they headed home first because of too much stuff they had brought from their shopping. Natsu also changed clothes which is now black pants and yellow plain shirt.

"Sorry we're bit late" Sting said as he scratched his cheek. Mirajane greeted them, "Welcome back everyone. Master wants to meet you Gray and also Natsu, Sting, Yukino, Lector and Frosh to his office so it's the best you all go. I'll give some snacks and drinks later."

Yukino nodded, "We will Mirajane-san."

"Well shall we go?" Sting asked which they all nod and head their way to the office.

"I wonder why they want to see them." Lucy wondered. Happy gave a suspicion look, "So suspicious."

Mirajane only sweat drop but still smiling, "Now now"

Arriving the office, they were bit surprise that Erza, Rogue, Freed, Doranbolt, Gajeel and Lily were there.

"Welcome back everyone, did you have fun shopping?" Makarov said.

They all went in and Natsu was the last one who entered and closed the door.

"We got a bit trouble but everything went fine." Yukino said. Freed gave a questioning look, "Problem?"

"Rogue!" Frosh shouted as he run and gave a hug which he returned back. "Did something happen Frosh?" Rogue asked.

"W-well he actually got lost and thankfully Natsu-san and Gray found him." Lector said. Rogue glared at Sting, "Sting I told you to look after Frosh didn't I, how the heck did you lose him?"

"S-sorry it-it just that he suddenly disappeared, we were too late to know he's gone." Sting said, giving an apologetic look.

Frosh looked up to Rogue, "Rogue look at this."

"Hmm?"

Frosh revealed a shirt which was pink and has a duck figure on the center. Frosh was smiling, "For you. I saw it and I think you may like it so I brought it."

Rogue was surprise that Frosh got trouble just to buy that for him. He hugged him while crying, "Frosh!"

Sting and Lector sweat drop from the side, "Hoy hoy"

Yukino giggled while the others chuckle.

Natsu turned to Gajeel, "You returned Gajeel. You too Lily."

Lily smirked, "We got something so we return back for now." Gajeel nod, "That's right."

Makarov cleared his throat, making everyone silence. He starts to talk, "What did you find Doranbolt?"

Doranbolt took out a paper and state them what he had found, "I learned that the dark guild, CottonTail were really terrorizing the town this past 2 years but they had nothing to do with the two who tried to take Natsu." He faced them, "We tried interrogating them too but they never answered, they stayed silence. We also used a spell that could make them give in to hypnotism so they can answer the question we seek but their willpower is too strong for us to break. I must say it was outstanding. They tried escaping many times too but failed."

"In other words, nothing right?"Erza clarified. Doranbolt looked down, "Unfortunately yes. They won't spill a word at all."

They all became disappointed.

They heard the door knocked. Gray was the one who opened the door and saw Mirajane with a drink and basket of biscuits for them.

"Did I come in right time?" Mirajane asked. Erza nodded, "Yeah"

"Thank goodness" Mirajane said in relief before offering the drinks to them while Gray closed the door.

After that, they return back to business.

Makarov turned to Gajeel, "What did you find Gajeel?"

"On my own, nothing but with Yua's help, I got some information." Gajeel inform which surprise both Sabertooth and Natsu.

"Y-you met Yua-san?" Natsu asked in surprise. Lily smiled and answered him, "We did with Laxus. I must say she is an extraordinary girl I had ever seen."

"So what did you got from her?" Sting asked.

"Crazy information at the same time a helpful one. We actually found her killing some group of people with no hesitation at all." Gajeel said which shocked everyone on the room. Lily followed, "Her eyes only show coldness, as if she's used to it."

"K-killed people!?" Doranbolt was truly shock to this. Lily gave an assurance, "The people she killed were enemy's mens, not civilian so nothing to worry."

"B-but we could have used them to get information right?" Gray said his point. Gajeel shrug, "We said the same thing too but she said it's useless and no matter what we do, they will never spill a word so there's no need to do such act at all."

"You mean its all waste?" Freed clarified and Gajeel nod as reply.

Natsu on the other hand looked down as he remembered the time they were first attack. He wasn't really surprise thought since on that first attack, he saw how Yua killed them with no hesitation too, just to protect him.

"Natsu are you alright? Do you want to go out?" Mirajane asked as she is now beside him and observing if she's alright. Natsu gave a weak smile, "I-I'm alright Mira, i-it's not like I heard it for the first time."

That blinked them in surprise.

"You knew?" Rogue asked. Natsu nodded, "When they after me, she hid me so she could protect me as she slather them but failed since I'm so worried that I had seen how she killed them. I ask how she done it but said it was her secret so I didn't push."

"I see…" Makarov returned back to Gajeel, "Continue Gajeel."

Gajeel cleared his throat before speaking, "I'll tell first the helpful information. She just found it after hearing from Laxus about making an army and trying to take over something. For trying to take over, she concluded that the organization's target was the Fiore's Capital, the castle."

That again surprised them.

Yukino asked, "Wha-why the castle?"

"Something about controlling this country…" Rogue said before gazing to Gajeel, "Correct?"

Gajeel nodded, "For that, they are making an army within the shadow. No one even the castle even noticed."

"So, about the gathering of an army?" Doranbolt questioned. Gajeel spoke, "They were targeting unique magicians that could help them achieve that goal. Looks like not only magicians are target but also civilians who will be useful for them for the future."

"Not only Magician!?" Makarov was really shock to this. Erza gave a question, "So, does she know who those people they had taken are and those they target?"

Lily answered, "Unfortunately she doesn't. All she knows is one of their target lists is Natsu since they do after him. The two you captured maybe one of those magicians who got their interest in too."

Doranbolt gave a thought about it, "Still, something feels off about this." Lector nodded, agreeing, "If they too were captured by them, how come they would work under them? That's unusual." Doranbolt followed, "That's true. Do you happen to know why?"

"Well this information I'm about to tell you is the crazy one. She found something which is the reason why even though the organization captured them, they would soon follow them. It was an experiment," Gajeel took a deep breath before speaking, "something about altering their will."

All eyes widen.

"Altering and controlling them to be exact. I ask what she mean by that and she answered unsure too since she haven't found anything about how they could do such thing but she was sure it was that the case because of their strong loyalty to the organization." Gajeel told them.

Lily followed, "We asked if their memories were altered because of that but she answered no and told us that they do remember their origins and their life before they were captured, to them joining to the organization."

Gajeel continued, "That is why she concluded about controlling their will, not as robot but in choice. They will never notice to themselves that there will be no choice for them to betray the organization, quit or even left them."

Gray crossed his arms, "That's a horrifying discovery…" He glared as he grip his hand, "And those bastard are about to do the same thing to Natsu. This is unforgivable!"

"You right" Erza said, same anger as Gray, "They will use him for their wrong doing… tch."

Mirajane can't help but be angry too. They are about to do something horrible to their family member, this is unforgivable.

Natsu wasn't speaking, his eyes were shadowed from his hair. For some reason, this information he heard seems to strike him hard that made him deep in thought.

Gajeel took a deep breath, seeing how in-rage the people is. He gave his last words, "For that reason, she also concluded that Salamander had fought so hard to the point that it breaks his mind and lose his memories. She wasn't really sure but that's how she thinks right now."

"So" Freed asked, "Where is she now? Laxus?"

Lily answered, "Laxus said he will again find something from outside the castle. Yua on the other hand will infrared the castle to take some investigation. She had a feeling that this organization still wasn't found thanks to someone with high position within the kingdom."

"So that's why she will go there to investigate." Doranbolt turned to Makarov, "For now we found something that could truly help us reveal this organization but without any evidences the Magic Council can't act as soon as possible."

Makarov gave a thought for a while, registering everything they had heard and also thinking what action they should do next. Sting was also doing the same thing too and so were Rogue.

Frosh looked around for a while before pulling Rogue's sleeve, making him turn to him. Frosh spoke, "Rogue he's here. While I was lost, that person came and talk to me. I was so afraid that I cried and tremble. He's here Rogue."

Rogue blink, not knowing who he mean. He asked, "Who Frosh?"

"Zeref"

Upon hearing the name, the whole atmosphere turned cold. The salmon hair didn't seem to notice the change at all.

* * *

Somewhere already far from Magnolia, the magic knight were carrying the three man whom Gray had took custody, taking them to the rightful place when they all saw someone standing ahead on the road, more like waiting for them.

"Hey, who are you?" One of the magic knights asked as he pointed his lance weapon to the person.

The person didn't answer, instead he raised his right hand and pointed to them. Suddenly, dark aura came out around him which they reacted but before they could do something, dark mist are surrounding them which they began to panic and slowly they felt they were being suffocated before falling down the ground, except the three confined in their chains. The surroundings were also dying, trees, grass, land, birds, all life disappeared.

The three were now terrified, seeing only them are left alive. The person ahead put down his hand and walked, heading to them.

"H-hoy w-who are y-you?" The leader asked the person coming to them, trying to be tough.

The person didn't spoke but his figure could be seen clearly. Black hair and glowing red eyes, it was none other than Zeref.

"Usually, I will never do anything, but this time I will make an exception." Zeref said in venom tone, truly furious about something.

He stood in front of them. "Hey" He called which made them flinch. He spoke, "Did you ever know who did you just messed around?"

The three are now really scared, just who is this person?

Zeref can feel their fear which made him smirk, "Let me tell you. The person you just messed around was none other than Natsu Dragneel, my little brother." Hearing the name made them shocked in disbelief. He continued, "Right now he is suffering greatly all because of that organization who are now targeting him. I never move because I know that this will help Natsu to become stronger to the point he could kill me. But, the way you were about to do to him is unforgivable."

He raised again his right hand and pointed to them, "As his older brother, I will be the one who will end your lives."

His eyes glowed in crimson and soon, cries of pain were heard.

Soon enough, Zeref was the only one standing as all people around were dead, the magic knight and the three criminals.

Zeref took a deep breath, calming himself before walking away from the scene he had made. He smiled as he walked, very satisfied for what he had done.

'I never like killing anyone… but if it's for my little brother, I do not mind at all.' Zeref stopped walking and looked to the sky, "Natsu"

He stared the sky for a moment before he continue walking away.

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Your author will now apologize if ever some readers are offended due to the almost rape scenario since it was one of the scenario that I actually know when comes to Yaoi. I do admit that your author read too many Yaoi but most of it has already feelings. In here as you can see still in friendship that might turn to romance if ever your author wanted but for the sake of the story, I won't do much.**

 **Now an unexpected person, Zeref had appeared. He might actually have a brother complex if he didn't have a curse and his brother was alive on that time.**

 **Well for now, I hope you readers like this chapter. Thank you for review, follow and favorite.**

 **Forgot to mention, this doesn't show the real pairing or anything. It will be in the final chapter.**

 **Next chapter release: May 17**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Boss of the Organization**

It was late night and Natsu and Happy with the Sabertooth except Yukino were now in Natsu's house, sleeping. Well they are except Natsu who can't sleep. The conversation they had about this organization trying to control the will of the person… for some reason deep within his mind, the memories at that time is trying to resurface.

Natsu was trembling in fear, not knowing what to do.

'I… I don't want to remember.' Natsu thought as he clenched his head with his both hand. His breathing was getting faster, 'I don't want to remember…!'

He could see an image, where he was struggling as his hands, feet, neck and belly part were tied up in a certain bed. Unknown people were crowding as if he's a new specimen of some sort. His strength is losing, his voice kept yelling in pain, his heart beat is bumping really strong.

" _Begin the operation!"_

Natsu can no longer help but shout it, "NO!"

"Natsu-san!" Both men in union called that made Natsu return back to reality. In front of him were both Rogue and Sting, really worried and hands on his shoulder. Happy was on his side, also showing his worried eyes as both hands were holding his side. Lector and Frosh were staring at him too, worried.

It seems that they woke up from the uneven noise Natsu was making which surprised them to see him on that state. They immediately went to him and shake him to wake up from whatever he was thinking.

Natsu was breathing hard and fast. Rogue stood up, "I'll get water." Sting nodded as he went away.

Sting returned his gaze to him, "Natsu-san are you alright?"

"N-Natsu…" Happy felt helpless in this moment, not knowing what to do for his best friend.

Natsu was still trying to catch his breath when Rogue came back with a glass of water. He drinks it as the other waited for him. Ones done, he put down the glass and gave it to Rogue.

"Tha-thank you Rogue." Rogue nodded as he took the glass from him and put it on the side. Sting asked again, "Natsu-san did something happened? Nightmare?"

Natsu was looking down but shook his head. He took a few silenced before speaking again, "Sting… Rogue… Can I… be honest to you two?"

Both Dragon Slayers turned to each other before it turned back to him.

"Sure Natsu-san, tell us what you want to tell us." Rogue said, giving an assurance they will be there for him.

Natsu gulp before speaking, "I… I don't want to remember everything." That seems to surprise them. He continued, "No… more like I'm afraid to remember them. I… I want to remember who I am, my friends in Fairy Tail, you, everything!" His eyes began to tremble in fear, "B-but… something is blocking my mind. Something tells me I shouldn't remember everything and stay oblivious. I… I don't know anymore!"

"Natsu-san" Sting said in low tone. Natsu spoke, "Yua-san told me, I should face my fear and trust my comrades… I know… but… I'm too scared. J-just what happened to me? What made me like this? I want to know at the same time I want to be blind from the truth. I'm too confused."

Natsu began to tremble, clearly scared. The two decide to give him comfort.

"Natsu-san" Sting called, making Natsu slowly turned to him. He spoke, "You are not alone Natsu-san, we're here for you."

"Sting is right Natsu-san" Natsu turned to Rogue who spoke. He patted his head, "Everything will be alright. No matter what kind of bad memories they are, how painful they are, always remember that you are not alone to suffer."

Happy gave an assuring smile as he spoke, "When you laugh, everyone laugh. When you cry, everyone cry. When you suffer, everyone suffer. That's how the family is Natsu. We will always be with you no matter what."

Natsu was touch to everyone's words, "Tha-thank you everyone."

They all smiled for him, glad that they able to comfort him. They all decide to keep Natsu company until he fall to sleep. They soon followed.

* * *

Afternoon when they all went to Fairy Tail. Mira was the one who greeted them first.

"Welcome and Good Afternoon Natsu, Happy, Sting, Lector, Rogue, Frosh. Do you want to eat something?"

Sting waved his hands to her, "N-no need Mira-san, we already ate back to Natsu-san's house."

"Oh" Mira said before smiling to them, "I see. Sting Master wants to meet you again. Just go to his office, he's waiting."

Sting nodded, "Sure. Come with me Lector. Rogue, Frosh I'll be heading out for a while."

"Sure" Lector respond as he followed Sting while Rogue nod as a response.

Rogue turned to Natsu and Happy. He smiled, "Do you want to do something Natsu-san?"

Natsu shook his head, saying nothing. Mirajane spoke, "Ah I forgot to mention but Yukino is in the library with Lucy and Levy."

Natsu blink, "There's a library here?" Mirajane nodded as a response. Natsu asked, "Can I go there?"

"Of course!" Mirajane said with a big smile. "Follow me Natsu"

Mirajane lead the way which they all followed.

* * *

Arriving the Library, they saw the three girls seems having fun on some books. Lucy was the one who greeted them first, "Hey guys, what's brings you here?"

"Natsu wants to come here." Happy was the one who answered. Natsu just nodded as he looked around the place, seems to be the first time he had come to check it out. Levy giggle for a bit before turning to Mirajane, "Did Gajeel left?"

Mirajane nodded, "He did a while ago. Oh, too bad you miss him Rogue."

"It's fine Mirajane-san." Rogue said. He turned to Natsu and asked, "Do you want to read some books Natsu-san?"

Natsu gave a thought before answering, "If there's a book interesting then why not."

Lucy, Levy and Mirajane are mentally shock but didn't show it to him. The three were thinking one thing, Natsu doesn't have a word 'reading' to his vocabulary but what happen now!?

Later on, the three girls were still chatting about something while Rogue was looking around the books on the shelves. Happy was out, something about giving fish to Carla which Natsu only wish good luck. Mirajane went out to give some juice for them. Natsu on the other hand was now reading a book far from the girls. Frosh was beside her, reading a color picture story.

Rogue gave a sigh before turning to Natsu and Frosh who seems to be busy reading. He smiled, 'Looks like he found something that took his interest.' He thought before looking around ones again.

Mirajane soon arrived and gave everyone a juice which they took and said thanks to her. Heading to Natsu, she gave her an orange juice.

Natsu smiled to her, "Thank you Mira." She smiled to him, "No problem Natsu."

"Nothing catches my interest." Rogue groan as he returned back and sat on the opposite side of Natsu. Mirajane smiled and gave the last juice to Rogue. He smiled and nod, "Thank you Mirajane-san."

Mirajane smiled and nod. She turned to Natsu, "What are you reading Natsu?"

Natsu blinked on the question before showing them the book cover. The title was 'The Lost Magic'.

"Oh, you are reading about Lost Magics. Did you find it interesting?" Mirajane asked. Natsu nodded, "I also found what I'm looking for."

This took Rogue's attention, "Are you searching something Natsu-san?"

Natsu smiled and shook his head, "Not really important… just that I'm curious on what kind of magic Yua-san was using. I never really saw what magic Yua-san uses but I got the description from both Gajeel and Lily so now I'm trying to find the same description here. I don't think it was one of the ancient magic so I tried the lost magic and found it."

"Really, so what is it?" Mirajane asked, curious about what kind of magic this Yua was using that made her able to kill without any evidences at all.

Natsu looked down on the book and pointed it which both Rogue and Mirajane followed the pointed finger. They were actually surprise to see what it was.

* * *

Somewhere inside the castle, Yua was already disguised as one of the soldiers and a top ranking one. She actually sneaked in and searched a high ranking one and gave a small torturing so she could make him speak about his name, work and more valuable information about the guy. She used her magic to create some illusion around her to copy the guy's appearance.

'Now I left him somewhere where no one would ever think he would be with a sleeping fragment I had made thanks to my small connection. With that he would be sleeping this whole time as long as they are around and releasing. If someone found him, they better do something about the fragment before it took them too which was impossible because I hid it too with who knows except me.' Yua thought as she walked around.

There are some people walking too as they give a bow of respect before they pass through her.

Yua mentally sigh, 'Usually, people who try to spy their target disguise as a solder, that way they could infrared the place. If our enemy is smart then he would be keeping an eye on every solder within the castle. No one had ever thought to use a high ranking one because they knew they would be in trouble.'

She stopped walking when she saw the princess, Hitsui with her own bodyguard, Arcadios. She bowed as a greeting.

"Good afternoon Princess Hitsui." She spoke in same tone of the guy. She actually knew how to change her voice without any use of magic tools.

Hitsui who didn't notice anything about the person in front of her smiled, "Good afternoon too Nim-san, I see your patrolling as always."

She smiled, "Of course. It is my job to keep the kingdom safe from any intruder." Hisui smiled even more, "I see, keep up the good work Nim-san."

"Yes your majesty."

She now walked away with Arcadios who glance back to watch Yua walked away.

"Is there something wrong Arcadios?" Hisui asked. Arcadios shook his head, "N-nothing princess… just that I felt something off about him… must be my imagination."

Hisui didn't understand much but nod as they both left.

Yua who was walking can hear his suspicious words about her that made her smirk mentally, 'If I was an enemy, this kingdom is already done without a war at all. I could even assassinate the king without anyone knowing…' She sigh, 'What a disappointing result this is.'

She continue to walk away at the same time, create a map within her mind t know every places that could have a good possibility of hidden places and mostly, find the target.

* * *

Somewhere dark room, the man was sitting alone to his lone office when someone came in and bowed in respect.

"Sir we have prepared the departing team." The person said as five unknown people came in and kneeled down to the man.

He on the other hand was studying them before smirking. He stood up as he went to the five while the other who bowed step on the side as he was now standing in front of them.

"Remember your mission, retrieve Natsu Dragneel alive. Never let anyone follow you understood." He ordered.

"Yes Master." They all answered in union before they all suddenly vanish in thin air.

The man turned to the only person left and gave an order, "Is Kir doing his work?"

"Y-yes. He is now mix within the soldier as you had ordered to see if one of those soldiers is the intruder who made our men missing."

"IDIOT!" He shouted which made him tremble in fear. He continued, "Don't search this intruder from the soldier, searched this intruder from higher ranking!"

"S-Sir?" He can no longer help but questioned.

The man sigh as he gave an explanation, "We must never under estimate this intruder you moron. I could feel that this intruder is the intruder who protected that baby dragon a year ago. This person could kill with no hesitation and not just that, smart enough to be able to control things within that guy's own hands. So I am very sure this intruder will never take the low ranking position to find us, it would be a higher one to the point he could find us."

Realizing that made him bow as soon as possible, "I-I will inform h-him as soon as p-possible Sir!"

"Tell him to be careful, we don't even know the nature of the intruder's magic. If he found the intruder, assassinate before the guy founds out."

"YES SIR!" The person left.

Now he is alone again to his room. He returned back to his sit as he took a glance outside and smirked.

'Nothing will pass through me… no one.'

* * *

In the street, Laxus was walking around, not really know where he was actually going. All he was doing was walk around but not without aim. He does that because with his sharp hearing, he could search for silent clattery that might help him find something about this organization.

'Everything I hear are useless.' Laxus thought as he stopped for a while and looked around, seeing only civilians doing what they all normally do. He took a sigh before facing the kingdom that was far from where he is but could still see. 'That woman, Yua really infrared the castle with no problem at all. Just who really is she?'

* * *

Somewhere within the mountain, the dark mage, Zeref was sitting on the rock as he took bite on his apple. He was staring the clear sky and little afar was Obra who was watching him.

"Do you think something is going to happen to soon?" Zeref wondered before taking another bite.

Obra tilt his head, not knowing what to answer.

Zeref only smiled, feeling that soon something will happen. "Overcome your fear Natsu and get stronger… for those you dear so much." His smiled soften, "I'll be watching you… no matter what."

* * *

Next day Fairy Tail, Yukino, Happy, Wendy, Carla and Natsu were walking around together in shopping district when someone bump Natsu so strong that he fell on the ground. Yukino and the others went to Natsu immediately.

"Natsu-san are you alright?" Wendy asked as Yukino help Natsu to sit up. Natsu smiled weakly and nod, "I-I'm fine Wendy."

"Ah! I'm sorry! Are you alright?" The person who bumped to Natsu asked that they all turned to the person who has a blond hair, red lips and sapphire eyes, a woman. The woman sat in front of him and grab his cheek, making Natsu looked to her completely. The woman smiled, "Good, I'm glad you're alright."

"Y-yeah, tha-thank you." Natsu said, seeing how close she is right now.

"U-umm when will you stop coming close to Natsu-sama?" Yukino can't help but ask that. The woman smiled and as make a small space for the pink haired boy. The woman spoke with a smile, "Do you happen to be jealous? Are you his girlfriend?"

Yukino blushed on the words, "N-no you got it wrong!" Carla followed, "That's right and she has a point by the way."

"Oh is that so" The woman giggled before turning to Natsu.

She leaned closer and kissed his cheek which made him blush. The woman leaned to his right ears and whispered something. Natsu's eyes widen before his pupil change to white and eyelids fall haft of the eyes.

She step back before standing up, "I'm sorry for disturbing you all. I have to go now, see you." She walked away.

"Y-yeah s-see you… soon?" Wendy seems can't be polite to her for some reason. Carla only narrowed her eyes, having a bad feeling about something. Yukino turned to Natsu, "Natsu-sama are you alright?"

Natsu got back from his senses and turned to Yukino and nodded, "Y-yeah I'm fine."

Yukino help Natsu to stand up. Wendy and Carla went to them.

"I wonder who that woman was, I never seen her before." Wendy said. Carla nodded on the statement, "For some reason I have a bad feeling about that woman. Let's make sure not to run to her again to be safe."

Yukino nodded, "Your right. Let's go Natsu-sama."

Natsu nodded, "Okay" On his mind, 'What… just happen?'

* * *

Far in the dark alley, the woman arrived there and within the darkness, four mysterious people are waiting.

"I had done the first step." The woman told them.

The three within the darkness turned around to face someone who seems to be the leader of the team. That person had its eyes close and complete hidden within the darkness and sitting.

This person stood up and opened his eyes to see them, "We'll begin the operation."

"Yes sir"

* * *

Soon Wendy, Carla, Natsu and Yukino went back to Fairy Tail Guild. Mirajane was the one who greeted them.

"Welcome back everyone." Mirajane said with a smile. Wendy smiled back, "We're back Mirajane-san." Yukino and Natsu also smiled and greeted back, "We're back."

Carla just smile for the greeting when a sudden vision came to her. Her vision was a group of people fighting Sting, Rogue and Yukino with the other guild members. Natsu was also there and seems to be not in his self. Natsu was standing while in front of him seems to be an enemy and took him way with that person's comrades. Reality came back to her but her eyes were still wide in disbelief.

Carla turned to Natsu who was now talking to Lucy and Romeo. She narrowed her eyes, 'Someone will come and will take Natsu away.'

"Carla what's wrong?" The exceed turned to Wendy who seems to be worried. Carla spoke, "Wendy let's talk to Master."

"Eh? Why?"

"A vision came to me, telling me some people are going to take Natsu away from us. That guy is in danger."

That widens her eyes before turning into a determination and nodded. Both girls walked away, heading to the master's office. Unknown to the two, someone was watching them carefully and seems to hear what they had said. This person stood up from his sit and walked away. Well unknown to this person, two people were watching his movements, Freed who was standing from afar watching him and Mirajane as she serve some drinks and food to Macao and Wakaba. Their eyes narrowed and thought the same thing.

'He's the one'

Both turned to each other and nodded. Mirajane put down the tray on the table before walking away, followed by Freed. This time, they will now apprehend the spy.

* * *

In the castle of Fiore, the king announced a meeting which everyone is now present. Yua still in disguise was there, standing on the side as the high people were on the round sit, talking things about politics, economics and so forth. Yua listened to them but not too much interested as her one priority was finding her target.

'King of Fiore, Tome E. Fiore who was small size and has an accent of putting kuma in the end of his sentence. I also heard he wear mascot in the Grand Magic Game. Silly king and easy to target if ever I had come to kill him… The most interesting for me is the princess and his daughter, Hitsui E. Fiore.' Yun was now staring at her as she was on her sit and listening to the conversation. 'She possessed a magic called Celestial Magic and a brave princess. She also knew how to govern the kingdom even though she's just a woman, an amazing indeed.'

Yua smirked mentally before turning to the others. 'Arcadios, Holy Knight Squadron Chief. Darton, Minister of Defense.' She observed carefully on every single one of them, 'Within this meeting are the high ranking Dukes, Count and Viscounts who had served the kingdom ever since in ancient times. They had served well the king and now, one of this people is a traitor.'

"But I must say, I wonder what happened to Count Rim, unable to come here to our important meeting." One of the viscounts said. Another nodded, "He didn't give any call that he can't come."

'That's right, one of them is missing and that would be Count Rim. There is actually a possibility that he's the target I am looking for… or something happened that my target used him to cover his identity. This game sure thrills me for some reason.' Yua thought as she continues to listen and observed each one of them.

"Your majesty" Someone called, making the king of Fiore turned to him. He spoke, "Will you mind if I investigate this certain problem of ours."

"What would that be?" King Toma asked. This person spoke, "There was a report that someone had infrared the kingdom."

That shocked everyone. Yua pretended to be shock too but within she's narrowing her eyes on this person.

This person continued, "There are small evidences that someone trespasses the kingdom. My men found it a while ago. I decide to stay quiet, hoping that we will discuss about this but turns out that no one still haven't noticed."

"Are you sure about this!?" King Toma asked and this person nodded, "Unfortunately it is your majesty."

Hisui began thinking about what will be the intruder's objection. Arcadios too who was beside Yua was thinking.

"We need to find this intruder as soon as possible." Arcadios murmured. He turned to her, "Nim didn't you notice this on your patrol?"

Yua nodded, acting that she was indeed one of them. "I didn't notice at all, that is why it was shocking even for me Arcadios." She said in accent of the Nim who was actually the same rank as Arcadios. In her mind, she was thinking, 'That guy was the Viscount… the organization will use the king to stop my progress of finding them. Since he mentioned it and knew there was an intruder, I could only think one thing, he would either be part of the organization or again was being used.'

Darton turned to them, "Arcadios, Nim find this intruder as soon as possible."

"Yes sir!" Both answered.

'This might be a dangerous move but… I got to do it.' Yua thought before clearing her throat before speaking, "May I ask something?"

"Go ahead." Darton said, giving permission. She stepped forward and spoke, "About this intruder, where did you see the evidence? We might find something that could help us how to identify this intruder."

They all turned to the Viscount who had told them about the intruder. He spoke, "In the hidden side of the kingdom's backyard."

"I see. We'll be starting the investigation." Yua said before stepping back and turning to Arcadios who had nodded. 'Suspicion confirmed, he is indeed one of the organizations but I can't say he's the head. I knew there's a possibility but damn, how large are they?' She turned to everyone, 'They are trying to uncover me by using one of the facts where anyone could infrared in without anyone knowing it. They may had thought I had use the same passage way that is why they reveal it to startle me but too bad, that fact won't affect me.'

Soon enough the meeting ended and everyone were heading out the room. The king, princess, Adviser, Minister and Squadron Chief (Arcadios) are left behind. Yua who had left the room decide to do the investigation to avoid being caught.

After the investigation, Yua was now walking around the hallway as she think, 'There are indeed traces. Some old and some are new… more like it was being used frequently. For that reason I'm starting to think he could not be one of those organizations. Did my assumptions gotten wrong?'

As she walked, she heard two people discussing something from hidden. Yua hide on the wall and leaned there to listen to the conversation.

"I have done what you had told me Sir."

"Good to know."

She took a small peak and saw it was the Viscount who had told about the intruder while the other one was the adviser of the king.

"Our plan is doing well. If we could reveal that intruder, not only we can put him to stop but also be sentenced to death by the king itself."

"That's true. About the team we had sent to retrieve Natsu Dragneel, he told me they will now moving."

"Good to know."

Yua's eyes widen to the realization, 'So the head of this organization who wish to take over this kingdom and the whole country… was the Adviser of the king, Ernest H. Norwich.'

The adviser who was Ernest H. Norwich has dark purple hair, golden eyes with Rich Uncle style mustache. He seems to be around forty-five years old.

Ernest turned to where Yua was who immediately hide. He smirked, "We found the intruder."

Yua was bit surprise before smirking, 'So they reveal themselves to make me come out huh.' A sudden wind attack come which she able to avoid easily. The wall where she was before had a strong crack.

Yua was now being seen by those two but she didn't mind, since she too had found them.

"Who would ever thought you will disguise yourself as one of the Squadron Chief to find us and much more as Nim, impressive." Ernest said as he walked forward. She continues to smirk but still using the male's voice, "Same here. Who would ever think that the king's own adviser was the traitor? Not being found for this whole time, impressive I must say as well."

A man suddenly came out from behind of Yua. She turned around and recognized that person, it was Kir.

"This intruder dodged my wind? That's something." Kir seems amuse.

Yua turned back to them, "Do you think he is enough to stop me?" She narrowed her eyes, she could completely see she's being under estimated.

He chuckle, "I think he is enough for someone who's trying to uncover us. But I must say, your skill and intelligence can be use to our organization. Do you want to join? We can rule the whole country as much as you wish if you do."

Yua can only chuckle from his offer, "I have no interest on such thing. I'm here to reveal you within the light, other than that, nothing."

Ernest seems to have taken interest about her already, "I see. Very well but I will make sure I will make you agree."

"You mean by the use of your experiment to control will huh, not bad idea I must say." She said with smirk, truly mocking him.

The Viscount was surprise, "T-this person knew!?" Ernest was more amuse, "I wonder how much you had learned about us."

"Who knows… want to know?" She mocked. Ernest was more willing to accept it, "Kir this is an order, I don't care what you do but be sure to bring this guy alive."

Kir smirked evilly, "Accepted!" He gave a slash of strong wind that made everything that it cross damage. Yua turned to him and raised her right hand as strong heat pressure went around the wind that made it disappear. Due to that, her cover also diminished, revealing her true appearance to them which surprise Kir and the Viscount.

"You truly under estimated me." She said in narrowed eyes to Ernest. He kept smirking before turning around and walked away. Viscount followed from behind.

Yua was about to chaise after him when a strong wind covers her road and Kir standing there.

"You won't get away from me so easily and who would ever though my opponent and intruder was a beautiful woman? I can't wait to see how much pain I could give to you." Kir said as he reveals his weapon which was a death scythe.

Yua wasn't affected by his mockery, only narrowed her eyes, 'The trouble we will cause will prevent me from chasing after them… No matter…' Her black and blue aura showed around her. Her eyes show coldness, 'I will just finish this guy as soon as possible and escape here.'

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Mastermind revealed! What is going to happen next?**

 **Your author hope this fanfic is still doing fine... So how was it so far for you readers? Well in any case your author just hope you all like it.**

 **Thank you for those who review, follow and favorite.**

 **Next chapter release: May 24**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Our Lost, Fire Disappeared**

Magnolia in Fairy Tail, everyone was all doing fine and normal. Natsu right now was talking to Lucy and Lisanna.

"So Igneel is a dragon and my father who raised me right?" Natsu asked, since this topic was bit foreign for him. Lisanna nodded, "That's right. I heard that Dragon Slayer learned Dragon Slayer Magic from their parents who are dragons."

Natsu seems to be amaze from the discovery, "So me, Gajeel and Wendy have Dragon parents."

"Well we did meet them on the day we fought against Tartaros. They were so strong and I never really thought we could meet real dragons in this era." Lucy said as she remembered that time.

"So does that mean I could meet my dragon father? Do you know where he is?" Natsu asked which silence both Lucy and Lisanna. Both girls turned to each other before looking down, not knowing how they could tell this to him. Natsu on the other hand was bit surprise on how they acted but decide to stay silence. For some reason, he knew something happened that they're already… "Are they gone?" Natsu asked in low tone.

It took time for Lucy to respond him, "I'm sorry Natsu… Igneel died fighting against Acnologia."

Natsu looked down as he gripped his hand, "I see." He could feel his heart aches, was it pain? It might be, since it would only mean he could never see him again. 'I hope I can remember him… my father.' Natsu thought hopefully, wanting to know more about himself.

Lucy and Lisanna were now worried for Natsu as they decide to comfort him. Natsu smiled to them, glad that they are actually people who care about him.

"By the way Natsu, now that I think about it… where is your scarf?" Lucy asked which Natsu tilt his head, not knowing what he was talking about. Lisanna seems to realized it as well, "That's right! Natsu where is your scarf? That scarf was given by your father and not ones you ever let it go at all."

Erza who was approaching them heard their question which also questions her, "Natsu do you happen to have your scarf with you?"

"Ah Erza" Lucy was the one who greeted. Erza just smile before turning back to him. Natsu seems to be thinking about this scarf before shaking his head, "I don't know anything about this Scarf. I also don't remember having one as well."

"Y-you don't remember? When this Yua found you, did she ever mention something about the scarf?" Erza asked. Natsu shook his head, "I was actually wearing white clothes, other than that nothing. I'm sorry but I don't know anything about this scarf."

Erza crossed her arms, "That's bit troublesome."

Lisanna nodded before standing up and giving a fist of encouragement, "Well let's find your scarf Natsu."

"Eh?"

"You treasure that scarf and now that scarf is missing all we have to do is find it. You also might remember something when we found it. Let's go and find it Natsu!" Lisanna said which Lucy immediately agreed, "Yeah your right!"

Erza smiled and nodded, "Good point."

'But where will we start finding that scarf?' Natsu can't help but thought about it, seems worried. He gave a sigh and suddenly, he felt something which made him uneasy. 'Wha-what was that?' He can't help but get worried.

Little afar where Rogue and Frosh was, they were watching over Natsu when they noticed his uneasiness. Before Rogue could go and ask, he felt something, coming from outside the guild.

"Something's coming." Rogue murmured that Frosh only heard.

"Rogue?" Frosh gave a questioning look. Rogue was now trying to analyze the feeling until something catch up that widen his eyes. He shouted, "EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

Everyone is surprise to his outburst and before they could ask, an explosion happened in the entrance which shocked them. Those who were near the entrance were blown away. Erza protected Natsu from the explosion.

* * *

On the office, Makarov was talking to Wendy and Carla, Sting and Lector was there too when they heard an explosion.

"They're here!" Carla said which Makarov narrowed his eyes, "Prepare for battle. Wendy, Carla protect Natsu."

"Yes Master."

They immediately moved out the room.

* * *

Outside the Guild, a man was grinning as he enjoy attacking the guild even more with his magic which was Spark Magic. Every flick of his hand creates explosion on its destined target.

"Come on this is a Magic Guild right? Show me how strong you are!" The magician said as he flick more that cause more explosion. He began to laugh, enjoying on what he was doing.

"ENOUGH!" The person turned around and surprise to see Mirajane in Satan Soul form near to him. She punched him really hard, making him fly back and rolled on the ground.

"Wide open" Mirajane's eyes widen as someone was behind her, this person was carrying a key that suddenly turned into a large heavy flail and smashed her. Mirajane groan in pain, "GRA!"

Elfman who was protecting Lisanna turned to his sister. Lisanna was the one who called her name, "Mira-nee!"

Freed appeared and tried to stab the person who hurt Mirajane but only jump back to avoid his attack.

"Enough" A deep voice said from afar who was watching from the very beginning. The person landed to this person's left side as someone was already standing to his left.

They then heard a chuckle as the person whom Mira punched was standing up as he crack his own bones to his neck. He seems really find and didn't mind at all.

Freed twitch as suddenly, both Gray and Rogue are in front of him and they released their magic.

" **Ice Magic: Ice Canon!** "

" **Shadow Dragon's Roar!** "

It was heading to the three and hit them. The person who attacked the guild felt another coming attack that he turn to the direction and where it came from which he saw both magicians coming.

" **White Dragon's Claw!** "

" **Sky Dragon's Claw!** "

The person only smirked as he jump up to dodge their attack. "Opps, you miss." The person laughed as he landed bit far from the guild and them. On the three on the other hand, they seems to be unharmed as well when the smocked cleared around them. The person on the center was the one who stopped it buy only his right hand.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia run to them and gave a fighting position. She was standing beside Freed.

"Who are you people?" An anger voice could be heard which was immediately recognized by both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth. In the entrance, Makarov showed himself, glaring the intruders who dare to attack their home.

Slowly the figures of the enemies were shown to them.

The person who seems to be the leader has a dark violet eyes, black hair and large scar like claw to his right side eye. On the left was a man who has dark green hair and yellow eyes. The person who smashed Mirajane was a woman, gray color hair and cold orange eyes. The last person who made the first attack has a dark honey eyes and black hair. They were all wearing same clothes that seem to be their own uniform, black clothes with silver linings in the shoulder and some kind of mark on their mark that symbolized their organization, silver claw of phoenix.

"Who we are is none of your own concern." The black hair man said who was the leader of this team. He glared, "But we have one objective. Give Natsu Dragneel to us and we could assure you nothing will happen to you and everyone else."

When he heard his name, he flinched and began to tremble in dear.

'Again… they after me again.' Natsu unconsciously hugging himself as he blame himself it was his fault it was happening again.

"HOW DARE YOU TO THINK WE WOULD EASILY HAND YOU OVER OUR FAMILY MEMBER!" Makarov growled in venom which surprise Natsu on the outburst. He continued, "YOU DARE TO LAY A FINGER ON OUR DRAGON SLAYER, YOU PEOPLE WILL HAVE TO ANSWER TO ME!"

"You destroyed the front of our guild and now you threaten us…" Mirajane was beginning to stand up and ones she do, her deadly aura was leaking out which for everyone who saw means danger and run. "Don't think you can get away so easily." She said in venom tone.

Erza who was protecting Natsu stood up and faced the enemy. She asked, "Lucy are you still there?"

Lucy who felt dizzy slowly sat up. After hearing her name, she responds, "Y-yeah"

Erza smiled, "Take Natsu to the basement. Be sure to protect him there." Lucy gave a determination eyes and nodded, "Okay." Erza turned to the others and shouted, "Romeo, Levy, Happy protect Natsu there as well."

Romeo who was being protected by his father, Levy who was fine thanks to Jet and Droy in defensive of protecting her and Happy hanging on the pole, they respond to her, "Aye!"

Natsu can't help but blink in disbelief. They are still protecting him, no matter how many times trouble had happened all because of him!?

Lucy grabbed his arm which made Natsu turned to her. She spoke, "Let's go Natsu."

Lucy pulled him as they were about to go when the leader spoke.

"Finally found you Natsu Dragneel." The pink haired froze, sensing that he had heard his voice before but he couldn't remember when. The black haired smirk, "Oh, I forgot that you have amnesia. I must say, this isn't our first time meeting each other."

That widens his eyes. They had met before? When? Was it around this time? Or was it around the time he was in Yua's care? Or was it… before his memories disappeared?

"Estrela" The leader called which the woman who smashed Mirajane glance to her leader. "Gelo" The person on his right turned glance to his leader too. The leader gave his order, "Capture Natsu Dragneel."

"Yes sir." Both responded before dashing forward.

"LUCY!" Erza shouted before dashing forward to the enemies.

Lucy pulled Natsu, "Come on Natsu!"

Lucy drag Natsu away while both Rogue and Gray dashed forward to the coming enemies. Gelo was the one who kept the two occupied while Estrela kept moving forward but was stopped by both Mirajane and Erza.

"Tao" The leader called to the person who was now keeping both Sting and Wendy busy. The leader smirk, "Show your destruction."

Tao gave a promising death, "Gladly."

Tao gave a powerhouse punch which Sting blocked with his arms. Sting was actually shock on how strong his fist had given to him.

Freed immediately create a barrier with his magic around the guild to prevent any enemies from entering. Those who are brave and still could move dashed out to attack the enemies which they didn't mind and welcome it. For others, they would help those who are wounded.

Makarov as the guild master fought the leader alone with his titan magic which he able to stop with bare fist.

"I thought your one of the 10 wizard saints but what's this? Could it be because of age?" He taunted. Makarov glared, "Let's see about that."

Destruction happened around the guild.

* * *

In the Kingdom of Fiore, many soldiers were shock as if they don't know what to do at all. The king, princess and even Arcadios were speechless about what they were seeing.

In front of them was a strong tornado, preventing anyone from entering. Kama, the leader of Garou Knight used his weapon to repel the strong tornado but it was too strong that resulted to be broken, much as everyone's surprise.

No one can do anything, not knowing what's truly going on and what's happening inside frustrated them.

Inside, Kir was laughing as he used his wind magic to Yua who just repelled it with her own magic which still confuse Kir what kind of Magic she was using.

Every time Yua repelled his magic causes hot temperature around her, making her sweat from the heat but didn't seems to mind or even suffocating from her lack of oxygen around her.

'I think it's time to do some offensive attacks.' Yua thought before gathering the whole heat in forming of heat sphere in her own right palm. She tightens her hold around the heating sphere before pointing it to Kir and released it, " **Heat Wave!** "

It was too fast that Kir didn't have time to avoid it so he decide to create a strong barrier of wind by use of his weapon to block it but only end him up being pushed away and slam on the tornado wall he had created to prevent her from escaping.

Yua stare at him for a moment before wiping her own sweat with her own arms. 'When was the last time I had used my magic other than my instant kill?' She wonder before seeing her own opponent still alive, vomiting his own blood. The weapon he's holding was also destroyed, like it melted from the strong heat.

Yua can't help but smirked, it was her first time seeing someone who was actually in disadvantage still alive from her attack. 'I think I now understand why he was chosen for this task. They still under estimated me but not bad.' She thought as she decided to wait for him to recover himself.

Kir was totally upset about what's going on. Who would ever think this intruder would be so strong. If there is actually someone like her exist, the organization should had known her and do everything they can to capture her. But no, the organization didn't know her even her own existence. It's like she just appeared out of nowhere.

As if he is easy to read, Yua spoke, "Thinking who I am huh. There is no need to think that deep, for you will not know anything."

Kirr twitch before standing up. He glared, "You spoke as if you have already won."

"Indeed I am. As long as your magic is within my own cycle, there is nothing you can do." She said with a smirk. He narrowed his eyes, "Cycle… is this has something to do with your magic?"

"Indeed it is." Yua said, "Now, can you guess what kind of magic I possess? The way I repel your wind magic, earning a hot temperature, creating a mist in good control can create illusion."

Yua dashed forward, initiating a first left kick attack which he able to block but Yua had foresaw this and quickly used her right feet to kick his side which was hit to his face. She continue to smirk and dashed forward again to give another strong kick but Kir used his magic to push her away which she tried to block it with her arms but body alone didn't help that she was indeed pushed away.

Yua mentally twitch, 'I might as well do some physical training after everything here is over. I hate the fact I'm being pushed back.'

The battle continued between them.

* * *

Somewhere from afar, Ernest and the Viscount were riding on the vehicle, heading on the certain place.

"How things are doing in the kingdom?" Ernest asked to someone. A voice answered, "Due to Kir's strong wind, I can't see how things are doing between them Sir. I apologize for that."

Ernest chuckle, "He must have done it to prevent her from escaping. But I knew you can do things far more than that. Tell me Philip, what do you see."

Above the vehicle, there is someone sitting on it. This person wears some kind of noble clothes and wearing haft covered violet mask. This person has blond hair and golden eyes. His eyes were currently glowing at this moment.

"As you wish Sir." He replied as his eyes glowed even more.

His magic was actually that could see miles away. He is not someone who is suited in fighting like many others but his magic could help to watch and observe anyone, mostly targets. His job was to gather many information and find those suited magicians or people individual that could help the organization to get themselves stronger in and out.

As his eyes glowed, he could clearly see what's happening in the Kingdom of Fiore even if they are getting far away. As he looked on the tornado, he soon clearly sees what's happening inside.

"Got them." He murmured with a smirk. He gave his report to his boss, "I could still see Kir and that intruder Sir and I must say, Kir is being pushed back to this."

Hearing that earned Ernest interest, "Being pushed back? Are you certain?"

"Yes Sir. I can't hear what they were talking about but I could see how the intruder is mocking him." Philip said, seems interested that he wish to be there to watch it personally. "I must say, that girl has huge guts and very strong to be able to make Kir turned like that so easily."

"That's surprising. Kir is one of our most potential magicians. How could a woman like her could…" The Viscount was speechless, he can't give any more words after hearing such thing.

Ernest hummed to that, "It seems Kir won't be able to fulfill what I had given to him. If she could do something like that, that would only mean she has a lot of potential. Not only control the situation of the Dragon Slayer but also strong enough to put us down. How unfortunate we haven't discovered her so early."

"I would like to apologize for that. I still kept wondering how she confined herself for me not to even hear her name to any people or my connection." Philip said, really disappointed to himself.

'That would only mean this girl didn't join to any guild, not to light and dark guild… just like many other I had come to control but there is something about her.' Ernest gave a thought for a moment until he found a possibility which he can't help but chuckle evilly.

The Viscount decides to stay quiet but intrude on why he had chuckle like that.

Ernest spoke, "My… how troublesome woman she would be. If ever she will be able to get out there alive, we must prepare about either that woman's destruction or be my own control."

"What do you mean Sir?" The Viscount asked. Ernest replied, "That woman, I could somehow gasp her own origin. Either she's somewhere in town that hates magic so she tried to keep it no matter what or… she's actually a spy from another country."

* * *

In Fairy Tail Guild, everything is happening in chaos as the intruders kept fighting them even their number is smaller than the guild. They could already see, they are not someone to be under estimated. They have a greater number but they don't seem to mind that number at all.

'This people within the organization, they were indeed chosen carefully.' Freed thought as he hold on to his barrier as they try to destroy it. Freed can't help but grunt in how much force they were giving at all, 'This is bad, at this rate…!'

He could see the leader got through to their Guild Master and was about to give a strong punch when they heard an Incantation.

"Fast wind that run the heaven… **Vernier!** " Wendy gave this incantation to Erza who was now enhanced with great speed and thanks to it that Erza immediately blocked the leader's punch with her own shield.

The leader was surprise that someone able to block it just in time, 'Fairy Tail Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvel… Now that I remember she too is one of our candidates after the boss had taken over this country. No wonder she was consider as a threat. It would be either take her away or disposed. Too bad that in this moment, we are not ordered to take her or dispose her.'

" **Libra!** " Yukino called her Celestial Spirit Libra as she immediately used her magic of gravity to put their enemies down but before she could do that, it was countered by Estrela with her own key, "Cancel it, I who now command you with Solomon's Key, **Paimon!** "

A demonic man riding on the dark camel came out behind her and with only his hand, Libra's magic was canceled, much as her surprise.

"No!" Yukino was shock, the key she was holding… JUST WHAT IS THAT!?

Estrela was amused and giggle, seeing a Celestial Magician so shock about her own key. She spoke, "I too was a Celestial Spirit Magician." She informed which surprise Yukino. She continued, "But I'm different than the rest. Everyone uses Silver key or the rarest key, gold key to summon spirit from the spirit world. Did you know that if Celestial Spirit Magic is a light magic, what about it's opposite?"

It seems Yukino had realized what she was trying to stay, "You don't mean that…!"

"Yes" Estrela's dark aura is appearing around her, "I use the dark magic that could summon demons by use of Lesser Key of Solomon, Ars Goetia Magic."

* * *

Inside the basement where Romeo, Levy, Lucy, Happy and Natsu were join with two other exceed Lector and Frosh, the Celestial Spirit Leo suddenly came out.

"Loki!" Lucy was surprise to his sudden arrival. Leo was stun, seems afraid for some reason. Lucy gave a questioning look, "Loki what's wrong?"

Leo's hand was tremble which Natsu and Frosh noticed. Leo gripped his hand to make them stop trembling and turned to them, "Everyone listen, one of the enemies possessed a magic called Ars Goetia Magic."

"Ars Goetia Magic?" Romeo questioned. Levy seems to hear about the name before, "I had read about that magic before. A dark magic that was also same as Celestial Spirit Magic due to the same summoning magic by use of key but it was considered as forbidden magic and no one actually know where those keys were located."

Leo gripped his hand even more, "I heard it from the Spirit King. A long time ago, he used his power with the help of the Strongest Celestial Spirit Magician, Strongest Dark Magician and the King of Dragons to seal those keys away and made them scattered around the world, preventing them from coming together and much more from finding them. Who would ever think someone had found it and much more made a contract with the demons. You will have to be careful, the demons are lot stronger than any of you, even for us!"

His warning truly shocked them.

* * *

Outside where the battle was happening, Elfman in his beast form was punching the leader which he able to block them with bare hands. He can't help but chuckle, seeing how pathetic and weak they were.

"We have enough fun here. Estrela!" He shouted which she obligated to the silent order as she showed another key, "Tao I would be more than happy if you get out of there."

Tao twitch, "Fine but be sure to give a great explosion there Estrela!"

Tao jump and run away from where he currently was.

Yukino turn to everyone, "Everyone prepare to counter her!"

"Rogue!" Sting shouted as he run in front, followed by Rogue. Both were now standing side by side as they enter their Dragon Force and began to use a huge amount of magic.

They are planning to use union raid.

" **Water Nebula!** " Juvia attacked Tao which he easily avoided. He even laughs, "What's wrong girl? IS that all you can do?"

Cana came in front and gave a follow up magic, " **Card Magic: Explosion Cards!** "

Tao was bit surprise as he used his arms to cover himself from the explosion.

On the other hand battle, Gelo able to pull both Erza and Gray to his battle field.

"Your ice is too weak." Gelo commented before releasing his magic, " **Thousand Pillars!** "

Strong ice pillars came from below which they found it hard to dodge, especially not knowing where it will come out next.

"Just what is his magic?" Erza said before another pillar came out below her. Gray twitch, "This is… Ice God Slayer Magic."

Gelo only smirked.

"Inferno of hell, bring forth destruction in front of me." Estrela began her incantation as she showed another key even though she still has Paimon from behind. Her weapon disappeared instead and turned into a key. She can only smirk, "Come forth, **Amon!** "

The demon came out above her. This demon has a demonic figure with a large snake tail from below. This demon growled as coming strong inferno to its mouth then released it, heading to the guild.

Wendy immediately gave her assistance, " **Arms!** "

Both Rogue and Sting were enhanced with power. They released their union raid.

" **Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!** "

They released a large amount of shadow and white light from their fists, merging to magic and burst as combine of aforementioned light and shadows.

Both attacked made a clash to one another and now pushing each other's strength.

Carla in human for turned to Wendy, "Wendy!"

Seems understanding it, Wendy began to gather wind to her mouth. The leader seems to notice it even if he was busy with Makarov, Mirajane and Elfman and now added by wounded Bickslow and Evergreen.

'That will sound interesting… but…' He turned to her with a smirk.

Estrela was still smirking even knowing what she is up to, "Adding won't do anything."

Wendy didn't mind her as she focus on her magic until she is ready and released it, " **Sky Dragon's Roar!** "

"Bring it." Estrela mocked as she gave more power to Amon, making the power of inferno push which shocked both dragon slayer but kept their focus as they push it back. Yukino raised her key, "I won't let myself be useless here. Libra!"

"Roger" Libra controlled the gravity but instead the enemies, the Sky Dragon's Roar instead which made the route bend to the side and not heading to the union raid for assistance but to her.

Carla was surprise but in joy, "That's it!"

Her smirk never disappeared as Paimon was the one who extinguished it, much as their surprise. She raised Amon's power even more as it again push the union raid.

"Gelo" The leader called. Knowing already, he used his magic, " **Spiral Rain!** "

Sharp spiral ices came out and now heading to Gray and Erza that hit them both. The rest went to the Sabertooth and hit them. Due to that, the Inferno continued to go straight that immediately destroy Freed's barrier and hit everyone, even the people who were hurt inside and everything. The Guild was completely destroyed.

"Time to snap you out." Tao's magic circle came out below him and released a magic, " **Meteor Explosion!** "

It hit everyone who is not hit by her inferno. Makarov, Mirajane, Elfman, Evergreen, Bickslow, Juvia, Cana, Wendy and Carla.

They can now see the flaming guild in front of them. The civilians in Magnolia are already in panic ever since they had started the battle. They were all running in fear, not wanting to get hurt or die.

The leader was chuckling in amusement, seeing everything is on fire.

"You did well… Estrela." When he said her name, he turned to her. He could see both demons were already gone and she was coughing as she covered her mouth with her left hand. Gelo went to her, "Are you alright Estrela?"

Estrela kept coughing for a moment before pulling out her left hand, seeing her own blood. She must have vomited some blood. She wiped her mouth before turning to their leader.

"Are you sure this is fine? What if our target is killed?" Estrela asked. Tao followed as he went to them, "That's right, we can't face our boss if we fail this mission."

The leader chuckle, "Do not worry, I am sure you all have not forgotten that our target is a Fire Dragon Slayer correct?"

"Yes but according to our spy, he never used his magic and he even told us there are chances he had lost his magic." Gelo reasoned even though there are no changes to his emotionless figure.

"Ones born magician will always be a magician." The leader stated, "As long as the magician hasn't entered the third origin, nothing will happen."

The three stayed silence after that. The leader called someone.

"Flaira" They could hear a girl's giggling and approaching to them. Only Tao and Estrela turned around to see the person approaching them. It was a woman who had Natsu had bumped with, wearing same uniform like any of them.

"Finally it's my turn." The woman named Flaira said. Tao twitch, "You're a useless woman I could say."

"Forgive me but my magic is seduction and mind reading magic, I can't do any destructive magic like all of you could." Flaira said with seductive tone.

"Enough with that Flaira." The leader said with a glare. Flaira only shrug, "Fine"

Flaira walked forward, passing through them before standing near to the down Guild Master. Flaira didn't seem to mind as she concentrates before beginning her call to their target.

* * *

Inside the flaming guild, everyone was down and flames around them. The only person who's gaining consciousness was Natsu who was beginning to sit up as he scratch his head and turned to everyone.

His eyes widen in shock and terror. Everyone around him were down, some were beginning to burn too. He also turned to the people around him. Happy was down and unconscious, same for Romeo, Lucy, Levy and Frosh. Lector was shaking for a bit, must be conscious but slowly to being gone as well.

The fear ones again overtook him as he began to tremble and both hands in his head.

'Why? How come it comes to this? How am I the only one who's still alive!?'

As he trembles in fear, he heard a foreign woman's voice calling him.

" _Natsu_ " That surprised him. He heard the voice again, " _Natsu_ "

He whimpers in fear.

'Wha-what's…!'

" _Come_ "

Suddenly, his pupils turned white and eyes haft open. Slowly he stood up and walked away, heading to where the group was waiting for him.

Lector who was fighting from falling asleep saw Natsu walking like he was being controlled. He tried to speak but no words came out. He tried to reach him too, wanting him to stop but his arms were too short for him.

'N-Na-Natsu-san… d-don't… c-c-come t-to them… Natsu-san!' The final vision Lector had seen was Natsu was now standing before them before putting him out to his consciousness and immediately left the place.

.

.

.

In the Kingdom of Fiore, It seems that Kir had used his last resort which was the cube to prevent her from using magic which indeed happened but her physical skill surprised him just in short time he lost against her.

Yua at this moment was grateful that she had taken the sword from the real Nim so she can use it against him. Out of all physical battles, only the swordmanship she was totally confident for her victory.

Right now, Yua had just stabbed his abdomen, not minding if this will kill him or not.

"As I had said, you all had under estimated me too much." She murmured as she dig the sword more on his stomach, making him growl in pain as the wind that protects them is slowly disappearing. She looked around, 'Time to go.'

She took a clothing under her neck and raised it up to cover haft of her face. She was about to step out when she heard him chuckle. She turned to him.

"Y-you may h-have won a-against me… b-but we won… on our side." Kir said in low tone but good enough for her to hear. She narrowed her eyes, silently asking what he means. Kir chuckle ones again before he continued, "T-the dragon slayer… w-will soon to be… i-in our side… you l-lose woman."

'Is he talking about Natsu?' She wondered as she think when she realized a possibility which she had come to fear the most, 'Did they not only uncover me but also take him away!?'

She wanted to believe the Sabertooth are still doing fine from their work, protecting Natsu with his real family, Fairy Tail but… something tells her something bad happened and the fact that she has no communication with them frustrated her.

"Two people spotted!" She heard which she knew from the Royal soldier so she immediately run away, leaving Kir be with his fate.

As she escape, she wasn't really minding about her way out but all her mind is in Natsu.

'Natsu… please be safe.'

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Natsu Dragneel had been captured, what should they do? Find out on the next chapter.**

 **Thank you readers for reading, following, favorite and review.**

 **Next chapter release: May 27**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Recovery, Plan & Time**

Flick of fire was something Sting could hear within his slumber. There are also noises of people, mix with both familiar and unfamiliar voices.

"Hurry slowpokes and give me that here!"

"O-on the way!"

"Hey you got to hang on."

"Don't move too much if you don't want to get it worsen."

"Alzack everything is gonna be okay."

"Porlyusica please help Gray-sama!"

"Just wait! Can't you see that not only he is in trouble but also this old man!"

Slowly, Sting's eyes were opening. It was blurred at first but slowly it was becoming clear. One of the people who were treating everyone went to him.

"Sting are you alright?" It was a familiar voice, he could never forget it. When his vision gotten clearer, he was surprise to see Minerva.

"M-Milady" Sting called in hoarse tone, making her smile. She grabbed a bottle of water and helped him drink some, "Drink first Sting."

Thanks to her that he able to drink some water before coughing for a bit and turning back to her, "Wha-what happened?"

Minerva explained everything, "We got a call actually named Porlyusica about what happened so we all Sabertooth immediately came here and was so shock to what happened here in Fairy Tail. The ones who put out the fire are the independent guild named Crime Sorciere, they also helped you guys to be out of the fire. The damage everyone took was critical due to the burn you all got, that was the reason we were called to help you guys treats and help you as fast as we can before something happened to you and everyone else."

"D-does that mean everyone in Sabertooth were here?" Sting asked. Minerva nodded as an answer.

"If you will ask about the enemies, unfortunately the Crime Sorciere was too late to after them. One of their Dragon Slayer named Cobra was now out with Sawyer to capture them." Minerva said before he could ask.

Sting only nodded for the information. He could feel his body, they all in pain due to the burn he got from the battle. He turned to his side, seeing Lector who was also in pain and another side was Rogue, still unconscious.

"Damn" He can't help but curse, they lose and this is what happened to them.

"You're awake Sabertooth Master." Sting turn to the person who called him, it was Jellal. Sting tried to sit up but the pain won't let him which is why Minerva helped him sat up before she walked away, leaving them be for a while. Jellal sit beside him, "I'm Jellal from Crime Sorciere. I'm sorry that we are too late to give assistance."

Sting smiled for a bit, "D-don't be, it's not like we can tell something like this will happen right? There is no need to worry about." He took a pause before speaking again, "I heard from Milady that you rescued us from the fire, thank you."

Jellal only nodded, "There is also something you should know. Due to this incident, many lives were in critical that they almost died but Porlyusica was able to save them before it's too late. Normally she can't do it alone but with the Magic Guild's Medical team in time, they all did." Sting sigh in relief and Jellal continued, "It would be better if that's only the case."

"What do you mean?" Sting asked. Jellal took a deep breath before speaking in serious tone, "Among all of you here, Natsu is missing." That widen Sting's eyes, Jellal continued, "They must have taken him away."

Sting gripped his hands, "Damn it!"

"That is why I asked Cobra and Sawyer to chaise them and I hope they could find something on their side." Jellal said as he looked to Erza not far from where he was. She was still unconscious but the burn she got was minimal which is good news for him.

"Jellal" He turned to the person who called and it was Doranbolt who was approaching them. He spoke, "We got the evidences we need. All that needs is to find this organization and end them."

"True but first is everyone's condition first. We'll hope for Cobra and Sawyer's success." Jellal said which he nodded as he agrees. Doranbolt turned to Sting, "Sabertooth Guild Master I think you should rest for a while."

"But Natsu-san-" Doranbolt immediately spoke to him, "We will rescue him Sting. We will make sure of it but for now you can't do it in that very condition of yours. Just be patient."

Sting bit his lips before complying, "Fine."

Jellal can only give a small smile before standing up and went away with Doranbolt to help the others.

'Natsu-san…' Sting can't help but feel he had let him down. He promised to protect him but… it looks like he had broken that promise.

* * *

Eight hours had past and almost everyone were already awake. They are also down, seeing they were defeated by the enemies and they also had taken Natsu away from them. Some were now eating while the others refuse to eat which they kept pursuing them to eat.

Bit far from them, Cobra and Sawyer had already return and now discussing with Doranbolt and Jellal. Only Sting, Rogue and Wendy can pick up what they were talking about due to their Dragon Senses.

"It's hard to pick up their smell, it's like they knew it and did whatever it takes to make it disappear." Cobra said, frustrated that he didn't found anything at all. Sawyer followed, "We got their trace due to their footprints but it soon disappeared. They were total of five. That's all we could give you."

Doranbolt curse, "Darn!"

"So we can't get any information about where they had taken Natsu huh… tch" Jellal mumble before hearing something, more like someone was coming there.

The Dragon Slayer could also pick up the noise. It was a horse, only one and it's coming on their way.

From afar, they could see there is someone indeed coming. Someone was riding on the dark horse and slowly they could see who it was. Rogue, Sting, Yukino, Lector and Frosh were surprise to see it was Yua.

Yua halt the horse in front of them before she jump to land on the ground. She turn to them stoic expression.

"Who are you?" Jellal asked as he with the three approached her. She only glanced to them before walking away.

"Yua-san" Rogue called which made those who had heard her name surprise them.

They were all thinking one thing, that woman is Yua, the one who took care of Natsu and the client of Sting and the others in their quest, Returning Back Home Quest.

Yua went between the twins Dragon Slayer before sitting down, "Are you two alright?"

"Y-yes" Sting was the one who answered as he looked down. Rogue followed, "They got Natsu-san… we failed."

"They only got him, it is still not too late to save him." Yua said before standing up and looking around. "I must say, they had done such huge damage that caused the whole guild to be burn and made everyone here almost die."She commented before turning back to them, "I would like you people to tell me what happened afterwards."

Yua went away, leaving them be for now. She now approached Porlyusica, "Can I help you here?"

That raised her eyebrow, "Who might you be?" Yua only smiled, "You might say a part timer doctor."

* * *

With Yua's help, everything turned alright. She also told those who were down to eat in exchange of information she had acquired which made everyone immediately want to eat. Yua mentally sweat drop to that.

Yua and Porlyusica also made some medicine for their burns at the same time to make them feel better which was working effectively. In Wendy's recovery, she immediately used her magic to heal the burns which some told her to stop and kept recovering but she insist so they only watched over her.

Less than a day and everyone were now recovering. They really can't believe they able to recover this fast. For Yua, she went to her horse and took a communication lacrima. She made a call to someone and was answered.

"How are the findings?" Yua immediately asked.

"Gihii just as you said Yua, there is a hidden entrance here. This must be where Salamander had escaped." It was Gajeel's voice. Yua smirked, "The Front entrance?"

"We also saw the front entrance. The place is big but with some kind of magic that made them invisible. It was hard to see them if we will only use our eyes." It was Lily's voice.

"The security is too tight. I can't get in to see what's inside." Gajeel said. Yua took a moment to think before asking, "Since when did you found the place?"

"Just while ago."

"Just how much was while ago?" There was a pause on the other side. Yua waited for him to response until he did, "Three hours I guess."

"Did you see anyone entered that place?" Yua asked. He answered, "No one. It's too peaceful."

Yua can only conclude that Gajeel didn't see those who took Natsu in that base.

"Listen, I already met Laxus and told him to meet you there. He must be waiting from afar to prevent someone seeing him. Please go and meet with him and tell him this." Yua began to tell what had happened here which shock both Lily and Gajeel. Yua also told them each one of their condition which became a relief for the two because they are now doing better.

"Fine. I will meet Laxus here and be sure to give your assess here. I'm damn too tired of waiting." Gajeel seems trying to control himself from entering and creating havoc there. Yua only nodded before calling off the communication and went back to the others.

* * *

They had all gathered, it seems they just began their meeting without her knowing. Everyone was shock about what they had discovered about what's truly happening. When Yua approached them, Makarov turned to her.

"We finally meet Yua." Makarov said, glad that he got a chance to see her personally. She smirked, "Same here Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar."

"So you are Yua, the person who took care of Natsu-san?" Wendy asked which she turned to her and nodded. Yua faced everyone, "I receive something from Gajeel and Panther Lily. They found the base."

That surprised them all.

"For real!?" Sting can't believe it.

Yua nodded, "They are now waiting for us. Seeing how powerful they were, we can't do this haft heartedly… Especially the fact that they have a device that could prevent us from using magic."

"Do you have a plan for this?" Erza asked which she tilts her head, "I am not a member of your guild and here I'm just planning to hear things out. Why ask me Erza Scarlet?"

"Because you are capable to do things according to your own plan." Erza said. Yua only blink to that.

"Yua" She turned to Mirajane. She asked, "May I confirm something to you?"

"What is it?" Yua asked as she crossed her arms. Mirajane asked, "About Gajeel who told us you kill… is that true?"

"Yeah" Yua answer without a beat which surprise them. Doranbolt narrowed his eyes, "May I know why?"

Yua turned to him, "It is either to kill or be killed. I don't know what kind of living you all experience but that's how I am. When I knew nothing will come out to their mouth for information I need, all I could do was silence them. I can't have myself be discovered and if you want an option about handing them over to you, nothing will happen there. It will also only cause for them to know someone was sneaking in to their organization. As I had said, I can't have myself be found."

"Well she has a point there." Cobra said. Midnight followed, "That's how things should actually work if you are working within the dark. Emotions such as pity and no will to kill only lead to failure."

Jellal looked down, understanding them even the rest of the Crime Sorciere.

"Then can we ask what you found in your lead Yua?" A child voice which only Fairy Tail Magicians could hear. They turn to the direction where it came from and saw Mavis, their First Guild Master and founder.

"First Master." Lucy was the one who spoke who made the rest except Yua gave a questioning look. They were actually confuse why the whole Fairy Tail Magician suddenly turn to the direction where no one was there.

Yua narrowed her eyes. She can't see the First Guild Master but she knew the information that they could see her. She also made sure not to think much, sensing the Poison Dragon Slayer could hear what she was thinking.

Makarov turned back to Yua, "What did you find on your lead Yua?" He only repeated her question.

Yua closed her eyes as she thought things, "Not that I found any big information but… I did found who the traitors were within the kingdom."

"Do you mean about the report receive just now about someone made a destruction inside the kingdom?" Doranbolt asked.

Yua open her left eye with a smirk, "News comes late I must say." She opened the other eye to face them, "Well around the time where you were being attacked, I also found them at the same time they found me so I fought against one of their wind magician, Kir if I could remember."

"Kir, wasn't he whom we faced before, the previous dark guild magician who destroyed five light guilds on his own?" Lector said which made Yua tilt her head, "Was he that strong? I didn't feel anything at all."

"Now that I remember. I heard that a man was stab by a sword and in critical condition as well. The Magic Council is trying what they can to make sure he survives. Was that you're doing?" Doranbolt asked in narrowed eyes.

Yua only smirk, silently answering that question with no regret at all. Still, she gave few words for the others, "He used some kind of cube that prevented me using magic while he could so to make him still and complete down, I have to stab him."

Cobra can't help but whistle, "I'm beginning to like this woman's guts." Kinana can only sigh.

Yua cleared her throat, "Let's leave that topic and resume the real topic. The only information I could give you are the traitors within the kingdom. For other information, I'm sure Gajeel had already told you already about it and now you had done informing it to everyone."

Everyone nodded.

"First is the real boss or you could say the mastermind of the organization we are about to face. Within the Kingdom, he has a high status, an adviser to be precise. His name is Ernest H. Norwich."

The name surprised them all, even the first guild master, Mavis. Before they could react, she continued.

"He also has another Viscount on his side. I got s small information about him. His name is Alain Forbes. I'm sure you have heard of his name before."

"Alain… You mean the rich man who owns the whole west side of Fiore!?" Lucy can't help but shout it. Yua nodded, "Well you can now probably guess where the jewels coming from."

Yua gave a sigh, relaxing herself that her part here is over.

"Is that all you found?" Jellal asked.

"Unfortunately yes. That's all for me." Yua shrug before yawning, 'When was the last time I sleep?' She wonder before going to the corner and sat there.

They all watch her for a moment before turning to each other.

"In any case we need a plan how to get Natsu back to us." Makarov said which everyone nodded.

Sting stood up and bump his fist to his chest, "Sabertooth will fully go in support in retrieving back Natsu-san." He turned to his guild mates, "Right everyone!?" They all shouted in response.

Jellal only smiled, "The Crime Sorciere will also help you. We can't leave things as it is right?" Every member only smiled/smirk to them.

Makarov stood up and raised his hand, "YOS everyone, WE'LL SHOW THEM OUR WRATH TO THOSE WHO DARE TO HARM OUR FAMILY!"

Everyone shouted in response.

Yua who was watching them can only smile, 'They sure are a fun guild.' She took a sigh before looking up that shows the night sky.

* * *

Somewhere in a dark room where the only light was a small lamp, Natsu was lying on the white bed, sleeping peacefully and still haven't realized the danger he was in.

Suddenly the door opened, revealing a man standing there. This person walked in and went on his side. He can't help but chuckle evilly, finally his longing boy is within on his hand.

"You had done too much struggles within my hand before Natsu Dragneel, to the point you had succeeded escaping here and for some reason you had lose your memories in the process too." This person was none other than Ernest. "I heard reports too that your magic also disappeared Natsu Dragneel, I wonder if that was truly the case."

Ernest began to stroke his hear, still wearing his evil smirk, "None had ever tried to walked away and most of all disobey me Natsu Dragneel and I'll make sure that even you is no exception."

He began to laugh in evil way.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, the small figure Obra sensed something as he turned to Zeref who too had felt something.

"The time is moving." Zeref said as he stare the lifeless sky, "The countdown begins."

* * *

Somewhere in the middle of the road, Yua with Cana from behind were now riding in her horse really fast, heading on the location Natsu was located. Unknown to Yua, Mavis was also riding from the back and really enjoying the ride.

"Wow! Who would ever think this is possible." Cana commented as she glanced to her small bag, containing a large amount of cards. Those cards contain everyone in it: the Fairy Tail, Sabertooth and Crime Sorciere.

"Doranbolt return back to the quarters to find their findings and may soon for them to help us too." Mavis can't help but smile brightly, "This is getting to our favor!"

Yua didn't seem to mind them as she focus on the road and kept the horse run in the very fast phase.

Mavis kept watch over Yua who seems unfazed about what's happening but if a person would study deep within her eyes, there was a strong resolve, a strong will to save Natsu.

Mavis still remembered the time they were planning how to get there in time because truthfully, if they wish to save him, time is their number one enemy.

" _The plan is to have a large number of us attack the front of the organization's base while the small part of us will enter the other entrance where Natsu had escaped before and rescue him."Erza told them which everyone nodded, agreed to their own plan._

" _Hey can I add something?" Everyone turn to Yua who was far from them and really was just watching them. She spoke, "Since you're doing that plan, I'll be doing the different one."_

" _What do you mean?" Jellal asked in narrowed eyes. Yua didn't mind him and spoke, "I'll infrared the place with my own way. Do not worry, we have a same goal which is to save Natsu. For that reason I will do things in my own way."_

 _Mavis who was watching her stepped forward to her and spoke, "We would gladly take your assistance if you will take on our condition."_

 _Makarov stepped forward and repeated what the first Guild Master said._

 _Yua closed her eye, "Does that have something to do with how I do things such as killing my own enemies?" Mavis hardens her eyes, "Yes." Makarov only nodded to that._

 _She only smirk before opening her eyes, "You only heard about me killing people and injuring that guy that made you all cautious about me huh, well that's what I want all of you to expect from me." She chuckle for a moment before speaking, "Guild Masters I am not an idiot who always kept in mind of killing my own enemies. I can choose my own decision and that's how it is. Beside I am not included in your plan, all I'm saying is I'm doing things on my own."_

 _Yukino went to the twin dragon slayers and whispered, "Was Yua-san like that?"_

" _Hmm… we only talked to her for just one day so I guess we really don't know her that much Yukino." Lector said. Frosh seems to agree, "Fro think so too."_

 _Sting nodded as he agrees too to Lector. Rogue only observed her._

" _Now enough about me, how about you all plan how to get there in time. Looking at the distance between here and the Capital, it was huge that takes a vehicle could handle but another problem is where we could get your own vehicle and how are you all going to fit there?" Yua pointed which made everyone surprise about that, THEY ACTUALLY DIDN'T THINK ABOUT THAT AT ALL!_

" _A-a-I have no idea!" Mavis was trembling as she grabs her head. How could she miss such important thing! Makarov was secretly trying to calm her down, "F-First Master!"_

 _Yua sigh before standing up, "Looks like I will give you a ride." She walked to her horse._

" _Umm… Yua-san I don't think we will all be fit there." Sting pointed because there is only one horse. Yua sigh and gaze sharply to the Card Magician that made her shiver, which was Cana._

" _Cana Alberona" Yua called that made her tense for some reason. She spoke, "Use your Card Dimension to everyone to keep them all trap in the card, that way you can ride with me on the back and we can go there at ones."_

 _Now that surprised everyone. Mavis seems to realize that too._

 _Yua jump to ride on her horse and turned to them, "Just be sure to take those who can move. We're heading into a dangerous battle. Don't take those who can't fight."_

 _Everyone turn to each other and soon, Cana turned those who will come into cards. She went to Yua and rode on her back._

 _That's when the transportation started._

Mavis can't help but smile on the memories.

'Yua is indeed mysterious to us… but for now I could say… I could trust her.'

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Battle Arc starts on the next chapter. Will they able to save Natsu before its too late? Let's find that out in next chapter.**

 **Is the chapter still good readers? Your author hope so and your author hope you all like it.**

 **Your author is thankful you to all readers that still keep looking forward for it.**

 **Next chapter release: May 31**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Battle Arc I "Commence Operation"**

In the dark room, Natsu was slowly opening his eyes. He sat up and looked around.

'Where am I?' He questioned himself as he looked around, not knowing this place at all.

Suddenly the past events came back to him, making him panic as he went out in bed.

"Happy, Lucy, Romeo, Frosh, Lector, Everyone!" He shouted as he looked around and also tried to get out from the room but it was lock. This made him even more tremble in fear as he sat on the ground, "W-where am I? H-how come I…!"

"Sir the boy is awake." A man's voice said. This widens Natsu's eyes, who are those people?

"I see. Good because soon enough the preparation will be completed. Keep an eye on the boy and make sure he will not do something stupid." Another voice that seems to have a high authority said.

"Yes sir."

Natsu doesn't know where the voice coming from but he knew it was near and they seem to be watching him.

'Where am I? Who are they? Where's everyone!?' He kept asking that when suddenly a flash of memory came to him.

It was an image, an image where he was inside of a certain cube filled with unknown liquid. His eyes were close and bubbles coming out from his nose.

That actually shock Natsu.

'Wha-what is that image? M-memories? A-and that person… w-was that… me!?'

Suddenly he heard a voice in his head, his own voice.

" _I can't! I won't let them do as they please! I have to protect my friends! I have to protect them!"_

The voice in his head was so desperate. Little by little he is again losing consciousness from the sudden bust of pain in his mind. He heard the last word before he completely lost consciousness.

" _I will protect them… even if… I HAVE TO FORGET THEM!"_

* * *

Arriving in the river near the Capital, Yua halted her horse there and looked around.

"Yua why did we stop here?" Cana questioned. Yua turned to her, "Because this is the actual place where I found Natsu a year ago." She again looked around.

'This is the place…' Cana looked around, realizing it was actually far from the road and no one would come here except to those who want to feel the whole forest. This made her wonder, 'If she found Natsu here… I wonder why she was here to begin with?'

Yua flip the belt of her horse, giving a sign to walk that it did. Soon enough they had met up with Gajeel, Lily and Laxus who were waiting under the tree.

This made Gajeel grin, "About time." Lily grin too while Laxus only sigh and watch them as they approach and landed down the ground.

"I heard what happened in the guild. Is everyone alright?" Laxus asked, concern to his guildmates and of course his grandfather too that he will not admit it.

Yua shrug, "See for yourself." She said as she turned behind Cana.

Laxus followed her gaze when she saw how Cana released each cards and turns out there have a large number of people than he had expected.

"We totally arrived here with no problem." Meredy said with relief. Juvia smiled and nodded, "Your right. Wasn't that great Gray-sama!" She said with a heard shape eyes to Gray which made Meredy sweat drop.

Gray only sigh and went to Yua who was now looking around. "Hey" He called, taking her attention, "You're going on your own right?" Yua nodded as an answer. He narrowed his eyes, "Take me with you."

Now that surprise Yua, seeing her eyes widen all of the sudden.

"I am too." The other person said which they both turn to the group who was coming to them and they were Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Sting, Rogue, Yukino, Lector and Frosh.

"We're coming too" Frosh said which made Lector grin.

Yua blink her eyes before tilting her head, "Why? Don't you guys have your own plan?"

"W-we do but we came to an agreement that you might needed help so we would like to come with you too Yua-san." Wendy said.

"Beside you want to save Natsu right? So please let us come with you, we want to save Natsu no matter what!" Happy said in great determination tone. Lucy followed, "We might be asking too much to you but… please let us!" She bowed to her.

Yua mentally sweat drop on that.

Yukino stepped forward and do the same as Lucy, "Please let us."

Everyone soon followed. Everyone right now were staring at them, mostly how she will respond to them. Mavis was also watching too with a smile.

'How did it end up like this?' She questioned herself before sighing. "Fine you may come with me."

They looked up to her with a smile. Yua smiled back, "Just be sure can catch up with me or it won't be my fault if you all got lost."

"We will Yua-san!" Sting said in great smile, happy that they can actually tag along with her. Same for Rogue.

Mavis smiled to her decision on making them come with her. She turned to the current guild Master.

"It's time to execute the plan." Mavis said. Makarov nodded before turning to everyone and nodded, giving a silent word that they shall now begin which everyone nodded back as an answer.

* * *

Inside on the certain room, it seems their preparation was now complete. They are now currently leading Natsu on the bed and now he is desperately struggling in their hold and shouting to let him go.

"N-no! Let me go, LET ME GO!"

The person who was holding him in the right twitch, "He has too much energy for some kid with amnesia." The person on the left snorted, "Come on and let just put him there." The man on the right sigh, "Yeah right."

They pushed Natsu on the bed and immediately tied him up.

The head scientist was snickering, "Do not worry Natsu Dragneel, you will have a different procedure than the rest of all people we had experimented so far. Ernest-dono would be happy if this succeeds."

Natsu felt more terrified, 'No… I… I don't want this… someone… anyone… Help me!'

Suddenly they heard a loud explosion.

"What was that!?" The head scientist shouted.

Someone came in who was sweating and seems in panic, "T-there is t-trouble. A large g-group of Magician suddenly found our base and they are now attacking us in full force!"

Now that shock the head scientist, "W-what did you just say!"

* * *

In the main office, Ernest narrowed his eyes.

"What did you say? Fairy Tail and Sabertooth?" Ernest asked in threatening tone. The Viscount who was Alain nodded, "Y-yes. I don't know how they recovered so easily but they are attacking us in full force. All our soldiers are now out to fight them. Will I also send our special reinforcement?"

"No we will not do such thing." Ernest said which surprise him.

"W-why?" Alain asked.

"If what's happening right now is that woman's strategy, then there will be another force that will sneak in our base. For that reason those people are the people that must be eliminate the most. Those scumbags are only diversion for us to focus on." Ernest gave a sharp look, "Find where they will create their entrance and be sure to never let them advance as soon as possible."

"Y-yes sir!" With that, he left.

Ernest made a thought for a moment before smirking, 'For some reason, it seems I can see what you are planning to do next woman. Its either you join to our side or be eliminated. Which one would it be?'

He began to chuckle.

* * *

Somewhere outside, both Sting and Rogue punched the wall at the same time to create an entrance for them which it worked.

Yua went in first to look around and to see it was safe. Seeing it is, she glance to them, telling it's clear. Everyone went in.

"This place seems to be a large one than expected." Gray said as he looked around. Yukino followed, "No one is around too. Do you think the plan on making everyone fight in the front line was a good idea for diversion?"

"Could be but I would say that won't be the case." Yua said as she looked cautious to the path she had chosen to take. Everyone turned to her. Happy was the one who asked, "Why is that?"

Yua gave a sigh before turning to them, "For me this is an old tactics already. If I am your enemy I would already expect this kind of assault so what I will do is just send a large number of army to them while I will use my top men to fight against those who will sneak in which is like us at this moment."

Yua began to run which they followed from behind.

"Now that I think about it… that would be true." Lucy said as she run. Gray can't help but grin, "So that would mean we will get a chance to fight strong enemies huh."

"Yes and I believe it would be 80% chance of that." Yua added. Lector was bit surprise, "That large!?"

Frosh's eyes widen, "This is bad. We can't rescue Natsu if it's like that."

"For us that is." Yua said. Erza narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

Yua looked back and smirk, "You guys were trying to do the same thing right? The group who were Laxus, Levy, Minerva, Freed, Cobra and Jellal. Why do you think I ask them to enter to the hole Natsu might had made before to his escape than create their own entrance like we did? Why do you think we didn't go there but instead we made our own and in far direction? Do you guys have any idea?"

They all think about it.

Rogue seems to found the answer, "Are you saying… you wanted the enemy to take their attention to us instead them?"

Yua smirked wider, "When I first met that guy, I knew for some point he is same as me and I knew he felt the same way as me. For that reason I don't want to create a plan with you at the same time make me join as well. I intent to take their attention to me on my own but you guys came with me. Did you regret your decision?"

"What are you saying Yua-san?" Sting can't help but grin, "Our situation right now is the greatest one. Not only I could give my own payback but we can also compete who will be able to get Natsu-san first!"

"E-eh! W-we're competing with Jellal and the others!?" Wendy asked in surprise. Carla sigh, "It was just a matter of expression Wendy."

Yua stopped running and so were them. Yua took a step away before turning back to them, "This place might be good. Wendy Marvel can you use your range magic on me?"

Wendy was surprise, "E-eh!?" Yua smiled, "Don't worry, I just need the powerful air from you to accomplish something. No need to worry about harming me."

"B-but…" Wendy wasn't sure at all. Erza went to her and gave an assuring smile, "Just do as she say Wendy."

Wendy looked to Erza for a moment before turning determine, "Okay."

Wendy took a deep breath before concentrating her magic. Everyone went on the side for them not to get hurt.

Wendy concentrates her wind around her before releasing it, " **Sky Dragon's Roar!** "

It was heading to Yua. She only smirk as she raised her right hand and when her hand and the Sky Dragon's Roar made a contact, the wind suddenly vanishing as its creating a heat atmosphere around her that soon to spread around the area.

Happy was sweating, "Wha-what just happened? Why did it turn hot all of the sudden?" Carla who was sweating asked, "Is it because of her?"

Gathering the amount of heat atmosphere, Yua smirked as she gathered the heat atmosphere around her hand.

"Could that be-" Lucy was unable to finish when Yua released it, " **Heat Wave!** "

She gave a shot on the floor which actually surprised them. Soon enough it stopped and everyone turn to what she had done. Yua on the other hand waited for the result.

"Wha-what did she just do?" Gray asked, surprise about what just happened.

"I heard this from Mira… her magic." Erza said with narrowed eyes. Rogue followed, "I never really thought it would be that powerful… a rare and lost magic, Hydrologic Magic."

Now that shocked everyone.

"H-Hydrologic Magic? As in the water cycle itself!?" Lucy shouted it out, really shock about her possessed magic. Yua could only sigh, not taking a glimpse of them, "There's no need to be that shock, no big deal."

"WHAT'S 'No big deal' WITH THAT!?" Everyone shouted.

Yua only sigh, "Still… looks like the structure here will be good for battle than I thought it would be."

That made them question. Before they could ask, they saw the result what she had done that widen their eyes. The floor is destroyed but only this floor. The second below only created a crack. It was already a powerful black of magic but only created THAT damage!

"You should all expect this already, after all this is the enemy's base where they execute their brainwashing on not only normal people but magicians too." Yua said as she glanced to them before turning back on the damage she had done, "I was only able to create this damage… I don't even know anything about this place, no blueprint to know where they had kept Natsu and even the place they are making their experiment. This situation seems to be not in our favor."

"B-but you know Yua-san, the thing you did just now will only make the enemies know where we are right?" Sting said, sweating a bit. Yua could only chuckle before turning to them with a smirk, "Would that be a great bonus right? After all, I did say there is an 80% chance of them coming to us."

It seems they got the evil plan she was planning that they can't help but comply to it, well except Wendy, Carla, Happy and Lucy.

"E-ehhhhh!" Lucy can't help but yelp at all. Wendy followed, "Y-you got to be kidding me!"

Carla seems against the idea, "You got to be kidding me! We did all we can so they won't find us sneaking here but then you-"

"I have two aims in this moment. One is to get to the deepest part of this base to find Natsu and second is to lure the enemies to me. Ones the enemies come let me handle them while all of you go deeper as much as possible to find Natsu. If they are going to use that experiment to make him one of them, the deeper part is the logical place I could think of to make everything safe."

Yua jumped down to the hole she had created and everyone followed. They all run. Yua spoke ones again, "For that reason we can't make things go quietly. They already knew we were here due to the great explosion we had made from the outside, it would delay them for only a minute. We don't have time left."

"Do you have any plan how to find Natsu-san when we don't have a slight idea where he is?" Lector asked. Yua answered, "I only have one and that is to bet that the Dragon Slayer's sharp senses could find him."

Now that surprise Sting, Rogue and Wendy.

"Us?" Sting asked. Yua nodded, "That is why for me, out of all of us, the three of you are the most necessary to move forward."

"I will agree to that." Erza said before glancing to blue exceed, "Happy I want you to assist them until you can find Natsu."

Happy gave a loud answer, "AYE SIR!"

"Found them" They felt a coming attack which was a great amount of Icicle. Yua used her magic to evaporate all of them that created a cold wind of mist. Yua smirked, "Looks like we found one."

Slowly they saw who had attacked them which they all recognize except Yua, it was Gelo the Ice God Slayer.

"Tha-that guys is… tch" Gray was now glaring and so were the rest. Yua can already guess they had met the guy before, "You all go, and I'll keep this guy company."

"No" Gray stepped forward and gave a fighting stance, "You all go while I fight that bastard."

"Gray" Lucy called. Erza narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah and beside we have a score to settle." Gray said before glancing back to them, "He may be a Ice God Slayer but I'm a Ice Devil Slayer, I can beat him if I take things even more seriously."

Yua studied him for a moment before sighing, "Let's go."

Gray smirked before turning to the enemy, "Be sure to hurry."

"Gray we're leaving him to you." Erza said as everyone run to the different direction.

Gelo narrowed his eyes, "Do you really think you can defeat me all by yourself? You can't even do anything from the last time we had fought."

Gray smirked wider, "That was because I don't want to damage the guild I called home, but you people destroyed it. Now we're in different place and mostly your own home." Cold temperature was increasing around Gray and he seems smirking evilly this time, "Now I don't mind creating a strong havoc at all."

Gelo was bit surprise to his sudden change before smirking, accepting his challenge. "Don't blame me when I kill you."

"Same here for me." Gray replied.

For a second, they made a strong clash of magic which froze things around them.

* * *

In the place where the group was, they felt the chilliness around them.

"C-cold" Frosh said as he hugged himself. He was now being carried by Rogue. The Shadow Dragon Slayer glance back, "But I must say, Gray must have over done in the very beginning."

Sting can't help but chuckle, "Well this is the enemies base, it would be natural right Rogue?"

Rogue could only sigh.

"Will Gray-san be alright on his own?" Yukino asked, seems worried. Erza gave an assuring smile, "Don't worry, he'll be fine." Yukino smiled to the assurance, "If you say so Erza-san."

They saw the stair ahead. Yua jump on the sides to have a quick down and looked around.

"Sense anything?" She asked the Dragon Slayer.

The Dragon Slayer sniffs around the place before shaking their head. Wendy was the one who spoke, "We don't smell him."

"Should we spread around the floor?" Sting asked. Yua made a thought for a moment before speaking, "It would be more convenient if we could just smash around the place but seeing the walls and floor were made up to utilize magic…" She turn to them, "What do you suggest?"

"How about keep going down. I don't think this is the deeper part yet and you did say there is a high chance Natsu would be there right?" Lucy said which made her smirk, "Then let's go."

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Battle Arc begins. Your author hope everyone are looking forward for it.**

 **Thank you readers for reading my fanfic.**

 **Next chapter release: June 7**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Battle Arc II "Battle Of ICE"**

Jellal and the other five were currently running around when they could feel the floor was shaking.

"This is been happening for a while. Just what is that?" Minerva asked. Cobra was concentrating when he found the origin, "It seems the Ice Make Magician is currently fighting against someone on his own."

"Ice Make Magician… Gray huh." Jellal said before looking around the place, "It seems their group is making havoc for us not to be found."

"I could think the same thing as well." Laxus said before sighing, "This will happen as well if ever Natsu is with us."

"Taking their attention right?" Levy said, "I'm sure that's what Natsu will do in this situation."

"In any case, we need to find a way how to find Natsu as they take their attention." Freed said which made everyone nod.

"Everyone I found the stair heading below." Levy said as she pointed the way. Jellal nodded, "Let's hurry."

Everyone nodded before running down the stair in full speed.

* * *

In Yua and the other's place, they were still running the hallway when they met a group of people that was about to shoot when the twin Dragon Slayer beat them before they could fire it. Some enemies arrived from behind and was about to shoot when both Erza and Yua finished them.

"I found the stair heading below everyone." Yukino shouted as they all head there and move on.

"Jeez how come the stairs are in different places?" Lector complained. Frosh followed, "It's too tiring."

"This is the headquarters. To make sure you can have an advantage whenever the enemies attacked your own home, it is natural to make it a maze to confuse the invading enemies." Yua can't help but smirk evilly, "This is actually the best challenge. This is nothing compared to that kingdom of Fiore, that place was too easy to infrared and if I feel like it I could assassinate the king of yours without no one knowing."

Lucy gave a terrifying look, "DON'T! Anything but THAT!"

"I wonder how far are we from Natsu." Happy murmured. Yukino thought for a moment before asking, "Hey Yua-san this place is like a maze right? Does that mean they have something that can give us one way from below? I mean what if there is an emergency? This kind of place will become a disadvantage for them."

"True to your words that there is certain place where it will lead us to all floor but I cannot recommend to head there and use it." Yua said which earn everyone a questioning look. Rogue seems to realize why she had said that, "Are you saying there is a high chance of us being trapped and most of all captured?"

Yua smirked and nodded, "You all remembered how I tried to destroy the floor right? It would be hard for us to get out if it happened to us."

"Now that I think about it, that's true." Carla said. Lucy spoke, "Destroying a floor feels like it gave us much information about the enemy's base." Wendy nodded to that, "Your right."

"Yua do you have any plan ahead?" Erza asked. Yua was silence for a moment before speaking, "Just one."

Yua stopped and to were the others. They were surprise to see someone ahead and it was Estrela.

"Finally I found you." Estrela said as she raised one of her key that suddenly turned into a large heavy flail.

Lucy was surprise to see her again, "Tha-that's!"

Yua narrowed her eyes, "Estrela should I say 'It's been a long time' or 'glad to see you'?"

Sting turned to her, "You know her Yua-san?"

Estrela hum, "Maybe… I would never thought of seeing you again Yua-sensei. Who would actually think it is you whom my Boss was arching to be destroyed."

"S-sensei!?" Lector yelled in shock. Yua sigh before explaining to them, "I met Estrela six years ago. I only taught her few things about how to manipulate stars without the Celestial King knowing. I must say the theory worked."

"Y-you taught her how to manipulate stars!?" Yukino was really shock to that. Lucy seems to realize the reason why Crux can't find anything especially about Natsu, it was because it was her who manipulated it and covered that fact.

"I am totally grateful that you had taught me about that theory Yua-sensei. Without you I wouldn't have learn it at all." Estrela said as she raised her weapon, "And look, I had gotten stronger as well. I can create my own key as weapon as well."

Yua smirked, "I can see that and to tell the truth, I didn't taught you that, I just used you as a bait to see if the theory will work or not."

"Are you actually that evil!?" Lucy can't help but shout it. Yua didn't mind, since she sometimes agrees to it.

"Since you are here…" Yua narrowed her eyes, "Is there a possibility that guy is here as well?"

"Who's guy?" Rogue asked. Yua was silent for a moment before speaking, "The person I could say my real student, Levin."

The name surprised Estrela before glaring, "You know our team captain?"

"Team Captain?" Sting questioned. Yukino's eyes widen, "Don't tell me, the person whom Makarov-san with the others fought against was…!"

'So it was him.' Yua thought before giving a cold tone, "Estrela move."

"Rejected." Estrela took her fighting position, "You will have to fight me if you wish to save the Dragon Slayer but I think that would be impossible now. The experiment had already started."

That widens their eyes before glaring at her. Yua was unfazed but within she now truly desire destruction.

"Everyone please move on and leave her to me." Yukino said as she stepped forward and showed her Celestial key.

Lector was surprise, "Y-you can't Yukino! Celestial Spirit Magic is not enough to beat her."

"I know but I can't let this go. She's a Celestial Spirit Magician too, it is wise for me to face her." Yukino said in serious and determine tone. "I, The Sabertooth's Celeatial Spirit Magician, Yukino Agria will face you."

"Then it would be same for me." Lucy stepped forward as she readied her weapon, Fleuve d'etoiles. "I'm Fairy Tail's Celestial Spirit Magician, Lucy Heartfilia. We will face her together Yukino."

"Lucy-san…" Yukino smiled and nod.

Yua gaze to Erza and Sting, silently asking if they should leave this to them.

Erza thought for a moment before nodding, "Lucy be careful." Sting followed, "Show them the way of the tiger Yukino."

Both Celestial Magician Smiled, "We will!"

Erza run first followed by others.

"I won't let you." Estrela said as she swings her flail when it was stopped by Lucy's weapon.

"You are facing us." Lucy said as she holds her off. Yukino followed, " **Pieces!** "

Two big fish came out and dashed to attack her but Estrela swing herself to dodge their attack. She noticed that their other companion had succeeded to pass over her and already gone.

Estrela glared at them, "I will not forgive you."

The two had become more cautious, knowing she's a dangerous opponent even alone.

* * *

In the battle between Gray and Gelo, everything seems to be intense as they kept colliding with Ice Magic one after another.

" **Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow!** " Gray fires the arrow in high speeds.

" **Ice God's Piercing Snow!** " Gelo made a form of a strong snow that blocked his enemy's magic and create a strong cold wind force around them.

Gray continues to fire them while he blocked each one of them. Gray's clothes were already torn from the battle, same for Gelo with a scratch on his cheek that was currently bleeding.

'Who would ever thought he was indeed holding back from the last time we had met.' Gelo thought as he continued to block his attacks. 'I will not lose for the likes of Demon Slayer like him.'

The floor was shaking around them but no sign of falling down.

Gelo changed his tactics as he released a powerful magic.

" **Ice God's Bellows!** "

It was a strong blast of ice with glittering snow around coming from his mouth. Gray countered them with same magic.

" **Ice Devil's Rage!** "

Gray released a large beam of cold air, ice and snow from his mouth as well. Both made a clash as they were pushing each other's strength.

"GRAAAAAAH!"

Both Roar and Rage magic enlarge before they both collide and gave a powerful destruction. The walls around were beginning to crack because of the two. Gray was huffing loud, same for Gelo but in silence. Both glared to each other.

"Cut this crap!" Gray shouted in anger, "Are you really that loyal to this organization of yours or was it because of the experiments that you became loyal to them. Did your own will and mind completely disappear!?"

Gelo narrowed his eyes, "You had been speaking so endlessly about that. Did you think you have a right to question my action?"

"Then have you ever question your own ACTION!?"

"Not ones and never will."

Gray twitch, 'Is this the result of the experiment they were making? Those bastards!'

" **Ice God's Field!** " The walls, floor and everything around had frozen. Slowly Gray's foot was being frozen as well.

"Shit!" He cursed as he tried to destroy it but it won't.

"It's useless." Gelo said as he walked forward, wanting to end him now that he can't move. "Time to end your life."

Magic was forming to his hand which made him twitch as he was about to use magic for counter but Gelo immediately act and freeze both of his hands.

Gray's eyes widen. Gelo narrowed his eyes, "As long as you are within my field, anything is useless."

Gray narrowed his eyes as something is forming to his hand, seems his final attack.

'I can't let myself lose here. I won't!' Both Gray's fist began to glow, seems trying to destroy the straining ice from within.

'Still resisting until the end' Gelo thought as he raised his right hand, pointing to him. 'People who kept resisting, especially the organization is unforgivable.'

" **Ice God's Eternal Slumber!** " A magic circle was form to his hand which also appeared in the bottom of Gray as it began to create earthquake.

"Wha-what's happening!?" Gray shouted, he could feel a powerful magic coming from below.

Gelo didn't give any reaction as he focus on his magic. Soon a light had surrounded Gray with strong cold wind and soon dispersed. There is no sign of Gray.

Gelo huff, "A strong yet fragile." He turned around and walked away, deciding to find the other companions and kill them when suddenly, his body froze for unknown reason.

'Wha-why can't I move?' Gelo thought as he tried to push himself to move but his body won't budge at all.

"Phew… that was close." A familiar voice said which shocked Gelo. Behind him was Gray, wounded but alive and standing. Gelo's eyes widen, "H-How are you…!"

"Heh" Gray smirked, "Getting free from your magic was totally hard… but that doesn't mean I'll let myself be killed so easily." He stood up straight as he ready his own final attack, "It was a matter of minute before I completely vanished."

Gelo glared, "Y-you… wha-what did you do to me?"

"Same as you did to me but in the different way. I will not let you escape." Gray glared as two formed to his palm and dashed forward and attacked him from behind, " **Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword!** "

Twin devil swords appeared in Gray's hand and used them to give multiple slash in Gelo's body.

"GRAAAAAAAH!"

The damage Gray gave also froze his body as he fall down on the ground. Seeing closely the damage he gave wasn't really grave enough to kill him but still enough to make him lost consciousness for a long time.

Gray turned back to him to see him down, 'I will not kill you… after all… you lose the will of freedom in this organization.' Suddenly he felt the pain of his body, 'Shit' He curse as he slowly walk on the nearest wall and slid his back there before sitting down. His body is too painful for him to move forward.

'I'll rest for a while.' Gray decided before closing his eyes, 'Everyone… save that flamebrain… no matter what.'

* * *

Unknown room, Natsu had already lost consciousness. There are many things were attached to his chest, must be for monitoring his heart beat and so forth.

"Sir everything is ready." The one who monitor his data said. The head nodded before pointing the next thing which was a large tube, "Enter him there and we'll start alternating everything about him. Hopefully we could recover his magic as well."

"S-sir what if this boy didn't regain his magic after alternating his mind?" One of the scientists asked. The head answered, "That only means he had no use for us and he's good as dead. Now hurry up!"

"Sir yes sir!"

Natsu was only silent, not knowing what will happen ahead of him.

* * *

Somewhere hallway, Yua, Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosh, Happy, Carla, Wendy and Erza were still running until they found another stair and went down. As they go, the Dragon Slayers picked up something.

"Someone is waiting for us ahead." Wendy informed them.

Yua narrowed her eyes for a moment before they all face the one who was waiting for them and they all recognize him. It was him, the man who led the group and took Natsu away from them.

"So you are here after all… Levin." Yua said in cold tone.

The person who was name Levin smirk, "It's been a long time since I see you… Master."

"You have a teacher? That's surprising for someone like you." Someone showed up from behind and it was Flaira who swayed her hair, "Who would ever think the person that our boss despised to kill was actually someone you know? Does that depress you?"

"Depress?" Levin smirked wider, "It only made me excited."

Yua stepped forward, "You people go. Head next to the stair and searched around the place. Natsu could be around there now."

"What's make you think that?" Happy asked. Yua answered, "If someone was waiting for you is the strongest, that would mean the most protective is somewhere near."

"If so why are you suggesting the next floor? Wouldn't that be here?" Lector asked. Yua glance to them, "Normally that was always the circumstances but he is different. His magic is enhancive type, if he over powered there is a high chance the room he was protecting would be destroyed. The organization itself can't make a risk."

"Over power… is he that strong?" Sting asked in narrowed eyes to his enemy.

Yua turned back to them and smirk, "Of course, that stupid brat is my student."

"You never change master." Levin said as he gripped his hand.

"While you disappoint me Levin. Did this organization easily capture you…" She narrowed her eyes, "Or you join in your own free will."

"You know me well master." Levin said as he stepped forward and took a fighting stance. "The time has come to see who will fall between us master."

"Ohhh this is sweet. I hate to break this to you but Boss doesn't wish for you to fight alone. I will butt in whenever you like it or not." Flaira said with her seductive smirk.

"You people should go while I keep this people busy." Yua said as she ready her fist.

That surprised them.

Erza stepped forward as she summoned her sword, "This is two against one, I'll join you Yua."

"Don't you'll just get in the way." Yua said in cold tone that surprise Erza, "But-"

"The most important here is Natsu." Yua said in cold and serious tone to them, "The plan here was to make the other team come and get Natsu but I never thought they would be so slow. It is now up to you whenever you can save Natsu in time or not. Don't waste time and go."

They looked to each other, unsure about whenever they go and leave everything to her or help her.

Sting gripped his hand, forcing himself to accept his decision before turning to Yua in determine tone. "Catch up with us as soon as possible Yua-san." She didn't reply, only turning to her opponents. Sting will take that as a yes. He turned to the others, "Let's go everyone!"

Sting began to run and slowly they follow.

"W-wait Sting-kun!" Lector shouted. Frosh followed, "Don't leave me behind!"

Erza glance to her for a moment before turning to where the others run and followed but of course with her last word for her. "You better catch up with Gray, Lucy and Yukino."

Yua can only sigh to that as she feels they are heading far from them.

"Huh? You are fighting us alone? You must be joking right?" Flaira mocked, hating the fact they are being under estimated. Levin however knew better, "She alone is enough to deal both of us. So shut your mouth before she kills you."

"Levin you know me well." Yua commented before showing her bloodlust that seems to surprise Flaira, "Let's see how you ants can deal with me. Your boss under estimated me ones, I hope this not twice especially for you Levin."

Levin glared, "Fine by me Master."

Without a second, Levin dashed forward so fast that he's already in front of her and punched her that create a strong wave force around them.

* * *

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Is the chapter fine to you readers? I hope so. I will thank you all for reading and still looking forward for it.**

 **Oh Your Author have a huge announcement!**

 **One of my readers, Mio Ri Chan had made a manga of Returning Back Home Quest that will be release in this very day. One is in Youtube and the other is Wattpad, just find the author Mio Ri Chan and find her English version of Returning Back Home Quest because in her work there are two, Indonesian and English. Just find " _Fairy Tail Doujinshi Returning Back Home Quest_ " for both websites.**

 **Your author was really happy for her work, I know you readers will feel the same way too when you read it.**

 **Next chapter release: June 9**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Battle Arc III "Celestial Friendship"**

Outside, everything is in havoc, explosion and scream everywhere.

"GRAAAAH!" Elfman yelled as he punched his enemies in his beast take over.

" **Memory Make: Ice Pillar!** " Reedus created ice pillars around to hit the enemies around him.

Romeo attacked them with his purple flame and soon followed by Racer's kick. It became a good combination on the two.

* * *

Outside the base, Mavis was watching over everyone's progress with Makarov when Mirajane approach them.

"How's everyone?" Mirajane asked, worried. Makarov turned to Mirajane and shook his head, silently telling there is still no news from the inside and especially about Natsu. This made her sad before turning to determine, "Should I go and help?"

"Only if necessary Mirajane." Mavis was the one who answered instead before turning to her, "If something happen you will immediately go and assist everyone but for now please endure in standby."

Mirajane doesn't like it but… "Alright First Master."

"Mira do not worry, I'm sure they could save Natsu in time." Makarov comforted. Mirajane wasn't satisfied at all, 'Natsu… please be safe.'

* * *

In Jellal's group, they kept going until they saw someone who was waiting for them. It was Tao with the other two girls. Those girls are twins, having a same face, plum color hair style and yellow eyes. The only difference was that the person on the left seems to be a happy-go-lucky while on the right was the gloomy-all-die.

Tao began to chuckle, "We're been waiting here and who would ever thought I'd meet new faces here? If ever we have met them I guess we didn't see each other right?" He laughs.

The happy twin laugh with him, "Oh I'm so happy to finally meet someone we could destroy!" She turned to her twin, "What do you think Rika?"

The gloomy twin whose name was Rika gloom even more, "More bodies, more death."

"Oh come on! You enjoy when we kill people right?" The happy twin said as she slams her right hand to her back multiple times.

"This twins… could it be the Plum Twins?" Levy asked in wide eyes.

"Plum Twins?" Laxus questioned. Levy nodded, "I heard about them before when I'm still in the council. They were the twins who massacred a village in a single night. They are actually one of the most wanted lists."

Jellal narrowed his eyes, "We Crime Sorciere was trying to find them too but unable to. I would never expect to see this two here."

The happy twin grin widely, "Can't you believe it Rika! We're already famous!" The gloomy twin grunted, "I hate crowds."

Minerva narrowed her eyes, "If you three are here… that would mean you are here to stop us correct?"

Tao began to laugh loud, "That's right!" He glared in excitement, "So tell me who I should explode first."

Freed stepped forward with his weapon out, "I'll face you. Laxus-san with everyone else should go ahead."

"I'll stay too." Minerva stepped forward as she crack her hands, "I want to see how dangerous those twins could be."

The gloomy twin, Rika narrowed her eyes, "That girl asking to fight the two of us alone Pika."

The Happy twin whose name was Pika laugh, "That's funny!" She grin with excitement to kill, "Let's see how you can handle both of us alone bitch!"

Minerva smirked, "Don't think I'll go easy on the two of you."

Freed turned back on the other four, "Please go."

Laxus observed them for a moment before nodding, "You better follow up." He said before running on the different direction.

"We're counting on you Freed, Minerva." Levy said as she run behind Laxus. Jellal and Cobra only nod to them before following Laxus lead.

Now that left only the two of them to face the other three.

Tao grin, "Let's get this started."

* * *

In Erza's group, they finally found a stair heading down which they immediately went in. Arriving down, the Dragon Slayer smelled a familiar smell.

"Thi-this smell…" Sting murmured before turning to the other two dragon slayers, "This smell belongs to…"

Rogue nodded, "There's no doubt, Natsu-san." Wendy turned to Erza, "It was faint but we are sure he is somewhere here Erza-san."

Erza nodded, "So just like she said huh." She shouted the order, "Let's all spread out do not act alone. Find Natsu as soon as possible."

"Yeah!"

Everyone now scattered around and opening every door they saw. The distance between doors were too far to one another that they have no choice but to separate. The Dragon Slayers could tell he is here but the problem is where his definite location is. Their nose isn't that sharp that Natsu's who could immediately tell.

Soon enough, Rogue found a large door. He saw a panel on the side that might be the key of opening the door. Rogue sniff around and he finally found it, inside to this door is where Natsu was in.

"Rogue did you found him?" Frosh asked, clearly worried. Rogue turned to his exceed and nodded, "Yeah Frosh, Natsu-san is here."

Rogue turned round and gave his loudest shout, "NATSU-SAN IS HERE! EVERYONE COME!"

Rogue went to the panel and tried to open it but can't because its already lock and even if it wasn't, he need to know the four digit to open it. He then sniff around, sensing other than Natsu, there are many more which likely to be inside as well. He gripped his fist as he start to gather his strong magic.

"Rogue!" Sting shouted as he approach with Lector beside him. Behind were Erza and Wendy with Happy and Carla flying.

"Sting help me destroy the door." Rogue said as he store more power to his fist. Sting grinned, "Okay! Lector take Frosh on the side."

Sting's fist began to glow.

Lector went to Frosh and pulls him to the side, "Come here Frosh."

" **White Dragon's Claw!** " Sting leaves a large stigma mark on the door to give a damage. "Rogue your up!"

Rogue nodded as he used his magic in his fist to punch it with great power, " **Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang!** "

The damage gave a strong explosion around.

Inside, the scientist were already prepared their weapon as they were about to give them a surprise attack when it turns out another way around as both Erza and Wendy came in first to give them a first beating.

" **Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!** " Wendy made a whirlwind with her arms around her surroundings, throwing them up. Erza followed up from above, " **Re equip!** " Her armor turned into Heaven's Wheel Armor and with her sword, she slashed them all.

All fall down into unconsciousness.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted as everyone turned to where Natsu was and they were all shock.

Inside on the watering large cube was Natsu, unconscious and they had indeed started doing their experiment on him.

"Natsu can you hear me? Natsu, Natsu!" Happy shouted as he tries to slam the tube.

"Happy step back." Erza said as she approached it. Happy fly back as Erza sliced the tube but surprise to her, it was hard and she can't cut it.

Rogue went to the control place and tried doing things. Lector, Frosh and Sting approach the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"Can you do it Rogue?" Sting asked. Rogue seems to be in trouble, "This thing is hard to understand."

Carla turned to her human form and went with Rogue, "Let me see."

Carla tried to do things and he was right, it was hard to use it at all.

"If we made a mistake here, something bad might happen to Natsu. We can't take a risk." Carla said with frustration.

"Wha-what should we do?" Wendy asked, a bit panic.

Lector was thinking about what to do. Frosh on the other hand was looking around before approaching someone which surprise Lector about him going around so he followed him.

"Frosh don't wonder around. This place is-"

"We can use this." All attention went to Frosh who was pointing an unconscious person. This person was wearing a different cloth than the rest so they could all conclude this person was the head.

This made them grin evilly, how could they forgot that.

* * *

In the battle against Celestial Spirit Magicians, everything is in hit as Lucy in her Aries's Star Dress with the Celestial Spirit Aries on her side were hand to hand fighting against Estrela together while Yukino assist them with her Pisces and sometimes her kicking as well.

Estrela was mentally enjoying this battle. How easy it was for her to see her opponent's next attack. It was like they have a pattern that was easy to guess.

'It would have been better if it was Sensei is my opponent. She would be a greater challenge than this two who were thinking they had succeed of refraining me from using my keys but they are deadly wrong? There is no need to use my demons just to kill these ants.'

Estrela swing her weapon which made both Aries and Lucy jump back to dodge the attack, followed by Pisces to attack her but she swing it back that hit the blue fish, she jump up and give a powerhouse kick on the other fish.

Pisces disappeared on the battle.

"Pisces!" Yukino shouted as her spirit disappeared.

"You two… are truly boring." Estrela murmured before she dashed forward to Lucy and Aries.

Aries and Lucy used the pink wool to stop her progress but she easily wipes it with her flail and gives a power kick to Lucy that hit her stomach while her flail smashed Aries so hard that she began to glow.

"I'm sorry" Aries last word before she disappeared, returning back to the Celestial Spirit world. Lucy's outfit also disappeared, revealing her normal clothes which were torn due to their battle.

"Lucy-san" Yukino approached Lucy who was trying to stand up.

"How boring you both are." Yukino glared to Estrela who was smirking, "The light magic of Celestial Spirit Magic is truly weak than the dark magic, Ars Goetia Magic." She showed a key which was familiar Yukino.

"Burn my enemies, **Amon!** "

Amon came out behind Estrela and took a deep breath to fire his flame. Yukino immediately carry Lucy as Amon fired his flame, they both jump to dodge the dangerous flame but Yukino's right feet was swallowed that made her yelp in flame.

"Yukino!" Both girls slide on the floor was they bump to the wall. Lucy could see the pain in her feet. Did it burn her so much for such short time?

Estrela could only giggle, "Didn't I told you? Light Magic such as Celestial Spirit Magic are weak, that is why I abandoned that path and instead made a contract with the devil and learned the Ars Goetia Magic. Can you see that Celestial Magicians, no Celestial Spirits can fight against the demons of hell. Celestial Spirits are pure weaklings, even though they have their own personalities, it doesn't change the fact they are weak." Her eyes darken, "I suggest give up now and have me take your life."

Lucy glared as she stood up and went to fighting position, "Celestial Spirit is weak? That's not true!"

Estrela stop her smirk and glared, "I'm wrong? What makes you think that?"

"Celestial Spirit Magic is what makes us have contract with the Celestial Spirit in the Spirit world. Celestial Spirits aren't meant to be use for weapon, they are our friends and we fight alongside with each other." Lucy said as she gripped her hand.

"Lucy-san is right." Yukino was sitting up, even thought she can't stand up, she still have a will to fight. "The reason you see them as weak because you see them as spirits who should obey you and fight only for you. Not ones you even try to know more about Celestial Spirits." She glared, "You failed as a Celestial Magician!"

Estrela was silence but not affected from their words, "Failure huh…" She began to giggle, "Are those your last words?"

Lucy and Yukino glared even more as Estrela raised her key.

"Burn." Amon was now loading his next flaming attack before firing it, heading to them.

"Lucy-san run!" Yukino yelled but Lucy shook her head, "I can't leave you hear Yukino."

"But-"

"Leave this to us!" Leo's voice was heard.

Suddenly, both Leo and Virgo came out. They have a different outfit than the normal ones they knew. Leo and Virgo were wearing a magician costume with a cape in length until knees but without a hat, the colors were black and blue like the sky in Celestial World. Their clothes were shining like stars, there is also some kind of aura that was surrounding it.

Both Leo and Virgo used their capes to cover them from the flame of Amon which surprised everyone.

When Amon stopped, they showed themselves to the enemy with a smirk on their lips.

Virgo immediately faced her owner, "Princess are you alright?"

Lucy can't help but blink, this is the first time she had seen them in that clothes. "Vi-Virgo? Loki? Wha-what are those clothes?"

"This dear Lucy is clothes that were actually meant for fighting against Ars Goetia Magic like hers." Leo or Loki said with a victory smirk and thump up as well. Virgo followed, "The Spirit King had told us to use them to fight against her Princess."

"Meant to fight against my magic?" Estrela glared, "Stop kidding me! How can a mare Spirit such as you can have a counter against this magic? What more, a mare stylist clothes?"

Leo became serious, "This is not a mare clothes. With the Spirit king, the past Celestial Magician and the Dark Magician, they were able to create this to counter against demon's power."

"Although it won't be enough to end this battle." Virgo added.

"Wha-what do you mean Virgo?" Lucy asked. Virgo answered, "It means that we came here with this clothes to give you time Princess." Leo followed, "That's right Lucy." He turned to the two, "Prove to her that Celestial Magic is far better from Ars Goetia Magic."

The two had understood the hidden meaning which they smile and nod.

"You spirit are getting on my nerve." Estrela showed more two keys that surprise them.

"Two more keys!?" Yukino said in surprise.

Estrela raised them up, "Come forth for I summon you as your master. End my enemies and turn them to nothing!" The two keys were glowing in darkness that they could feel the chillness of dark energy and strong wind coming from it. " **Paimon! Leraje!** "

Dark forces are coming out from her side. Estrela began vomiting blood but didn't stop her summon.

"Y-you got to be kidding me." Lucy can't believe what she was seeing. She can summon more than one demon!? Yukino narrowed her eyes, "I have seen her summoning two demons but I never thought she could still summon another one."

Paimon appeared on her left while Leraje appeared on her right. Leraje was like a shadow figure with a dark cloak and Death Scythe weapon. There is also a deadly aura around Leraje, an aura calling death.

Leo twitch, "Leave them to us, you two be prepare." He said that made the girls nod.

"I'll give you assistance." Yukino said as she showed her black key. Leo nodded before taking a battle stance. Lucy turned to her spirits, "Loki, Virgo be careful."

"Yeah!" Leo answered, Virgo followed by facing their enemy, "Is it time for punishment?"

Estrela gave a sign of attack and they did. Leo and Virgo also commence their attack.

"I open thy Gate of the Snake Charmer, **Ophiuchus** **!** " The Thirteen Zodiac sign, Ophiuchus came out.

It growled before charging to the enemies with Virgo and Leo.

Lucy turned to Yukino, "Let's do it Yukino."

"Yeah." Yukino answered.

Lucy put out one of her key, "I open the gate of Twins, **Gemini!** " The spirit of twins came out. "Piri Piri"

"Gemini transform into me." Lucy commanded. "Piri Piri" Gemini both pop and transform into her. "Piri Piri"

The three kneel as the three hold each other's hand. The three began the incantation. As they do, the 88 constellation of the sky come down as spheres and bestow their power upon the casters.

"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens… All the stars, far and wide… Show thy appearance… With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos… I am the ruler of the stars… Aspect become complete… Open the malevolent gate. Oh 88 stars of heaven… Shine!"

With combine power of the three, they shouted. " **Urano Metria!** "

They aimed the attack to the demons that Leo, Virgo and Ophiuchus kept busy and Estrela from afar. The power was tremendous that three Celestial Spirits had to go back to the Celestial Spirit World to avoid it but came back behind their owners.

The attack hit the demons and soon by the demon summer herself.

'Impossible!' Estrela thought as she could feel she's loosing even her demons of Solomon, 'This can't be happening!'

Powerful explosion happened around the place. The walls crack but not to the point it will break. Lucy and Yukino were covering themselves with their arms at the same time, their Celestial Spirit protecting them.

When it was clear, they all saw Estrela wounded and unconscious. The Lesser Keys were snatched by some fast and small creature, no one actually noticed it.

Everyone took a deep breath as they finally relax, seeing they had won.

"We're heading back now so you could restore some of your magic." Lucy-Gemini said with a smile. Lucy smiled and nod, "Thank you for the help Gemini."

Gemini disappeared, returning back to the Spirit World. Ophiuchus leaned down to her owner.

"I'll be going back soon." Ophiuchus said. Yukino nodded, "Thank you Ophiuchus."

Ophiuchus gave a final growl before disappearing.

Leo leaned down to them, "You two should rest for a moment and have your feet be treated. I'm sure the rest had arrive to where Natsu is and save him." Leo assured which they nod.

"Thank you for your help Loki, Virgo. We couldn't have won without you." Lucy said with a smile. Yukino followed, "Thank you both of you."

The two spirit only smile, glad that everything turned out right.

* * *

Below the floor in the battle between Levin and Flaira against Yua, Levin gave a power punch and Yua went to the side to avoid it. Fast continues punches but she kept on dodging them.

Looking at each conditions, Levin and Flaira had already suffered burn and sweating really much. Yua was same but doesn't seems to bother, still her condition is worst as there are many bruises around, it was still a miracle she could still move so fast to dodge his punches.

'As expected from my own student who can use Enhance Magic, a magic that could enhance any physical strength, speed, defense like Wendy Marvel but the difference is this magic is far stronger than hers.' Yua thought as she stare at the same time dodge his attacks.

" **Sweet Fragment!** " Flaira cast a spell that spread around pink and sparking fragments. Yua who was dodging his attacks had inhaled the fragment that paralyzed her body that ends up being beaten by Levin.

Levin's right fist had glowed, " **Enhance Magic: Power!** " The punch hit Yua's stomach that made her vomit a large amount of blood at the same time been force in the end of the wall and hit there. The wall had cracked deeply, indicating the strong force Levin had given to her.

Yua's body fell on the ground, not moving at all.

Seeing that made Flaira giggle, "What do you know, she's down on the count. She shouldn't have act like oh mighty who could defeat us all by herself." She giggles in amusement.

Levin doesn't like how she shows down to her own enemies but he couldn't deny she did a good support. Her way of seduction, control of mind and way of using her fragment, she is like a succubus herself.

'Still… for some reason why do I feel so off about this.' Levin wonder as he kept staring his master on the ground.

"So what now there leader? Should we head down and take the rest of the group. You do know there is a chance they had arrived to where the fire Dragon Slayer is." Flaira said, wanting to wipe out all the enemies. Levin actually plan to do that too but the bad feeling kept bothering him. That made her question, "Is there something wrong?"

"Well done my student." Yua's voice which surprise both Levin and Flaira.

On where she was, she slowly stood up, knees were trembling but still had a strength to stand up. She faced them, showing no remorse, only calm and cold eyes.

" 'Never leave your enemy as long as you can feel it's not over.' The word I kept telling you ever since. I'm glad you haven't forgotten that." She said in normal tone, like she doesn't feel any pain, just natural.

"Wha-what's going on?" Flaira was the only one who can't believe she's still alive. "HOW COME YOUR STILL ALIVE!? THAT ATTACK SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!"

"Indeed… it could have killed anyone with that last attack. He did it in critical way." Yua said as her body stopped trembling. "Too bad it's not enough to stop me." She said with a smirk.

Levin twitch and gave a fighting stance, "Just what are you? How come you never feel pain!?"

"Never feel pain?" Yua chuckle for a bit, "I feel pain Levin. Your attack really gave me a large pain, but you know… I had gotten used of the pain, to the point I feel numb and never care anymore."

Yua raised her right hand and suddenly, Levin could feel something to his chest. Seeing what it was, it was a blood, it came from her when he hit him, freezing to his body and with a second, it formed a nail that stab his chest.

Levin groan in pain as he sat on the ground, clutching his chest.

Flaira was wide eye in shock, just what happened!?

"Have any thought about your missing men?" Yua asked as she starts to walk forward in slow pace. "How they are gone… and if they died, where are the bodies?"

Flaira could feel something from her. Something is really going on from here. Just who is she?

"Tell me." Yua stopped before smirking to her, "How many percent of water are there in human body?"

Something inside her is freezing. It was her blood inside and… it was surrounding her heartbeat. Flaira had tremble in fear as coldness is forming around her heart. She sat in fear.

"N-no… d-don't tell me…" Flaira was unable to comprehend what is going to happen next. Yua's eyes became even colder, "Instant death by boiling their own blood with my magic, boiling everything until they die with their body parts and bones… until they turn to nothing."

Her smirk became colder, "Your death is instant." She gave her final word, " **Freeze!** "

Flaira felt a multiple stabs in her heart before falling down. No longer breathing, dead.

Levin's eyes widen on what he had seen. Flaira died so easily, more like instantly. From what he could remember… that's…!

Levin stood up as he clench the ice blood nail and pulled it out from his body and throw it away. He was panting and he could feel the aches pain. He glared at his own ex-teacher.

"How can you use that with no worries!? That… THAT WAS-"

"The taboo of my own magic." She finished. She smirked again, "Every time I do that, my life as well shorten. But you know, I had been using that taboo of mine, even before I had met you."

'Now that I think about it… the first time I had met her when I was still a teen… she looks…' Levin remembered the first time they had met.

Levin was alone in the rocky mountain, alone and hungry. He was a survivor from the people who had destroyed their town and killed his own parents and brother, he wasn't able to save them at all. He still blame himself for being weak and now here he was, weak and seems dying too. As he thought how worthless his death was, he heard a foot step coming from the side. He can no longer move his body so he just waited until the person showed. It was Yua in stoic expression. She was traveling alone when he met her. Now that he remembered, her look before and now… nothing changed at all.

"Realize something?" Yua asked that return him back to reality and turned to her in wide eyes. "Y-you… you never age!?"

Yua chuckle, "My time had frozen to be precise. I had live far too long, that was the reason I had learned to get used of the pain. I feel nothing and I can use my magic as much as I please… even the taboo ones."

'This can't be… tch!' He took a fighting position and charge to attack her. She could only smirk, 'Let our battle resume… Dear student.'

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Thank you for reading my fanfic readers and... your author was totally dedicating this fanfic to a friend whom I never met physically but due to this fanfiction website we did. I opened my heart to this person as my friend and I wanted to support this person no matter what, even if we can't meet physically, we did in social media sites. I had truly wish to meet this person in person and I know someday we will. This person love to read this fanfic and I am really happy that I hope this person keep looking forward for this fanfic every time I update.**

 _ **If you are reading this, I wanted to tell you that even if you don't remember me, even if we can't see each other, touch each other, hear each other... I will always think of you and pray for you. Life is tough, I know but never think everything is hopeless or over. Within in the despairing life, there is a light. Grab this light, even if it was a thin like a spider's web, grab it and hold it. You may no longer remember our promise but that's okay, as long as you will achieve hope and true light I am happy... Thank you for the times we had chat. We only just met for 2 months and a week but... I was really happy that I had met you. Thank you for the arts you had shown me, I will treasure them and I will keep saying this, your art can shine, it has beauty and I could feel it. Keep drawing within your heart content, at least never forget that one that you love the most. Thank you for everything and... I'm sorry that I cannot be there beside you even myself wanted to be there, for being unable to save you, not fully able to comfort you from your pain. I will not insist you to remember me but at least, remember me in your soul. Thank you... and I'm sorry... "Never give up life, you haven't reach the true life yet so why stop now. You are never alone, always remember that."**_

 **Sorry readers if this became somewhat personal but your author wanted to reach this person and I hope this person will. Your author hope you like this chapter.**

 **Next chapter release: June 15**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Battle Arc IV "End of Teacher &Student Relationship"**

Tao and Freed were fighting in extreme way. Tao kept using his spark magic to give explosion as Freed use his magic to shield himself and when there's a chance, he'll attack but Tao can dodge it.

The twins on the other hand were double teaming Minerva. The twins, Pika can use Shine Magic, a light attribute that could give light beam or control gravity within the light she had terrorized. Mika on the other hand uses the opposite, Dull magic. It can blacken the enemy's sight and use it to cover the user to attack to the place unexpected.

They have a great double team that even Minerva's Territory Magic was having a hard time to capture them. Before her territory could capture them, they disappear. This made her twitch on the two.

'Who would ever think these twins could become a pain.' Minerva thought as she went to the side to dodge quick attack of Mika. Then followed up by Pika's shine magic that surrounded her and immense force was forcing her down. Mika was again going to use her quick attack due to her dull magic that makes her hard to see. Minerva used her magic to teleport herself away to get out from her magic and her attack.

She appeared behind Pika and kicked her hard that made her slam on the wall. Mika attack too that she evaded.

"Come on, is this all you can do?" Tao provoke as he kept flicking his hand to create explosion Freed.

Freed can't help but twitch on his current condition.

'I have to do something about him and catch up with Laxus-san and the others, fast!'Tao kept using his spark magic until Freed got an idea.

Freed used his magic to teleport himself away.

Tao was shock to that, "What just… !" He immediately turned around and was about to flick his hand was surprise to see no one there. Unknown to him, Freed had already guess he'll turn around to attack him which he didn't do and instead do another way around which resulted now behind him.

" **Dark Ecriture: Pain!** " Freed inscribe the runes into his back made Tao yell in pain. Freed took this opportunity to have a counter attack.

* * *

In the room where currently Happy and the others were, they just forced the head scientist to wake up and gave a threatening one… well more like deadly one to make him release Natsu within the cube. Thankfully in dept in their mind that this Head Scientist wasn't one of those experiments that had lose the will to betray the organization. That would only mean he was already within the organization before it started and mostly the one who had discovered this technique.

The head scientist was brave at first to refuse because he knows deep within they can never hurt him which was part true. But the one who made him wrong was Erza who punished him and even hurt him. Sting and the others wanted to stop her but for some reason they need to show this person they are serious so they decide to leave everything to her.

Completely beaten and unable to take another punch, the head scientist obligated to their desire as now he slowly doing what they wish for him to do. Erza was losing patience that she even pointed her sword to his neck.

"Do it faster or else!" Demon Erza said impatiently that made the scientist shiver and began doing it.

"I'm impressed Erza-san." Sting murmured which Rogue, Lector and Frosh nodded in agreement.

Happy was still on the tube, watching Natsu in concern. "Natsu"

Natsu can't seems to hear him, his eyes were still close, no indication of waking up.

Carla was watching the scientist closely while Wendy was concern to Natsu's well being.

Rogue as he watched them sense someone coming which he went out the room and took a fighting stance. Not only him but Sting too who also sensed and went with him.

Both glared to the person who was standing before them, it was someone they don't know but they could feel he is someone that must not be under estimated.

It was a man, he has a build body, dark green hair, violet eyes. He seems serious too as he approach the room but halted when two Dragon Slayer came out and gave a sighting stance.

"Are you the people who kept havocking around the place?" This person asked but the two Dragon Slayers kept their guard up.

The Head Scientist seems to recognize this person, "Ohh Ulysses you finally arrived!" He was overjoyed to see him when he turned around.

Erza glare and threaten him, "Shut up and continue your work."

The head scientist chuckle, "There is no need…" He turned to her, "After all, Ulysses can take all of you down and he is enough to give time for the new comrade to rise as one of us."

Erza became even angrier, "Shut up!"

"Enough Erza, it seems that guy won't listen to you anymore." Carla said as she approached the system and began doing things."As I had observed him, I can already tell how to free Natsu here. Just leave this to me but buy me time until we can free Natsu."

The Head scientist glared the human cat, "There is no way someone like you could-" Before he could complete his sentence, Erza knock the guy to consciousness. She turned to her, "I believe on you Carla."

Carla nodded as she continues clicking things.

The man narrowed his eyes, "You all will not do such thing."

Sting smirk, "Sorry to tell you but we will not let you do as you please to Natsu-san." Rogue narrowed his eyes, "We will save Natsu-san and put this organization into an end."

The man smirked to their declaration, "I see…" He took a fighting stance, "The names Ulysses, I'll be the one whom you shall face."

Erza turned to him and was about to transform her armor when Sting spoke, "Erza-san please leave this to us and concentrate on getting Natsu-san out there."

Erza's eyes widen before narrowing her eyes, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, just save and watch over Natsu-san for us." Rogue said in serious tone.

Erza studied them for a moment before nodding, "I'm counting on you Sting, Rogue."

Lector was gripping his hand before he shouted, "Sting-kun you can do it!" Frosh followed, "Rogue win."

Sting grin "Yeah!" Rogue nodded with a smile of assurance before both faced him.

Ulysses smirked on the determination of the two, since not all magicians are brave enough to face him. Usually for him takes more than dozen but to think only two? This will be interesting… for him.

* * *

In the battle against Yua and Levin, his chest kept on bleeding and his too much movement only makes it worst. Yua on the other hand was fine even in worst condition than him.

Levin can't help but twitch on this situation, how come she won't slow down after all the damage he had inflicted? Is it even possible for someone to lose the feeling of pain? Was she even a human?

"I am a human if you are wondering Levin." Yua said which surprise him. Did she just read his mind? Yua smirked, "It seems you had forgotten that I knew how to read people's mind by just observing them."

Levin glared and suddenly he felt the chilliness around, like everything around is being frozen. This widens his eyes.

Yua open her arms, " **Seraph Glacier!** " Below her, a mass of ice came out in first in form of a snow angel before turning to a mad like avalanche.

Levin covered himself with his magic, " **Enhance Magic: Defense plus Strength!** " Levin's body glowed in both blue and yellow as her magic hit him.

Levin could feel how strong they were. If this were ordinary avalanche he could have take it with only enhance defense but even with additional strength he could still feel being pushed by her.

"Levin I had taught you many things." Yua murmured before narrowing her eyes, "But only to the point where you could gain a new start. I am bit disappointed, I don't see any improvements… for this past twenty years."

Levin glared, "No improvement? I'll show you improvement." His body had glowed even more, increasing his defense and strength at the same time. He added more, " **Enhance Magic: Speed!** "

His body glowed in green color before jumping to where he is and with his enhanced speed, he was quickly able to show in front of her who kept using her magic. Levin was about to give a punch to her face when he noticed her smirk.

"No, you haven't at all." The snow in front turned into ice angel ones again and wrapped its long white snowy cloth around him. Levin was surprised to it. "Hydrologic Magic can control the water cycle, that is why wherever you go, in front or behind, as long as I can tell where my opponents was…" She closed her eyes, "Nothing can escape."

The avalanche had returned back and wrapped around him. Yua could hear the yell of her ex-student in pain. Soon enough, she opened her eyes to see her previous student had frozen within the Ice. His eyes were wide open and so his mouth due to his yells. His body no longer moves and the temperature of the ice is too high.

Yua gave a painful smile and murmured, "You could have become a great use to me in near future you know… but looks like I will have to change that."

Yua walked on the ice and touch it, it was too cold in the skin but Yua was used to it already so she doesn't mind. "Be grateful that I had chosen to freeze you than death idiot student, this will give you a lesson." Yua went on the near wall and sat there. She murmured, "That your present power is not enough to defeat me."

She closed her eyes as her body relax and didn't move.

* * *

In the room where Ernest, the mastermind was located, he was actually watching everything that was within the base and also the outside through Philip's magic. It was like he was watching in multiple monitors.

Philip was on his side and bit far was the viscount, Alain. The Viscount was actually shock to see Levin lose, he could expect the others but not him.

"Tha-that woman was that strong!?" Alain can't help but voice the shock. Philip had narrowed his eyes, "A student defeated by his own teacher… when I asked him about it, he told me that he no longer know where his own teacher was located but for me to hear she haven't change for this long years, that seems surprising."

Ernest narrowed his eyes as he studies her within the image that was no longer moving. He knew that woman wasn't dead nor exhausted, is she waiting for something or recovering? He can't tell at all.

"But one thing is certain here." Ernest began to speak as all attention went to him. He continued, "That woman… Yua can use the taboo of her own magic. Normally, when a magician used the taboo of their own magic could lead to sacrifice of life or something more. In her case on the other hand, she has no problem using that taboo, more like she had mastered using it already."

Both were shock to learn that. There is no magician who could master the taboo of magic, how could she able to do that?

"Wha-what should we do sir?" Philip asked.

Ernest gave a serious thought. Out of these people, she's the only one he can't under estimate so easily. She's too mysterious, they can't find anything about her at all. Origin, what she was doing all this time, nothing, like she just appeared out of nowhere.

'She's already immune to pain, to the point she knew how to handle her own body when its damage. The way she moved when she fought Levin, I could tell that she can move fast but actually careful to her own injuries. It was hard notice, but that won't escape within my eyes.' Ernest thought but was all halted when Philip spoke.

"Tao seems to be losing and the twins are now in the tight spot."

They saw Freed was winning and Minerva was beginning her strong counter attack on the twins. Ernest nodded before turning to the others. He saw Gray already start moving and the other intruders which were Jellal, Laxus, Cobra and Levi were getting near to where Yua's location since that floor only has one stair unlike the above with multiple stairs.

Ernest narrowed his eyes before turning to Alain in deadly gaze, "How's Natsu Dragneel?"

Alain got chill before turning to the real monitor and showed Natsu's current condition. "Far from c-complete sir. It takes more time to complete his conversion."

Ernest turned to where the scientist floor was located. He could see the twin Dragon Slayer of Sabertooth was double teaming against Ulysses.

"D-don't worry sir, you know that Ulysses is equally match against Levin. He may lose to that woman but she's already injured. If that woman would help, they still have no match against Ulysses." Alain assured his boss.

"Now that I think about it, there is no way for Ulysses to be defeated by those two." Philip assured with a smirk.

Ernest was haft convince. He is not worried about his victory but something troubles him. He can't grasp what it was.

* * *

Outside the base, Mavis felt something was up to this. She's restless, something in her calculation is not happening at all.

"First Master what's troubling you?" Makarov asked her. Mavis took a while to speak, "Why aren't they activating it?"

Makarov eyes widen before narrowing his eyes. He understood what she was talking about.

"Why aren't they resorting their weapon to neutralize magic… right First Master?" Makarov clarified. Mavis nodded, "If what's happening inside is doing well or was it bad. I can't really tell what's happening at all."

"If only Warren can use his telepathy magic, we could know everything what's happening ahead but…"

"Warren got a serious burn like Alzack, Nab, Reedus, Vijeeter and some of the rest of our guild members. We can't force them all to head in this battle field in those burns right."

Makarov grip his fist before glaring, still angry the fact about what happened to them. "Yeah."

Mavis understood his anger but decide to concentrate on what's happening right now, "We have few magicians on standby not too far from here in case of activation but until now nothing had happened… I feel like something is up and I can't shake that feeling at all."

Makarov glance to the First master, seeing how restless she seems from the bad feeling she was getting.

'First Master.'

* * *

In the floor where Sting and Rogue were fighting against Ulysses, a magic circle had appeared to the enemy's palm.

" **Graviton!** " Sting felt his whole body gotten heavier as he was force to sit down, his body was even forcing him to lie down but he was fighting it. Ulysses turned to the other dragon slayer who appeared from the shadow. " **Shadow Dragon's Claw!** "

" **Rebound!** " Ulysses used his free hand to create an eerie sound that stopped Rogue's progress which shock him. Ulysses smirked before using his right feet to kick him away. Rogue was slammed on the wall, "Gra!"

"Rogue!" Frosh shouted.

Sting twitch as he took the opportunity to attack, " **White Dragon's Holy Breath!** " He fired a beam light from his mouth.

Ulysses continued to smirk as he sticks his right finger together like a knife, " **Pierce!** " He was able to slice his White Dragon's Holy Breath into two. This widens his eyes, 'How could he…!'

"You two are not bad… but…" Ulysses gripped his hands as he stand in firm and strong man, "Your strength are not enough to face me."

Ulysses dashed forward heading to Sting. The White dragon slayer readied himself for the coming attack as he gave a punch. It was only an ordinary punch but the power was too strong that made him flies and smashed on the wall near to the entrance where Erza and the others are.

Erza glared on sight, "Looks like I should-"

"Don't!" Rogue was slowly standing up ones again even though his body is in pain, "W-we told you… t-to leave this… to us… w-we're fine…"

"Tha-that's right E-Erza-san." Sting was trembling from pain but still not giving up on fighting him, "Just… f-focus on… g-getting Natsu-san… out there."

Erza was holding herself before turning to Carla who was still busy from solving things. Happy's worries increase every minutes as he watch him. Wendy was trying to keep herself strong, for Natsu and everyone else.

"Natsu" Happy called in worried tone.

Natsu was still asleep inside the cube, cannot hear anything that was happening around him.

* * *

In Jellal and the other's place, they just found the stair heading down which they immediately went down but in the end made them all surprise on what they had seen.

There are damages around the wall, all sign of battle. On the left side far head was Flaira's body lying on the ground. On the far right was a frozen body of Levin in pain. Some floor shows blood.

"Wha-what just…" Jellal was unable to comprehend what just happened here other than sign of battles.

Cobra and Laxus hear a breathing sound but faint.

"Someone is still here." Cobra said before running, followed by the other three.

Passing over the frozen man, they were shock to see Yua in bad condition and her eyes were closed. Before they could call her, she had spoken.

"Finally arrived." Yua opened her right eye, "I had been waiting for too long."

"Y-Yua!" Levy went to her and checked her condition. Laxus was shock to see her condition, "Hoy just what the heck happened to you?"

"As you see, damage thanks to those two double teaming me." Yua said in close eyes. "I took a rest by waiting your group and thought many things about what's going to happen ahead."

Cobra took a time to look around ones again and whistle, "So was the blood from you and this guy?" He pointed the frozen one.

Yua opened her eyes and nodded, "Just as I expected from my own student after all." Yua stood up which Levy helped her. Yua only nod as thanks before facing them, "In any case we have to hurry, I could feel a strong one is below and looks like those guys are fighting whoever that person was."

"Yua shouldn't you be moving around?" Levy can't help but ask. Yua could only smirk, "This is nothing."

Jellal turned to the frozen man and the woman lying from afar. He turned back to her and asked in serious tone, "Did you kill this two?"

"I have no choice for the woman who kept interfering my battle against my previous student. As for that guy, he will die soon since the temperature I had done could kill a person no matter how much powerful they may be." Yua said before pushing herself away from Levy and walking away.

Jellal glared at her, "Don't you have any idea about people's life!?" He growled in the end.

That made Yua stop before turning to him in narrowed eyes and spoke in venom tone, "How about you? Do you have any ideas who are you trying to destroy?"

Jellal widen his eyes before glaring, "What do you mean?"

Yua turn to the road and walked away. The four were stun to where they were standing. Laxus was the first one to recover and immediately followed her which also return the others back and followed too.

Laxus was the one who asked, "Do you know where the others are? Have they found Natsu?"

"Who knows…" Yua said in her normal tone but eyes held resolve, "But all I know are we had to hurry and head there, that's all."

Yua started to walk fast then run, the others soon followed.

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Hello readers, thank you for reading, favorite, follow and reviewing this story. Your author hope that you all like it and still hope it is still interesting.**

 **Next chapter release: Jun 18**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Battle Arc V "Fighting the Guardian"  
**

'Where am I?' Natsu asked within the darkness. All he could hear was water bubbling, seeing nothing other than darkness, feel nothing other than coldness. Natsu opened his eyes, onyx orb were like innocent as a child, 'What is this place?'

He looked around, seeing nothingness other than darkness. He kept staring until he felt something entering in his mind.

'Wha-what is this?' It was slow but painful. He clench his head and began to shake in fear, 'N-no, no! Don't! Don't mess my mind, NO!'

He began to curl in pain, tears coming out.

'Please stop! STOP!'

 _"_ _Natsu"_

A foreign but familiar voice was heard. Suddenly everything around him changed. It was now scenery, a good and peaceful one.

Natsu looked around him, not knowing what just happened and how he had ended up here. His clothes also change, a foreign clothes he had never seen before and not remembering wearing them too.

'Where am I?' Natsu wonder as he looked around.

Someone was behind him who just stopped walking and called him again, _"Natsu"_

Natsu jolted for a bit before turning around to see who kept calling him. He saw the person in front of him which was a shock but familiar to him. He could feel it, a nostalgic one which he had forgotten for so long as much as he had remembered.

The person in front of him smiled as this person began to approach Natsu. Once this person was already in front of him, this person hugged Natsu much as his surprise. Natsu can't help but smile, he had missed this warm, the warm of this person whom he had forgotten so long.

A word came out to Natsu's mouth.

"Aniki"

* * *

In the place where Gray was, he was running in the hallway when he saw people up ahead which he immediately recognize.

"Lucy! Yukino! Loki!" Gray called which made them turn to him and smiled. Lucy was the one who return the call, "Gray I'm glad you alright."

Gray arrived to them, "How are you guys? You are all worn out." Loki smirk, "I'll say the same in your state Gray."

Gray smiled, "I'm fine here Loki. Still how's your feet Yukino?" He asked when he saw the serious burn in her feet. Yukino smiled, "I'm fine Gray-san, no need to worry."

The Ice-make magician study the burn before turning to them, "Looks like we will have to ask Wendy to heal her." Lucy nodded, "Oh, everyone and the others are already ahead. I don't know if they finally rescued Natsu or not but…"

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Gray said with a smile before noticing the enemy who had lost consciousness. He narrowed his eyes, 'If I remember she was from before… the one who destroyed our guild.'

"Gray" He turn to Lucy who called him, "Are you alright?"

Gray blink, "Y-yeah I'm fine… just that I recognize that girl that's all."

Lucy nodded, "So what should we do now?"

"Lucy-san and Gray-san should go ahead and catch up with the others." Yukino said which made them react.

"You can't say we'll have to leave you here." Loki said, completely against it. Lucy followed, "That's right Yukino, we can't leave you here."

"But"

Loki carried her in the bridal way that made her blush, "I will carry you instead, that way we can move forward right?" Lucy narrowed her eyes, "Don't even try doing something pervert Loki."

Loki chuckle, "Do you think I could fool around in this situation? Also…" He went closer to Lucy, "I will only seduce you and no one else."

Lucy wasn't affected by his seduction.

"Hey guys we don't have time with chatting." Gray said before running away. Lucy and Loki with Yukino followed his lead.

Yukino felt guilty, "I'm sorry for becoming a burden here." Lucy was surprise, "What are you talking about Yukino? If it wasn't for you I was already burned you know. You saved me."

"Lucy-san."

"You shouldn't see yourself as a burden here Yukino, we are all nakama. We help each other." Loki said with a smile.

Yukino smiled and nodded, "Thank you everyone."

* * *

In the laboratory, Carla kept pressing things until the word release came out.

"Done!" Carla shouted as the chemical within the cube was disrupted and slowly being drained out.

Happy is totally glad that Carla was able to stop its progress from converting Natsu into someone else.

Ulysses heard the triumph noise that made him twitch and dashed forward to attack the people inside but Sting and Rogue stopped him even they were both wounded.

" **White/Shadow Drive!** " Both in union glowed according to their respective magic color. With temporary power up, both attacked at the same time to keep him away.

Inside, the chemical had fully drained and the cube rose up. Natsu's body fell which Happy immediately caught but with the heaviness still made both fall but thankfully Erza caught them both before slowly and carefully putting Natsu on the floor.

"Wendy" Erza called as the Sky Dragon Slayer immediately went to his side and check him. Wendy was surprise, "There is still pulse but his body seems cold? I'll use my magic just in case."

Wendy used her healing magic to Natsu. Happy start to keep calling his name, "Natsu, Natsu wake up. Natsu, Natsu!"

Carla went to check him too and felt the pulse, it was slow but normal since the person was sleeping soundly. But the fact that he won't wake up and his skin feels cold was something they are worried about.

Ulysses can no longer contain himself as he decide to finish the two as soon as possible.

Ulysses jump back to give distance between him and the two dragon slayer and a magic circle appeared in front of him, " **Gravity Force!** " A powerful blast came out that when both Dragon slayers were hit, they could feel something was pushing them down that they were thrown in the floor but still crashing them. They were both yelling in pain.

Having enough, Erza was about to interfere to help them when someone familiar beat her.

" **Meteor!** " Someone who was surrounded by a cloak of Heavenly Body Magic was moving in every place before giving a punch which surprised Ulysses.

He could feel it was attacking again that he was about to use his defense magic but was beaten by a fast kick from his stomach, elbow in his head and last was a knee from his jaw that made him fly off and land on the floor.

Erza was really shock but happy that they got in time, "Jellal!"

It was indeed Jellal. Levy went to the two down Dragon Slayer.

"Are you two alright?" Levy asked. Rogue and Sting were trying to stand up but the pain won't let them as they fall.

"As you can see, they are in critical state Levy." It was Yua who was approaching them. Sting was able to take glance on her and smirk, "But… aren't you… same?"

Yua smirk, "Not to the point I can no longer move and straightly speak idiot." She went between them and carried them both in the same time which surprise Levy since from her condition, supposedly she couldn't do that.

Yua didn't mind her surprise look as she spoke, "Hey can you take care of that guy? I'll have this two treat this two as soon as possible."

Cobra twitch, "Ordering us around?" Yua smirk, "Not like you have a choice right?"

Laxus could only sigh, he hate being ordered around but seeing the guy is powerful to the point that twin dragon slayer lose means this is serious.

"Jellal" Erza approached them and brought out her sword, "I'll fight with you."

"But"

"We got Natsu." Erza said which stop Jellal from stopping her. He gave a serious nod and turn to the enemy who was now standing up. Jellal spoke, "We'll take care of him, keep Natsu safe."

Yua sigh mentally before turning to Levy, "Come with me, you'll give us protection as those three take care of it."

Levy nodded before the two went to the room the others were in while the four prepare themselves from him.

"Two now turn to four." Ulysses said as he sees his new opponents. This made him smirk, "Don't disappoint me."

Cobra smirk, "We will." Cobra dashed forward to begin the battle, " **Poison Dragon's Twin Fang!** "

Yua was approaching the room when Yua glance to the enemy, this made her eyes narrowed.

"Yua-san" Rogue called which made Yua turn to him before continuing her walk.

Getting inside, She placed the Dragon Slayer slowly on the ground which both exceed approach them. Levy used her magic to create a barrier outside the entrance just in case.

Yua approached Natsu's unconscious body and check her. She could see the problem which she turned to the child healer, "Wendy heal those two instead. Natsu is fine and I know just a thing that could help him."

Wendy stares at her for a moment before nodding. She stopped healing and stood up to approach the two other Dragon Slayer and began healing them.

"Don't you want to be heal first?" Carla asked. Yua kept checking on Natsu but answered, "I'm fine than those two. My wounds are no big deal."

'Now that I think about it, why can she still move in that condition? Most people can't.' Carla thought as she took a deep breath before using her own magic inside him.

Happy began to ask, "What are you trying to do?" Yua answered without facing the blue cat, "I'm using his blood to warm his own body."

Happy's eyes widen and so was Carla. Levy turned to her, "What do you mean? Are you capable with such magic?"

"I learned few things to do that. Still I need to be careful on using this magic to someone else because few mistakes could end his own life. But I'm not that worried for him." Yua said which made Happy glare, "You don't care? What do you mean!? If Natsu dies you-"

"Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer." Yua cut him off before turning to the blue exceed, "Deep within I know his magic is still in there but I don't know how to draw it out. I trust his magic would protect him but that doesn't mean I'll let myself get careless Exceed."

Happy could feel a glint of anger which made him tremble so he just faced Natsu. The exceed touch his skin, feeling a small warm within, must be her magic. He gave a worried look, 'Natsu'

Yua was now focusing on Natsu. Levy was watching them before turning to the other side.

"How are they Wendy?" Levy asked. Wendy kept healing them, "They'll be fine Levy-san." She turned to her, "Have you seen Gray-san and the others on your way here?"

Levy shook her head, "Sorry but I didn't. Did something happen to them? Now that I think about it, where are Lucy and Yukino?"

"They left behind to fight that girl who could use Lesser Key." Lector answered. Levy became worried, "I wonder if they're alright."

"They'll be fine." Rogue said. Sting smiled, "Your right, we believe in them and they are strong too right?"

Their assurance made Levy smiled, "Your right."

Yua was silent as she stares at the unconscious teen. 'Natsu'

* * *

Within Natsu's mind, he was smiling as he laid his head to the person's stomach. The two were right now lying on the peaceful grass, the wind was blowing warm and gentle, and it was really a peaceful day.

 _"_ _Natsu"_ The teen turn to the person. The teen was happy to be with this person but the sad part is that every time he turned to face this person, it was blurred. He can't remember what this person looks like. _"Natsu you should go."_

Natsu was confused. Go? Go where?

This person seems to understand what he was thinking that made him smile, _"Your friends remember."_

'Friends?' That's when Natsu remember Fairy Tail and the Sabertooth.

This widens his eyes before tears coming out. He remembered how the guild was destroyed, people burning, everyone unconscious, heck he don't even know if someone died there or not. He cried in pain which this person sat up and comforts him. Natsu can't help but blame himself, they were hurt because of him and if they ever died, how much more?

 _"_ _Natsu"_ This person called but he kept crying. This person sighed before speaking, _"Natsu it's alright, and they are here for you."_

That word made Natsu stop as he raised his head, tears still flowing down. "Here?"

This person nodded, _"Can you feel them? They are here for you, to rescue you."_

"Rescue?" He questioned before he remember after that incident, he was captured by them and starting their experiment on him. Other than that, everything turned blank. This person nodded, _"Now go Natsu, return back and meet them again."_

"B-but… Aniki if I return back… you'll disappear right?" Natsu said with his cries. This person smile, _"What makes you say that Natsu?"_

"I… I don't know…" He said as looking down and feeling sad about it, "I still don't remember… but the fact that if ever I leave… you'll disappear and… I will not be able to remember you."

The person was stun before smiling as he pat his head _, "Do not worry, even if you don't remember, I will always be watching over you."_

"Aniki"

 _"_ _Go Natsu… and… forget about me."_

Natsu's eyelids became heavy, his body feel numb and becoming sleepy.

"Aniki"

* * *

In the battle, it seems Ulysses was indeed a strong enemy that even the four were working together, he won't stay down no matter what.

Yua kept warming Natsu's body while Wendy is now healing her. Sting and Rogue wanted to go out and help but Levy and the others insist of them to rest, for Yua she didn't really mind them returning back there but she told them to make a plan before throwing themselves on the battlefield which they listened.

Yua kept warming him by using his blood within him when she felt his own warm which he stopped. She checked his pulse, normal, blood running is fine… the only problem in her mind was his mind. Did something change him? Are they too late? Is his mental state fine? So many question but can only answer when he woke up.

"Yua-san how is he?" Rogue asked which all attention went to her. She sighs, "His warm has finally returned to his body. All we can do is wait for him to wake up and see his own mental state since it was the only thing I can never check, not even Wendy Marvel's magic nor my skill." She admitted before closing her eyes.

Wendy was silent for a moment before smiling, "Thank you for being with us Yua-san. Without you we wouldn't have know what to do."

Yua turn to her, eyes blinking. They are certain, she was surprise. She looked down and nod.

Frosh blink on her then turned to his partner Dragon Slayer, "Rogue what should we do?"

Rogue gave a thought for a moment. Yua gave them an answer, "I have a plan but I need you two to execute this to succeed."

Everyone turn to her in astonishment. Sting gave a serious answer, "Please tell us."

She stared at them for a moment before telling them about the enemy's magic.

"That guy uses Guardian Magic which was actually a rare one and the toughest one to achieve magic. That magic doesn't have a perspective type of elements like your magic, changes like Re-equip, shining type or what so ever. His magic can do anything, in other words more than one type of magic. You two fought him so you should have noticed right?"

Rogue gave a nod, "He used some kind of sound magic to block my attack." Sting followed, "His hand became like sword like to cut my roar into two."

"Guardian Magic can master any magic as long as the user was able to accomplish them. Guardian Magic has a limit of 10 magic, it was enough to master different kind of magic the user wishes." Yua said before turning serious, "What magic had he done to both of you and what can he do?"

Two began to tell what they knew.

* * *

In the battle, Cobra gave a poison punch but Ulysses dodged it.

Laxus gave a followed up attacked, " **Lightning Dragon's Roar!** "

" **Rebound!** " It blocked Laxus's roar which made him twitch. Erza jumped on the wall to attack him. Ulysses gave a stance, " **Re-Equip!** "

In Ulysses's hand, a claymore came out and used it to block her sword. Erza pushed her strength but not enough to make him step back so instead Ulysses pushed forward which Erza tried to fight back but not enough.

Jellal dashed to punch him but he smirked, " **Graviton!** " Due to that the gravity around them got heavier and forced to sit down.

"Damn!" Cobra cursed. Laxus was forcing himself to stand up but no vain, same to Jellal. Erza who was the nearest still force herself to keep blocking his sword but he knew it won't be long and she too will fall.

"Die." Ulysses murmured as he will give a strong slash when someone interfered.

" **Solid Script: Shield!** " A word shield appeared above Erza that blocked his slash which was his surprise. He narrowed his eyes to the person who had done it and it was Levy who was glaring. "Now" Levy gave signal as two Dragon Slayer dashed out the room.

Wendy from inside cast a spell, " **Ile Vernier!** " It was equipped to the twin Dragon Slayer who was now double in speed as they both gave a quick punch at the same time and continue to do so without stopping. The Graviton also stopped that made the others free.

Erza took a position before dashing to attack ones again with Cobra from the opposite sides. Laxus was about to dash forward to join and attack him when he heard something that made him glance up the stairs.

Jellal narrowed his eyes as he studies their enemy. 'To see a Guardian Magic with my own eyes is something I never expected to see and experience fighting against. Rebound, Graviton, Pierce, Gravity Force… and then…'

" **Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!** " Laxus gathered a large amount of lightning in his right fist and bend the arm and then extent the fist forward in punching motion. This prompts his magic seal to appear before him, from which an over-sized version of his fist, completely composed of lightning is generated and rapidly fired toward his target.

Ulysses saw the coming attack and extends his hand on the coming attack and took it. Instead of being hurt, the attack Laxus released was being absorb within his hand and turned to Erza and Rogue who were about to attack.

" **Lightning Reverse!** " Destructive Lightning came out below the floor that started a crumbling and destruction. Both Re-equipped magician and Shadow Dragon Slayer covered themselves from the lightning but still growl in pain. "Graaaaaah!"

" **Ice Make: Cannon!** " Gray appeared as an Ice make cannon appeared to his hand and fired an ice cannon ball. Ulysses dodged the attack but twitch to see more had come to take him down. Cobra appeared from behind as he swings his arms with the generating a very large number of scale masses of poison, " **Poison Dragon's Scales!** "

Ulysses folds his arms around his chest as his body glow in gray color, " **Steel Shield!** " A magic circle appeared below him as his body became a still that made him heavier, protected and never affected in poison's effects.

Cobra glared in irritation as Ulysses smirk when he felt something hot coming from below. Looking down, he could see a coming eruption, "What!?"

Yua could only smirk from afar as her forefinger pointed her target and voiced the magic as she raised it up, "Burn to ashes, **Hellfire!** "

A volcanic like eruption had happened below him followed by inferno effect that everyone could say no one could escape.

Levy was surprise to how powerful Yua was, 'After Gray fired his Ice Make Cannon and he dodged it, she immediately used it to evaporate and make it around him as Cobra attacked as her distraction, heating the temperature that led this kind of powerful flame… amazing.'

Yua's smirk fall and narrowed her eyes. "Levy Mcgarden assist me."

"Eh?" Levy questioned as on cue, her magic exploded. Within the smoke, the Dragon Slayer saw Ulysses still alive but only have small damage from that strong attack.

Ulysses can't help but glare the woman who was able to damage him within his Steel Shield. No one was able to give him in that state, the only first time was her.

'Who is she?' Ulysses thought as he glared at Yua. She on the other hand was studying him. In her signal, Ulysses immediately turned to his side to see the twin dragon slayer had dashed in their Dragon Force and attacked him which was successfully hit in his face, double punch. 'What!?'

Cobra within his ears could hear what Yua was thinking and smirk as he gave a followed attack after the twin dragon slayer gave their attack. " **Poison Dragon's Sharp Horn!** " Cobra punched Ulysses then released a burst of poison at point range which caused the enemy a burn with poison damage.

Gray followed with Laxus, " **Ice Make: Stringer!** " One long poll with a sharp in the end was formed that continue to extent heading to the pointed enemy. It was soon mix by Laxus's magic, " **Lighting Dragon's Roar!** " The combination attack became a union raid.

Ulysses twitched in glare for the first time and countered it, " **Chaos God's Bellow!** " Like Dragon Slayer, he roared as a powerful blast of darkness that could truly say a chaotic one.

Both attacked had collided as the two push it but being pushed back.

"Wendy enhanced them with power." Yua said in command. Wendy nodded, "Okay." She began casting her magic, "Power of the stout arms that tears heaven… **Ile Arms!** " Both Gray and Laxus body glowed as they were enhanced by power that they were able to push his attack for a bit.

"Levy bring forth water for me." Yua next commanded as she did what she was told. " **Solid Script: Water!** "

Word 'water' appeared in front of them as water did appeared. Yua closed her eyes as she began to manipulate the water with her magic. She made the water surround her as they slowly began to glow. The others who were around can't do anything as they kept covering themselves from the strong force of chaos he's producing mix with lighting and cold temperature.

The water around Yua had glowed brightly as her opened her eyes and began her incantation, "Through the evil that surrounds me, let it be purified." Her hands move at the same time, creating a kanji word of pure like a shrine maiden, " **Purgatory!** "

The water had dashed forward, combining in both union raid and soon clashed with the Chaos God's Bellow that finally able push it forward to the enemy.

"T-the chaos force is…" Erza was speechless on what she was feeling. Jellal continued her words, "Being purified."

* * *

Lucy, Yukino and Leo were in the stair and only watching the battle is surprise to what she had done.

"Purgatory, as the name stared, it is cleansing the chaos that he was producing." Yukino said. Lucy nodded, "Hydrologic Magic, not only she could manipulate the temperature of air, she could also change elements as long as the water could produce it."

Leo had turned to Yua who kept her focus on her magic. He can't help but narrow his eyes on suspicion. He doesn't know who she truly is and how come she's strong?

* * *

The attack had finally reach Ulysses and hit. He growled in pain as he was forced to slam on the wall in a very hard that crack the wall behind.

The three stopped their attack and observed their enemy. In the end, they all saw him, eyes shadow and not moving. Still they can't let their guard down.

Sting in instinct yelled, "Everyone be careful!" That widens their eyes while some narrowed. Suddenly light magic mark appeared around the place one by one that it spread within a second. Cobra heard something within his ears and cursed, "Damn it!"

Yua turned to the two, "Wendy go to Natsu with the Exceeds and Guard them, Levy protect the three of them using anything as long as its dark type!"

Wendy immediately runs inside while Levy went in front of the entrance and used her magic, " **Solid Script: Dark!** "

Darkness surrounded the room as Wendy went to Natsu's sleeping body with the Exceed watching over him. Outside the darkness, temperature around Yua is getting hotter, she seems preparing for it.

Everyone had turned their guard up as the marking began to release rays of light was powerful that destroys the walls, getting through and continues to move forward.

 _"_ _If ever he had used a wide range of light magic, Rogue I want to take them with you from the shadow. Shadow cannot be harm as long as there is light."_

Rogue immediately turned into a shadow as he took Jellal, Erza, Laxus, Gray and Cobra within the shadow. The two celestial magicians on the other hand were being protected by Leo in the stair and thankfully none of those light beams had hit them. The only person left in the hallway was Sting who was already hit but still fine. He smirked as he began to swallow the releasing lights.

Within the shadow, Jellal began to ask, "Just how come she able to know the magic he posses?"

Rogue just told them that he, Sting, Wendy and Levy already knew this coming attack which is why he was able to act faster than the rest.

Rogue shrug, "I asked the same thing too and she told me that she happened to saw him many years ago practicing his ten chosen magic. She never talked to him before so she slightly recognized him when she saw him again."

As Sting swallow the light, the enemy dashed forward that no one had noticed, heading to Yua in top speed. Yua seems to be expecting his attack as she readied her arms and blocked the heating punch of Ulysses.

" **Blaze Flame!** " Ulysses voiced the flaming hand that Yua was blocking with her arms. Yua is fighting his strength, not letting him push her away. Ulysses glared her, "I wonder what would happened if you die in this very place."

Yua smirk on his words, "Then my body is burred here… that is if you can kill me."

Ulysses felt the light rays around had disappeared and sensed that Sting is coming to his way.

 _"_ _I'll make sure he would target me and focus on killing me. When that time comes, I will give you a good opening to finish him."_

Ulysses was about to jump back to switch his target when he felt his body so hot that he felt like everything around him is melting, even his own body.

Yua hid a smirk and whispered, "You brought your defeat."

Sting arrived on their side and kicked Ulysses's stomach that made him fly above. Rogue appeared with the others as the twin dragon slayer dashed to the fallen enemy.

Together, they released a thin beam of respective shadow and light from their fingertips. " **White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk!** "

The attack hit Ulysses that gave a large amount of damage as he fall on the ground, already unconscious and unable to fight.

They had acquired their victory against him.

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Thank you readers for reading this fanfic, I hope you all like it. Still your author here have no confidence in making Battle scene so your author hope it wasn't that bad.**

 **Next chapter: June 20**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Battle Arc VI "Natsu's Will"**

Natsu groan on his sleep before opening his eyes. The vision was blurred at first but he could hear familiar voices calling on him.

"Natsu, Natsu!"

"Natsu-san"

"Everyone Natsu is waking up!"

"Natsu"

"Natsu-san"

Natsu blink for a moment before adjusting his sight before seeing both Lector and Frosh staring at him, Carla calling the others and Wendy calling his name. Immediately the others went to Natsu except Laxus, Levy, Jellal, Cobra and Yua to give space.

Natsu could see the relief and worried look of everyone's eyes. He blinked for a moment before trying to stand up but his body aches which Erza and Gray helped him sit up. He looked around his place again and asked.

"What happened? Where… Where am I?" It seems Natsu was confused about what's going on.

"Natsu-san are you alright? Do you remember us?" Sting asked in worried. Natsu blink before replying, "I remember you Sting and everyone else, why do you ask?"

Everyone sigh in relief, glad that nothing had been done to his mind to the point he will never recognize them.

"Natsu-san I'm glad we made it in time." Rogue said which Natsu tilt his head before turning to others, asking for answers. Gray gave a concern look, "Don't you remember what happened to you Natsu?"

Natsu looked down as he clench his head, slowly he remembered that they had began experimenting him and lost consciousness.

"That's right… I…" Natsu began to shiver. He cause another trouble for everyone to the point it could endanger their life. As he blame himself, a touch of his head gave an assurance that made it stop and turned to the person who did it and it was Erza with a smile. "Don't worry about anything Natsu, we did this because we can never abandon you no matter what."

"That's right Natsu, we are your Nakama, we help one another." Lucy said with a smile of assurance. Wendy followed, "That's right Natsu-san. We would never leave you after all you had done to us."

"Everyone right now is here to save you Natsu and none of them felt any trouble at all. We all did this according to our own free will." Gray said with a smile.

"Natsu we are all friends and a team, we would never leave each other, right?" Happy said as he hugged Natsu.

" _If you call yourself a guild, be sure to look after your comrades_ … the word you had told us before. Those words not only apply to us guilds but also the friendship between guilds to other guilds." Sting said with a grin.

Rogue nodded, "Natsu-san there is no need to blame yourself okay." Yukino nodded too, "That's right because we came here to save you, according to our will."

"Everyone…" Natsu slowly began to smile and nod to their assurance, "Thank you everyone… you had gone a lot all because of me."

Everyone smiled for him.

Cobra can't help but groan, "You really got to be kidding me, Salamander totally lost his memories?" Jallal could only smirk, "Didn't believe at first when I told you?"

"Of course I won't believe it so easily until… what the heck, is this the Salamander who beaten me before?" Cobra asked as he scratched his head. Jellal nodded, "He is."

Unknown to the two, Yua was staring at them, more like studying them.

"Yua-san?" She turned to Natsu who called her. Natsu can't believe it, was that truly Yua-san he was seeing? She smiled, "Hello Natsu, it's been a while and I'm glad you are doing well."

Natsu's eyes still show the disbelief, did she gone too much trouble to come here after hearing his being captured?

Laxus could only smirk, "What's wrong Natsu? Can't believe for her to be here?" Natsu turned to Laxus whom he just noticed. Now that he thought about it, there was Levy, Jellal and the person who he doesn't know.

'Who is he?' Natsu wonder as he stares at Cobra. He who can hear what he had thought sigh and introduced himself, "Cobra, don't tell me you truly forgot about me Salamander." Natsu could only blink and shook his head, not knowing who he is. The Poison Dragon Slayer frown, "You got to be kidding me."

"In any case, now that we had rescued Natsu safely, it's time for us to bring this place down." Yua said which everyone turned to her. She turned to their young Dragon Slayer, "Wendy please heal her burn." She's pointing at Yukino's burn leg.

"G-got it." Wendy immediately went to Yukino's side and began her healing magic.

Yua turned to the others, "Those who are tired should take a quick rest, who knows who would come here to attack us again."

"Are you sure resting is a good decision?" Jellal asked in serious tone to Yua. She could only nod, "The enemy will not make any move as long as they are sure it would work. With many of us here, the boss needs to be cautious to his decision if he doesn't want to lower more of his armies than he already had."

"About being captured?" Laxus asked. Yua answered, "Unlikely. Before joining the battle with that guy, I check few things and seeing no trap within this room, its fine."

They were really unsure but decide to trust her decision.

"Levy where's Freed and Minerva?" Erza asked. Levy answered, "They were still up fighting against the enemies. I don't know if they are doing well or not."

"Don't worry, I'm sure the Lady could take care of things so easily, right?" Sting said with a grin. Lector agreed, "Aye!"

"Rogue are you alright?" Frosh asked in worried. Rogue smiled, "I'm fine Frosh, thank you for looking after Natsu-san for us." Frosh smiled and nod.

Natsu was beginning to get worried about the coming future. "Natsu" He turned down to see Happy looking at him, "Don't worry okay, just be sure to rest because we are now here for you."

It seems the Exceed had saw through him. He smiled and nod, "Thanks Happy."

* * *

In a certain room, Ernest smashed his hand to his arm chair he is currently sitting.

"Not only they got that Fire Dragon Slayer but they also defeat Ulysses!" He growl in anger as he gripped his fist.

Philip could only watch his boss getting angry while the viscount was gulping in fear.

"T-the men are losing outside due to the Magic Council's interference. T-They will almost come in Sir." Alain informed in fear.

Ernest didn't care about that but what he is angry the most was that not only they got the Dragon Slayer he truly desire to obtain but also defeated the strongest of his army.

'That woman' He glared to Yua's image that was calm in deep thought. The battle against Ulysses, he doesn't know how she had done it but she is sure that she had made him entered to her trap without knowing. 'That woman… she needs to disappear and recreate the army ones again.'

* * *

In the place where they are, it seems Yua could sense the distress of her own enemies and smirk.

'For some reason I feel like I had succeed on making him target me.' She thought in victor before turning serious, 'Now to think what is the hidden sleeve is he trying to hide from us.'

Cobra could hear what she was thinking. He really can't believe this girl, it was like everything is going according to plan. Just who the heck is she?

Natsu on the other hand was staring at his hand. He could feel it, in his sleep, he had met someone but that person… he had already forgotten who the person is.

'Who are you?' He can't help but ask, 'Why are you hiding deep within my mind? Why can't I remember you?'

"Natsu-sama are you alright?" Natsu's thought halted as he turned to Yukino in worried. Natsu gave a sad smile, "I-it's nothing… just that… I'm trying to remember someone but I don't know who he is." He admitted his trouble.

Yukino can't help but pity his condition. 'Natsu-sama is truly in pain… all this time all his memories still haven't return… just… just what can we do for Natsu-sama?'

"Natsu" Both turned to Yua who approached them and kneel down, "Natsu can you move now?"

"Eh? Y-yeah I got enough rest already Natsu-san." Natsu respond. Yua smiled, "Good to know."

She stood up and turned to the others, "Everyone on our way we will have to separate ourselves again. The team who will assist Natsu out of this place and the other who will continue forward end this mess." Yua turned to Jellal, "Is that fine to you?"

Jellal thought for a moment before nodding, telling he agrees.

"Wait!" Everyone turned to Natsu who immediately react to her decision, "Why must I get out of here? I'll go with you!"

Yua seems to be expecting this reaction so she didn't react at his words. She could only sigh before speaking, "Natsu I know how you feel but this is not the time for that."

"But Yua-san"

"Natsu" Erza called in concern, "I know how you feel but we can't have you get in danger."

"That's right Natsu-san." Rogue said in agreement, "I know it's painful but you have to leave this place."

Natsu looked down, "Was it because I don't have magic… that I have to leave?" Everyone was silence in concern. Before some could speak, Yua spoke first. "That's not it Natsu… we're telling you to leave is because you will be in danger. Well you can also interpret that as because you don't possess one… to be able to protect yourself."

Natsu gripped his hand, frustrated about his current state. He's tired of being protected, being hid and running away. He had enough of it!

Happy can see how helpless Natsu was, "Natsu"

Yua stared at him for a moment before turning to everyone, "You all decide what we will do." That questioned everyone. She continued, "Since for me, I have no problem taking him with us."

Now that surprised everyone, even Natsu.

Levy spoke, "B-but didn't you just said that we should separate groups and-" Cobra interfered, "She only said that because she knew that's how most of us were thinking… right?"

Yua nodded, "I have no problem taking him with us, we could use this chance to make him recover his magic, even his memories."

"Recover?" Gray questioned as he stood up, "Are you insane!? I know there are times that Natsu needs to be expose to danger for him to regain something but in this situation where everything is uncertain is-"

"Everything is never certain to the very beginning Gray Fullbuster." Yua said before turning to the entrance, "Decide as soon as possible, I just told you my side opinion here."

Yua left the room to give them time to think about the best course of action. Everyone became silence as she left the place.

Natsu gripped both of his hands and turned to everyone, "Please everyone, take me with you!"

"Natsu-san" Sting whispered. Natsu continued, "I have enough… I have enough being hid, protected and running away… I DON'T WANT TO LIVE IN FEAR IN THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

Now that shocked everyone. Natsu's eyes were trembling, like tears are falling down but he refuse to show it to anyone. Everyone can feel how serious Natsu is, he had finally decided not to run away but this time he would like to fight. He wants to face his fear and weakness, he wants to conquer those feelings and become stronger so he won't be a burden to others and most of all make everyone worry.

"Natsu"

"Natsu-san"

Everyone turned to each other, no longer sure at all. Cobra who just ones saw him could see him as if a small girl tired in being weak and protected so she went on the stage of rebellion against the odds.

Jellal could understand his feelings, being helpless is really a frustrating feeling that could soon become a person's regret in their entire life. Natsu here doesn't want it anymore so he decided to stand up and fights like everyone else. Jellal turned to the others and nodded, telling them he had finally agreed to have him come with their battle which was actually shocking for Erza.

"I know how it feels like being hopeless, because of that part that I was posses by Zeref in the first place. I don't want him to have any regrets in his entire life." Jellal reasoned which Erza understand.

"I understand what you mean Jellal… but I care about Natsu's safety. If something happened to him, I may never forgive myself." Erza reasoned to him. Jellal nodded, understanding how she feels.

"I know I lost my temper a little moment ago." This time, Gray spoke as he stared at his gripping hands. He turned to everyone, "But I kind of understand what Yua's opinion and so is Flamebrain's feelings. If I am on his shoe, I might gone crazy for unable to do anything. I know it is dangerous ahead of us but…" He showed his determined look, "I will support Natsu's feeling and decision. I will also make sure he would be safe."

Natsu is surprise to his outburst will. Still it made him happy as he smiled to him, "Tha-thank you… Gray." He turned to Jellal, "You too Jellal… thank you." Jellal could only smile and nod. He turned to Erza, "I know you only mind my safety but… please…"

Erza looked down as she debate her decision. She wanted to compile to his desire but the danger ahead makes her hard to choose.

Levy was really concern as she began to speak, "If we all agree to this, Natsu will be facing danger no matter how much we protect him. If we bring him out there is a chance of him being safe too."

"True but I can't help to make a thought of the enemy knowing we would this kind of thing so I am sure there is a plan sat up for this." Rogue said his opinion. He sighs, "Same goes for taking him with us. Still I have no complained here too. Natsu can come with us and we will surely protect him."

Sting grin, "That's right. It is our job to protect Natsu-san after all so leave it to us!"

Yukino nooded, "I agree."

Lector cross his arms and grin while Frosh spoke, "Fro think so too."

"In other words the whole Sabertooth agreed." Laxus said before turning to Natsu, "I have no problem for you coming with us Natsu but I do understand the danger ahead here. In the state you are now, even I won't let you no matter what you say… still I do understand your frustration and pain. I will just leave this to the others."

He finished. Cobra began scratching his head.

"So Salamander not only get amnesia but also can't use magic!? Heck there is no way we could bring him with us!"

Everyone wanted to glare the Poison Dragon Slayer but they do understand a bit of what he was saying. They may keep denying it but deep within they were all thinking the same thing.

"I kind of agree with you… but still disagree." Carla said in serious tone. "C-Carla!" Wendy said in bit shock tone. Carla continued, "Natsu has a right to choose what's ahead here. I'm sure he himself knows there is a danger ahead but since he had made a decision, I will respect that decision."

Wendy looked down as she took a deep breath before speaking, "What Natsu-san's decision will be my decision."

"I'm coming with Natsu no matter where he goes." Happy said with a smile to Natsu which he returned it back.

Lucy spoke next, "I agree as well. Beside Natsu is our Nakama, where he goes, we'll go." She turned to Yukino as both girls smile.

Levy respect Natsu's desire of going but what's up ahead is unknown. Mostly the people here agree that's for sure but this isn't how they will debate for this. It is whenever they should let him come with them or have him in safe place like the plan was suppose to be. They can't let anything happened to their precious Nakama, not in his condition like this.

Everyone was now staring to the person who will decide everything and that would be Erza. The red haired turned to face Natsu who was staring at Happy. Natsu felt her daze and turned to her. He gives a determined eye, fully wanted to go, fight with them if he has to do so. He will not back down, no matter what they say to him.

Erza can see that and so is everyone. At that moment, they can't help but remember the real Natsu. A blazing fire shown within his eyes when he had decided to do something and he will never give up until he achieved his goal. The Grand Magic Game, the battle in Tartaros and many other else.

The Fairy Tail can't help but smile, remembering the cheerful and energetic Fire Dragon Slayer. How could they almost forget? The real Natsu and the amnesia Natsu are only one and the same, the only difference is that the real one remembers his whole life while the amnesia one as stated, could not remember his life at all.

Erza took a deep breath before speaking, "Fine." Erza smiled to Natsu, "You will come with us Natsu."

Natsu's eyes widen in disbelief and slowly turned to smile as they finally acknowledge him to be with them.

Everyone smile, glad that he could come with them.

"But remember Natsu, don't act on your own and if ever something happened that is more than out of control, you will do whatever it takes to escape even if it means leaving us." Erza said which surprise Natsu.

Jellal could only huff, "You baby him Erza, also if ever something happened like that we will never let that happen, how much more make him harm Natsu."

Everyone nodded which made Natsu sigh in relief and smiled.

"It seems everyone had finally decided." They all turned to Freed who approach them. He had slight burns around but still fine. Laxus raised his eyebrow, "How things going?"

Freed smiled, "Minerva and I won our battle. After arriving here we came across Yua who had explained to us what you were discussing here. Right now both girls went on ahead to check things up for us."

"The Lady is okay." Sting sigh in relief, "That's good to hear."

Lector agreed with a smile, "Your right."

Those who were resting now stood up, ready to take an action. Natsu stood up too, ready to join with them.

Erza looked to everyone and nodded, "Now let's all take this organization down!"

"AYE SIR!"

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

 **The coming boss battle is getting near. I hope you readers are still looking forward for it. Your author will have a hard time in the next battle scene but I'll do what your author can.**

 **I hope this fanfic is still interesting readers.**

 **Next chapter release: June 30**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:** **Battle Arc VII "Stealing Magics"**

In a certain room, Ernest stood up from his sit which frighten the Alain while Philip mentally feared their boss. He was emitting dark aura, due to his wrath to the people who dare to take him down.

"It looks like I have to do the cleaning personally now." Ernest said in deadly tone as he stares at the screen in front of him.

All his elite are defeated, even the two strongest who had joined in their own free will, Levin and Ulysses.

"Alain" He called which made him chill, "Y-yes sir?"

"Activate our weapon." He ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Alain went to the device and start doing what he was ordered to do.

Ernest began to laugh madly, surely they all had expected to have a secret weapon within their base which is why he could see some magician are on standby outside but there is one thing they all didn't know. That is the secret weapon is different that they had expected.

* * *

In Yua and Minerva's place, they found a room which was full of files. Yua began to read them, same for Minerva.

"This room seems to be about their research in this organization." Minerva commented as she read the file she was holding. Yua nodded in agreement, "Not only that but also the people they had chosen to target. You are one of the lists Minerva."

Now that surprise Minerva as she decide to approach her and see the list of people whom they plan to abduct. Indeed, her name is in it. They also saw Wendy's name, Gray, Rogue and many others she do not recognize, Yua recognize almost of them but never voiced it out. In the priority list, they saw the people they had met and fought against. Natsu is one of those priority lists.

"What is this priority lists means?" Minerva wondered.

Yua answered, "The people who are good enough for the invasion of kingdom of course. They might have chosen Natsu due to his destructive type magic which would be useful so they wanted him." She explained before turning to the other lists, "As for the list here which your name are on, you all will be targeted after the invasion. Ernest will use the chaos to take you away."

Minerve glared, "That bastard."

"Can I see those lists?" Both girls turned around to see Doranbolt appeared behind them. Yua could only ask in monotone, "You being here would mean the Magic Council had finally decided to make a move."

Doranbolt nodded, "They are now overpowering the people here."

Both nodded in response. Yua gave the lists to Doranbolt before turning to other files.

Doranbolt saw the lists before turning to Yua, "Did you found Natsu?" Yua nodded as she looked into a file book she had found in the shelves, "He's fine now and soon enough they would be here. I think they are still debating whenever they would take Natsu with them or not. I do have no problem with that."

Dorabolt studied her, she is clearly mysterious. He actually tried to find something about her but no luck. Minerva was now busy looking at the other files when she heard him ask.

"Yua just who are you?" Yua didn't even turned to him as she study the material she had found but still asked, "Clarify your question because if you ask that, I'll answer. I'm Yua."

Doranbolt glared, "Where did you come from? Why are you here?"

Yua was reading the material before responding, not facing him at all. "Nowhere, I'm here because I want to stop their plan that could endanger us in near future."

"Is that truly the case?"

"I don't push you believe me so decide for yourself."

Doranbolt gripped his hand on the papers. Minerva on the other hand giggled in amusement.

"Who would ever thought you are actually a tough woman Yua." Minerva commented. Yua turned to her and smirk, "Being mysterious makes things interesting."

They soon heard a bunch of footstep coming. They saw everyone arrived with Natsu from behind.

"Doranbolt you're here." Jellal said. He nodded, "I finally convinced the Magic Council and we are now helping outside in battle."

Jellal nodded with a smile, "That would be great help."

"Seeing everyone here would mean the discussion is finished and agreed to take Salamander huh." Minerva said with a smirk as she stared at Natsu from behind.

Natsu could feel her stare that he can't help but curl for a bit but Sting and Rogue was there for him.

"Natsu-san that is our Lady, Minerva. She's a comrade so there is nothing to worry." Sting said with a grin of assurance.

Minerva giggled, "Now that I remember, you don't remember me huh. I'm Minerva, please to meet you again Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu studied her before giving a shy smile, "Please to meet you too… M-Minerva-san."

Yua went out the room and turned to them, "I don't know what's up ahead but I'd like you all to be careful." She narrowed her eyes in seriousness, "Something is up and if we all won't be careful, we are doom to die."

They all became serious and nod, understanding what she mean. Yua went on the side, silently telling them they should lead the way since she is not part of their any guild and as an outsider she will not interfere in their respective decisions.

Jellal turned to Doranbolt, "Get enough evidence that could lead to their destruction Doranbolt." He nodded, "I'm planning to do that. What's up ahead, I'm leaving them to you."

Jellal nodded before turning to the others. "Let's go!"

Jellal run first, followed by Erza, Laxus, Cobra, Gray, Minerva, Wendy, Carla, Sting, Lector, Rogue, Frosh, Yukino, Lucy, Happy, Natsu and from behind is Yua.

"Yua-san" Natsu called as he run. Yua could only smile and pat his head gently, "It's been a while but really… you change ever since I had sent you off with the Sabertooth. I'm glad that finally you wish to confront your pain."

Natsu smiled as there is a small blush on his cheek, "Tha-that's because of everyone's help… that I… I wanted to become strong. They kept telling me who I was before and to tell the truth, I can't imagine myself to be like the me they talk about. I'm too different and is like his opposite… but as time goes by, I could finally gasp on who I am. I still don't remember everything clearly but… I could just feel who I am."

Yua nodded, "I see… Natsu I'm proud of you. This gives me more reason to watch over you and protect you." Natsu smiled brightly, "Thank you Yua-san."

* * *

Outside, both Orga and Elfman used their strength to destroy the metal door entrance. Both smirked to each other.

"You're strong, you're a man." Elfman said with a grin. Ogre grin back, "I'll say the same to you, want to hear me sing after this?"

"Sure!"

Suddenly they felt an earthquake. Even outside the base they felt it.

* * *

Inside, the group was running when they felt the earthquake that made them stop. Sting and Rogue immediately kept themselves close to Natsu and Happy. Yua narrowed her eyes, she knew what's happening.

"Everyone hurry, quick!" She yelled that made everyone kept running even the floor is shaking.

Both Dragon Slayer were assisting Natsu who's losing his balance but thanks to Happy that he decided to carry him instead as he fly which everyone was thankful.

* * *

Outside, everyone were falling to their knees, it was like their magic is being sulked away.

"Wha-what's going on?" Questioned by weak Romeo.

Dobengal is clenching his chest from the pain he is feeling.

Juvia is in pain too with Gajeel.

"G-Gray…s-sama…"

* * *

Outside the base, they too were also affected. Makarov is clenching his heart. Meredy from afar who was hiding is clenching her chest with many other.

The only one who is fine was the first guild master, Mavis.

"Wha-what's happening!?" Mavis is in panic, seeing everyone in pain. She turned to the sky to see where all their magic is being gathered. This widens her eyes in horror, "D-Don't tell me… the whole place wasn't guarded by sealing our magic like they usually do but instead… They are taking their magic?!"

* * *

Inside the building, it seems they aren't affected which is why they could still continue forward. As they run, Yua explained what she had found on that room which became shock to them when they all heard it.

"S-stealing everyone's magic!?" Lucy said in shock and disbelief. Jellal's eyes widen too, "Are you serious?"

Yua narrowed her eyes, "What do you think the earthquake is all about? That guy had started activating it, we need to hurry if you want to keep your guild mates safe."

Sting glared, "Damn it!"

The Sabertooth could understand his anger, as a guild master he hold's everyone's life. They will never let anything happen to them no matter what!

Both Fairy Tail and Crime Sorciere feel the same as them, which made them run faster.

Natsu who was watching them could feel a foreign feeling inside his heart.

'What is this feeling?' Natsu wonder as he touched his heart. He knew this feeling at the same time, foreign. 'I feel… angry? Like a fire had lifted up dramatically… what is this?'

Suddenly a flashback happened. It was around time when he seems fighting alone with five people fighting him. The flashback were blurred, he can't remember their faces but their magic were powerful. There are ice, wind, explosion, fragment of seduction and enhancement. They outnumbered him but in that flashback, he had never given up and kept standing up every time he falls on the ground. He was also shouting, roaring and most he could remember, desperate.

'What is that? Memories?' Natsu question as he touched his head, sweating for a bit and breathing is getting fast.

"Natsu are you alright? What's wrong?" Happy asked, sensing his distress. Natsu turned to the exceed and force to smile, "I-It's nothing Happy, please keep going."

Happy didn't buy that but kept going according to his wish.

Natsu was silently huffing but kept his eyes open from a sudden flashback.

'Why did I… remember that time?'

In a matter of minute that they finally found a stair down which was in the end was only one door. Erza burst it open with her sword. The door were sliced in three cuts as the pieces fall on the floor, revealing inside was Alain on the corner, doing something in a device they have, Philip behind their boss, hiding in sight and their boss, Ernest is on his boss chair glowing in different kind of colors.

"E-Everyone he's the adviser of the king, Ernest Norwich." Levy said which made everyone ready.

Natsu who was from afar saw Ernest face which widen his eyes, for some reason he could feel he had met him before but when?

Yua from behind narrowed her eyes as she jump from Sting shoulder and made a first attack, " **Heat Wave!** "

A powerful blast of heat was release from her palm which made the people below clutch down. Ernest who can see the coming attack smirk as he raised his right hand and when his hand and the attack made a contract, it was only reflect and returned back to her.

"Yua-san!" Natsu shouted.

Yua stick her middle finger and forefinger as she made a slash move that made it disappear. She landed down safety in front of them.

Jellal was shock to see what just happened. He knows that magic he just used, "He… He could use Reflector Magic!?"

Erza was shock then glared at him. He knew that magic because that too is Midnight's Magic.

"Not only that." Ernest smirked as he release a same attack that Yua had just used. " **Memory Make: Heat Wave!** "

Minerva this time used her magic to create a distortion of space to protect them and returned it back to him. The Reflector Magic only made it disappeared.

"That magic… Rufus…!?" Yukino is totally confuse, how could this guy use the same magic as their guild mates.

Yua answered the question that was running to their mind, "That guy is absorbing your nakama's magic outside. Stop him before he could take all their magic permanently."

That awaken everyone and they all dashed out to attack. Natsu was about to follow when Happy stop him.

"Where are you going Natsu? Are you planning on joining them?" Happy asked in concern. Natsu turned to everyone who was now engaging a fight against him.

Natsu was about to tell he'll go there and help but seeing the destruction they are making, it seems that would be impossible. He saw Philip from afar, heading somewhere out. On the other side, Alain is still in one place and in front of him is some kind of monitor. Instinct within him told him he should do something about that person.

Natsu turned to Happy, "Put me down Happy."

"But Natsu-"

"Please!"

Happy let Natsu down. When the teen landed on the floor, he immediately run heading to Alain. Ernest seems to notice as he used teleportation magic that made him appear in front of Natsu that made him stop with wide eyes.

"Don't think you can do something on your own Natsu Dragneel." Ernest said in evil tone as he was about to take him when they heard Gray's voice.

"You will not touch him!" Gray used his magic followed by Sting.

" **Ice Devil's Rage!** "

" **White Dragon's Roar!** "

Combine attack are heading to Ernest and Natsu.

Natsu already thought that he would be hit but a sudden distortion of his place happened that made him disappeared on place and appeared beside Minerva. The combine attack only hit him instead.

Natsu turned to Minerva in shock, 'Was she the one who saved him? Ah, not the time for that.'

"Natsu what are you-" Laxus was about to scold him when Natsu immediately point the Viscount, "Stop him everyone!"

Alain was shock to see he was pointing him. Yua glance to him and realized something.

"That's the main control. If someone destroyed it his ability to take their magic would nullify."

Now that surprised everyone before becoming serious.

"Levy, Wendy stop him." Erza ordered as she dashed forward to see Ernest still fine and gave a strong slash which he had stop by turning his hand to Iron sword.

Levy and Wendy were now running, heading to him.

Ernest glared as he was about to teleport ones again when someone caught his arms and saw it was Lucy with her weapon wrapped around his arms. Ernest took the whip and was about to throw it on the other side when a sudden shadow is wrapped around his body, it was Rogue, stopping him.

Alain in his position was in panic as he saw two small girls are coming. The Viscount actually doesn't possess any magic nor weapon to protect himself.

Wendy jump and lifts her feet as she unleashed large winds the moment the leg is swung down at the target, " **Sky Dragon's Claw!** "

Wendy hit Alain that gave Levy an opening to destroy it.

" **Solid Script: Rock!** "

A word 'Rock' appeared above the device and fell down that destroyed the device as it exploded.

The multiple glowing around Ernest disappeared, making him twitch that he lost his power to take many magic to those magicians outside.

"It's your end!" Ernest saw the Dragon Slayers coming to attack him when he used his hidden magic, " **Infinite Ray!** "

Suddenly light magic marks were spread around the place. They all knew this magic, it was what Ulysses used his magic against them.

"Crap!" Sting turned to Rogue, "Take everyone Rogue!"

"I can't save everyone in time so easily Sting!" Rogue said as he immediately turned into a shadow and takes everyone but as he had predicted, he can't save everyone.

" **Solid Script: Dark!** " Levy was able to protect herself and Wendy.

Those who can't be saved were Jellal, the exceeds, Natsu, Minerva, Lucy, Freed and Yua.

Yua twitch as she lower the temperature below those who can't be saved.

"What is she-" Jellal was unable to finish when she cast her spell, " **Crystalline!** "

They were soon trapped in the crystal form before the magic light hit them. They were indeed protected from the hit. Sting is doing what he can to eat them but this magic is more powerful than Ulysses. Rogue brought those whom he had saved to Levy's darkness. Those who were saved were Erza, Gray, Yukino, Laxus and Cobra.

"That bastard." Cobra cursed.

Laxus was observing on things when he noticed something. He turned to Rogue, "Hoy get the girl!"

Rogue doesn't understand at first but when he found what he is talking about, he immediately turned into a shadow and left the place.

The place around is beginning to crumble, like it is about to fall off anytime soon.

"Wha-what should we do?" Lector asked in panic, sensing the danger they were all in, especially that they are way underground than the surface.

Happy was shouting Natsu's name, not seeing him from where he was makes him worried, "Natsu! Natsu!"

"Even if the Ice were cold and protecting us, inside is warm." Freed commented as he watch his surroundings, seeing nothing but light of his magic and the crumbling sound.

Minerva is watching around when she heard a familiar voice.

"Minerva Orland your territory magic." That surprised her a bit. The voiced continue, "Take everyone out."

Above them were beginning to flow, they are indeed in dangerous situation. This made Minerva made up her mind as she began to concentrate. The space everyone was soon began to manipulate and immediately vanished before everything fall.

* * *

Outside, everyone could see the base is beginning to crumble to its fall.

"Thi-this is bad!" Macarov said as he see its beginning to fall.

Mirajane used her take over magic to her satan soul and fly on the place, totally concern for everyone. Everyone could only watch as the building is falling apart. Doranbolt appeared before them and shock to see what happened. He was able to save some of the evidence and the unconscious people and dead bodies but he didn't get a time to save the others in the inside.

"N-no… please don't…" Doranbolt said in despair, unable to help them at all.

Suddenly they saw an aura color appeared in front of them and slowly they appeared.

Everyone is safe. The ice crystal cracked and released them.

"Natsu!" Lisanna called in joy and that's when everyone noticed Natsu. They were all happy, he's safe. Natsu smiled to them, glad that they were really here and okay.

"Yua-san are you alright?" Natsu's attention turned to Rogue and Yua. He was shock, Yua is completely beat.

"Yua-san?" Natsu went to Yua and Rogue.

Yua was breathing hard, she must have endured the direct hit and continue protecting them no matter how much the cause until Rogue came and protected her.

"Yua-san are you alright?" Natsu asked in concern. Rogue searched for the Sky Dragon Slayer and shouted, "Wendy-san please we need help."

"On the way!" Wendy went running and immediately began using her healing magic to Yua. She still trying to catch her breath before speaking, "E-everything is… not over yet… don't let your guard down."

Before they could respond, a strong explosion happened from the fallen building which shocked them. Surprisingly they saw Ernest, still fine as he float on the sky.

"My plan indeed had failed." Ernest said in cold tone as he stared the people, who not only defeated his army, attack his base but also reveal him from the shadow. "You all did well, for that reason." He glared, "I shall eradicate you all ones and for all."

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **The final battle approaching, I hope you readers are looking forward for it.**

 **Next chapter release: July 9**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Battle Arc VIII "A Formidable Foe"**

" **Soul Extinctor!** "

" **Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!** "

" **Baryon Formation!** "

" **Liquid Ground!** "

" **Water Slicer!** "

" **Rainbow Beam!** "

Six magic combined together to attack Ernest. He smirked as he gave a counter against them.

" **Ice God's Bellow!** "

Six magic against one magic clashed together and explode.

'Tha-that magic is-' Gray remembered Gelo and his Ice God's magic.

"Ernest can use the magic of all magicians he had taken over." They all turned to Yua who was being healed by Wendy. She continued, "It is one of his goal, one is to make an army of unique and powerful magician and second is to take a portion of their magic to become his own magic." She narrowed her eyes, "If ever he succeed on taking Natsu, not only he could use him but also learn Fire Dragon Slayer Magic."

That shocked them. Ernest gave an evil chuckle before turning to her.

"Who would thought you realize so many in just short time in my file section." He said with a smirk. Yua kept narrowing her eyes, "Don't underestimate my intelligence."

Ernest chuckle, "Indeed. Tell me, just where did you come from? Never been known, a shadow that suddenly appeared, just who are you?"

"It is none of your business." Yua answered straightly. Ernest smirk disappeared, becoming serious, "How unfortunate. You would become a great use in near future but looks like it won't be possible. Die."

A flick of his finger, Yua immediately used her own blood instead as a source to shield herself, Wendy, Rogue and Natsu from the explosion. This action made her weaker due the lost of blood.

"Yua-san!" Natsu caught the falling body of Yua as the blood fell down around them.

Sting glared, " **White Dragon's Holy Breath!** " A beam of light came out from his mouth.

Ernest smirked as he took the attack and absorbed it. This shock Sting, "What!?"

" **Light Ray Magic: Eternal Blast!** " A powerful blast of light from his hand is released, heading straightly to the mass of people from behind.

Midnight used his Reflect Magic to protect them all. The power of the enemy is forcing him to push back but he didn't give up.

Ernest seems impressed to his strength and bravery, "Not bad… but not enough."

Ernest increased the power which made it even harder for Midnight to fight back.

" **Iron Dragon's Roar!** " Gajeel joined with his magic to stop the advancement of his magic.

Erza and Gray dashed forward to Ernest.

" **Re-Equip!** " Erza's armor turned into her Black Wing Armor. Gray used his magic, " **Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!** " A form of a cold Excalibur came out to his hand.

Ernest smirked as he used a powerful wind magic that blow the two of them at the same time damage them.

"Graaaaah!"

Jellal crossed his arms around his head to begin casting the spell. When the preparation is done, he released it. " **Altairis!** " An orb appeared to be incredible dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity capable of crushing everything on his path.

Ernest stopped his Eternal Blast and flew up to dodge both combination magic and his magic. Everyone engage in battle as Ernest fights them alone with different kind of magic.

"Those magic are all the people they had faced before… he could really use their magic!" Lector gasp, truly shock to see he could use many kinds of magic. Frosh is with him, shock too. Yua twitch, "Wendy enough, just give everyone a support."

"Eh? Ah" Yua forced herself to stand up. Wendy tried to stop her, "P-please wait a moment, you have no strength to stand up at all."

Yua stood up and faced her, "I'm fine now, I can handle this condition myself."

"But"

"Yua-san please you got to-" Natsu was halted when Yua touched his head. She smiled, "I told you, not to worry about a thing. I will protect you Natsu, without fail."

Natsu's eyes widen. He still remembered the first time she had protected him from the first attack. After that battle she had fought on her own, she said the same thing to him.

" _I will protect you, without fail."_

"Y-Yua-san" She run off ahead as she will face him.

Natsu can't do anything but stare and watch everyone as they desperately fight against him.

Yua jumped and gave an attack, " **Seraph Glacier!** " A blazing avalanche of an angel came out below her feet as they are all heading to Ernest.

Ernest smirked as finally she had joined the battle, the only person he wanted to kill. " **Meteor Explosion!** "

Small orbs appeared around them. The whole Fairy Tail with Sting's group remembered this magic, its Tao's magic. Those orbs one by one grew and explode in high and powerful one. It blow each one of them, same for her surroundings but the partial of her magic were protecting her as her attack continue to advance.

Some explosives hit her magic which gives reason to melt but quickly restore and became even more powerful than before. Ernest is surprise to it as he flew off around as it chaise him.

"Hydrologic Magic... even for someone who posses that magic, there is no way for someone could posses such power." Jellal said as he watched her magic chaise after him.

Yua narrowed her eyes as she secretly used her magic to control his blood which actually shock Ernest from the sudden control all over his body and her magic hit him.

"Ughhh!"

"Now's the time we can counter Sting." Rogue said. Sting nodded, "Let's go Rogue!"

Both began to ready to use their union raid as fast as they could and release it.

" **Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!** "

The union raid attack head straightly to Ernest and hit him. Yua stopped her magic and took a deep breath.

'Even if he's too easy to kill, I think it's better not to bring forth bloodsheds, especially in front of him again.' Yua thought as her eyes focus on where Ernest was. She kept studying before narrowing them.

Ernest is still wasn't defeated. He glared in anger, can't believe they actually able to push him back. Suddenly his eyes land on Natsu who was watching them. He smirk, finally found a plan that could end them.

Yua, Jellal and Gray realized it after seeing his smirk that is pointing to Natsu.

"Protect Natsu!" The three shouted in union.

"Too late." Ernest gathered a strong wind around him and spread it around the place. Yua remembered this is the magic Kir had used to create a field where no one could easily escape, "Brace yourself!"

The wind spread in great speed that those are not strong enough is blown away. Yua is able to fight it, Erza dig her sword on ground and endure it, Sting and Rogue were like digging their own nails on the ground to stay strong.

"Natsu!" Both Yukino and Lucy went to Natsu as they hugged him to protect him from the strong wind which they felt being blown away but stopped when they felt someone helped them. Seeing them were Leo, Capricorn and Virgo.

"Tha-thank you." Lucy murmured which made the Celestial Spirit smile and kept themselves strong to protect the three.

Natsu is trembling but he's fighting against it. He could opened his eyes to see some where being blown away by the strong wind and soon enough the wind is gone. The Celestial Spirit disappeared from exhaustion. Both Yukino and Lucy looked around and surprise to what they had seen.

Around them is a strong wind barrier that is too strong for them to break. They are trapped inside. Seeing around them, the only people left other than them were Erza, Gray, Sting, Rogue and Yua.

* * *

"Everyone!" Wendy shouted after getting up and seeing them trapped inside.

Makarov, Mavis and the others from the outside came and saw something unbelievable.

"Wha!" Makarov is completely shock. Mavis on the other hand felt something that she can't help but fear it, "This is bad, if we don't do something… everyone inside there will…"

* * *

Inside, Ernest looked to those who are left. All his intention is only him, the girl and the Fire Dragon Slayer but it was added by six who aren't invited at all.

"Funny… well that doesn't matter." Ernest smirk darkly, "After all, I could give you an early end."

Gray twitch, "You bastard."

"Calm down." Gray turned to Yua who spoke, "Getting upset would lead you to your defeat. Clear our mind, his intention is not only kill us but Natsu as well. He will surely target Natsu or anyone of us to lose our anger that will lead us to death."

Ernest chuckle, "It's like you know everything that I am about to do huh woman."

"We have a same idea. It only leads to counter the same idea." Yua said in narrowed eyes.

A breeze of wind came to everyone. Natsu can't help but be stun on the current situation, Yua is hurt, Sting and Rogue were sweating, Erza and Gray are bit hurt while both Yukino and Lucy are still fine but the enemy is powerful, they could get hurt too.

'Wha-what should we do?' Natsu mentally asked, not knowing what to do at all.

"Everyone we will face him and defeat him!" Erza shouted that made everyone turned to her. she continued, "Lucy, Yukino we leave the support to you both."

Both Celestial Magician became determine and nod, "Roger!"

"Gray, Sting, Rogue we'll show him everything we got until to our last breath." Erza shouted which made the boys grinned, "Yeah!"

Erza turned to Yua who too was staring at her, "Keep Natsu safe." Yua smirked on her decision, silently agreeing.

This made Ernest angry, "You won't get in my way magicians!" He dashed forward to attack. A sword appeared in his hand too as he will use it as a weapon to kill them.

" **Re-Equip!** " Erza's armor turned into Robe of Yuen and dashed forward with her sword in hand to attack him.

Gray joined in too, " **Ice Make: Twin Sword!** " Two ice swords came out from his hand to attack him.

Three people immediately made a clash as both Erza and Gray are working together to attack him.

" **White Drive!** " Sting entered to his drive that shows his light aura around his body. Rogue followed as shadow aura appeared around him, " **Shadow Drive!** "

Both took their position before dashing forward at the same time with great speed to join the battle.

Lucy and Yukino stood firmly in front of Natsu.

Lucy brought out her key, "I open thee gate, **Aries!** " The Celestial Spirit Aries came out, "I'm sorry."

" **Star Dress!** " Lucy's clothes change into Aries Star Dress. Yukino took out one of her silver key, "Open the gate, **Deneb!** "

A lame Deneb, the Celestial Spirit Swan appeared. Again murmuring something about his depression or something.

The Celestial Magicians run forward to give them support as the clash between them continues.

* * *

On the outside, everyone were doing what they can to destroy the wind barrier he had created to trap them. Mirajane is absolutely using strong magic just to take them down, even Juvia, Meredy, Laxus, Jellal and Makarov.

Makarov twitch, "This is too hard." Laxus narrowed his eyes, "Still we have to do whatever it takes to take it down." The old man nodded as he agreed.

"Gray-sama" Juvia murmured before turning herself into water and dashed forward in great speed. " **Sierra!** "

It clash but not enough to destroy it.

"It's tough." Meredy murmured. Jellal turned to Minerva, "Can your magic do something about entering inside Minerva?"

"I already tried but for some reason it won't work." Minerva replied. Jellal turned to Doranbolt, asking the same thing. He shook his head, "My teleportation magic won't work too."

"That magic is called Wind Magic: Majo Polie, a magic that creates the field of his own and no one could interfere until the user is defeated." Mavis said before biting her lips, "I hate to say this but… all we can do is believe on them that they could protect Natsu at the same time defeat him."

* * *

Inside, Erza swing her sword in full strength but Ernest easily blocked it with his sword.

" **Drive Flash!** " His sword began to glow which made Erza closed her eyes from the bright, same to Rogue who happened to be close too. He took this opportunity to dash forward and passed through them. Sting step in front of him, " **White Dragon's Claw!** "

Ernest easily dodged it and used his dull magic to block their eye sight. Lucy with Aries used their pink wool even they can't see clearly to stop his progress. He could only smirk as he flick his finger, explosion happened to burned them, it even hit Deneb and both Lucy and Aries.

"Kyaaaa!"

Ernest kept moving forward, heading to Natsu who's now in wide eyes as he see he's coming. Yua appeared in front of Natsu with boiling heat in her right palm. She pointed it with strong grip to her target.

" **Heat Wave!** " It was slim but more than faster than he had seen which immediately hit him. Yua took a deep breath as heat temperature began to surround her, seems preparing her next magic.

Ernest is fine but had taken damage. His damage broke his dull spell to everyone which they immediately resume their attack on him. Ernest twitched as he resumed fighting this nuisance again.

'That woman' Ernest kept an eye on her who is too doing the same to him. 'She's too experience than I had imagine.' Ernest dodged Gray's attack followed by Rogue. 'To be this powerful in age of eighteen… eighteen… is she… really eighteen?'

Yua's expression is neutral, hard to read on what she is thinking. Ernest immediately comes up with a plan to take the nuisance down.

" **Enhance Speed plus Power!** " Ernest glowed in green as speed had increase and dodge Erza's quick slash and disappeared. Erza immediately looked around, "Where did he go?"

Yua flew to Natsu and protected him from Ernest surprise attack. Natsu is shock to see him so near and almost attacked by him.

Yua's hot temperature is used to push him away, " **Hellfire!** " Flame burst off from the ground like a volcanic eruption. Ernest immediately used his defensive magic, " **Steel Shield!** " He is able to protect himself from the volcanic fire.

She narrowed her eyes. Ernest could feel the heat is becoming stronger that's melting his shield.

" **Enhance Magic: Defense!** " Ernest glowed in blue as his defense increase, making him no longer feel the strength of her magic. He smirk, like telling it's already no use but all he receive is a smirk too. That's when he felt a punch in his cheek.

Sting in White Dragon's Force punched him so hard that crack the defense and blow him away from the fire and smashed on the wind wall he had created.

Natsu can't believe what he is seeing, Ernest… is targeting him.

"Do not worry Natsu, I will protect you, without fail." Yua murmured much as his eyes widen.

Sting turned to Yua and nodded, silently giving thanks of keeping Natsu safe. She returned the nod, telling no problem.

Sting turned to Ernest who is now getting up. He glared and gave a serious tone, "Rogue let's finish this bastard."

From behind, Rogue is walking, heading to Sting who is too in the Dragon's Force. Rogue's expression is totally serious and gave a serious answer. "I plan doing that with no problem Sting."

Both stand together as they stare at him with seriousness. From behind are Gray, Lucy, Yukino and Erza. Their expressions were same as the Dragon Slayers.

Natsu can't help but stare at them. Suddenly a pain occurred in his mind. He remembered yell, not normal yell but it's full of determine and… roars. Few memories shown, a time of all his desperate times even though there is no hope of winning, his desperate to fight his enemies down and especially his determination to save people and protect them.

Natsu clench his head, 'What are these… memories?'

Both Dragon Slayer dashed forward and attacked but Ernest quick reaction flew up to dodge them. Gray appeared in front of him. A form of a bow and arrow in hand from the ice.

" **Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow!** " He released the arrow as Ernest used Explosion magic on his side to be forced away and dodge his arrow.

'Ice Devil's Magic, a magic that is rare and I wanted to achieve taking it.' Ernest turned to Erza who required and turned to her Clear Heart Clothing and gave a slash which Ernest made a sword appear and block it.

Sting and Rogue in great speed appeared above him and used their knees together to push him down the ground. It is also followed up by powerhouse kick of both Yukino and Lucy. Ernest is smashed on the wind wall ones again. Before he could recover, Gray gave another attack.

" **Ice Cannon!** " It hit him which gave a huge explosion around them.

Everyone on the outside pause on attacking the wall as they watch what happened. All their combination are perfect, it might be over already. But to Mavis, Jellal, Doranbolt, Midnight, Laxus, Minerva, Gajeel and Cobra it's not over yet. The barrier hasn't disappeared yet, that would mean…

Sting and Rogue took their stance, ready to give their final strike.

Both Dragon Slayers release a thin beam of respective shadow and light from their fingertips which pierce through their target. " **White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk!** "

It hit the location where Ernest is located and gave another huge explosion that covers everything by smoke. Yua went in front of Natsu and protected him from it as Natsu cover his eyes from the dirt.

When it soon subsided, Natsu opened his eyes to see what's happening now.

'Is it over?' Natsu wonder as he stared ahead. He turned to everyone who seems unfazed, like they are studying in front of them which are Ernest location. He then turned to Yua who seems thinking deeply.

'What is he planning now?' Yua thought deeply as she measure every possibilities like endless data in one go. Narrowing them down, there is only one that stood up and turned around to find him but it's too late.

" **Graviton!** " The gravity around them change that forced them down on the ground. Natsu felt his entire body is crashing on the ground, he can't handle this force, just where this is coming from!?

Lucy tried to look up and shock to see Ernest appeared in the sky out of nowhere. He is laughing, too easy to fool his enemies with a simple dull magic to prevent them from seeing him for the time being. Still the damage he had taken from them is quite painful.

"I shall put you all to your end." Ernest glowed in darkness as chaos energy is surrounding him. Chaos Magic circle appeared below them and moving in clockwise.

"This is bad." Mavis said in horror tone. Yua seems to know that too and turned around, "Natsu!"

" **Eternal Punishment!** "

"Eh?" Everything seems so fast as everything around is surrounded by darkness.

The whole place inside the barrier is surrounded by darkness. Everyone outside can't tell what's happening at all.

* * *

"Wha-what's happening inside?" Meredy asked in concerned.

"Leave this to me." Everyone turned to Cana who now went to her position and used her hidden but powerful magic. "Gather! O river of light that guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil!" She pointed her right fist on the wind barrier, " **Fairy Glitter!** "

It gave a strong and powerful force around which made almost everyone cover their eyes. When things calm down, they all look to what happen, hopping that Cana is able to destroy the wind barrier but when it's clear, they are all surprise to see the barrier is still there.

"It didn't work!?" Cana is more than surprise than the rest. She is sure she did it in full power but how come it wasn't destroyed?

" **Heavenly Body Magic:** " They now turned to Jellal who is casting a powerful magic that previous Oracion Seis totally knew and remember. " **Sema!** "

Which he bow down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. He then slowly movies his right hand until it points upward, causing the cloud above to begin to circling, creating what appears to be a cyclone. From the center of the swirling formation, a slowing orb begins to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerges, falling quickly to earth toward to the wind barrier. When it hits, the force is strong that cause a large explosion.

Everyone waited for the result. When it's clear, they are all shock that strong magic didn't work too.

"It… didn't work!?"

Makarov glared on irritation and turned to the darkness, "Everyone"

.

.

.

" _ **The time has come to make a choice… Natsu."**_

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Is it lame or too much grammatical errors? Sorry for that. Your author is really having a hard time when comes to fighting scene. Next chapter is the final battle arc so I hope you readers are looking forward for it.**

 **Next chapter: July 15**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: The Final Battle Arc "The Beginning Is Me, So I Shall Be The End"**

Natsu is alone within the darkness. He still remembered what happened before he came here.

Ernest used some kind of magic and everyone is too late to react. The last thing he saw is Yua's hand glowing and trying to reach him.

"Where am I? What happened to everyone?" Natsu asked as he kept looking everywhere. All he see is darkness, other than his body glowing.

" _ **We meet again."**_ The foreign voice made him flinch and turned to where the voice came from. There in front of him is hiding within the shadow, dark with fire red as a design of his cloak and face hidden in the shadow of his hood. His mouth is visible to see, this person is smiling. _**"Natsu Dragneel"**_

"Who are you?" Natsu asked as he unconsciously stepped back, he could feel something about this person, something that isn't good at all.

" _ **Don't be afraid, for I can never harm you."**_ The person said but that didn't make Natsu assured at all. The person didn't mind and just continue, _**"It is time to make a choice."**_

"Choice?"

" _ **A choice whenever to be awaken or sleep forever."**_

Natsu doesn't understand. What does he mean awaken? Is he asleep all this time?

" _ **Sleep doesn't mean you are sleeping Natsu. What I mean is the power you truly hold."**_ The person explained, like he knew what he is thinking.

Natsu is trying to understand what he is trying to say, "My… power?"

" _ **You hold such infinite power Natsu. The magic you know as Fire Dragon Slayer and another power that is still sleep within you, the power you could decide whenever you will awaken it or let it stay asleep."**_

Natsu's eyes widen, for some reason he knew what he is talking about at the same time wasn't.

" _ **Your magic, Fire Dragon Slayer magic is right now being suppressed in this realm. The damage you had taken those two years within their hand made it turned out like this, to the point that you unconsciously awaken that power. Do you remember Natsu? The power you wield within and never notice."**_

Suddenly a mass of memories dashed to head, it was too painful as he clenched his head hard. He is beginning to sweat, wanting to scream but his voice won't come out, the air seems suffocating him too.

* * *

" _GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! UGHHHHHH NGGGGGGG GRAAAAAH!"_

 _Natsu is within the tube of their experiment. He is fighting the thing they are putting within his mind. The scientist never encountered such strong head willed magician. He is been in their hand for more than a year and yet they still fail to change his mind and give up._

 _The head scientist is observing the struggles of Natsu. They had done many different methods to make it a success but still nothing. Ernest is there too who sometimes come to visit and see how things are doing._

" _Natsu Dragneel never gave up no matter how much we do boss." The Head scientist commented as they watch his struggles within the tube._

 _Ernest could only smirk, "Indeed he is but I don't think he will have that strength soon enough. It's been more than a year ever since we got a hands on him, soon enough his brain will soon collapse from exhaustion and everything will soon be a success."_

 _The head scientist nod, knowing that if that happened, it will be their victory._

 _Every day Natsu struggle and as they had predicted, he is beginning to get tired but what surprised them is that he still have much strength to fight against it even if he's already tired._

 _The time came when the experiment again is failed. Natsu doesn't have any strength to stand up after coming out from the tube, no strength to struggle within the hold of those men as they drag him to his empty and dark room._

 _Those men put him to bed and left the room, never forgetting to lock it. Natsu can't stand up even if he wish, wanted to rampage and get out of here but his body is too tired even his mind._

 _His eyes is already dull, his spirit is breaking._

 _As he stared at the wall with no life, he heard the voice within his head._

" _ **As you struggle, you will break yourself more than you already are."**_

' _Who… are… you?'_

" _ **I am the power that sleeps within you, the power who keeps you alive all this time."**_

 _Natsu doesn't understand. He wanted to shout but too tired, even to think now is too tired for him. All he wanted is to make this suffering over, he had enough. Not knowing what they will do next, it terrifies him but what's more terrifying him is that they would succeed on what they are planning against him._

" _ **Do you still remember the reason of your strength, while you struggle to their experiment?"**_

 _Reason… other than fearing about their success, he knew there is a big reason why he wanted to fight against it… but… for some reason… he can't put things together. His mind… his memories… it's too scattered… a blurred town, blurred people, blurred home, blurred light… blurred… Nakama._

" _ **As you struggle, your brain continues to take damage that affects not only your energy and strength but also your memories. You are starting to forget people who are important to you, the people you love, the town you live in and most of all, your own precious Nakama."**_

 _He knew he is right, he is indeed starting to forget things but he's too tired to even think or remember them. His eyes are becoming heavier too. He wanted to sleep, and if possible, an eternal one._

" _ **The more you struggle, the more you will take damage of your own self, to the point of losing your own self deep within the darkness. Before that happened, Natsu make a choice."**_

 _Just as the voice had predicted to his mind, their experiment continues and it's becoming even harder for him to fight against it._

 _The day he feared the most had finally come._

 _Losing too much strength, he is slowly forgetting himself at the same time the flowing things within this tube is starting to enter his body and soon will reach his brain._

' _No… don't enter… don't… don't!'_

 _No matter what pleas, it still continued to enter his selfless body and mind. Like a creatures that never show mercy and loves to make fun of the territory that they will soon conquered._

' _No… what can I… what… wha…'_

" _ **Do you wish to be awakened?"**_ _The voice from before asked._

 _Natsu is too tired to think, too tired to know what will happen next, too tired to even know who he is. He just nodded as an answer. He wanted this over, he wanted an eternal rest._

" _ **Then I shall be awakened."**_

 _Everything onward became blank._

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes and surprise to see where he is. He is inside the crystal, being protected from this darkness around him. He remembered who's magic is protecting him.

"Yua-san?!" Natsu looked around, trying to find them but saw no one, even his friends. "Sting! Rogue! Yukino where are you!? Lucy! Gray! Erza!"

He heard an evil laugh. He turned around him to find the person who's responsible for this, Ernest. But all he sees is darkness, he can't see where he is.

"Natsu Dragneel." He called that made him widen his eyes, "Let me show you, your friends who promise to protect you no matter what."

Slowly the darkness is depleting. When almost everything is clear, he is shock to see what just happened to them. Erza, Gray, Lucy, Yukino, Sting and Rogue were bleeding hard and had already fallen on the ground. They are still breathing but is already like they are about to die. There are sparks of dark electricity coming out from them too.

"E-everyone…" Natsu is too speechless, too shock to comprehend the words.

"Still, I am impress not only you protected the Fire Dragon Slayer but also the only one who could stand, Yua."

Her name made Natsu turned to where Yua was and indeed, she is there, already kneeling down from exhaustion and bleeding hard around her body but didn't seems to mind as her whole focus is protecting Natsu with her Crystalline.

"Y-Yua… s-san…" Natsu is too terrified. They are all down, already dying… is it… because of him?

Yua who can see his distress only smiled, making him surprise to it. The crystal that protects Natsu break, making him free. She began to breathe hard as her body is already in the bad shape and wanting nothing but fall down but refuse to do so.

"Yua-san!" Natsu was about to run to her when Ernest suddenly appeared in front of her with a sword in hand.

Around her the temperature became cold but realizing something, she stop using magic and instead used her own left arm to stop his blade. Of course it gone through to her arm that made her grunted and used her right hand to stop the blade. Ernest continues to push the blade to her neck, wanting to kill her but she kept struggling in both stabbed arm bleeding hands.

"You still have a strength left to struggle huh…" Ernest smirked darkly, "Impressive."

Yua glared as she kept fighting against his strength. Ernest watched her struggle when he noticed the necklace she's wearing but hidden. That is not a pendant that's for sure and doesn't seem to be a normal necklace too. Now that he realized, his blade is pointing on that thing and Yua is desperate of stopping him, like she's protecting it.

"Oh, I wonder what kind of necklace is that for you to struggle this hard." Ernest sad as he used his free hand to reach it but this made Yua give a chance to counter, " **Hail Burst!** "

A strong with cold temperature s pushing Ernest away from her, leaving the sword implanted to her left arm. She forced herself to stand up and used the bleeding hand to take off the sword in her arms. Using the blade, she dashed forward to attack Ernest.

Natsu wanted to stop her, seeing she never mind the blood coming out to her body as long as she can fight him. Ernest easily dodged the first slash attempt but her followed up is quick that hit his chest but not deep enough to stop him.

Seeing that she is actually able to hit him glared in anger, " **Chaos God's Bellow!** "

Yua is directly hit that pushed her so far away. Natsu could slowly see everything. There, Yua is really losing from this battle. Her body rolled around and smashed on the wall of the broken building. Her eyes are covered by her hair, body no longer moving.

The sight made him weak as he sat on the ground, seeing not only Yua but everyone else. 'Is this really the end? Everyone will die all because of me? For protecting me? For saving me? They all…'

" _ **Have you made a choice?"**_

* * *

Around him became dark ones again and now facing the person who had spoken to him. This person is waiting for his choice.

"What am I… suppose to do?"

The person turned to right and pointed the location. Following where he is pointing, there he saw a bright orb light that just appeared out of the darkness.

" _ **After remembering the most painful memories, the suppression of your magic had weakened. You can now awaken your magic and use it ones again."**_

Natsu stare at the orb light for a moment before turning to him, "Who are you? Why do I seem to know you even though I really shouldn't?"

" _ **For I am part of you and always will. I am the power that sleeps within you, the power that keeps you alive, the power that watches over you. It is up to you to decide whenever to awaken me or not."**_

"Does that mean… you will never try taking over me?"

The person smiled, _**"As I had mentioned, I am part of you. Harming is never and will never be part of my intention."**_

His word made him believe with no question. Natsu turned back on the orb and walked, approaching it. Ones he is there he turned around to meet the person who said to be part of him.

"If you are part of me, you have a name right, may I know?" Natsu asked, hoping he will answer him.

The person only smiled, not giving an answer.

Natsu glance back on the orb and reach the light. As his finger touch the light, the light glowed as it entered his body. He could feel it, the warm, the flame, his strength… this is… his magic.

Before he fades away, he heard his voice.

" _ **My name is E.N.D. the power of etherious that sleeps within you… Etherious Natsu Dragneel."**_

* * *

Back to reality, Ernest smirked as he flew up in the sky. Seeing they are losing their life, "I will end you all."

"STOP!" Juvia shouted.

Everyone outside are doing desperate to break the barrier but Ernest doesn't seems to mind as his only focus are the fallen warriors.

" **Ice God's Magic: Spiral Rain!** " Spiral Icicles appeared above the fallen warriors.

Sting is trying to stand up, not only him but everyone else. They all refuse to die here, especially in his hand, not here, not NOW!

The Spiral Icicle had fallen down.

Even they refuse, they can't do anything. They have no strength to move, no strength to use magic.

Before they could their end, a strong blazing fire had spread around that melted the Icicles. They were shock from the strong flaming heat, even outside the barrier, they are shock to see what's happening.

Ernest's eyes widen as he saw the Fire Dragon Slayer, body burning in blazing flame so much that it spread around and saved everyone.

In Yua's location, even though she's not moving her eyes is actually opened as she watch Natsu's blazing fire that appeared to his body. She even saw the tattoo mark of the dragon in his left arm and the guild mark had finally appeared to his right upper shoulder.

She smiled, 'Finally… you have awakened Natsu.'

Before Ernest could comprehend a word, Natsu appeared in front of him and gave a sky uppercut, so strong that made him flew up.

Natsu chased him up knee is stomach as much as his surprise and twirl around, right fist of flame and eft fist of lighting, putting them together, " **Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer!** "

The hit made Ernest growl in pain and slammed on the ground in great force. Natsu landed swiftly and fine.

"N-Natsu… san" Sting murmured in happiness and disbelief. Rogue can't believe it too.

"Natsu… sama…" Yukino whispered before they all smiled.

Lucy's tears came out from happiness, "N… Natsu…"

Gray smirk while Erza smiled.

* * *

Outside, Fairy Tail had begun to smile. Their Nakama, Natsu finally regain his magic and so is his guild mark. That would mean…

* * *

Far from the place, Zeref was watching as he held his precious book, the book of E.N.D.

"Natsu is awakened… everything here is over." Zeref said with a smile.

* * *

In the battle, Ernest immediately stand up and glared the supposed weak Dragon Slayer is here in front of him who had now regained his magic and fighting against him.

"Looks like I will have to finish you before I could kill them." Ernest said as he enhanced himself, " **Enhance Magic: Power plus Defense plus Strength plus Speed!** "

Ernest glowed in red, blue, green and yellow. Natsu didn't seem to mind as he dashed forward.

Fire blazed to his fist, " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!** " Ernest dodge it with a smirk and in his fist, it blazed in fire, " **Blaze Flame!** " With only his left hand, Natsu easily block it. Ernest is shock, he enhanced himself with power and strength, how come he able to stop it with just bare hands!?

Natsu pulled him and began devouring the flame in his fist. He tried to pull away but he's too strong for such fragile body.

After devouring him, Natsu faced Ernest eye to eye. Natsu's expression is anger of a Dragon Slayer, not only making him suffer but also making his friends suffer, his mother figure, his Nakama, everyone.

"I started this so I shall end this." Natsu murmured before releasing his arms, " **Fire Dragon's Roar!** "

Ernest is hit, the enhance defense is not working at all. Just how powerful is he!?

"Natsu seems to be holding too much emotion, a powerful emotion that strengthens his magic." Mavis murmured before smiling.

Ernest is slammed on the wind barrier. Ernest groans and used his last resort of power to finish him.

In both hand, chaos energy is forming and when he combined both together, it became bigger and more powerful. Natsu doesn't seem to mind as his body surrounds his flame.

" **Dragon Force!** " Natsu entered Dragon Force by force. He took a stance to fighting against it.

" **Chaos God's Sacred Art: Dark Nebula of Hell!** "

The power is a blast type that is too strong that could kill all living ones. Natsu didn't waver in as he faced it head on.

" **Hidden Fire Form – Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!** "

Igniting his entire body with fire, he charge his attack and sliced them with ease as he continue to charge forward heading to him. Ernest is shock to see he's getting closer and closer.

Natsu finally reached him and gave the final move, " **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!** "

Engulf by both flame and lightning, he swing around his arms, creating a destructive vortex of fire and lightning which greatly damage him and pushed them away with tremendous force.

Within the slow motion, Ernest can't believe it, he had lost, lost against him.

'Why?' Ernest questioned as he remember his past, the past of strictness and power. He is raised to become a powerful person who will soon rule the whole Ishgar with both intelligent and strength. 'How can I lose… to a… mare magician!?'

He fell on the ground, already unconscious.

The wind barrier is dispersing, finally it's over.

Natsu is huffing as he's tired from using too much strength and magic. His eyes became blurred and lost consciousness.

"Natsu!"

"Natsu-san!"

"Everyone hurry and treat them!"

"Roger!"

"Hang in there Guild Master."

"Erza stay strong."

"Lucy"

"Rogue"

"Yukino hang in there."

"Gray-sama please be okay, I can't live without you."

"Juvia he'll be fine, we got to stay strong for him and everyone else."

Yua stood up from her place and stared at everyone who is immediately taking action to treat their comrades. He could see Mirajane and Lisanna is taking Natsu away, the others doing the same as Wendy cure Sting first.

Doranbolt is sending the medics as soon as possible for them.

Yua continue to watch them when she sensed someone approaching her. She turned to see Laxus, Gajeel and Lily.

"Are you sure it's alright for you to move?" Gajeel asked as he stared at her blooded wounds. Yua nodded, "I'm fine. Treat them first, they are more important and I can take care of myself."

Laxus could only sigh, "Suit yourself." He went away.

Before Gajeel could walk out like Laxus, Yua spoke. "There is another one who can use Vision Magic. I'm sure he had escaped before Ernest rampage here."

Gajeel could only scratch his head, "Then I guess I'll find him. Let's go Lily."

"Yeah" Both went away.

Yua smiled a little before turning to Ernest who is now slowly being taken away by the Magic Council.

'So… we're same.' Yua thought as she remembered her past.

Her darkest day of her life, her own family forced her to kill her own friends and soon, her own loving mother. Her clan's absolute Rule that must never break, _To Kill is to Live and To Live is to Kill_.

'For him to live in strictness and greatness expectation, I wonder… how much pain do you held in life… even if I knew… there is nothing I can do than watch it's result.'

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **That's the end of the battle readers and your author hope you all had liked it. I'm still not sure about the battle scene so if it didn't turned out good please forgive me.**

 **Next Chapter: July 24**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30:** **I Remember Everything, I'm Home**

It's been three days ever since the battle, in the Sabertooth's treatment room, they are now eating in bed.

Sting is eating so much like there is no tomorrow. Lector could only sweat drop on sight.

Rogue shook his head to his friend and Guild Master's antics.

"Rogue" He turned to Frosh, "Don't you want to eat?" He asked in concern. He smiled and pats his head, "I'll eat Frosh." It made Frosh happy.

Yukino is eating quietly and really happy as she eats.

Gray, Erza and Lucy were eating too, they like the food.

"Your cooking is amazing Minerva." Erza commented which made Minerva smile, "Thanks. Hope your liking your stay here."

Erza nodded, "We did and I'm greatful that you had us come here to your guild to treat us."

"What are you talking about? Thank Sting there, he is the guild master." Minerva said as she pointed the eating monster guild master. Erza giggled, "If you say so."

"Umm… how's Natsu?" Lucy asked in concern. Minerva gave a thought before answering, "He's still sleeping. His exceed friend Happy is with him and also that woman, Yua."

* * *

On the other side of the room, Natsu is there on the bed, sleeping. On the side is Happy who is concern while Yua is sitting on the chair, waiting for him to wake up.

"Will he be awake?" Happy asked in concern.

Yua studied Natsu for a moment before replying, "Natsu had forced himself to awaken his magic, surely his memories will come back too." She smiled in assurance, "Just let him rest."

Happy smiled, the assurance and the fact that Natsu is starting to remember things is something he can't wait.

* * *

Within the dreams, Natsu is seeing all his memories that he had lost, the memories that he had forgotten and the memories he precious. The time of Fairy Tail, his quest, his friends in other guilds, his struggles and battles, his hardship and even his fire Dragon, Igneel.

This time, he is dreaming about a certain memories that he is sure he doesn't know but for some reason he knew about this but long forgotten.

 _There in front of him was his child self with someone else, the boy with dark hair and eyes._

 _"Aniki are you heading out now?" The child Natsu asked as he reached his brother. He doesn't want him to go, he wants him to stay and play with him. This person smiled, "Do not worry Natsu, I'll be back okay after the studies is over. I promise."_

 _Natsu pouted but still let him go, knowing there is nothing he can do. "Fine… be home early." The brother smiled, "Okay."_

Another memory is shown, the time when Natsu is inside a certain spear. When he opened his eyes, he saw his brother but seems… older.

 _He smiled and introduced himself, "My name's Zeref Dragneel, I'm your brother… Natsu."_

 _He blinked on the person, knowing full well that his brother wasn't that tall before. Slowly his hand entered the spear he is in and touched him. This warm, there is no mistake, his brother's warm. Zeref continue to smile as he slowly takes him out there. Ones he's out, he hugged his little brother whom he miss so much._

 _"You're back… finally… Natsu." Zeref murmured to his ears, truly happy for his return. Natsu who still don't understand could only whisper back before he return back to sleep. "A… ni… ki"_

Another memory showed. It is him and his brother Zeref in the clear pallet place. Natsu is crying while Zeref is giving a look of understanding.

 _"NO! Why… why do I have to forget you? Why do I have to kill you? Why… why is this happening to us?" Natsu asked as he cries to his brother's chest. Zeref is comforting his brother, "I'm sorry Natsu but this is the only way. The one who started is me, I'm sorry that I have to make you do this."_

 _"NO! This isn't Aniki's fault! It's me! I… because I died… You just want to revive me Aniki… it's me…"_

 _"Natsu"_

 _"Aniki I'll find another way to save you… so please, don't erase my memories. We had been together ever since, Aniki please!"_

 _Natsu cried really hard to his brother's chest. From afar is Igneel, watching the brothers as Zeref decide to depart with Natsu by erasing his memories about him and shall be sent to be train the child using Dragon Slayer Magic._

 _"Natsu I know it's hard but someday you will understand my intention. I'm sorry, really sorry that you have to gone through this." Zeref said as his right hand start to glow in black, beginning to erase his memories._

 _Natsu could feel it and tried to push himself away, refusing to forget him but it's too late because Zeref already inflict him to be paralyzed._

 _"Natsu"_

 _'No!'_

 _"Natsu"_

 _'Please don't!"_

 _"Natsu"_

 _"Aniki!"_

 _"Forget about me."_

 _Everything became blank._

* * *

Natsu opened his eyes and looked around him. He's in bed, alone in the room and seeing the window, its already sunset.

'How did I get here?' He questioned for a moment until he remembered something really important. 'Aniki.'

He sat up from his bed and is about to move out the bed when a voice stop him.

"Where are you going Natsu?" This voice is very familiar. Natsu slowly turned around to see Zeref there, smiling, "Are you looking for me… Natsu."

"Aniki…" Natsu can't believe who he is seeing. Tears came out as he went to him and hugged him, "Aniki!"

Zeref was bit taken aback before smiling to his little brother. He returned the hug, "I miss you so much… Natsu."

Natsu gripped his hands to his back, not planning to him go. "Aniki… I hate you." He whispered which surprise Zeref. "Why? Why did you seal my memories about you? You're cruel… really cruel."

His eyes soften, knowing how upset Natsu feel about him. "I know."

Natsu sob from his cries before asking, "Are you… leaving me again? Are you… here to make me forget about you… again?"

"Natsu"

"I will find a way… a way to destroy that curse. I will not give up until I save you and make you survive."

"No need to trouble yourself Natsu. If I'm destroyed, you're coming with me because reviving you is like my own creation of you. We'll be together."

"But I won't be happy in that kind of ending. Have you ever thought how I would feel about killing my own brother? Have you imagine killing me Aniki? Think on my shoes idiot."

Zeref is silence, before taking a deep breath. "I know… I'm sorry. I know it's painful… for that reason… I will make you forget about me again."

Natsu's eyes widen. He pulled away, showing his shocking look, "You'll… make me forget again?"

"Natsu it's for your own good."

"When have you ever thought it would be my own good? Just when did you ever listen to me Aniki!?" Natsu shouted in glare, he's angry. "You forced me to forget, all this time I lived in ignorance and now that I finally break the spell you had put inside my head you will do it again!? How could you!? Do you regret reviving me? Do you regret creating me and turning me into an etherious? Do you now see me as a tool of your own destruction!?"

"N-no it's not like that Natsu, its-"

"ENOUGH!" Natsu's hand blazed in flame. "I can't listen to you anymore!"

"Natsu" Zeref could only whisper as he could see his little brother's anger. He understood his anger but still… he can't do anything about it. "I'm sorry."

Zeref dashed forward as Natsu will do whatever it takes to defend himself but then his body aches from the pain. This made Natsu twitch in annoyance and Zeref took this opportunity to touch his forehead and began using his magic as it entered to Natsu's mind that slowly ones again locks his memories. The effect of being locked ones again makes Natsu go weak and sleepy.

"A-Ani… ki… s-stop…"

"Natsu… I'm sorry but I have to do this, for you." Zeref whispered as he continued his work. He used his free hand to catch the falling brother and hugged his brother tightly. "The one who could free me is you which I am so happy to see in near future. But you know, being with me could only give you pain and suffering that is why I want you to live in your fullest, get stronger, became happy. I can't give those things to you, that's why forgetting me is for the best, for your own future."

Natsu forced himself to stare at his brother's eyes that reflect pain, sorrow and guilt. He can't help but tears fall down to his eyes.

"Sleep my little brother." Zeref whispered as finally, Natsu closed his eyes and sleep. "Sleep and let the remaining time be your happiness… I love you… Natsu."

Natsu's expression seems peaceful, as peaceful as he's forgetting his anger and pain from his brother that he will soon forget. Finishing his seal, Zeref carried Natsu back to his bed and put a blanket around him, now wanting him to get cold.

Zeref heard the door open but didn't mind who came in the room. All his focus is to his little brother and him alone. He heard the door closed and the person who came in is staring at him. The Black magician careless his hair for one last time, carving the happiness that he had missed so long, ever since he and his brother separate and the time where his own lover, Mavis died.

Zeref took something from his white toga and revealed to be a scarf that Natsu precious the most, given by his foster father Dragon, Igneel. He used the scarf to return it to Natsu, wrapping it to his neck like he usually does. He smiled as he stared at his little brother.

'Be happy without me Natsu… if ever fate will make us together ones again, I promise… I will never leave you again.' He kissed his little brother's forehead, giving his last affection before turning to the person who's been watching them.

"I'm leaving Natsu in your care." Zeref murmured before disappearing on sight like a wind.

The person who came in and watched him left is none other than Yua. Her expression is complete normal as she stared at the place where he had disappeared and Natsu sleeping on the bed.

* * *

Evening is when Natsu woke up from his slumber. He could feel his head troubling in pain. He also felt something important is missing from his mind but he can't figure it out the who and what at all.

That's also when he felt something to his neck and turned to see his scarf that he treasured. He is surprise to see it back to him in peace.

"Natsu I'm glad you're awake." He turned to his side and saw Yua, sitting on the chair, crossed hands and legs. "Yua-san."

Yua smiled, "From what I see in your color, I can finally say your memories had returned."

Natsu smiled back and nod, "Thanks to all of you Yua-san… so how's everyone and where are we? The guild is destroyed so this wouldn't be-"

"Not Fairy Tail Guild. We're in Sabertooth Guild to get treated. Sting and the others are in the next room, they are worried about you more than themselves."

"For real? How long I am out?"

"Three days." Yua said bluntly which surprise Natsu, "WHAT!?" She chuckle, "Don't worry, they are same as you just that they all woke up early than you. Happy is here too but now currently downstairs to eat food while I'm here to watch over you."

"Oh…" Suddenly they heard a loud growl of stomach from Natsu. Yua could only blink on the sound she had heard, no sign of laughing at all.

"Hungry?"

"Deadly"

* * *

Hearing he's awake made everyone go to his room to see him. Natsu is really happy to see them while they are more than happy to learn that Natsu indeed remember everything. The large smile he always showed to everyone is there too. Yua and Minerva soon served foods for Natsu which he dig in like no tomorrow, more than Sting which shocked the Sabertooth while Fairy Tail could only smile and shook their head. Yup, this is indeed their precious Natsu.

"S-so w-what's hapning to Fary Tail?" Natsu asked as he munched his food. Yua gave a glare, "Don't talk when eating." It seems that made Natsu terrified.

Lucy could only sweat drop as she brokenly laugh before replying Natsu, "Everyone are rebuilding the guild Natsu. They want it to be finished before you return."

Natsu swallowed his food before blinking, "For my return?"

"Of course silly, you're our Nakama. You just experience something that could make you gone forever." Gray said with a smile. Erza nodded, "Beside you had done so much before, I think it's time for us to do the same for you."

"Aye!"

"Everyone" Natsu can't seems to believe, it made him… really happy. "Thanks guys."

They all smiled to him.

Natsu turned to Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosh and Yukino and smiled. "Sting, Lector, Rogue, Frosh, Yukino thank you for everything you had done to me."

Sting grin, "No need to thank us Natsu-san, you do know we should thanking you." Lector nodded, completely agrees. "That's right Natsu-san, without you we won't be what we are now."

"Fro think so too." Frosh said with a smile. Rogue smiled, "We're all Nakama, Sabertooth and Fairy Tail. We just help each other."

Yukino smiled, "Natsu-sama we're so happy and thankful to you."

Natsu grinned to them.

Yua who's watching the whole scene smiled and turned to the Sabertooth, "Now that Natsu remembered everything, that would mean your quest is over. Thank you for taking the Returning Back Home quest Sabertooth."

"You should thank Lector here Yua-san, he found your quest flier and gave it to me." Sting said with a smile that surprise Lector. "E-EH!? B-but Master I-I mean Sting-kun."

"Is that so." She turned to Lector, "Thank you Lector."

Lector blushed before turning away, "I-It's nothing."

Everyone laugh while Yua just smile. The night is full of laughter and joy.

* * *

Next day, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray and Erza are now heading out, returning to their guild. Sting, Rogue, Lector, Frosh and Yukino will come along with them, same for Yua.

"Do you still remember how to make the pills?" Yua asked as she stared at the Dragon Slayers taking their pills for the motion sickness. Natsu grin as he took the medicine and swallowed it, "Yup, no need to worry."

Yua nodded, glad that he does. Natsu became silence after that.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Happy asked seems concern. "Well…" Natsu seems bothered by something before turning to Yua, "Yua-san do you know how I got my scarf back?"

Happy seems to realized the weirdness about the scarf, "That's right. When Natsu is still sleeping, he doesn't have that scarf before, we didn't even found it in their base."

"I actually don't know that too. When I came to his room yesterday, he's already wearing that scarf." Yua said straightly even though it is a lie. Her lie is hard to detect, she's good at covering it.

Both gave a questioning look to one another, still curious of how he got his scarf back.

* * *

Riding on the Train, Natsu seems so happy that he can no longer feel motion sickness in riding transportation. Sting feels the same way too which is why they always grin for victory. Rogue could only shake his head to his fellow Dragon Slayer in their childish side.

Fairy Tail didn't seem to mind it, even Yukino and the other exceeds, even Yua who just enjoy watching them.

"So where are you going after this?" Gray asked in whisper to the Hydrologic Magician. She only turned to the window before replying to the Ice Make and Devil Slayer. "Who knows… maybe continue my wondering adventure?"

"I don't see that's what you're planning to do."

"Why do you care Gray? We're not close enough for you to know things about me."

Gray is silence, knowing she's kind of right. Yua could only smirk before turning back to the scenery.

* * *

They soon arrived to Magnolia and went to Fairy Tail Guild. Natsu is really surprise so are everyone. The Guild is rebuilt, completely finished and like, nothing happened at all.

"Y-you got to be kidding!" Sting said in shock. Sabertooth were actually the most shock more than everyone else.

Natsu's jaw is already dropped ever since he saw how good the Guild looks like.

"Natsu a fly might enter your mouth if you keep that open." Happy said which made Natsu close it.

"But man, I can't believe those guys did it." Gray commented. Lucy nodded as she agree, "Everyone would eventually shock upon seeing a fast rebuilt of our guild."

Erza could only huff, "What are you talking about Lucy, the Magic Council had helped us rebuilt our guild."

"For real!?" Lucy is shock to hear that… wait… that would mean…

"Don't worry, Jellal and the others just left before they arrive to help Lucy." Happy assured which made her glad. "That's good to hear."

Erza turned to Gray who nod before both of them walked on the closed door then turned to Natsu. They both smile as they both open the door at the same time and what's inside surprised him.

The first thing he saw is a huge banner for him that says, 'Welcome Home Natsu!' with his picture. Below are many kinds of food with a large cake and there is everyone too, smiling brightly as they welcome their Fire Dragon Slayer home.

Their surprise made him numb, it was actually hard to believe they prepared something so big just for him.

Makarov went to the stunned Nakama and smiled, "What's wrong Natsu? Can't believe we will do this for you?" Natsu turned to him, still wide eyes in shock. "G-Gramps… thi-this is…" Makarov chuckle before smiling brightly, "Welcome home Natsu."

"Welcome Home Natsu." Everyone echoed.

Natsu turned to them and began to smile, "I'm home everyone!"

"Let's party you brats!" Makarov shouted in announcement. They all shout in respond as the party started.

Lisanna, Lucy and Gajeel invited Sting and the others to join which they did. Yua was just watching when Levy approached her and told her to join too, she's actually not sure if it's the best to join but in the end, she did.

The party was fun, full of noise, food and most of all joy. There is Mirajane singing in the stage, Cana and the others having a drink contest, laughs of their comrade's funny dance and the most of all, Natsu's childness and cheerfulness.

Next who sing was Gajeel and as expected his singing is… well kind of lame or weird. Rogue could only sweat drop on his singing, it reminds him of Orga. Sting already jaw drop with Lector, Yukino could only giggle while Frosh is still normal.

Irritated already, Natsu gave Gajeel a punch and that's where the melee battle started. Everyone is present on the rampage, well not really all of them. Lucy, Wendy, Yukino, Lisanna, Levy and the exceeds are now hiding in order not to get involved. Mirajane is already unconscious due to something hit her head, Erza is spinning both Jet and Droy around because someone had just drop her favorite strawberry cake, Laxus, Yua, Makarov and Mavis are on the second floor, watching their melee battle.

Mavis could only smile, "This is how Fairy Tail should be." She commented. Macarov nod in agreement, "It's good that everything is back the way it is."

Yua is watching Natsu punching Gray and Sting. She could see how happy Natsu is, not only him but everyone else.

"Ever thinking our Guild is weird?" Laxus asked as he drinks his sake and eyes focusing on his Nakama. Yua could only smirk as she drinks hers, "Not really… Just that…" She finished it to herself, 'Even if I knew what kind of guild you all, seeing it myself makes me jealous.'

"By the way, it may sound rude but Doranbolt told me he'll come here for you Yua." Macarov said as he eyed on her. She seems to know the reason and much more expected it as she kept smirking, "Not that I mind at all."

Mavis studied her, for some reason she could feel something about her, especially about the necklace she's been wearing. She still remembered how much she had protected it from Ernest too. 'I am sure there is a magic surrounding it but something is covering it too… I wonder what kind of magic that would be.'

* * *

Soon enough, Doranbolt arrived the guild and sweat drop on the scene he had seen. There, everyone are down, full of bruses from their melee battle, still none of them regret it nor took grudge from it at all.

"Oh you arrived Mest." Doranbolt turned to Macarov who approached him. He smiled and nodded, "Is she here?"

Macarov nod as he turned and point her through gaze. He saw Yua talking to Natsu with Happy.

Natsu sat up and frown, "You truly leaving? Why? You can just stay here Yua-san."

"Natsu you do know that I can't do that. Your already home, there is no need for me to stay here." Yua reasoned much that made him frown even more.

"Why don't you want to stay? You can be part of Fairy Tail." Happy said which made her chuckle. "I appreciate the invitation but I must reject it for personal reason."

"May I know what's that personal reason?" The three turned to Doranbolt who approached them. Yua smirk, "None of your business. So, tell us what happened to those people?"

Doranbolt narrowed his eyes, debating whenever to tell or not. In the end, he did. "Ernest Norwich is sentenced to be locked in jail in eternity, as for the magicians many other people that had become his subject, they will be confined until they can find a way to recover their will. The on the run, Philip is captured thanks to Gajeel and now been sentenced to jail as well."

"Good to know." Yua said which raised his eye brow, "I heard that a man named Levin is your previous student, same for that girl Estrela. Not going to ask those two?"

"Estrela never became my student as for Levin I already cut my connection to him. I don't really care what happened to them." Yua said in a matter-fact of tone.

"Yua-san are you serious?" Natsu seems to be surprise to what she had said. Yua nod, thinking no problem at all, "Levin made a choice of his own, I am not someone who should tell him what to do right? He's no longer a kid, unlike you Natsu."

Natsu glared, "HEY!" She only chuckle.

Doranbolt sigh before becoming serious, "Yua… will you come with me?"

Happy and Natsu questioned this. "Hoy where are you taking Yua-san Mest?"

Yua could already guess it, "He wants me to come to the Magic Council and sentenced me… right?"

Now that widens his eyes. The Sabertooth seems to be surprised as well.

"They are taking Yua-san!?" Sting asked in disbelief. Lector answered the obvious one, "She did kill and she said it herself. Still I didn't think they would make that action."

"Mest you can't take Yua-san away, she's-"

"It's fine Natsu." Yua interrupt which surprise not only Natsu but everyone else who were watching. "Still, even if I surrender myself, just let me make you remember that I don't regret any of my action."

Doranbolt can't help but narrow his eyes. She didn't regret murdering people, how many died in her hands in the first place!? He walked forward as he showed a handcuff that not only restrained someone's hand but also the person's magic.

"Should I say thanks for the cooperation?" Doranbolt asked as he put it to both of her hands. Yua continue to smirk as if not minding that at all, "Decide that on your own."

Yua turned to Natsu who's still in disbelief about what she had decided to do. Yua smiled, "Thank you… Natsu."

"Yua… san…" Natsu whispered.

Doranbolt closed his eyes and gave a silent apology. He doesn't want to do this, especially about the day of their party but the 10 saint wizards kept pushing him to do this, telling him she can't roam around when they learned about her. Quickly both Doranbolt and Yua disappeared on sight.

Everything became silent, not knowing what to do, especially comfort Natsu who's now going to tear up when they heard a loud smack hit Natsu's head. Everyone blink, not knowing who did that.

"Don't be so dramatic Natsu, like heck I'll let him take me away." A very familiar voice said. All eyes widen as they saw the culprit, its none other than Yua in her stoic expression. She crossed her arms, "But I must said, it's easy to fool him like many others and what's more using his own magic to change my mind to surrender. That future will never happen."

It took a while before everyone could shout, "EEEEEH!"

"Wha-what did you just do to fool him?" Macarov asked, knowing how well Doranbolt can be cautious around her, he can't be fool so easily. Yua smirked, "Illusion by the use of mist to duplicate myself to take my place. It will soon disappear eventually."

Mavis is shocked, she never encounter such strong illusion before.

Yua continue to smirk as she began to tease Natsu which made him shout in embarrassment before chasing after her to stop which Yua could only laugh as she flawlessly dodge every single one of them.

* * *

Sunset when everyone are now standing in front of the guild as they now say good bye to both Sabertooth and Yua.

Sting stepped forward with a smile, "Natsu-san don't forget your promise, we'll surely come and surpass you." Natsu grin, "Yeah I promise. Be sure to visit anytime, your all welcome here."

Yukino smiled to his words, "Of course. You are also welcome to visit us too Natsu-sama, everyone else too."

They all smiled to her.

Rogue turned to Yua and gave his gratitude, "Yua-san thank you for everything you had done to us, especially accepting us to take this quest."

Sting, Lector and Yukino faced her and also gave their gratitude. Fairy Tail too gave their gratitude for taking care of Natsu when he's still missing. Natsu of course feel like being a baby here.

Yua on the other hand is more than surprise. She never thought being thank, not really in her entire life. 'This people… why are they so bright?' She wondered before smiling, can't hide the true feelings at all. "No problem at all."

Natsu stepped forward and asked hesitantly, "Will you… come and visit?"

Yua from within wasn't really sure if she could but… "I will Natsu." In her mind, 'I hope.'

Finally Sting with his party and Yua left on their own ways. For them to return back to their home Sabertooth Guild while Yua head off to the unknown destination.

Natsu could only stare at them as they leave, hoping and believing that someday, he will meet them again.

"Natsu feeling alright?" Mirajane asked gently, knowing it's really hard to say farewell even though they knew they will meet again. Natsu turned to her and smile, "Yeah, I'm fine Mira… and… thank you for everything you had done to me."

Mirajane smiled, telling no problem at all.

"Natsu!" Happy called with a large smile as he landed to his shoulder. Everyone is staring at him, seems waiting about something from him.

Natsu only grin, knowing what it is. "Yoosh! I'm getting fired up! Everyone let's party!"

They all shout in response.

"Aye Sir!"

"Ehhh!? We're still partying!?" Lucy is the only one who is shock to it.

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Well that's how it is readers. For clarification there is only two chapters left before it ends. Thank you for reading my fanfic, following and favorites, I hope that you all liked it.**

 **Your author hope in next chapter you are all still keep looking forward for it.**

 **Next chapter: July 27**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Your Breaking, Suffering and Savior**

Night from the very far place, Zeref is sitting from afar as he watch Natsu with everyone else leaving the guild to return to their own homes. Zeref continue to smile, not minding the place surrounding him is dying. The smile Natsu shows, is something he is glad about to see.

"I'm glad… everything is back to normal… Natsu." Zeref whispered before hearing someone is approaching.

He turned to his side to see Obra with the Lesser Keys of Solomon that Estrela possessed. Obra took it after the battle against Celestial Spirit Magicians. The little figure gave the keys to Zeref which made him smile, glad that the keys are now within his hand.

"These keys are not meant to be used by anyone." Zeref murmured before standing up as Obra climbed to his shoulder.

Zeref took one last time to see Natsu before turning around to leave the place before anyone could sense he's there, especially Mavis whom he can't see nor hear but knew she's around and could be just there.

Zeref continue his walk away from Magnolia. As he do, he can't help but remember the day he had returned back to his empire, Alvarez.

* * *

 _The last time he had seen Natsu was when he rescued the old man, Macarov from his magic and escaped with him. He knew that Natsu in his current state might be able to kill him. He can move and invade Ishgar as he ordered but decided to wait, letting his little brother feel the last moment of his normal life with his friends until the day came when something came wrong._

 _Within his hand is a book that he cared the most, the book of E.N.D. his little brother's book. The book is like a mirror of Natsu's life and condition which is why even though he won't be there to watch over him, he can still watch over him._

" _Natsu's life… is wavering…" Zeref whispered as he feels closely to his book. The feeling of weakness and pain. At first, he had thought that Fairy Tail had ones again faced another formidable foe so he never mind it._

 _Until the feeling kept still and much more got worst as time goes by._

 _Zeref can't help but glare, it's been a year ever since. The book still keep emitting weakness, pain added by suffering and breaking._

" _I'm going back to Ishgar to check something out." Zeref said before turning to his minister, Yajeel. "Take care of everything while I'm away."_

 _Yajeel bowed down, "As you wish Your Majesty."_

 _Zeref left Alvares ones again with Obra following him. He will find what's truly happening to his little brother._

 _Arriving to Ishgar, Zeref traveled first to Magnolia where Fairy Tail is located. He found out that everything is peaceful, no conflict is happening between them and anyone else… except the fact that Natsu is missing._

 _Fairy Tail are deadly worried as they start looking but nothing about him was found. This revelation made Zeref almost lost control over himself and his deadly magic. He walked away from town, knowing already he will not find anything about Natsu. He could still sense it, the pain, suffering and breaking of E.N.D.'s book. If something bad happened to the point of no return, he can never forgive himself._

' _Natsu'_

 _Almost another year and even Zeref haven't found anything, much that it frustrated him. He had wondered around maybe the whole Ishgar but found no clues about Natsu. The feeling in his book is getting worst, much that made him even more worried._

" _You're Majesty." Obra called, knowing how his emperor is getting impatient which was rare to happen._

 _Zeref took some time to calm himself before turning to Obra. "Go and find our spy here Obra. Make it fast or else."_

" _As you wish your Majesty." Obra left as soon as possible to find their spy whom only few know the identity within the empire._

 _Zeref had kept his wait for Obra to return with the spy he trusted the most._

 _This spy is actually here to travel around Ishgar and collect information until the fateful day of war. Zeref only had come across this spy rarely, he is actually glad that their spy is doing the job with no complain._

 _For three days of waiting, Zeref heard a light footstep, finally they arrived._

 _The first one to show up is Obra who is showing the way. Zeref stood up from his place and turned to meet his trusted spy, the shadow within his Spriggan 12._

" _Good job from your work Yua, I'd like to know something within your report." Zeref said coldly._

 _The shadow of the Spriggan 12 and the spy is none other than Yua, the Hydrologic Magician. The woman kneeled down to her Emperor._

" _What is that you wish to know Your Majesty?" Yua asked in loyalty. Zeref gave his question, "I'm looking for a person named Natsu Dragneel, do you have any information about what happened to him?"_

 _Yua was silence, seems gathering everything she know within her head. Zeref is waiting until she responds._

" _Zeref-sama I too had heard about his disappearance and made an investigation. Unfortunately I do not know what had truly happened or where he is currently located. All I know is it started from a solo mission that your little brother took. Between the roads of that town, I have found some trace that tells he had fought against powerful magician on his own. The most intruding for me is that there are only few traces of your little brother's magic while the unknown group had many."_

 _Zeref was silence as he absorbed everything he had heard from her. Truth to be told, only Yua knows his Majesty's secret which was his own little brother who's memories about him is sealed. Yua had watch over his struggles to every places without being seen. She must say, his Majesty's little brother is too energetic and truly childish and reckless too._

 _Yua look to her His Majesty to see him thinking, as if trying to figure out those people's motive when something unexpected happened. The book of END is shining darkly. Zeref stared the book he cared the most and the book that is never opened did open really fast._

 _Obra and Yua's eyes widen, knowing what it means when the book had been opened. Zeref on the other hand also knew it too as there is a disbelief in his eyes._

" _Natsu"_

 _Thanks to the aura that Etherious spread around, Zeref immediately felt its location and immediately run away, heading there with the opened book of END. Yua and Obra didn't waste time to follow their emperor._

 _Zeref continue to run as much as possible, so fast that almost none could see him passing through. He had never used this much speed before ever since but this is an emergency, his little brother is in danger to the point END had began to awaken which wasn't supposed to happen now._

 _Zeref arrived near the capital of Fiore but didn't mind as his only focus is his brother. He can feel it, he's getting near to where he is. Arriving there, he saw his little brother, wearing something that he never wears before and standing in top of the water._

 _His eyes were red and dark aura is surrounding him, the etherious aura. Zeref can't believe this. The last time he had seen Natsu even it was just a short time is strong but the Natsu he now see is different, the weak and easy to break._

" _Natsu" The Emperor whispered._

 _The boy heard him and turned to see him, the one who created him and his brother, Zeref. The boy kept staring, at him before the aura of etherious vanished and eyes turned back to onyx. Natsu closed his eyes before he fall to the river._

" _Natsu!" Zeref was about to go and get him when someone went there first._

 _It was Yua who swim and successfully got Natsu before he drowns. Carrying Natsu, Yua returned back to the surface where Zeref is located and check him as soon as possible._

 _Yua is not only a spy but also a doctor and born assassin._

 _They have a clan a long time ago in Alakitasia. They are clan who are raised as strongest assassins in the whole world where everything about them is always unknown. They are also living within the darkness where no one will ever know where they are located. In that family, Yua is trained to become one, learned how to fight, self defense, tactics and many more for their future as an assassin. They enjoyed it even if the training is harsh due to the friendship that been form between them as classmates. Yua is really friendly at that time and love to smile, she would do whatever it takes to survive for everyone, especially to her loving mother who always takes good care of her. That was her life, until the final day came where they will learn how to kill their emotion and become full pledge assassins of their clan._

 _The final test was to kill their friends with no remorse. That became a shocking announcement to them. Their fathers are there to watch their children from this final test, it is there role to see if their children is ready to inherit the life of assassination or just a failure. Those children who tried to ask or defy their teacher were killed by none other than their own fathers too. That's when everything became clear to them, there is no love and friendship in their very dark world. Afraid of death, most took their weapon and fought their own friends and classmate. Seeing the whole circumstances, Yua can no longer help but wield her knife. It's too painful to kill her own friends whom she too seen as her own family but for her mother who's waiting for her return, she can't hold back and took the battle of survival._

 _In the end of those suffering test, only five had pass as for the rest had died in their battle. Yua is one of them, eyes already blank as her last kill was her own best friend. The pain is too painful for her, for the age of thirteen. Her own father congratulates her for passing the exam but she never felt happy for that. Their head master will finally give them the acknowledgement as young assassins if they will accomplish the mission that shall be given to them. The mission that Yua and the others four receive is more dreadful. To kill their own mother. Yua who loved her mother so much can't possibly do something like this but the words of the head master is absolute and her own father is pushing her too to kill her mother._

 _Too much pain and suffering, Yua is ready to take her own life when her own mother stopped her. She gave her last words before pushing the knife she wields to her heart, much as Yua's surprise. That day, her mother died, in her own hands, to protect her, to make her live._

" _Zeref-sama" Yua's words made him returned back to reality to listen to her words. "Your little brother is in major condition. It's best if we should give him a proper place to rest and check him ones again."_

 _Zeref nodded before giving his orders, "Bring him somewhere comfortable to rest Yua but not the Capital, the next town."_

" _As you wish Zeref-sama." Yua carefully took Natsu's unconscious body and run away from the place, leaving Zeref behind._

 _Zeref turned around to face the clear sky and peaceful tress but for him, all he sees is are dead ones, lifeless ones and mostly the lifeless bodies that will soon piled up whoever hurt his little brother._

' _Looks like there will be some rats that needs to be eradicating before my own war begins.'_

 _Soon Zeref went to next town that is next to the Capital. He immediately went to the nearest inn where Yua had brought him. Arriving there, he saw Natsu in bed, still sleeping. He turned to Yua and asked._

" _How is Natsu?" Yua took a deep breath before answering, "Weak, malnutrition, suffered greatly and brain damage."_

 _Zeref narrowed his eyes, "Brain damage?"_

" _I can't really be certain how much brain damage had been inflicted to him but when I checked his eyes, it's too blank. Its either he had gone insane or something is happening to his memories. I'm sorry Zeref-sama, even I can't do anything about it." Yua apologized._

 _Zeref turned to Natsu in concerned eyes as he slowly held his hands, the hand that he had never held ever since they had been separated for 400 years._

" _Will he wake up again?" Zeref asked in whisper. Obra appeared to Yua's hidden cloak who's staring at her. Yua closed her eyes, thinking what to answer before giving an honest answer. "I don't know Zeref-sama. Even though he's an Etherious whom you had successfully revived and created, I cannot tell at all."_

 _Zeref was silence as he absorbed her words. He took a deep breath before waving his hair from his peaceful yet pale face._

" _Natsu… be well… please…"_

 _Two weeks ever since and Natsu for the first time woke up. Only Yua faced Natsu when he did, unknown to the boy about someone hiding from the shadow and that was Zeref with Obra from afar, watching him._

" _You don't know your name?" Yua asked gently to the boy who's totally pale and emotionless._

 _It took a minute for Natsu to shake his head, telling he doesn't know his name at all. Yua mentally became serious as she sensed something off about him. She knew he's a magician but… she doesn't feel any magic around him at all._

 _Zeref felt the strangeness too from where he's hiding. He gave a deep thought about it. The power of Etherious had awakened within him but will never take away his ability to use magic… unless Natsu not only got amnesia but also lost his magic._

 _Yua continue to ask question and in the end found nothing. Not liking to force him, Yua decide to have him rest after filling him food that is good for him to take. Natsu nodded and sleep ones again. Seeing he's completely in deep sleep, Yua turned to the hidden place where Zeref came out from his hiding place._

 _Zeref's eyes shows concern over his little brother. He turned to Yua who is only in silence. He knew that something like this, even Yua can't do anything about it. He wanted to stay by his side, take care of him and make sure he would remember everything but…_

" _Yua" He called which took her attention. He continued in whisper, "I'm leaving my brother to you. Do what you can to recover his memories and magic too."_

 _Yua studied him for a moment, as if not sure if she should comply or not but never the less, she bowed her head. "As his Majesty's wish."_

 _Zeref nodded before turning around and walked away. Obra followed his master as Yua was left on the room with the sleeping Natsu._

* * *

Zeref arrived the empty mountains. He looked on the bright sun shine around the place. That shine reminds him about his little brother, Natsu.

"You did well… thank you for taking good care of Natsu… Yua." Zeref spoke as he turned around to see Yua standing from afar. She only smiled and nodded, "I only did what his Majesty had told me to do."

"At first it is… but in the end, everything became your own desire… am I correct Yua?"

She became silence to that before huffing, "You know me too much Zeref-sama."

"I do… I still remember the promise I had made from you before. Do you still remember Yua?"

She would never forget that day, the day where she had first met him.

* * *

 _It was a clear sky but in the barren wasteland is full of bloods. There are too many human bodies around the place, all killed by not only shape of a blade but also ice that are struck to every part of their bodies but it was more in brain and throat, like someone explode inside of their bodies, wide eyes people that seems died from suffocation and far worst is some of them their internal parts were scattered around the place._

 _In that bloody and unfortunate place, there are only two person standing in the middle of the bloody ground. One was a woman, covered in blood and wounds from her fight from the large number of people she had killed. Her sword is still socking in blood, breathing tired but can still move more than she could. Her eyes show nothing but emptiness and coldness, like she no longer have an emotion of her own. The other one is man was Zeref himself._

 _The dead people are actually the soldiers of Alvarez whom they protected the emperor from her but in the end just perished._

 _Zeref is amused, totally amused. Yua can see that but didn't mind at all. She raised her blade and pointed it to the Emperor of Alvarez, she shows no fear at all._

" _You, why do you suddenly attack us on your own?" Zeref asked in amusement. Yua didn't answer, all in focus of her own target. Zeref continued, "From what I heard, a clan of Yamiro, the assassins would act within the darkness, not like what you just did. I'm sure your clan already know about my advancement to your home right?"_

 _Yua didn't speak, instead she dashed forward. For instance, Zeref was able to stop her blade by him only finger which made her eyes widen in surprise._

 _Zeref continue to smirk as he used his dark magic and pushed her far away and bind her. Yua did what she can to get herself out, even used her magic but nothing seems to be working at all._

 _Zeref approached her, "It's useless, now you will behave and tell me all you know about your clan."_

 _Sensing no hope, Yua stop her struggle and just sigh, still no fear is showing at all. Zeref stared at her for a moment before demanding answer._

" _Where is your clan's hiding place?" Yua stayed quiet as she stares at his onyx eyes with no emotions. Zeref was mentally amused and astonished. Who would ever think there is someone who is brave enough to stare at him in eye to eye._

 _For long studying, Yua can't really read his own thought so she gave up. She answered him, "From here head three kilometers north and head to sixty degree west. You'll see it there."_

 _Zeref was more astonished. To think she would give in so easily._

" _Can't tell why I told you?" Yua asked as if she could read him which is actually just a guess. "I desire one thing… death." The word surprise Zeref. She continued, "I want death to come upon me, not in pathetic death but in prideful death. You who is known as the black wizard in Ishgar could give me what I desire."_

 _Zeref studied her, seeing no lies at her eyes even though there are no longer emotions or color._

" _So you decide to die in suffering… is that your prideful death?" Zeref asked seriously. Yua didn't answer nor waver from her desire. Seeing that made him smirk, an idea came to mind. Instead of killing her, he offered his hands to her, much as her question. "Follow me."_

 _Yua was silence for a moment before giving her confusing look, "Huh?"_

" _Follow me and I shall give you your desire." Zeref offered to her. Yua's eyes widen, is he thinking of… taking her? "Why do you not wish to kill me? I killed your men, I pointed my blade to you and still you ask me to become your follower? I don't fear death, it's useless." She said in serious tone as narrowed eyes directed to him._

 _Zeref shook his head, "I don't desire you following me by force but your own will instead. Follow me and I shall show you a different path with a promise of suffering and dying with pride."_

 _The magic that restraining her vanished. Yua stared at the Emperor of Alvarez and his hand. Too much thinking, too much doubt, still, she's already used being a tool, a tool who knows nothing but to assassinate their target. She no longer mind being used as they always been so she decide to take his hand. The promise of suffering and death, that's what's the most important thing in her life._

 _Zeref's smirk turned into smile, "My name is Zeref, Zeref Dragneel."_

" _Yua… Yua Yamiro."_

* * *

She smiled on that memory, "Yes… I do Zeref-sama. For that reason you gave me this necklace." Yua touched it with gentleness, "The core of what they call immortality. The Life Magic you had put here never made me die, for that reason I had turned to master the forbidden of my magic. If this is destroyed, all the tolls of my magic shall flow to my body and perished."

"Immortality is never been a bliss… but only suffering." Zeref said with a smile. "How long as it been since I gave that to you?"

"Approximately 184 years ago. Not old enough like you."

"Do you wish to be older?"

"Who knows."

Zeref can't help but chuckle. The two never actually expect to be good friends, that is why Zeref trusted Yua the most when comes to personal matters like Natsu while Yua respected Zeref's any decision he made and will make sure to help him in time of needs. Because of that necklace too that Yua became immune to Zeref's deadly magic.

"So what do you think this life now Yua?" Zeref asked as he studies her closely.

Yua closed her eyes to remember her times with Natsu and how much bright Fairy Tail and Sabertooth had become. She opened her eyes with a sad but satisfying smile, pain is mirrored to her eyes.

"Emotions that became rare, things that I never had done, the brightness they produce… The suffering I feel now… is the best Zeref-sama. Who would never think I could feel this way? Truly the best."

To those who will hear it may thought she's already broken to the point of no return but for Zeref it's different. Yua desire to experience things that she had never felt ever since, the life that she may never ever feel or witness. The suffering she feels is the proof that she experienced the best and happiest thing more than anyone else.

"I see… good to hear… Yua." Zeref murmured before turning away. "Natsu already see you as his own mother figure, should I see you the same way as him? We are siblings."

"Please don't Zeref-sama. You remember your parents more than Natsu does. I know they are better parents than me." Yua reasoned.

"Still you're good at taking care of Natsu. Have you ever desire having a family?" Zeref asked when he faced her. Yua suddenly remember her own family, the mother she loves is killed by her own hands, same for her father and her own clan when Zeref-sama ordered her to eliminate the whole clan and she did it with no remorse. She smiled and shook her head, "I don't and never will. I am a born assassin and the only survivor of my clan. My death would end my clan's existence."

Zeref can tell how much she hated her own clan, especially about the time they forced her to kill her beloved mother. He nodded as he accepted her decision, it is her life, she has a right to decide what to do in her life more than anyone else.

Zeref turned to the path where Magnolia, Fairy Tail is located. He smirk, thinking that it's time to do it.

"Yua have you gathered everything I had told you to do?" Zeref asked in deep and serious tone.

Yua took a deep breath before kneeling down before him. "Yes your Majesty. All information in Ishgar including the possible enemies and places are been investigated thoroughly as your spy. I also found the secret basement in Fairy Tail Guild that I believe is the way to where the Fairy Heart is being kept. Unfortunately I cannot go and see it within my own eyes to confirm it. My apologize."

Zeref smirked, "No, knowing the possible place is already enough. I'm sure that if you do Mavis will find you." Yua stayed silence, knowing it's true. "Yua, head back to our country as soon as possible and announce them my coming back and the coming war we shall now about to commence."

Yua nod, "As you wish your Majesty."

Yua stood up and walked out the place in top speed, leaving Zeref alone the place. Obra soon appeared behind the rock, only waiting for him.

Zeref continue to stare at the path where the Fairy Heart and mostly his little brother are located.

"I can't wait for the time you can finally kill me… Natsu."

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Well that's how things it started. If ever you had guess something about Yua had something to do with Zeref, good job. If not then are you surprise or feel nothing at all? Well in any case, your author hope you all readers like this chapter.**

 **Next chapter is the last chapter. Remember the votes your author asked you? It shall now be applied in the next chapter. Who is the lucky person that will have a romance part with Natsu? I hope you are looking forward for the last chapter everyone.**

 **Well we have Lucy, Yukino and Mirajane, well there are few who voted for Gray here... Your author thought many things and decide to have you readers will decide what ending you all desire from this story. Next chapter will be multiple endings for four characters that had been voted, I hope you all will like it.**

 **Next and last chapter: August 1**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Epilogue**

* * *

 _ **No Pairing  
Normal Ending**_

Morning as the sun finally rise in Magnolia, Happy woke up really happy and turned to Natsu who is still sleeping in bed.

"Natsu wake up! Its morning already!" Happy said with grin.

Natsu stirred before opening his eyes to see the sun indeed already shine. He stretched his arms before sitting up and turned to happy with a smile.

"Shall we get breakfast and get a job Happy."

"Aye Sir!"

Both happily took off their house, smiles are plastered to their lips as they begin a new day. Natsu is really excited and both soon arrived to Fairy Tail Guild.

"Hello! Mira I need food." Natsu said with a grin as both went to the counter. Mira smiled to their cheerfulness, "Sure Natsu. You both are excited for today."

"Aye, we both plan to take a job." Happy said with a smile. Mira became worried, "Are you sure? I mean you just-"

"Don't worry Mira, Lucy and the others are coming too… since they forced me to do so." Natsu said as he trembled in that memories in the party about Erza threatening him if ever he will go on the solo job again.

Mira smiled on those words, glad that he will not take the job alone, "Good to know. The usual?"

"Yeah! I totally miss it."

"I want fish Mira!"

"Hehehe okay I will make them."

After eating, both went to the quest board to see a job that would be good for the team. Natsu is thinking carefully when Laxus approached him.

"You feeling well already Natsu?" Laxus asked with a smirk on his lips. Natsu smirk back, "Of course I am, wanna fight me?"

"As much as I want to take it, I have to decline. I have an S-class job to do." Laxus said. Natsu scowl from disappointment. Laxus only chuckle before touching his head and shake it that made his hair messy which Natsu tried to push the hand away but his grip is too strong. "Well I'll see you later Natsu and when I got time, I'll take you on."

Laxus walked away as Natsu's eyes widen, "R-really? You promise that Laxus!"

Laxus wake his right hand, telling okay as he left. Natsu smirked wide, knowing he would finally get a chance to challenge him in near future.

"Gihii energetic as always Salamander." Natsu turned around to see Gajeel grinning with Lily beside him. "Well isn't that good to see Gajeel."

Natsu grin, "Gajeel came here to have a fight?"

"Heh of course, after your job Salamander. Don't ever run away because I know I will win this time."

"What did you say you Iron Head?" Natsu glared to Gajeel. He glared back in irritation, "What did you just call me Salamander!"

Happy could only laugh on the two while Lily shook his head from hopelessness of the two. Before things could get too far, Erza butt in.

"Natsu did you find a job for us?" Erza asked as she took their attention.

Natsu turned to them and saw Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Gray and Erza.

"We're ready whenever you please Natsu-san." Wendy said with a smile. Carla could only huff, "Well no matter what kind of job we take it always end up the destruction of almost town you know." Wendy could brokenly laugh to that.

Gray huff, "Flamebrain if ever we didn't get to the train in time it would be your fault."

Lucy smiled happily, "Come on Natsu."

"I know I know just a second." Natsu said as he scratched his head before turning back on the quest board.

For few moments his attention got on the certain quest and read it. It's about a bunch of thief luring around town and they wanted them gone to return the peaceful of their town's safety. He grinned, liking this job.

He turned to his teammates and raised the flier they will take, "Let's go everyone!"

They all smiled as they took off the guild with great smile on their lips. Finally, the usual Fairy Tail is back with their beloved Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

.

.

.

 **The End**

* * *

 **Pick your own romance ending readers. There are three normal pairing and one yaoi.**

 **-Lucy Heartfilia (Winner)**

 **-Yukino Aguria**

 **-Mirajane Strauss**

 **-Gray Fullbuster**

 **For those who voted for Lisanna and Erza, your author humbly apologize for being unable to make their ending. Its just your author can't image the whole scenario and so unable to do it. Some also voted for Zeref and your author would humbly say I cannot do such thing because they are brothers to begin with.**

 **The romance part enters here. Enjoy and I hope you readers will like it... I really hope...**

* * *

 _ **Normal Pairing  
Ending with Lucy Heartfilia**_

Lucy just finished taking a quick shower, put on her pajamas and was about to sleep when she heard someone knocking from the window. Turning to that window, she is surprise to see Natsu there, waving his hands.

"Natsu!?" Lucy immediately went to the window and opened it to make him come in. "What are you doing here Natsu? The party just finished, I can't believe you still have energy left to come here." She said in crossed arms.

Natsu scratch his cheek, "W-well I wanted to come here to thank you that's all… you had done too much when I… you know… lost my memories…"

Lucy could hardly blink on what she is seeing. He came here just to give his thanks?

'Now that I see… Natsu seems… flustered.' Lucy thought before smiling. "There is no need to thank me Natsu, I mean we're Nakama right. You're always save me before and I never really done much actually. There is no need to thank me at all."

Natsu shook his head, "No you done really great!" Natsu looked down for a moment as is thinking things before turning back to her.

"Do you remember when we're been attacked in town. They would have successfully taken me without you there. You and Yukino even protected me no matter what… I'm grateful to that… and here I would never thought you will do many things for me… that's why I should give my thanks to you personally."

Lucy can't help but blush. Is this how he feels… now that Lucy thought about it… 'When was the last time I said thanks to Natsu?' She wondered as she remember how many times Natsu had saved her life.

Natsu feels embarrassed to this but still glad he did this and he may not believe it to himself but he felt proud of it. He smiled to her.

"Got to get going. Lucy make me sleep in your bed from time to time okay."

"Definitely NO!" Lucy shouted immediately that made him laugh. Lucy stared his laughter, she can't help but blush even more and for some reason, she could feel a strong heartbeat in her heart.

"Well got to get going. Night Lucy." Natsu was about to take off when a hand stopped him. He turned to see Lucy, stopping him. "What's wrong Lucy? Is there something you need?"

Lucy shook her head but not facing him. "Just that… please stay Natsu."

Natsu is mentally surprise. As far as he remembered, Lucy doesn't like him to be here, why now?

"Lucy"

"Natsu I… I don't know how to say this… it's hard to put a word on it." Lucy mumbled but thanks to his sharp hearing that he could still hear her clearly.

Natsu watch her for a moment before deciding to stay for a while. Looks like he will have to apologize to Happy later when he returned back home for being late.

Lucy is really happy that Natsu stayed. Both went on the coach and sat there. Natsu already learned how to wait a person to speak so he did that and wait for her to speak first.

Lucy took a more than a minute to speak, "Natsu… after you took a solo job, I'm too worried about you, especially that Happy isn't with you. I always think, what are you doing right now and when will you be coming back. Those thinking kept continuing… until you never returned for a whole month."

Natsu stayed quiet, knowing he will need to hear the whole thing out first before speaking.

"I'm too worried, everyone else too… that is why we began searching none stop, so we could find you. We never expect it to be this whole three years long… Natsu… all those time… I'm too… I'm too worried to be point I cry brokenly…"

Natsu's expression softens as he understood how she feels. "Lucy… I'm… so-"

An unexpected happened which surprise Natsu more than anything else. Lucy just went forward and kissed him, in his lips. Natsu is totally stun on her sudden move. Lucy didn't seem to mind, as it maybe took a lot of courage to commence such action. Lucy looked down, blushing heard and afraid to meet his eyes.

"Those years when you are missing… I had come to realized… how I had long for you… especially my feelings for you. I can't really tell it to you after learning you have an amnesia, that's why I hold back. My only wish is for you to remember, so when I confess, I can hear what you truly feel about me. Now you do… I finally did it…Natsu… you don't need to return my feelings… I'm more than happy that finally I… able to release it."

Natsu stared at Lucy, still processing her actions and words in his mind. Lucy… likes him… is this… for real?

"Lucy" Natsu called softly. Lucy didn't move nor even faced him, embarrassed at the same time afraid about what he is about to say. Before she knew it, she is being hugged, by Natsu. "Lucy I… like you too."

His words surprised her more than anything else. Did she hear it right? Natsu… likes her?

Natsu pulled out from the hug and touch her cheek to face him. His eyes show seriousness and feelings for her.

"I really like you… ever since I met you Lucy… I'm just an idiot that I never noticed. Now I do, I truly feel so stupid for not realizing it for so long… Lucy I like you, will you go out with me?"

The confession made her tear up in happiness and nod, "Yes Natsu… yes."

Both hugged each other as they wish to never let each other go. From that night, everything changed between them, especially their relationship as lovers.

* * *

 _ **Normal Pairing  
Ending with Yukino Aguria**_

In the middle of the party, Natsu noticed Yukino heading out the guild in secret. Curious, Natsu followed her. Yukino went to the nearest cliff where she can see ahead. She took a deep breath as she feels the breeze of the wind that sways her hair gently.

"Yukino" She turned around to see Natsu approaching her. "What are you doing here Yukino? Don't you want to join with us?"

She smiled, "I'm just here to have fresh air Natsu-sama. How about you, why did you come here?"

"To follow you of course." Natsu said the obvious fact. She giggled to her mistake, "Oh, I see. I'm fine Natsu-sama, you can return back and enjoy with the others."

"Hmmmmmm maybe I'll stay here with you. Since now that I think about it, I never had a chance to talk to you after I remember everything." Natsu said before lying on the grass. Yukino giggled again before sitting on the grass just beside him.

The two watched the nice view ahead of Magnolia, feeling the fresh air makes it a lot better on the view.

For long silence, Natsu began to talk to her. "Yukino is enjoying in Sabertooth right?"

"Yes, Sabertooth change so much after Sting-san took the position as master. I had fallen in Saberooth even more, it was so fun and being with them too."

"Really… that's good to hear."

Yukino nodded. Both became silence ones again. Yukino is glancing at Natsu in hidden, seeing how the real Natsu-sama truly made her miss it. Now that she thought about it, his non masculine body seems to be daring, not in the bad way… but could be a bit.

"Is there something wrong Yukino?" Natsu asked after noticing how Yukino is staring at him. Yukino blushed in embarrassment and looked away. "I-It's n-nothing N-Natsu-sama."

Natsu doesn't seem to believe it. Yukino from too much embarrassment could feel her heartbeat pounding really loud and totally nervous.

Natsu looked on the side as slight redness is visible to his cheek. Natsu also sat up but not looking at her.

"Yukino" Natsu called that made her tense. "Y-yes Natsu-sama?"

"Well umm… Thank you for everything you had done to me Yukino, I really appreciate it."

"N-Natsu-sama there is nothing to be thanked about. I only repaid your kindness when I am kicked out the guild. This is the least I can do."

"It's not least, it's a big one unlike what I did before Yukino. You're strong and you never give up. You even put your life on the line to protect me and even come to save me… you even watch over me and keep me out from harm. Your kind Yukino… that's why I'm thankful."

Yukino can't help but blush at the same time astonished about what she had heard. It took a while for her before she smiled for him, her brightest smile that she never show to anyone so easily. "You're welcome Natsu-sama."

Her brightest smile surprised Natsu that made him blush gain. It's like he reverted himself as a shy person to her, "Hehehehe… You're… your coming back to visit right?"

"Sure! You can also visit us if you wish too Natsu-sama."

"Y-yeah… well let's see each other again… Yukino."

The promise words made Yukino happy as warm spread to her heart. "Sure… Natsu-sama."

The two smiled for each other, unconsciously both are holding hands and their heartbeats more than it seems it should be.

* * *

 _ **Normal Pairing  
Ending with Mirajane Strauss**_

Next day, Natsu went to the guild alone in such early hours. He actually wanted to bring Happy with him but it seems he's too tired from the party yesterday so he decided to come here alone. He also put a note to make sure Happy will know he's heading there. Arriving there, he really expect only few people are there but never expect to be none, but the door is already open so someone should be here… right?

"Ara, Natsu good morning, you came early today, that's rare." Natsu turned to the location of the voice and it was Mirajane, smiling as she wiped the glasses they had used yesterday from the party. Natsu smiled back before going to the counter and sit there, "Good morning Mira, so you're the only one here?"

"Yeah. Elfman and Lisanna had fun too much that it will take a while for them to wake up." Mirajane answered him. "How about you Natsu, why did you come here in this early hour? You should have sleep more since the party is dedicated to you, I'm sure your tired as well."

"I'm fine Mira and I wanted to come early because I really miss this place."

"I that so…"

"Yeah" Natsu looked around the empty guild and smiled, he spoke with nostalgia. "You may now know Mira… but at first my arrival here when I still don't have my memories, this place feels… nostalgic at the same time, foreign. I don't know why but still its feels like this is the first time I came here at the same time didn't. Now that I remember… heh, this guild is my home, I'm glad even if my mind forgets, my body and heart still does."

Mirajane smiled gently from hearing that. 'So Natsu really miss his home to the point he had come here early huh…' This made her giggle in silence before deciding to put down everything she's doing and decide to sit with Natsu. "You know Natsu… when we all first learned about you coming back with an amnesia, I am really shock. I mean, what really happened to you to the point you gain amnesia?"

Natsu decide to stay silence as he let her speak.

"When I finally saw you, my first thought was… how cruel, who could have done this to our precious Natsu? Well… I felt sad and pity… but to those who had done wrong to you, its anger and hatred. I thought you might never remember us… I mean after your stay here, no matter how much we spoke about your past, you won't remember them. It made me think, is there still hope for us to regain your memories?"

Natsu can't help but remember the time he arrived in Fairy Tail with no clue who they are at all and how they kept their pain from him.

"But then… when you remember a glimpse of memories after your talk with Gray, we all gain hope, a hope you will remember your past… especially us… I'm glad you did in the end." Mirajane said with a smile before turning to him. "Natsu"

Mirajane slowly went forward to Natsu and hugged him, much as his surprise. Mirajane continue to smile, truly happy for him, for everyone… especially herself. Remembering back, in the battle against Ernest, she felt frustrated. Can't break the barrier that trapped them, help them fight, especially protect Natsu but in the end of that event, Natsu regain his magic, and soon his magic too. She is glad, really glad.

"Mira" Natsu whispered. Mirajane pulled back for a moment before kissing his lips, making him blush. Mirajane can't help but think he's cute when blushing. "Wha-what was that about Mira!?" Natsu asked in embarrassment.

Mirajane can no longer help but giggle to his reaction, "Your too cute Natsu."

"Ehhhh! I'm n-not!"

"Hehehehe"

"Don't laugh!"

"Sorry Natsu" Mirajane said but truly not at all as she wipe her tears from the laugh. "So do you want something for breakfast? I can cook something for you."

Natsu's blush still in place so he can't face her at all but still respond, "S-sure Mira… th-thanks…"

'Natsu if you keep acting like that my heart may not make it.' Mirajane said as she silently giggled before standing up. "Just a moment then Natsu."

Soon Natsu finally able to eat her homemade which is really delicious. Mirajane only watch him as she smile as they talk with smile on their lips.

Unknown to the two, this will be the day where their feelings will develop for each other.

* * *

 _ **Yaoi Pairing  
Ending with Gray Fullbuster**_

After the job is finally over, Natsu and his team decide to rest on the peaceful and refreshing scenery. They are so happy to have a break for a moment and so decide to have a picnic. Natsu eats many like no tomorrow which made Lucy, Happy and Wendy laugh at his usual antics. Erza and Carla are smiling, enjoying their nice and little wild picnic, unbeknown to everyone about Gray who seems watching Natsu from a little afar is more than it seems to be.

Truth to be told, Gray felt something off about him every time he is with Natsu. He always thought it's about their rivalry which he had accepted and kept fighting against him but now change to something he no longer understand himself. He realized it after learning about Natsu from Master Makarov with Yukino and Lector, their precious Nakama who had gone missing, desperate to find is now coming back but… his memories about them disappeared. Gray can't believe it at first but when he finally saw him, indeed his memories are all gone. Within him, he could feel something in his heart, was it pain? Disappointment? Or… hatred? Not toward to Natsu but to… himself?

He truly can't understand his own feelings, even when they both met in early morning and helped him shopping and when he is looking for Frosh with Natsu and then he disappeared and soon found him with Lector being assaulted by a group of dirty men. He is angry at the fact that the Natsu he truly knew is gone, seeing him weak and most of all, seeing him crying after those bastard people try to do something to him.

After their battle and they were resting in the Sabertooth Guild, the first one to woke up was none other than him and since no one is around to talked with, he gave a serious thought about his feelings to Natsu that until now still don't understand. He was deep in thought when Yua spoke to him who surprisingly is awaked and was watching them. The two gave a little chat until he found out the mysterious feeling he have to Natsu… is actually… love.

'Until now I have no courage to tell him nor even have a plan to tell him. Flamebrain… Natsu is kind of oblivious in this kind of feelings, maybe I'm the only one who felt this way while he see me as his own rival. There's no point telling him about it.' Gray said with the feelings of sadness and pain, knowing his feelings will never return no matter what he does.

Night when they arrived the town where they stay in the inn for a while. Boys are together, same for the girls. On the boy's room, Natsu and Gray were the only ones on the room due to Happy going out for a moment. Gray is already in bed, not facing Natsu as the Fire Dragon Slayer is staring at the night sky before taking a glimpse of Gray.

He may be oblivious to his surroundings before but after gaining an experience of having amnesia, he learned how to observe them more than using his own senses. He noticed Gray's strange behavior and he wanted to know what's troubling him but he can't because maybe he doesn't want to talk about it. Now that both of them are alone, Natsu decide to confront him.

"Gray" Natsu called which made Gray stiffen, "Yeah?" The Ice Maker responds.

"Are you thinking something troubling?" Gray gave a thought, mentally surprised that he had noticed but decide to deny him. "Nothing, just personal thought."

"But you had been so quiet for so long, you didn't even try to provoke me like you usually do."

"That's because Erza is with us, I still want to live."

"We always glare each other when she's not looking."

"Not in the mood."

"We always challenge each other when comes to food."

"That was time to time."

"You're totally staring at me back in the picnic with troubling face which you never did before." Now those words widen Gray's eyes. Natsu… noticed that too? Natsu continued, "Whatever that's troubling you it has something to do with me right, now spill it and tell me what's wrong."

Natsu doesn't want to back down on this, he wanted to know what's troubling his rival's mind. Gray is debating to his mind whenever to tell or not, to confess or not. In the end, Gray turned around to sit up and face him. Natsu is already expecting for him to speak about his problem but turns out to be different.

"I'm heading out." Gray stood up. Natsu immediately stop him before he could walk away. "Wait Gray, let me at least help you."

"There is nothing you can do. Go away Natsu."

"Gray!" Already on limit, Natsu punched him to his face. Gray landed on his bed, he could feel his punch to his cheek, he didn't hold back at all. "Gray I know whatever your thinking is serious to the point you are no longer acting like you. So spill it Gray! What's wrong!?"

"What's wrong?" Gray murmured before glaring at Natsu and grabbed his collar, "You know what's wrong? It's you! You damn moron!" Natsu was bit shock, he already expect it but coming from him still surprising. "M-me?"

"Yes you damn Flamebrain! Because of you I'm feeling like this, because of you I'm totally confuse on how should I feel about you, I'm so confuse whenever I should keep things like this or to the point of my desire… I LOVE YOU DAMN IT!" Gray snapped in the end.

Everything became silence, like the time had stopped around them. Gray can see his eyes widen, reflection of shock and disbelief. Slowly what Gray had shouted came to his mind and finally realized his words that made his cheek red from embarrassment. He pushed Natsu away and turned around, completely unable to face him from what just happened, especially to what he had said.

"F-forget about e-everything… a-and l-leave me a-alone." Gray was about to dash out the room when a hand grabbed and pull him. "Wait Gray!"

"Wha!" Both fell to Natsu's bed and an unexpected happened.

Gray is on top of Natsu and both their lips touched to each other's lips, in other words, an unexpected kiss. Natsu can't believe it while Gray is staring at his eyes and the fact that he's kissing the person he never expected to fall in love. Gray's lust had taken over as he deepens the kiss much as Natsu's shock and disbelief. Natsu wanted to push him away but for some reason, his body is becoming weak, might be because of the fact Gray is initiating something he would never think he would do. He also felt something from his stomach… butterflies?

It took a while for Gray to pull out from his lips and stared at the blushing and stun Natsu. Slowly it registered everything that happened that made Gray blush and immediately pull away.

"I-I'm sorry N-Natsu t-that's isn't i-intentional a-and I-I d-didn't mean t-to do t-that." Gray said in flustered. 'The heck why the heck did I done THAT!?' Gray yelled to his mind as if he's becoming crazy.

Slowly Natsu sat up to stare at Gray who is completely terrible to what he just done. This made him thought about his current feelings to Gray. When he kissed him, he felt something to his stomach which he doesn't understand what it means. He stared back at Gray before speaking.

"Gray… I-"

"Sorry Natsu… l-leave me alone for a while."

Gray stood up and immediately walked away from the room, leaving Natsu in the room.

Everything change around the two as Gray decide to do whatever it takes to avoid Natsu in all cost while Natsu tried to do whatever it takes to talk to Gray.

Starting from that day, the destiny change to both Fire Dragon Slayer and Ice Demon Slayer.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The END**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail**

 **Thank you readers for all the reviews, follows and favorites, your author is really happy that you all had read this fanfic until the very end.**


End file.
